Garou El monstruo humano vs Kuroinu
by tirandostylo
Summary: Garou el cazador termina en el mundo de Selenus (Eostia) donde verá atrocidades cometidas por los falsos héroes que debían terminar con una guerra. La llegada del monstruo humano al mundo de Eostia puede significar muchas cosas tal vez este viaje ayude a Garou a perder su humanidad al igual que conseguir la fuerza y poder que tanto buscaba y tal vez lo ayude a encontrar algo mas...
1. El cazador se vuelve presa

Hola a todos, les traigo un fic completamente mio y algo corto "Garou el Monstruo Humano vs Kuroinu" sera un fic tal vez corto o largo dependiendo de la aceptación es que este fic continuará bueno sigamos...

Capitulo 1: El cazador se vuelve presa.

Una batalla que casi le costo la vida, un camino que lo llevó ha ser considerado por el y por la misma Asociación de héroes como un monstruo, "el monstruo humano" garou, aunque en este momento se encontraba en una situación precaria, ya que estaba sumamente herido tras una complicada más no imposible pelea contra varios héroes clase "A", después de haber salido victorioso para su mala suerte Genos el héroes Clase "S" detuvo su cacería hasta el punto de casi perder la vida. Pero Bang su antiguo maestro junto su hermano Bomb aparecieron para prolongar su muerte y solo cambiar de verdugo ya que Bang se sentía responsable por los problemas causados por su antiguo discípulo... Bang y Bomb no mostraron piedad alguna encontra de el y para empeorar el cyborg demoniaco "Genos" les cuidaba la espalda, sus posibilidades de salir de esta situación eran nulas, mientras este conflicto pasaba un mounstro de la asociación parecida a una ave se encontraba merodeando esperando el momento para poder llevar a garou con su líder Gyoro Gyoro.

Pero para Garou al tener a 2 héroes clase S y al hermano de uno los mejores artistas marciales cerca no solo era un gran riesgo si no también un reto.

En un intento desesperado el mounstro humano que se encontraba siendo apaleado por su antiguo maestro y mentor se trataba de cubrir del poderoso combo de puñetazos de Bang.

Garou - maldición estoy perdiendo el conocimiento a este paso voy a morir.

En otro intento desesperado recordando su experiencia contra watchdog man, escapo de la lluvia de puños de bang, corriendo como si de un perro se tratará comenzando a moverse entre los arboles a gran velocidad.

Bang - pareces una bestia.

Dijo con algo de disgusto su antiguo maestro.

Garou en eso corriendo como si de un perro se tratará vio el cuerpo de uno de los héroes de clase "A" Death Gatling, que había derrotado con anterioridad.

Garou - si lo uso de rehén, puedo salir de esta.

Pensó de manera rápida para salir ileso de este aprieto.

Pero antes de cumplir su objetivó fue recibido por una patada en el rostro por Bomb.

Bomb - no tan rápido.

Replico el maestro del puño de viento que corta acero. Garou por la fuerza de la patada fue arrastrado a varios metros de su objetivo.

Mientras tanto en otro mundo;

Para ser mas especifico en eostia, en la fortaleza oscura al norte del continente, una elfo oscuro se encontraba junto su fiel compañera, sirvienta y amiga, ellas estaban en una situación precaria tras una inesperada traición por de parte de sus tropas de mounstros, ellas fueron capturadas.

Vault - Muy bien Reina de los Elfos oscuros 'Origa Discordia' tu eres el primer trofeo que Kuroinu obtiene, pero no te preocupes te dejaremos para el final, ya que le prometí a tus antiguos aliados que le dejaría a tu fiel compañera Chloe para su diversión.

Dijo un hombre de mediana edad que era líder y comandante del antiguo grupo de mercenarios y ahora ejercito demoníaco conocidos como: "kuroinu"

En eso atras de la elfo oscuro mencionada aparecieron varios Ogros mostrando sus miembros con caras de perversión y lujuria hacia chloe.

Origa - Si piensas que yo y chloe caeremos sin pelear se equivocan como no tienen idea.

Pero antes de tan siquiera seguir hablando la Reina de los elfos oscuros escuchó el grito de chloe tras de ella, volteo hacia donde estaba su fiel compañera, solo para ver como los ogros que antes la servían tocaban a la demi elfo.

Chloe - ¡Sueltenme! Quiten sus sucias manos de mi.

Dijo la mitad elfo y humana con asco y repudio.

Origa - ¡Sucias bestias hozan traicionarme!

En eso ella fijo su mirada hacia el líder y comandante del Ejército demoníaco que comenzaba a reírse no solo por las palabras de ella y su compañera si no también por la situación y la inminente grotesca escena que se posaba en frente de el.

Vault - jajajajaja muy valiente de tu parte origa pero no ay mucho que puedas hacer, pensé que tu fortaleza seria difícil de conquistar pero tu poder no es el mismo después de 700 años de guerra en contra de los humanos, no solo estas sin posibilidades de escapar... Ahora que yo tengo la lealtad de tus monstruos haré que toda Eostia caiga ante mi y cumpliré con mi sueño de convertir en este reino, en un paraíso sexual en donde las mujeres no serán nada mas que juguetes sexuales para la satisfacción de los hombres.

Origa solo chasqueo los dientes por la blasfemia dicha por el líder de Kuroinu, si no porque en parte tenia razón su poder ya no era el mismo de antes, pero aun así le quedaban 2 cartas bajo la manga.

Origa - No me subestimes sucio humano.

En eso usando el resto de su poder hizo aparecer su báculo, y empezó a recitar un conjuro.

Vault - No se que intentas hacer, pero no sera suficiente para detenernos.

Antes de que vault pudiera continuar con su discurso origa levantó su báculo e hizo un poderoso conjuro de rayos que logro acabar con los ogros que intentaban abusar de su compañera.

Chloe - "¡O-Origa Sama!". Dijo la demi elfo con gratitud y admiración hacia su señora, por haberla ayudado a zafarse de los ogros.

Vault - No esta mal, pero si hubieras sido la origa de hace años no solo hubieras derrotado a los ogros si no también a mis mercenarios con ese hechizó.

En eso los mercenarios que solo se mantenían expectantes de la escena, tomaron a Chloe entre varios y comenzaron a tocar sus senos con brusquedad, para que luego otros Ogros hicieran acto de presencia y tomaran a Chloe de nuevo como si de un objeto se tratará.

Chloe - ¡Sueltenme! ¡Sucios Cerdos!

Origa solo pudo chasquear los dientes al ver como la situación se volvía a complicar

Origa - veo que no tengo otra opción, si yo no puedo derrotar a ustedes un grupo de monstruos pues traeré a alguien que si pueda un monstruo peor que todos ustedes.

En eso origa con el resto de poder mágico comenzó a conjurar un ultimo hechizo.

Chloe - Origa sama use el resto de su poder para salir de aquí.

Origa - eso no pasara no te dejare atrás, ya que si no puedo derrotarlos a todos entonces traeré a un monstruo capaz de acabar con todos; "tu aquel que puede superar cualquier adversidad, aquel que yace entre la oscuridad y bondad, escucha mi llamado, caza aquellos que amenazan con corromper mas este mundo escucha mi llamado ser de oscuridad"

En eso un resplandor oscuro cubrió toda la sala del trono haciendo que todos en la habitación fueran segados por un instante.

Mientras tanto en otro mundo: Garou se encontraba con múltiples heridas de pie aún pero a duras penas de caer inconsciente esperando a los 2 artistas marciales que iban al ataque en contra de el.

Bomb - vamos Bang esta en la últimas.

Pero antes de que los 2 mejores artistas marciales del mundo fueran acabar con el, notaron una extraña mancha oscura formándose detrás de garou.

Genos - ¿Que es eso?

Se preguntó el Cyborg escaneando la extraña presencia formándose detrás del cazador de héroes.

Genos - ¡Bomb, Bang! alejense rápido de ahí esa extraña energía libera un poder oscuro y poderoso es peligroso.

Los 2 hermanos al notarlo dieron un brinco para atrás.

Bang - ¡Garou! Alejate rápido de ahí. Le grito el artista marcial a su antiguo discípulo.

Garou sin entender la situación noto como la extraña presencia comenzaba a rodearlo.

Garou - ¡Que caraj...!

No pudo terminar de hablar cuando la presencia lo envolvió por completo.

Bang - ¡Garou!

Grito el héroe viendo como su antiguo discípulo era consumido y desaparecido del lugar.

Genos - ya no siento su presencia, ¿esto tendrá que ver con la asociación de mounstros?

Dijo el cyborg confundido por lo que había visto.

Mientras phoenix man que pudo ver la situación desde el aire, igual estaba sorprendido por lo ocurrido.

Phoenix Man - ¿Esto sera obra de Gyoro Gyoro? Por el momento regresare a la base para dar un reporte tal vez ahí tenga respuestas de lo ocurrido. Se dijo así mismo el monstruo alejándose del área.

De regreso en Eostia en la Fortaleza del Norte:

La luz había desaparecido todos los soldados junto su líder al recuperar la vista notaron que enfrente de Origa había un joven de pelo en forma de flecha de color entre naranja y rojo con una complexión fuerte, con algunas heridas y vendas en su cuerpo, parecía que acababa de salir de una fuerte batalla, pero lo que mas les llamó la atención a los soldados fue que uno de sus ojos era completamente de color rojo como la sangré.

Origa al ver a su invocación, solo puso una mirada de asombro y decepción.

Origa - ¿Un humano? ¿Mi invocación falló?

Dijo en voz baja la elfo con una voz quebradiza, ahora sus posibilidades de salir de esta horrible situación fueron destruidas por completo.

Chloe solo se quedo callada en decepción ante la situación y al ver como su reina caía de rodillas por al aparecer un hechizo fallido.

Garou al recuperar su visión vio que ya no estaba en su batalla con los héroes de la asociación.

Garou - ¿donde estoy?

Exclamó en voz baja, pero escuchó desde lejos gracias a sus sentidos agudos lo dicho por una mujer detrás suyo, "¿invocación?" Dijo mientras volteaba a la dirección de dicha voz, decir que lo que vio era extraño en todo el sentido de la palabra era poco, ya que noto a 2 mujeres, una de ellas de rodillas tenia el pelo largo oscuro como la noche con unos ojos color ámbar y una piel oscura, aparte de llevar puesta una vestimenta de lo mas reveladora.

Después dirigió su mirada hacia otra mujer que llevaba al igual que la otra una vestimenta reveladora, tenia su pelo largo de color rubio atado en coleta y unos ojos de color rubi, pero lo que noto y mas le llamo su atención es que estas tenían unas orejas largas y puntiagudas, también vio que este última mujer estaba siendo sujetada por unos monstruos de color verde de entre 2 a 3 metros de altura, pero su atención en eso fue dirigida hacia una voz que lo llamaba de forma repentina.

Vault - ¡Hey tu mocoso! si vienes para divertirte con los cuerpos de esas elfas pues tendrás que esperar tu turno ya que mis hombres igual están ansiosos.

Dijo ese extraño sujeto con una sonrisa depravada.

Garou solo entre cerro los ojos ante lo último dicho por el hombre sentado en un trono.

En eso garou se dio la vuelta sin responderle aquel hombre, y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba la mujer de pelo oscuro.

Origa que tenia la mirada cabizbaja y con sus ojos llorosos solo podía esperar lo peor de la situación, pero en eso sus deprimentes pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una voz.

Garou - ¡Hey tú!

Origa solo levanto la mirada para ver que el rostro del humano que había invocado tenia su rostro frente de ella.

Garou - Escuche de ese viejo imbecil que eres una elfo ¿eso es cierto?

Origa solo asintió con la cabeza con algo de duda e incredulidad.

Garou - Ya veo y según escuche por de parte tuya que me invocaste ¿eso igual es cierto?

Origa al notar que había escuchado lo dicho por ella se sorprendió ya que no lo dijo en voz alta, ella en respuesta asintió nuevamente.

Garou - ya veo, no entiendo de todo la situación así que tendrás que explicarme más tarde, mientras me encargare de estos imbéciles.

Esto ultimo lo dijo una mirada oscura y un aura asesina.

Origa al ver esa mirada sintió una sensación de miedo y satisfacción lo pudo notar este no era un humano ordinario.

En eso en un rápido movimiento garou se puso enfrente de Chloe y los ogros, origa al notar el repentino movimiento solo volteo la mirada para observar algo que la dejaría con la boca abierta.

Garou - ¡Senpū Tetsuzan-ken! (Puño de viento que corta acero)

Todos los mercenarios y un grupo de ogros restante vieron como sus aliados eran cortados en múltiples pedazos circulares.

Chloe con los ojos bien abiertos por la acción de Garou, cayó al suelo para ver como aquel humano que la había librado de sus captores se acercaba a ella.

Ella al ver el aura que este emanaba sintió un escalofrío recorrer por toda su espina dorsal, pero esta repentina sensación fue pateada lejos al escuchar lo dicho por este humano.

Garou - quédate cerca de tu amiga elfo y protegela mientras me encargo de esto.

En eso garou se volteó y caminando lentamente se comenzó acercar hacia el grupo de mercenarios impactados por la acción.

Vault - ¿Quien rayos eres?

Dijo el líder de Kuroinu con un tono entre enojado y nervioso al notar las extrañas habilidades de este chico.

Garou - No sabes que es de mala educación preguntar por el nombre de otro sin presentarse primero. Dijo garou con sarcasmo en su tono.

Vault - Tienes razón, me llamo vault y soy el líder de Kuroinu, mira chico no se que hechizo haya usado esa maldita reina de los elfos, pero te sugiero que cambies de bando, ignorare lo que le hiciste a mis ogros a cambio de tu fuerza, es mas dejare que tomes la virginidad de la reina y seas el primero en pasar con su ayudante aparte de tener mas fama y riquezas de las que puedas imaginar, ¿que dices? es un buen trato, ¿verdad?.

Origa y Chloe solo fruncieron el seño ante lo dicho por vault.

Pero las 2 se sorprendieron al escuchar la respuesta del aparente humano en frente de ellas.

Garou - parece que no importa donde vaya, los humanos no cambian, ¿Fama? ¿Riquezas? ¿Mujeres? Es por esa misma razón que mi odio hacia los humanos a crecido durante un largo tiempo, es por eso que estoy cada vez mas decidido a perder mi humanidad, ahora dejame presentarme, mi nombre es Garou el Monstruo humano, también conocido como el cazador de héroes.

Dijo este con un Aura asesina que hizo que todos en la habitación dieran un paso atras

Origa solo pudo sentir como en su pecho una pequeña sensación de esperanza crecía, chloe por su parte quedo pensativa por lo dicho por este humano "¿acaso se llamo así mismo monstruo?"

Se dijo así misma en sus pensamientos.

Vault - Es una lastima chico en ese caso solo te toca morir ¡Muchachos acabenlo! No podemos dejar que nuestra meta de un reino sexual sea interrumpido por este tonto.

En eso la tropa de mercenarios junto unos cuantos ogros recobraron la compostura y se lanzaron ante Garou.

Garou al ver esto solo dio una sonrisa de oreja a oreja para luego comenzar a mover sus manos en una posición extraña que a mas de uno de los hombres de Kuroinu le dio mala espina.

Origa - ¿que es esa extraña presencia que se siente en sus manos?

Chloe - ¿que esta haciendo sera algún tipo de magia?

Justo cuanto un grupo de 20 mercenarios estaban por clavar a Garou con sus espadas y lanzas este hizo un movimiento que hizo a los elfas sorprenderse aun mas.

Garou - ¡Ryūsui Gansai-ken (Puño corriente Destroza rocas)

En eso garou atravesando por de frente a los mercenarios apareció en un rápido movimiento atrás de ellos.

Vault y su compañero que se encontraba justo a lado de el solo vieron con horror como sus hombres caían desmayados con varios huesos destrozados y ensangrentados

En eso un grupo de 4 ogros restantes se lanzaron al ataquen pero Garou solo esquivo nuevamente los ataques.

Garou - no solo son lentos y feos también son débiles... Senpū Tetsuzan-ken (Puño de viento que corta acero)

Los ogros que intentaron atacar al monstruo humano solo terminaron como sus compañeros, hechos tiras y en varios pedazos cayeron al suelo solo quedando tiras circulares perfectamente cortadas de carne de ogro.

Garou - Creo que a si no se ven tan feos, ahora sigues tu.

Dijo con una sonrisa macabra apuntando su dedo a vault que estaba aterrado por la brutalidad de este extraño.

Vault - no se queden ahí parados y acaben con el de una vez.

En eso el grupo de mercenarios de 60 hombres restantes con miedo al ver las extrañas habilidades de su oponente se lanzaron al ataque, sin saber que solo estaban cavando su propia tumba, en eso garou al ver que se acercaban solo se preparo y en un movimiento rápido dio un golpe al suelo destruyéndolo por completo el piso de la sala del tronó, todos los mercenarios perdieron el equilibrio esto fue aprovechado por garou para con una velocidad sobrehumana se lanzará hacia el grupo de mercenarios aturdidos.

Garou - Ryūsui Gansai-ken (Puño corriente destroza rocas)

En solo un lapso de 10 segundos vault vio como sus hombres terminaban con varios huesos rotos miembros dislocados y algunos escupiendo sangré para luego caerse desmayados.

El líder de Kuroinu solo pudo sentir un nudo formarse en su garganta este individuo no era un humano era un monstruo, en eso un instinto primitivo en el le dijo que saliera y huyera lo mas rápido posible de donde se encontraba, haciendo caso a sus impulsos comenzó a levantarse del trono en el que yacía sentado solo para sentir como alguien lo tomaba del brazo y le daba un poderoso golpe que hizo que atravesará la pared del Castillo, cayendo afueras del mismo. Con la poca conciencia que le quedaba trato de levantarse solo para notar con absoluto terror como el brazo por el cual garou lo había tomado estaba cercenado, el notando una antorcha que iluminaba desde afueras del castillo puso el fuego en la herida para suturar la herida y detener el sangrado caminando con sumo dolor esfuerzo donde estaba su caballo para ir con el resto de su ejército.

El hechicero de nombre 'Kin' que acompañaba a vault no noto que garou se había movido de lugar pero al voltear el estruendo noto aun garou parado con el brazo de su líder en la mano izquierda.

Origa y Chloe estaban con la mandíbula abierta al ver como con pura fuerza bruta había mandado a volar al líder de Kuroinu y aparte de lograr arrancarle un brazo.

El hechicero con absoluto miedo trato de huir pero garou le dio un golpe en la nuca que hizo que cayera al instante.

En eso Garou solo volteo hacia donde las elfas se encontraban su mirada era el de una bestia cazando a sus débiles presas, esto dio un escalofrío a las 2, pero en eso notaron en garou volvía a tomar una posé neutral y se acercaba a ellas, pero justo cuando estaba a un par de metros este cayó inconsciente.

Origa - ¡Garou!

Exclamo con preocupación la reina de los elfos oscuros, no sabia porque sentía preocupación hacia el, pero algo era seguro no abandonaría a quien las había salvado de un cruel destinó uno peor que la muerte.

Chloe - ¡Mi señora! ¿que haremos con este humano?

Origa - lo llevaremos a una habitación para curarlo y que descanse, al aparecer tiene algunas heridas y contusiones graves.

Chloe - Entendido, Origa sama, y ¿que haremos con los humanos que derrotó?

Origa - No es obvió sabiendo lo que nos iban hacer el único castigo que merecen es la muerte, encargate de los que siguen con vida y al hechicero dejalo en una celda necesitaremos saber sobre los planes de kuroinu aun si vault fue acabado por el, cuando termines con los cuerpos te estaré esperando en mi habitación.

Chloe - ¡Si mi señora!

Dijo con una mirada de sed de venganza hacia los mercenarios los cuales algunos aun se retorcían de dolor.

Origa comenzó alejarse para atender a Garou cuando recordó lo dicho por este.

Origa - ¿Con que monstruo humano?

Dijo con una sonrisa, mientras lo llevaba sobre su hombro.


	2. El comienzo de una carnicería

A decir verdad me fue difícil buscar información de Eostia su geografía entre otras cosas, ya que cuando uno necesita esos detalles en el manga y anime cada 5 minutos alguien es violado ;'v tengo pensado en este fic remarcar a garou hacer que en algún punto el pierda por completo su humanidad pero que se remarque como el antiheroe que en realidad es el, ya que hasta cierto punto el tienen un código de honor y moral y bueno aquí dejo el capítulo 2, bueno sigamos :v

Capítulo 2; ¡El comienzo de la carnicería!

~ Mundo de One Punch Man ~

En la base subterránea de la Asociación de Monstruos, el líder Gyoro Gyoro estaba pensativo sobre lo ocurrido con garou gracias a sus habilidades telequineticas.

Gyoro Gyoro - Esto es extraño nunca había sentido este tipo de energía... Y Phoenix Man No detectó a nadie más cerca de Garou.

El segundo al mando y mano derecha de Orochi pudo ver lo ocurrido, pero lo que más intriga le causo fue el no reconocer la energía que envolvió al cazador de héroes nunca había sentido eso antes es como si no fuera de este mundo, a este paso sus planes de reclutar al temido cazador de héroes habían sido atrasados por culpa de este inconveniente, aparte del reporte entregado por phoenix man solo había vuelto mas misterioso el asunto, ¿quien fue el responsable de esto? Esta y muchas mas preguntas venían a su cabeza, pero tenia el presentimiento que tarde o temprano obtendría las respuestas que necesitaba.

~ En Eostia ~

Garou se encontraba acostado en una Cama aun inconsciente por su batalla contra los héroes clase "S" decir que la batalla contra los hombres de Vault fue cansada seria subestimarlo pero definitivamente su batalla pasada contra los héroes le dejo factura.

A su lado estaba la Reina de los Elfos oscuros usando un hechizo de magia curativa para sanar sus Heridas, sus habilidades no eran tan buenas como su contra parte Celestine ya que ella se especializa en la magia oscura, pero aun así pudo dejar a garou en un estado mejor que antes.

Origa - Bien con eso sera suficiente, ya sus heridas están curadas por completo, ahora debería cambiar sus vendajes.

La elfa oscura comenzó a quitarle sus vendajes manchados de sangre por algunas heridas que fueron causadas, cuando termino de hacerlo se sorprendió por lo que vio en frente de ella, un cuerpo bien formado y esculpido por lo que era muestra de años de entrenamiento y las cicatrices que tenia solo eran pruebas de esto, origa perdida por sus pensamientos solo puso su mano en los abdominales del cazador de héroes y con lentitud comenzó a pasar sus manos sobre el abdomen expuesto de garou.

Origa - ¿cuanto tuvo que entrenar para tener un cuerpo asi?

Se dijo para si misma, mientras tenia un leve sonrojo indetectable para ella.

En eso dándose cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo se sacudió la cabeza pero antes de quitar su mano del abdomen expuesto del cazador sintió como alguien la tomaba con fuerza de su brazo con la cual exploraba el cuerpo de garou

Garou - ¿Que rayos crees que estas haciendo?

Origa impactada por ser descubierta con las manos en la masa, solo hizo su sonrojo aun mas notorio, ella tartamudeando solo respondió.

Origa - y-yo... yo... estaba cambiándo tus vendas y curando tus heridas.

dijo sonrojada y apenada.

Garou notando que varias de sus heridas estaban curadas solo volteó hacia ella notando tenia vendas nuevas aun lado.

Garou - ya veo gracias, pero ya las vendas me las pondré yo mismo.

Le dijo con un tono serio y mas que molesto por lo que ella estaba haciendo.

Origa a un apenada por ser descubierta solo asintió.

Garou en eso con rápidos movimientos logro ponerse las vendas y después se sentó en la cama.

Garou - muy bien elfo, como te dije antes de acabar con ese grupo de payasos, ¡Quiero Respuestas!

Le dijo el cazador de forma seria. Origa retomando la compostura tosió levemente para así tomar la palabra.

Origa - t-tienes razón... bueno primero dejame presentarme, mi nombre es origa discordia, reina de los elfos oscuros y como escuchaste fuiste invocado.

'En eso su conversación fue interrumpida en que escucharon que alguien tocaba la puerta de su habitación'

Chloe - Origa-sama ¿puedo pasar?

Origa - ¡Adelante!

Chloe - ya termine con lo que me ordeno, Origa-sama.

Origa - Gracias de nuevo Chloe, debes estar cansada al igual que yo con todo lo que paso el día de hoy.

Chloe solo asintió con la cabeza en señal de respuesta a lo dicho por reina y voltio a ver en donde estaba garou para ver que ya estaba despierto.

Chloe - A si que ya despertaste mounstro humano.

Dijo la demi elfo con un noto neutro y una leve sonrisa.

Garou correspondiendo a su sonrisa, al ver que lo llamaron por su sobrenombre solo le devolvió el saludo.

Garou - Bueno continúa con tu explicación.

Origa - Si, Estas en Eostia, en mi caído reino, durante siglos estuve en guerra con los humanos por las injusticias que hicieron hacia mi pueblo eramos tratados como esclavos, los humanos atacaban pueblos y aldeas en donde mi gente residía, nuestras mujeres eran violadas y asesinadas por los humanos.

Chloe solo bajo la mirada al recordar como ella de niña era una esclava por grupos de humanos que atacaron su aldea, recordando como su familia sufrió un cruel destino.

Garou pudo notar el cambio repentino en ella pero no le tomo importancia ya que no le interesaba.

Origa - hasta que yo me levante harta de estas injusticias declare la guerra a los humanos usando mis poderes, logre dominar a varias especies de mounstros con el cual hacíamos frente a los humanos al principios lograbamos conquistar reinos, hasta que aparecio ella. La reencarnación de la Diosa de la santa iglesia "Celestine" quien creo la alianza de los 7 escudos junto con otras 6 princesas caballero que cuidaban sus respectivas ciudades y fortalezas "Las ciudades son las de Feoh protegida por Alicia Arcturus y Prim Fiorire que es la princesa de la ciudad de Ur que es protegida por las fuerzas de Feoh ya que reside en la misma ciudad de Alicia, la ciudad de Ken protegida por Kaguya una poderosa sacerdotisa, la ciudad de Ansur protegida por Claudia Levantine, la ciudad de Geofu protegida por Maia, la ciudad de Rad protegida por Ruu Ruu y finalmente la ciudad de Thorn en donde se encuentra la Líder de la alianza, Celestine Lucross," estas forman parte de la Alianza de los Siete Escudos. Con sus fuerzas unidas lograron inclinar la balanza a su favor en los últimos años, ellas mandaron parte de sus ejércitos junto un grupo de mercenarios conocidos como "Kuroinu" liderados por Vault el rey de los mercenarios, se suponía que Vault y su grupo serian los héroes de la humanidad que acabarían con esta guerra... Pero al final el tenía un oscuro plan oculto, poco a poco comencé a perder mis poderes y me era mas difícil controlar a mi ejercito de mounstros, aprovechando esto su líder Vault logro convencerlos a su verdadera causa que era crear un reino sexual donde las mujeres solo se seriamos usadas para satisfacer a los hombres y así fue como el destruyo a mi pueblo, no pude hacer nada hasta que llegaron ellos a mi castillo dispuestos a tomarme a mi y a Chloe como sus trofeos, mis poderes estaban debilitados así que para derrotarlos decidí enfrentar algunos cuantos, pero al ver que no podía conjure un hechizo de invocación mi plan era invocar un monstruo capaz de acabar con ellos, y ahí fue cuando tu llegaste monstruo humano.

'esto ultimo lo dijo origa con un tono mas alegre'.

Garou - ya veo, en pocas palabras me trajiste a este lugar para cazar a esos perros que se hacen llamar héroes...

Origa - Técnicamente...

Garou se quedo callado unos segundos pensando sobre su situación, ya que al aparecer estaba en un reino de fantasía, es cierto que ahora estaba metido en un problema el cual no es suyo, pero de a verse quedado en su batalla contra los héroes seguramente hubiera sido derrotado, aparte algo muy en el fondo de el le decía que no podía dejar las cosas así.

Garou - una pregunta mas, ¿así como me trajiste puedes regresar me a donde pertenezco?

Origa - si, podría solo que debo juntar la energía necesaria para poder enviarte de regreso.

Garou - ¿Cuanto tiempo?

Origa - un mes o tal vez menos.

Garou solo chasqueo los dientes pero ya tenia una respuesta a la petición de la antigua reina de los elfos oscuros tomando en cuenta las pocas opciones que tenía y su actual situación.

Origa - Entonces... ¿cual es tu respuesta? monstruo humano.

Garou - Esta bien, me encargare de esto pero con 2 condiciones extras, esto lo haré a mi manera y no recibire ordenes tuyas ni de nadie.

Origa con una ligera sonrisa asintió ante lo pedido por Garou.

Garou - ¿Entonces en donde esta ese dichoso ejército de Kuroinu? Mientras mas rápido los acabe mejor para mi.

Origa - Chloe, ¿te encargaste de nuestro prisionero?

Chloe asintiendo dijo todo lo que reveló la tortura del hechizero que acompañaba a vault

Chloe - El hechicero de nombre Kin me revelo que después de este lugar ellos tenían pensado atacar al castillo del "Este" en la ciudad de Feoh iban por la Princesa caballero Alicia y la princesa prim al aparecer.

Garou - Entonces diganme en donde es, para que vaya de una vez.

Origa - ¿Iras tu solo?

Garou - Si, yo soy mas que suficiente para acabar con ese grupo de debiluchos, además dudo que ustedes puedan seguir mi paso.

Origa - Tampoco nos subestimes, puedo usar un hechizo de transporte para dejarnos cerca del castillo del éste.

Garou - ¿Que tan cerca?

Origa - Lo suficiente para que apenas, llegues vayas al combate además aun no te haz recuperado del todo pero con la atención que te di, no dudo que para mañana en la mañana estés al 100%

Garou solo chasqueo lo dientes ya que en parte la reina de los elfos oscuros tenia razón.

Garou - ¡Que mas da! Te haré caso por esta vez pero en cambio en la mañana tendrán que darme algo de comer y además necesitó ropa nueva de preferencia que se una camisa de manga larga ajustada y unos pantalones iguales al que llevó puesto.

Origa - me parece bien, me aseguraré de tener listas tus prendas para un rato. Chloe igual procura descansar, mañana en la mañana nos levantaremos temprano para preparar algo de comer a garou y nosotras.

Chloe - Entendido Origa Sama

Origa - Garou no te importa si compartimos la cama contigo ¿verdad? Ademas esta es mi habitacion.

Le dijo origa en un tono suave y algo coqueto.

Chloe se quedo sorprendida por la petición de su señora y no pudo evitar sonrojarse al imaginar el compartir la cama con garou.

Garou - Si me molesta, pero no te preocupes dormire en el techo.

Origa y chloe - ¿en el techo? Preguntaron en un tono divertido.

En eso garou levantándose de la cama salio por el balcón de la habitación, decir que ver el cielo de un color rojo le pareció extraño era poco, pero viendo que hace un momento estaba hablando con unas elfos, decidió no tomarle importancia.

Origa - No es necesario, puedo darte otra habitación si te incómoda.

Garou - Entonces tomare la segunda oferta.

Origa asintiendo le pidió a chloe que lo lleve a la habitación de a lado, chloe sin dudarlo dirigió a garou a su habitación, mientras que origa veía como salían del cuarto.

Origa - Definitivamente el no es como los demás hombres.

Mientras tanto a las afueras del castillo a unos kilómetros de distancia;

Se podía ver un campamento con cerca de 6000 hombres y aun lado un gran ejército de monstruos desde ogros hasta Duendes de piel roja mejor conocidos como "Imps" o diablillos, Orcos, y otras especies variadas de mounstros, todos se encontraban en una especie de celebración por su victoria en contra de la reina de los elfos, solo esperaban el regreso y las ordenes de su líder que llegaria con los 2 primeros trofeos de Kuroinu, refiriéndose a Origa Discordia y Chloe, junto sus demas aliados que fueron a ese lugar.

En eso notaron como un caballo galopando a toda velocidad se acercaba, uno de los jefes a cargo del ejército de Kuroinu salio de una casa de campaña al escuchar el galope "al fin regreso nuestro líder" pensó para si mismo.

Pero en eso noto algo extraño y era que el venia solo sin sus hombres y monstruos que lo habían acompañado y noto que vault estaba casi desmayado y malherido encima de este.

"Rápido ayuden al jefe esta herido", grito a todo pulmón interrumpiendo así la celebración.

En eso entre varios hombres ayudaron a vault a bajar del corcel metiéndolo en una de las casas de campaña algo que los alerto aparte de sus heridas fue el hecho que no tuviera un brazo, ya adentro mientras lo curaban uno de sus oficiales al mando preguntó, "Jefe... ¿que ocurrió?"

Vault - Esa maldita elfo, invoco aun monstruo.

Dijo con un tono entre a dolorido y asustado al recordar a garou.

Vault - Tengan cuidado con el monstruo humano.

Dijo con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban para luego caer desmayado por la pérdida de sangre además de sus huesos rotos y contusiones.

Esto solo hizo que el ambiente de jubilo y alegría se viniera abajo, "¿monstruo humano?" pensó con intriga y preocupación para si mismo el oficial.

Ya de mañana antes de empezar con sus deberes Chloe se levanto de la cama con cuidado para no despertar a su reina, viendo que aun era temprano y aún no amanecía decidió aprovechar para ir a entrenar en uno de los campos de entrenamiento del castillo que antes eran usados para las tropas de elfos oscuros que fueron masacrados en la ultima invasión. Ella se sentía decepcionada de si misma al no poder defender a su reina y casi dejar que ella fuera abusada. En eso al llegar noto como la puerta estaba medio abierta, sintió curiosidad ya que no debía a ver nadie mas en el castillo, en eso se acerco lentamente con sus cuchillas en la mano en caso de que sea un enemigo, pero pudo ver aun garou haciendo varios movimientos con sus manos, que reflejaban una extraña corriente azul, Garou en eso se detuvo y se quedo quieto.

Garou - Se que me estas viendo así que si no quieres que te obligue a salir entonces muestrate.

Chloe - Perdón no pensé que te levantaras tan temprano para entrenar, mas por tus heridas que hace poco fueron tratadas.

Garou - Unos cuantos rasguños no son suficientes para acabar conmigo, además no puedo permitirme hacerme débil.

Chloe - ¿No importa si te acompaño? Yo igual quiero entrenar.

Garou - Claro, solo no me estorbes.

En eso garou continuó con su rutina de puño corriente destroza rocas, chloe se quedaba admirando los movimientos de las manos de garou parecía que fluyeran como la corriente de un rio.

Garou - ¿que sucede acaso no ibas a entrenar?

Chloe - No es eso, es solo que siento curiosidad por la energía que recorre cuando haces esos extraños movimientos.

Garou - esa técnica se llama puño corriente destroza rocas, es una técnica mas defensiva que ofensiva, utiliza la fuerza de tu oponente y la multiplica para causar daño.

La semi elfo se quedó sorprendida por tal técnica de tan solo recordar las escenas pasadas en las que Garou acabo con facilidad con los miembros de Kuroinu, hizo que en su mente se formara una idea.

Chloe - Garou ¿Crees poder enseñarme algo de tu técnica?

Garou - ¿Porque debería?

Chloe - ¡Quiero hacerme mas fuerte!

Garou - Pues vuelvete fuerte por tu cuenta.

Chloe - Por favor, se que no me conoces, pero no sabes la impotencia que sentí cuando nos capturaron los de Kuroinu, pensé que solo terminaría siendo un juguete sexual para esos bastardos y mi reina hubiera sufrido el mismo destino, de no ser por ti, no quiero sentir ese miedo e impotencia otra vez a causa de mi debilidad... Por favor Garou. Dijo la demi elfo inclinándose en frente del cazador de héroes.

Garou solo se encontraba callado y pensativo le llego el recuerdo de el de niño siendo golpeado por varios sin poder defenderse a causa de su debilidad, pudo ver que en las palabras de la medio elfo no había duda ella quería ser mas fuerte.

Garou - Ok, pero solo te enseñare una única vez lo demás tendrás que descubrirlo y desarrollarlo por tu cuenta.

Chloe - ¡Gracias garou!

Le respondió la elfo con una gran sonrisa y un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas

Garou - si, si dejemos los sentimentalismos a un lado y estaté atenta de mi explicación y movimientos porque no volveré a repetirlos.

Chloe asintió y se puso cerca de garou para empezar con su entrenamiento matutino.

Unas horas mas tardes;

Origa estaba ya en el comedor, garou se encontraba sentado a un lado callado y sumido en sus pensamientos.

Origa - ¿Que sucede Garou? Te noto muy pensativo.

Garou - me da curiosidad tu amiga elfo, durante el entrenamiento que tuve en la mañana ella me pidió unos concejos sobre el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, así que para que me deje de fastidiar le di el gusto, al principio después de darle unas lecciones de una de mis técnicas decidí ignorarla, y seguir con lo mio, pero justo cuando estábamos por acabar pude notar como ella logro hacer a lo último uno de mis movimientos a la perfección.

Flashback:

Garou estaba practicando la técnica que le copio a Bomb que era el puño corriente que corta acero, pero en eso con el rabillo del ojo miro hacia donde chloe estaba practicando los movimientos que le mostró, al principio le dio algo de risa lo mal que lo hacia, después de casi 2 horas practicando vio que no lograba nada, bueno era de esperarse incluso un prodigio como el le tomo un corto lapso, pero en eso noto como al final Chloe con sus cuchillas en la mano logro hacer los movimientos perfectos del puño corriente destroza rocas, pero solo que con sus cuchillas en la mano, y aparte noto como en lugar de tener el característico tono azul este era de un rojo escarlata, chloe parecía no haberlo notado pero garou lo pudo ver bien, al aparecer el no era el único prodigio...

Fin del flashback

Origa - Bueno tal vez no lo parezca pero ella tuvo una infancia muy difícil antes de que la pusiera bajo mi cuidado, desde un comienzo ella mostró ser muy buena en el combate me atrevería a decir que es una prodigio, en poco tiempo logro superar a elfos que eran mas experimentados que ella, es por eso que con el tiempo se volvió mi segunda al mandó.

Garou - oooohhh ya veo, ahora si estoy interesado en ver a donde llega esa mocosa.

Dijo el cazador de héroes con cierto interés y una sonrisa desafiante.

En eso la pelirubia llegó con bandejas de comida comenzando a servir varios platos, garou sin desperdiciar la oportunidad de comer a su gusto, después de sus duras batallas comió tan rápido como pudo.

Origa y chloe solo observaban con incredulidad y una gota de sudor en la nuca al ver todo lo que garou podía comer y la velocidad con la que ese comía

Origa - Bueno es un guerrero después de todo necesita recomponer sus energías, además parece que le gusto tu comida Chloe.

Le dijo con una mirada divertida.

Chloe solo pudo apenarse un poco por lo dicho por su reina, pero se sentía feliz de que alguien disfrutara lo que ella cocinaba.

Origa - Garou quería consultarte algo.

Garou - ¿Que pasa?

Origa - No quiero que te ofendas, ya que no dudo de tu fuerza y habilidad pero temo que nosotros 3 solos no podamos hacer frente a Kuroinu ahora que tienen el control de mi legión monstruos dudo que podamos acabar con ellos con facilidad.

Garou - ¿De cuantos estamos hablando?

Origa - Tal vez de mercenarios unos 6000 o mas y mi legión de monstruos es 4 veces mayor a esa cantidad.

Dijo la reina en un tono serio

Garou - ohhh ya veo, en ese caso tendré la oportunidad de hacerme mas fuerte acabando con todos ellos.

Dijo el cazador mientras se metía un filete entero a la boca.

Chloe y origa solo soltaron un suspiro al ver que garou no tenia interés en recibir ayuda.

Chloe - Bueno en dado caso ¿usted que tiene en mente origa sama?

Origa - Aunque me duela decirlo necesitaremos la ayuda de las 7 princesas caballero y su ejercito si es que no pierden la lealtad de sus hombres.

Garou - Estas princesas, no creo que quieran colaborar, en mi opinión solo seria una perdida de tiempo.

Origa - No perdemos nada con intentarlo.

Garou - hagan lo que quieran solo no me estorben en el campo de batalla que no tendré piedad sea enemigo o aliado. Dijo para después seguir comiendo.

Ya después de un rato garou y las 2 elfos se preparaban para ir rumbo a la fortaleza de Feoh, una vez todos se juntaron en la sala de trono garou y Chloe notaron a origa con su báculo en un extraño circulo que ella al aparecer había hecho este tenia algunas runas y símbolos irreconocibles para garou.

Garou - ¿ya estamos listos? Muero de ansias por entrar en combate.

Dijo el cazador tronando los dedos.

Origa - Si, ponganse a un lado de mi dentro del círculo nos dejare afueras del castillo del este, yo y chloe iremos directo en donde esta Alicia para tratar de hablar con ella, mientras tu te encargas de esos malditos de Kuroinu.

Garou - Me parece.

En eso origa levantando su báculo comenzó a conjurar un hechizó haciendo que el circulo pintado a sus pies comenzara a brillar, en eso ellos desaparecieron de la Sala del castillo de Origa.

Afuera del castillo del Este;

Una luz se iluminaba, dejando ver 3 siluetas una de ellas era garou y las otras 2 eran origa y chloe encapuchadas, a lo lejos pudieron notar que una ciudad con una gran castillo estaba siendo asediado por una gran legión de monstruos y mercenarios sin duda estos eran Kuroinu, pero algo que noto origa es que aun no habían entrado por completo a la ciudad

Origa - Muy bien parece que llegamos justo a tiempo las fuerzas de la princesa Alicia aun no han caido, Chloe... Tu y yo iremos al castillo y tu Garou si puedes despejanos el Camino para llegar a tiempo... ¿Garou?

La Reina de los elfos quedó confundida al ver que el pelinaranja ya no estaba en su sitió pero cuando ellas voltearon en donde se suponía el estaba notaron que se encontraba corriendo a toda velocidad hacia una legión de monstruos de Kuroinu.

Chloe - ¡Ese idiota! Fácilmente ahí ay unos 300 ogros e Imps.

Pero no pudieron seguir hablando al ver una fuerte explosión que destruyo por completo la entrada principal y de la muralla de la fortaleza dejando que una gran horda de los mercenarios y monstruos de Kuroinu pasara.

Origa - Vamos detrás de el mientras despeja el camino.

Chloe asintiendo comenzó a correr junto origa.

adentró del castillo (esto pasaba al mismo tiempo que garou se dirigía a la ciudad)

Se podían ver a 2 mujeres presentes... Una hermosa mujer de largo pelo rubio y piel clara con unos hermosos ojos de pupila purpura, ella tenía puesta una armadura de partes azules algo exhibiciónista. A su lado se encontraba otra chica de cabello rosa entre 15 - 16 años de edad con unos ojos de pupila azul, ella tenia un vestido blanco que revelaba la parte inferior de su cintura, estas no eran ni mas ni menos que las 2 miembros de la alianza del escudo la princesa caballero Alicia Arcturus y la princesa Prim Fiorire.

Alicia - ¡Que significa esto!.

Dijo la princesa caballero dando un golpe al escritorio, al ver la carta que el líder de Kuroinu "Vault" le había enviado.

Prim - Alicia One-sama.

Dijo la princesa preocupada, pero en eso escucharon a lo lejos una fuerte explosión.

Alicia - ¡¿Que rayos fue eso?! prim quedate adentró y escondete, yo iré a ver que sucede.

Dijo la pelirubia para dirigirse a ver la situación de su reino.

Con Garou:

Garou al llegar a la puerta principal destruida por la exploción, vio una escena que hizo que su furia aumentara considerablemente, varios y orcos, ogros y extraños duendes de color rojo se encontraban matando niños y ancianos, pero algo que lo hizo enfurecer mas fue el ver como mujeres y niñas eran violadas por estos monstruos definitivamente el no quería ser un héroe pero si sintió el impulso de volverse la peor pesadilla de esos malditos.

Sin perder el tiempo se dirigío a la acción.

Un grupo de "Imps" se encontraban desgarrando la ropa de una adolescente no mayor de 14 años.

"Alguien ayudeme por favor" grito desesperada la niña al ver como intentaban abusar de ella. Un imp en eso solo tomo su rostro mientras mostraba su pene y trataba de introducirlo a la boca de la adolescente, "Jejejeje eso es suplica, esa expresión tuya solo hace que esto sea mas emocionante"

Garou - Sabes, si fuera tu, aunque sea la invitaría a salir antes de llegar a tercera base.

"Quien dijo eso..." el imp volteo a donde provino la voz, pero antes de terminar de hablar solo pudo sentir como una mano a gran velocidad lo decapitaba.

La adolescente escucho un sonido dirigiendo su mirada a donde provino, solo vio algo que la dejo con los ojos bien abiertos al ver quien la había ayudado... Era un extraño hombre con una camisa negra pegada a su cuerpo y un pantalón blanco holgado sujetado por una cinta de color amarillo, pero lo que le llamo su atención fue que este tenia un cabello de color entre naranja y rojo en forma de flecha y uno de sus ojos era de color rojo sangre, la adolescente estaba procesando lo que había pasado cuando una voz la interrumpió.

Garou - ¿Oye niña puedes levantarte?

La adolescente saliendo de su estupor solo asintió para ver que la dirección en donde los monstruos que atacaban y violaban a las personas, todos se encontraban despedazados algunos decapitados y otros con los huesos rotos hasta formar nada mas que masas de carne deformadas por una dura paliza, las personas que hace un momento eran atacadas al igual que ella, se encontraban recuperando de la pesadilla solo para voltear en donde garou estaba parado, notando que el fue el responsable de esa carnicería.

Garou en eso subiendo el tono de su voz dijo;

Garou - tomen a las mujeres y atiendan sus heridas, vayan a esconderse a un lugar seguro. ¡Ahora!

Las personas reaccionando comenzaron hacer lo dicho por ese extraño sujetó.

La adolescente que estaba aun lado de el comenzó a levantarse; "Muchas gracias por salvarme se..." pero antes de que pudiera terminar de agradecer vio que aquel extraño individuo ya no se encontraba, en eso volteo para todos lados buscando aquel hombre para notar que estaba brincando de techo en techo en dirección a donde mas monstruos se encontraban, ella sorprendida solo recordó lo dicho por aquel hombre para ir con lo demás refugiados, pero en eso noto que 2 mujeres encapuchadas iban en dirección de donde este se dirigía.

Origa - Parece que no por nada se hace llamar el monstruo humano.

Chloe - si me pregunto cual serán sus límites, dudo que alguien en Kuroinu pueda hacerle frente.

Dijeron las 2 elfos que solo siguieron el camino de destrucción y muerte que el cazador dejaba.

De regreso con Alicia:

Esta se encontraba observando el caos que los mercenarios y monstruos hacían en su ciudad

Alicia - Esto no puede estar pasando... ¡Es terrible!

Se dijo la princesa caballero incrédula y con preocupación al ver a su ciudad y gente en el caos absoluto.

En eso 2 mujeres con armaduras reveladoras llegaron corriendo a donde ella "Señorita Alicia la evacuación fue un fracaso, nos llegaron reportes de que los civiles no han podido ser evacuados", Le informaron con un tono de desaliento.

Alicia - ¡No es posible!

En eso escucharon justo de bajo de ellas gritos de mujeres y risas, al bajar sus miradas vieron una escena que les heló la sangré.

Un grupo de ogros sostenían unas tablas en las que estaban sujetadas un grupo de 6 monjas algunas tenían al descubierto partes de sus cuerpos como sus pechos o la parte inferior de sus vestimentas dejando ver sus bragas mientras que otra ya no la tenía dejando a la vista su feminidad.

Alicia - ¡Malditos! Dejenlas ir de una vez, se los ordenó...

Grito con furia la princesa caballero ante tal horrible acto.

Los Imps solo comenzaron a reír de las palabras de Alicia como si de una broma se tratara por lo dicho por ella.

"me imagino usted es la princesa caballero de esta ciudad, sera mejor que abra bien los ojos ante este maravilloso espectáculo" dijo uno de los Imps en un tono burlón.

Alicia - Esos malditos, como se atreven.

Una de las monjas que tenia el pelo castaño corto, al ver la cara de preocupación de su princesa no pudo aguantar y habló, "Princesa Alicia por favor no vea, huya de aquí que usted sigue siendo importante para la alianza del escudo", Le dijo con todos sus fuerzas una de las monjas para tratar de alentar a su princesa a seguir luchando y no rendirse.

Pero en eso el grupo de diablillos se abalanzó a las pobres mujeres desprotegidas para comenzar con su tortura.

"Kyaaaaaa", gritaron el grupo de monjas al unísono al sentir las manos de estos monstruos recorrer sus cuerpos expuestos e indefensos.

Alicia - ¡Detenganse!

Exclamó la princesa de Feoh con furia e impotencia.

A lo que uno de los Imps respondió "Muy bien princesa Alicia, si no quiere que estas pobre monjas que fueron cruelmente abandonadas por usted sufran, entonces rindase y tome el lugar de ellas" dijo el diablillo con una sonrisa depravada, Alicia chasqueo los dientes por lo ultimo dicho, después escucho la misma monja de hace un momento decirle "Por favor princesa Alicia no se rinda usted debe mantenerse fuerte por la diosa Celestine"

Pero en eso uno de los diablillos se puso justo en frente de la monja con su miembro erecto apuntando a su feminidad, "por favor diosa, deme fuerzas para soportar esta pesadilla", rezo internamente la monja, en eso ella solo cerro los ojos al ver su inminente destinó, justo cuando el imp estaba listo para profanarla una mano lo tomo del cuello apretándolo con gran fuerza, el diablillo intento desesperado safarse del contundente agarre del desconocido, pero en eso el responsable de detener su diversión puso al imp en frente de lo que parecía ser un humano, el diablillo solo quedo helado al ver al responsable... Una mirada penetrante lo atravesaba viendo con sed de sangre al pobre infeliz, el imp perdiendo su erección y lujuria al ver tal mirada y aura de la que provenía del responsable, solo tuvo un pensamiento y era que este individuo no mostraba para nada ser un humano, la mirada que le daba parecia mas al de una bestia viendo a su presa lista para despedazarla. La monja al no sentir al diablillo ensima de ella lentamente abrió los ojos para ver aun chico casi de su edad con el pelo entre naranja rojizo y con buen físico, este desprendía un aura asesina que le transmitió miedo pero a la vez seguridad al ver que esta aura no era dirigida hacia ella si no hacia el que parecía ser su violador.

Alicia quedo sorprendida y confundida al ver que un extraño hombre apareció de la nada y tenia al Imp en su mano como si de un objeto o juguete se tratará.

Garou - ¿Que paso pequeño bastardo? ¿Acaso el monstruo te comió la lengua?

Le dijo el cazador con sarcasmo al ver que el imp ya no mostraba la misma expresión arrogante y depravada de hace unos segundos.

En eso garou aplicando aun mas fuerza hizo que el cuello del Imp hiciera un sonido atronador que saco de su divercion y lujuria a los demás diablillos.

Estos solo quedaron estupefactos al ver como el cuerpo de uno de sus hermanos caía inerte al suelo.

Garou - ¡Que empiece la cacería! Dijo con una sonrisa macabra que transmitió pavor a los Monstruos que perdieron todo sentimiento de lujuria.


	3. Una Alianza inesperada

Capítulo 3: La alianza inesperada.

Un infierno se había desatado en la ciudad de Feoh muchos pensarían que seria a causa del ejército demoníaco de Kuroinu, bueno al comienzo así fue, pero todo dio un gran giro cuando cierto monstruo apareció al campo de batalla,

Todos los monstruos de Kuroinu sintieron una punzada en su corazón al ver como aquel que parecía un humano tomaba una guardia defensiva su instinto de supervivencia les decía que debían huir, pero al ver a uno de sus hermanos morir en manos de este sujetó que también arruino su diversión con las monjas no podían dar vuelta atrás, todos los Imps se abalanzaron al mismo tiempo con sus dagas en la mano listos para matar, pero antes de que pudieran llegar para acabar con su enemigo solo escucharon unas palabras por de parte del pelinaranja que serian las ultimas que escucharían.

Garou - ¡Senpū Tetsuzan-ken!(Puño de viento que corta acero)

Dijo el monstruo humano mientras unas corrientes circulares salian de sus puños.

Alicia quien observaba todo desde la parte de arriba pudo ver como los Imps que se lanzaron al ataque eran descuartizados de manera sencilla con un simple movimiento de este individuo.

Su mente estaba procesando lo que acababa de ver, era como si una corriente imaginaria cortara en pedazos circulares a los diablillos, pero fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando una mas de sus soldados llego corriendo a su posición.

"Princesa Alicia tengo nueva información sobre el campo de batalla", Dijo la caballera agitada.

Alicia - ¿Que sucede ahora?

respondió la princesa con temor a mas malas noticias.

"Segun civiles y caballeros sobrevivientes un extraño sujeto de pelo naranja rojizo apareció de la nada y comenzó a matar a los soldados de Kuroinu", Le contestó con sorpresa pero sin dudar de lo visto en el campo de batalla por sus compañeros y compañeras.

Alicia - ¿Pelo Naranja Rojizo? Dijo con incredulidad para en eso voltear a donde hace poco acababa de aparecer aquel sujeto.

Garou habiendo acabado con los Imps decidió ir hacia los ogros que aun mantenían cautivas a las monjas, asi en un rápido movimiento los ogros solo sintieron como eran rebanados de la misma manera que sus compañeros, las monjas en eso notaron como caían hacia atrás en las tablas en las que estaban sujetas.

Pero antes de caer sintieron que las ataduras de las que eran presas eran cortadas, una de las monjas de cabello oscuro largo con gafas fue la primera en reaccionar levantándose y viendo al responsable de liberarlas, se quedo admirando a su aparente salvador un hombre de tal vez su misma edad con buen físico, de pelo naranja rojizo en forma de flecha pero lo que mas le llamo la atención fue que uno de sus ojos eran de un color rojo como la sangré.

Garou - Cubranse y vayan a un lugar seguro, que vienen en camino mas de esos imbéciles. Les dijo Garou viendo en dirección contraria a donde ellas estaban.

Las monjas al salir de su estupor se acordaron que estaban semi desnudas enfrente de un hombre, ellas no dudaron en soltar un fuerte "Kyaaaaaa" al unísono, Garou ante ésto solo fruncio el ceño y les grito.

Garou - ¡Corran de una puta vez!

Las chicas inmediatamente olvidaron su vergüenza, la cual fue remplazada por un ligero miedo al ver que habían molestado a su salvador, en eso haciendo caso de Garou se cubrieron y fueron en busca de un lugar seguro en el castillo de la Princesa Alicia. Garou por su parte se preparo poniéndose en guardia esperando al siguiente batallón de monstruos de Kuroinu que se acercaban a toda velocidad, así a los pocos segundos vio como varios Imps, Ogros, Orcos y algunos mercenarios llegaban a su posición, el solo dio una gran sonrisa expectante de la batalla que estaba por ocurrir, pero de la nada todos los monstruos se detuvieron y se hicieron a un lado para dejar pasar a unas criaturas gigantes con cuerpos de humano, pero con piernas de lo que parecían ser cabras y cabezas de Toro.

Alicia que observaba desde el castillo vio aterrada a estas criaturas recién aparecidas.

Alicia - ¡Minotauros!

Dijo con terror, las soldados caballeras de Alicia igual se impresionaron al ver a estas bestias mitológicas que eran conocidas en Eostia por ser sanguinarios y sobre todo por su gran apetito sexual, donde sea que aparecieran estas criaturas, mujeres y niñas eran cruelmente violadas hasta la muerte.

Garou - Espero que me entretengan, si no su muerte sera muy dolorosa.

Dijo el monstruo humano expectante y emocionado.

En eso garou corriendo a toda velocidad se abalanzó hacia uno de lo 4 Minotauros ahí presentes, las bestias y monstruos del ejército de Kuroinu se mantuvieron al margen para ver la pelea en espera de que sus compañeros acabaran con ese hombre, pero para su desgracia iban a presenciar lo que verdaderamente era un monstruo.

Uno de los Minotauros al ver que Garou se dirigía hacia el le lanzo un corte con su hacha, esto fue fácilmente evadido en el aire por el cazador de héroes, en eso poniéndose justo detrás de la cabeza del Minotauro el lo tomo por los cuernos para con una fuerza increíble le rompiera el cuello dandole una vuelta completa con facilidad, en eso Garou dió un salto del cuerpo que caía al suelo y procedió a darle un golpe en la mandíbula al segundo Minotauro el cual se apoyo sobre una de sus rodillas, pero justo cuando estaba por levantarse Garou apareció en frente de el para decir "Ryūsui Gansai- ken (Puño corriente que destroza rocas)" una infinidad de golpes en una corriente azul fue lanzada al Minotauro que no tuvo de otra que recibir de lleno todos los golpes, este cayo inerte al suelo con todos sus huesos destruidos, mientras este perdía la conciencia para solo morir al poco tiempo.

Alicia - ¡Que fuerza mas monstruosa! En menos de unos segundos ya acabo con 2.

Dijo la princesa de Feoh con incredulidad.

Las monjas que se encontraban ya en la parte alta del Castillo seguras, no dudaron en admirar aquel hombre que las había rescatado.

"Es muy fuerte", dijo una de las monjas de pelo rojizo opaco con ojos del mismo color ella resaltaba por tener un mechón de pelo justo en medio de su bello rostro.

"Si tiene grandes habilidades, tal vez aya sido enviado por la Diosa Celestia en respuesta a nuestras plegarias", dijo otra monja de pelo largo ondulado de color castaño opaco.

"E-El... El es genial", dijo otra de las monjas con un ligero ruborrubor en su delicado rostro esta tenia el cabello corto de color rubio opaco con unos ojos de pupilas purpura, miraba con asombro al cazador de héroes recordando como este había quitado al Imp que estaba apuntó de profanarla.

"Gracias a el todavía seguimos siendo vírgenes", dijo otra de las monjas de pelo negro largo un poco ondulado a los lados y que tenía puesto unos lentes.

"Si, el es un héroe", dijo otra de las monjas de cabellera larga de color rubio opaco.

Todas demostraban un mismo sentimiento de admiración y respeto por ese extraño sujeto.

Pero en eso el pensamiento de todas fue interrumpido cuando 2 mujeres encapuchadas aparecieron de la nada atrás de ellas tomando la palabra.

Origa - Celestia no tiene nada que ver con ese guerrero, yo fui quien lo invocó para que acabe con todos los de Kuroinu.

Al escuchar aquello, tanto las monjas como Alicia y sus caballeras voltearon hacia la voz que les había hablado, notaron que eran 2 siluetas femeninas pero al tener sus rostros ocultos no identificaron quienes eran.

Alicia - ¿A que te refieres con que tu lo invocaste?

Dijo Alicia con una mano en la empuñadura de su espada lista para defenderse en caso de que haga falta o sea necesario, las caballeras igual imitaron esta acción en caso de que estas personas fueran algun enemigo.

Una de las figuras encapuchadas se puso al frente en señal de protección hacia la que había hablado.

Origa - Después de que la alianza de los 7 escudos mandaran a un grupo de mercenarios traicioneros a mi Reino para capturarme... No tuve mas remedio que invocar a un monstruo poderoso, capaz de derrotar a un ejercito de monstruos y mercenarios con una lujuria insaciable, que estan dispuestos a traicionar a sus aliados con tal de cumplir su asqueroso objetivo, ¿creo que sabes de lo que me refiero? princesa Alicia...

Alicia - ¿Espera acaso tu eres? Dijo la princesa caballero con perplejidad.

En eso las 2 figuras se quitaron las capuchas para mostrar a 2 elfos oscuras que no eran ni mas ni menos que Origa Discordia y su fiel sirvienta Chloe.

Apenas se quitaron las capuchas todas las caballeras al igual que Alicia desenvainaron sus espadas apuntandolas hacia la Reina de los elfos oscuros y Chloe, Chloe de manera instintiva y en señal de defensa tomo sus 2 cuchillas para así ponerse en guardia, lista para defender a su reina.

Origa - Princesa Alicia le pido que baje sus armas, no estoy aquí para pelear aunque parezca extraño y asombroso yo estoy aquí para darle una propuesta, Chloe baja tus armas, estamos aquí para negociar no para pelear.

Chloe - P-Pero Origa-Sama...

Origa - Baja tus armas, es una orden.

Le término por decir la Reina de los elfos oscuros con severidad.

Chloe a regañadientes obedeció a su reina, Alicia viendo que no estaban aquí para pelear le ordeno a sus caballeras que enfundarán sus espadas, cosa que ellas aceptaron.

Alicia - ¿Que propuesta tiene que ofrecer la reina de los elfos oscuros que tanto odia a los humanos?

Origa - Una alianza la cual tiene 2 propósitos; La destrucción de Kuroinu y el fin de la guerra.

Alicia - ¿A que te refieres y quien es este extraño hombre al que dices a ver invocado?

Origa - Su nombre es Garou "El monstruo Humano o también conocido como el Cazador de Héroes", y a diferencia de lo que ustedes piensan no es completamente humano podría decirse que como su nombre lo dice el es un monstruo con apariencia de un humano.

Alicia - ¿Monstruo Humano?, ¿Entonces es un monstruo o un humano? ¿Y porque quieres aliarte a la alianza del escudo si tanto odias a la humanidad?

Origa - Fácil... Quiero venganza en contra de Kuroinu por masacrar a mi pueblo y poner al ejército de monstruos en mi contra para cumplir sus sucias ambiciones y a decir verdad ni yo se que es exactamente... Mientras el tiene una presencia casi humana, igual tiene la presencia de una criatura feroz, aparte de que su fuerza y habilidades están a otro nivel...

Alicia - Esto tendré que consultarlo con Celestine-Sama, no podemos confiar fácilmente en ti después de tantos siglos de guerra... Origa.

Origa - ¡Adelante! Pero tanto tu como tus soldados y la alianza entera saben que Kuroinu puede ganar esta guerra con facilidad, además se que ya estas enterada de las sucias intenciones que Vault tenía.

Alicia - ¿Tenia? ¿A que te refieres?...

Origa - Vault fue derrotado por Garou... El le arranco un brazo y lo mando de un golpe fuera de mi castillo, justo cuando iba hacer violada con Chloe por el y sus hombres.

Alicia se quedo sorprendida por tal revelación no esperaba que Vault haya sido derrotado, pero aun con el derrotado aun queda un ejército completo de Mercenarios depravados y monstruos hambrientos de sexo por derrotar, sabia que si estaba por su cuenta la alianza del escudo y toda Eostia sería disuadida con facilidad.

Origa - Si no me crees ve por ti misma la capacidad del Monstruo Humano, princesa Alicia.

En eso todas las presentes voltearon para presenciar una batalla que las dejaría marcadas a todas por mucho tiempo en diferentes aspectos.

Garou estaba listo para acabar con el tercer Minotauro poniéndose en frente de el, el Minotauro en eso soltó su hacha de batalla que sostenía y se preparo para embestir al Cazador de héroes.

Garou - ¡interesante! Veamos quien es mas fuerte embistiendo a quién.

El Minotauro se lanzó a gran velocidad para embestir al pelinaranja, pero el cazador de héroes decidió tomar al toro por los cuernos o mejor dicho al Minotauro para así siendo empujado unos cuantos metros este logrará detenerlo por completo.

Garou - No está mal... podrías haber matado a muchos humanos con ese ataque pero para tu desgracia... Yo ya no soy un simple humano.

En eso Garou dio una gran salto hacia atrás para tomar distancia para después dar un poderoso golpe al suelo agrietando todo el piso en un área considerable haciendo que el Minotauro perdiera el equilibrio, el cazador aprovechó esto para hacer su ataqué.

Garou - ¡Tank Top Tackle!

Dijo el cazador de héroes con fuerza para así salir disparado a una velocidad sobrehumana hacia el monstruo.

En eso el Minotauro de mayor tamaño que el cazador de héroes fue lanzado al aire por una poderosa tacleada que lo mando volando como si de un muñeco de trapo se tratará, el Minotauro después de girar en el aire unos segundos, su cuerpo cayo al suelo dejando un cráter en el piso con su cuerpo inerte en señal de estar muerto.

Garou - ¡Faltas tu!

Dijo el cazador de héroes apuntando con su dedo al último Minotauro el cual sintió un miedo indescriptible, el Minotauro soltando su hacha procedió a dar la vuelta para correr a gran velocidad con la intención de huir de ahí, pero justo a unos cuantos metros que este había comenzado escapar vio como Garou se puso en frente de el con una sonrisa depredadora.

Garou - ¡Nadie escapa del monstruo humano! ¡Senpū Tetsuzan-ken! (Puño de viento que corta aceró).

En eso el Minotauro fue cortado en partes circulares cayendo al suelo despedazado.

La legión restante de Kuroinu que estaba observando la pelea fue perdiendo poco a poco el entusiasmo al ver como los mas fuertes de su grupo habían sido derrotados y masacrados, un temor indescriptible fue consumiéndolos hasta que perdiendo la cordura fueron atacar a Garou, eran entre 200 a 300 monstruos y mercenarios que se abalanzaron, sin saber que su estúpida valentía seria recompensada con una muerte horrible y dolorosa.

Las espectadoras que observaban desde el castillo de Alicia, no podían creer lo que estaba ocurriendo, extremidades y cabezas eran lanzados al aire, sangre salpicaba por todos lados, gritos de agonía se escuchaban desde abajo hasta lo alto del castillo.

Alicia - ¡Es una carnicería! ¿Como es posible que un humano tenga tal poder?

Chloe - Eso es porque el no es un simple humano el es... ¡El monstruo humano!

Dijo con una sonrisa orgullosa la semi elfo, viendo con gran satisfacción como los depravados de Kuroinu eran cruelmente masacrados.

Origa - Ahora que has visto de lo que es capaz el monstruo humano, ¿Que harás princesa Alicia?

Alicia estaba por contestar hasta que fue interrumpida por una voz familiar.

"Es bueno que este bien princesa Alicia", le dijo un hombre mayor de pelo canoso en forma de varias trenzas y con un bigote del mismo color.

Alicia - ¡Ministro! Es bueno saber que esta bien.

"Si traigo a Prim conmigo, ya que escuche que el ejército de Kuroinu había empezado a ser diezmado" dijo el ministro apuntando a prim que estaba detrás de el.

Alicia - Si es un poco difícil de explicar.

En eso el ministro de manera repentina tomo a prim y le puso una daga en el cuello, "No ay nada que explicar... tu y esas malditas elfas se metieron con los planes del ejército demoníaco de Kuroinu, por años se estuvo planeando destruir a la alianza de los 7 escudos y a las princesas, pero tu maldita Origa tuviste que traer un monstruo para oponerse a nuestro sueño es algo que no puedo perdonar", exclamó el ministro molesto.

Prim - ¡Alicia One-sama!

Dijo una Prim asustada por el Giro inesperado.

En eso detrás del ministro aparecieron un grupo de mercenarios armados listos para acabar con las soldados de Alicia.

"Mientras las tropas restante son masacradas por ese monstruo, aprovecharé para tomar a esas 2 Elfos al igual que a Prim y a ti, así que escucha princesa Alicia si no quieres que Prim sufra, tendrás que rendirte y entregarme tu virginidad", dijo el viejo ministro con una sonrisa depravada mientras acercaba la daga más al cuello de prim.

Alicia - ¿M-Ministro acaso usted es de K-Kuroinu?

Dijo Alicia con la mirada cabizbaja junto una gran tristeza y decepción.

"Claro que si, durante años yo estuve enamorado de ti, vi como crecías y te volvías en la caballero que debías de ser, vi como dejaste de ser una niña y te volviste en una hermosa mujer, pero obvio un viejo como yo no tendría oportunidad así que cuando me entere del verdadero objetivo de Kuroinu no dude en aliarme a ellos poner esa bomba en la muralla para hacer que estos entraran fue algo sencillo, no me importo traicionar a mi pueblo... Con tal de tomar tu virginidad, no sabes cuantas noches soñé con el momento de poder violarte", dijo el ministro mostrando sus verdaderas intenciones depravadas.

Alicia tenia lágrimas en los ojos, el hombre al que considero su tutor, solo la consideraba como un pedazo de carné con el cual satisfacer sus mas bajos instintos.

Alicia - ¡Maldito!

grito la princesa con enojo, frustración y sobre todo un sentimiento de traición.

Pero en eso notaron el sonido de aplausos cerca de su posición, el ministro y sus soldados voltearon a todos lados para buscar al responsable del ruido, cuando se fijaron que alguien estaba arriba de una de las torres del castillo.

Garou - ¡y yo que pensaba que era el único monstruo aquí!

Dijo este con sarcasmo que había observado toda la escena.

"¡Tu maldito fenómeno!", dijo el ministro viendo como Garou estaba arriba de ellos.

Garou - ya se me hacia extraño que ese grupo de payasos de Kuroinu hubiera atravesado las murallas, así que un viejo pervertido fue el responsable.

"Acaben con el no podemos dejar que las elfos y las princesas sean tomadas por ese monstruo", grito el ministro eufórico.

En eso garou viendo como los mercenarios de Kuroinu se ponían en guardia, bajo al suelo para igual ponerse en guardia, todos los soldados se abalanzaron al mismo tiempo, pero en un parpadeó Garou había pasado de ellos como si nada, asi a los pocos segundos todos los mercenarios cayeron al suelo con los huesos fracturados y extremidades distorsionadas como si las hubieran hecho tirones por una prensa hidráulica... Las monjas como las caballeras de Alicia, al igual que la propia Alicia y Prim solo notaron una extraña corriente azulada recorrer las manos de Garou en el momento que los mercenarios lo atacaron.

Garou por su parte caminaba de manera tranquila hacia el ministro pero este aun se mantenía confiado ya que aun tenia a la princesa Prim cautiva.

"Detente si no quieres que la princesa Prim, termine muerta", en eso el ministro acerco aún mas la daga al cuello de Prim.

Garou - hazlo total eso no impedirá tu muerte.

Le respondió con un tono indiferente.

"Maldito, ¿acaso no te importa su vida? ¡Un héroe no debería de decir eso!", Dijo el ministro aun confiado de que Garou haría lo correcto, en eso el monstruo humano se detuvo a unos pocos metros del ministro con una mirada sombría y un aura escalofriante que comenzaba a salir de el.

Garou - ¿Un Héroe?

Dijo el cazador para comenzar a reírse de una manera desquiciada que a todos los presentes les erizó la piel.

Garou - Te dejaré algo claro anciano, yo no soy ningún estúpido héroe, es más de donde vengo yo me encargaba de cazarlos... Yo no busco reconocimiento de otros, no busco mujeres, ni dinero, yo me alimento del odio y del terror de mis enemigos, tu y ese grupo de idiotas de Kuroinu piensan que violando y matando harán sentir el verdadero miedo pero... Están muy lejos de eso, yo fui invocado sin mi consentimiento, pero ahora estoy decidido a convertirme en la personificación de sus temores y pecados les haré sentir el verdadero Miedo, el miedo que un monstruo como yo solo puede causar...

Termino por decir Garou con una mirada y una sonrisa asesina que transmitía sed de sangre.

Todas las presentes sintieron el aura que Garou transmitía, un aura asesina, que desbordaba un sentimiento que Kuroinu no transmitía ni de cerca... 'Miedo'. Las monjas y las caballeros de alicia comenzaron a sentir como sus piernas temblaban de manera inconsciente, las elfas oscuras que observaban solo comenzaron a sudar frío por el repentino cambio del pelinaranja, Alicia y Prim sintieron como la presión en el ambiente cambio de manera repentina notando como una calavera o la sombra de un monstruo verdadero se formaba detrás de Garou.

El ministro de manera instintiva sintió la necesidad de correr, de abandonar todos sus planes y huir lo más lejos posible, así sin darse cuenta el por unos segundos había aflojado su agarre de Prim.

Garou aprovechando esto desapareció del lugar en el que estaba para tomar el brazo del ministro con el cual tomaba la daga y asi fracturarle el brazo haciendo un crujido que fue claramente escuchado por todos.

El ministro dio un grito ensordecedor haciendo que las chicas salieran de su estado de temor, Alicia siendo la primera en salir de ese estado vio como el ministro tenia uno de sus brazos hecho un desastre dejando su extremidad irreconocible, en eso sintió como alguien se ponía en frente de ella notando que Garou había dejado a lado suyo a Prim sana y salva.

Garou - Encarguense de llevarlo a una celda... yo lo interrogare personalmente después.

Terminó por decir con calma Garou que se fue caminando hacia donde estaban las 2 elfas.

Alicia - ¡ah!... si, claro...

Dijo tratando de procesar todo lo que había pasado.

Alicia - Manden a las tropas restantes ayudar a los sobrevivientes y a los mercenarios de Kuroinu que sigan con vida ejecutenlos sin pensarlo 2 veces.

Termino por decir a sus caballeras mientras trataba de recuperar la compostura.

Prim - ¡Alicia One-sama!, ¿estas bien?

Dijo la princesa pelirosa viendo el estado de la que consideraba su hermana mayor.

Alicia - Si, estoy bie...

Pero no pudo terminar de hablar cuando prim le dio un abrazó, Alicia no pudiendo aguantar comenzó a soltar lágrimas y correspondio al abrazo para comenzar a llorar de manera desconsolada.

Prim - Tranquila One-sama ya todo pasó... Todo está bien ahora.

Dijo esta de manera reconfortante acariciándole la cabeza a su querida one-sama, Garou solo volteo la mirada a la escena, tal vez el era un monstruo pero se había dado cuenta que el mundo de Eostia tenia humanos aun peor que uno.

Garou - ¡haré que este mundo sienta el verdadero Terror!

Se dijo para si mismo para continuar con su camino.

Había pasado ya 5 horas desde la invasión de Kuroinu a Feoh, Alicia había ordenado que los civiles que aun quedaban fueran llevados afuera del castillo para ser atendidos, las monjas que antes fueron salvadas por Garou, ahora ayudaban a curar a los heridos y a tranquilizar a los niños y niñas.

Mientras tanto Garou estaba en lo que parecía un calabozo, Origa y Chloe fueron llevadas a una habitación para mas tarde juntarse con Alicia y Prim para definir detalles de su prematura alianza, pero regresando a los calabozos se escuchaban gritos de agonía en los pasillos de este, Alicia y Prim estaban afuera de una de las celdas, observando como Garou torturaba al ministro... Al principio les fue difícil no vomitar por lo repulsivo de la tortura pero mientras mas revelaba información esa repulsión fue remplazada por satisfacción. El viejo ministro tenia las piernas y brazos destruidos, aparte de estar desnudo Garou lo había castrado dándole golpes fuertes en los genitales, los dedos de sus manos y piernas habían sido cortados, el anciano no era más que una gran mancha de sangre gracias a los tratos de Garou que de manera inconsciente estaba sacando toda su frustración al ver a tantos niños, niñas a la que vez mujeres y ancianos sufrir por nada más que un propósito egoísta.

El ministro tenia una mirada vacía y perdida, el solo deseaba la muerte... Aún después de haber revelado toda la información que sabía de Kuroinu a Garou y las princesas, Garou siguió con sus torturas. Después de un tiempo este salio de la celda, las princesas vieron como este tenia las manos y su ropa manchadas de sangre.

Garou - El anciano ya revelo todo lo que sabia...

En eso notaron como Garou tenia una espada en su mano y se la entregó Alicia.

Garou - Te dejo el tiro de gracia, sientete agradecida que podrás vengar la muerte de todos los inocentes de tu pueblo.

En eso Garou dándole la espalda a las 2 fue en dirección a la salida, Alicia soltó un suspiro para despues entrar a la celda, ella tenia una mirada vacía pero llena de odió así que sin dudar se paro enfrente de lo que quedaba del ministro.

El ministro con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban solo levanto la mirada para ver Alicia y a prim que la acompañaba.

"P-Por...favor, p-perdoname la vida y-yo... yo fui quien te creció..."

Alicia al escuchar las ultimas palabras del anciano, solo apretó lo dientes en señal de furia para así en un arrebató de odio puro empuño su espada para clavar esta en el cuello del ministro a si acabando con la miserable vida del vejestorio.

Ella soltaba lágrimas por la furia que sentía, saber que este hombre la había ultrajado en sus sueños e incluso la había traicionado hizo que sintiera una euforia indescriptible, pero en eso sintió como unas manos delicadas tomaron las suyas que empuñaban la espada, estas manos la ayudaron a sacar su espada del cuello del ministro.

Prim - Acabaremos con Kuroinu, Alicia One-sama.

Le dijo la princesa pelirosa con una mirada decidida, la tierna princesa, tímida y antes inocente, había sido remplazada por una llena de determinación, que no mostraba miedo aparente a la gran cantidad de sangre derramada del cuerpo inerte del ministro.

Alicia retomando la compostura, solo recordó las palabras dichas por el Monstruo humano y dando un fuerte respiró dijo.

Alicia - ¡Les haremos sentir el verdadero miedo!

En eso las princesas procedieron a salir del calabozo, para planear su venganza contra el ejército de mercenarios bastardos de Kuroinu.

Fin del capítulo 3.

Bueno y así Garou conoció a las otras 2 princesas sin querer el las había empujado al lado oscuro mujajajajaja ;v o bueno al menos eso tengo planeado, o algo parecido, les invito a que lean mi otro fic de garou en Highschool of the Dead sin mas nos vemos en el próximo cap de cualquier de los otros fics (nwn)


	4. La alianza de los cazadores

Capítulo 4: La alianza de los Cazadores.

~ Ciudad de Thorn~

Se podia ver a una mujer en el balcón de un gran castillo esta mujer tenia una piel blanca como las perlas, cabello rubio y dorado como el oro, unos hermosos ojos verde de pupila color esmeralda y Orejas puntiagudas indicando que era una elfo, tenia puesto un hermoso vestido blanco bastante revelador para muchos, esta elfo no era ni mas ni menos que Celestine Lucross la líder de la alianza de los 7 escudos, a pesar de lo tarde de la noche ella no podía conciliar el sueño, al ser la reencarnación de Celestia la diosa del templo de luz, ella tenia cierta habilidad de poder predecir en sus sueños el futuro, ella estaba enterada de la traición de Vault y sus descarados motivos, pero la preocupación de la amenaza creciente de Kuroinu fue disuadida por su ultima visión que la dejo sumamente preocupada y confundida.

Celestine - ¿Que sera? ¿Que significara mi sueño?

En su visión ella vio un campo lleno de cadáveres aparte de notar entre los cadáveres no solo los cuerpos de mercenarios de Kuroinu si no también de una gran cantidad de criaturas como Orcos, Imps, Ogros, Hombres bestia, Minotauros y muchas otras especies. Pero lo que mas le llamo la atención fue que encima de este mar de muertos yacía un extraño ejercito de caballeros oscuros, así los identificaba ella al ver que tenían armaduras muy bien blindadas y oscuras con detalles rojos, pero lo que mas le llamo la atención fue que encima de una montaña de cadáveres estaba un monstruo, no aun peor, era algo a lo que ella catalogaría como un Demonio un ser de cuernos y con la anatomía parecida a la de un humano pero muy diferente, este ser sostenía una cabeza, esa cabeza era la de Vault pero lo que mas le impacto de su visión fue el ver como todas las princesas de la Alianza de los 7 escudos incluyendo a ella misma y 2 elfas oscuras que reconoció muy bien como sus antiguas enemigas Origa Discordia y su fiel sirviente Chloe, estaban arrodilladas ante el demonio enfrente de ellas, lo siguiente que vio fue como ese 'Mounstro o demonio' por así decirlo, alzo la cabeza de Vault para que después todo el ejercito de caballeros oscuros diera un grito de victoria.

Después de eso ella se había levantado sudando y respirando erráticamente, ella no había podido quitarse las imágenes de su visión de la mente, ¿las princesas guerreras siendo aliadas de un demonio? ¿Origa Discordia y Chloe arrodilladas frente a este? O aun peor...¿alguien como ella que es la reencarnación de un ser divino arrodillada ante ese demonio?, tan solo pensarlo era inaudito, una razón para que perdiera su cargo.

Tenia mucho que pensar pero sabia que tarde o temprano esa visión y ese ser al que vio aparecería, solo oraba porque ese ser no sea un demonio como su presencia lo demostraba, en eso escuchó como alguien tocaba la puerta de su cuarto.

Claudia: ¡Celestine-Sama! ¿Esta despierta? ¿Puedo pasar?.

Celestine: ¡Adelante Claudia! Estoy despierta.

En eso Celestine vio a la mujer que era líder de sus tropas, encargada de su protección una de las miembros de los 7 escudos y una de sus mas preciadas amigas, Claudia Levantine, heredera de la familia Levantine y esposa de Klaus Levantine ella entró de manera rápida a la habitación con un semblante preocupado.

Claudia: Celestine-Sama, Alicia nos mando un mensaje urgente, no va a creer lo que dijo.

Celestine: Cuentame Claudia...

~ Ciudad de Feoh, Castillo del Éste ~

Garou estaba caminando por uno de los largos pasillos del castillo de la princesa Alicia, tenia pensado buscar un baño o algo parecido para quitarse la sangre con la que estaba manchada sus manos y ropa, pero para su desgracia el gran tamaño del castillo lo hacia enojar.

Garou - Maldita sea ¿Quien rayos hace este lugar como un laberinto?

Alicia - Bueno si lo que buscas es un lugar donde limpiarte, puedo acompañarte, esta unos metros mas adelante...

Garou notando que alguien le había hablado volteo para ver que era la princesa Alicia.

Garou - Deberías decirle al que construyo este basurero que por lo menos ponga señales que indiquen donde esta cada lugar.

Alicia - Ya esperaba que un monstruo como tu no entendiera la complejidad y el arte en esta construcción una de las mas antiguas de Eostia.

Garou - Todo lo hecho por humanos me parece estúpido.

Alicia - Bueno como sea, sigueme, te llevare al baño para que te limpies, después de eso mandare a una de mis soldados para que te lleve a una habitación, mañana tendremos una junta con esas 2 elfas desde temprano.

Garou - ¿Acaso me estas dando ordenes?

Le dijo Garou algo molesto.

En eso Alicia solo dio la vuelta para mostrarle una mirada que mostraba seriedad y nada de duda, Garou pudo notar que a diferencia de la Alicia que se encontró cuando el ministro la acababa de traicionar, esta no mostraba ya duda o miedo.

Alicia - Garou... No... Mounstro Humano, te lo pido... ¡Salva a Eostia de Kuroinu!, Origa me dijo que tu eres un cazador de héroes, por favor acaba con los falsos héroes de Kuroinu, se que tal vez no haya manera de compensarte el favor que te estoy pidiendo, pero solo tu un Mounstro que tiene el honor y convicción de un Guerrero puede ponerle fin a esta pesadilla, ¡por favor ayudame a vengarme de Kuroinu!.

Dijo Alicia mientras se inclinaba en frente de Garou, este se mantuvo en silencio un largo tiempo, pensando en todo lo que Kuroinu había hecho, también noto que a diferencia de los humanos que había conocido, esta mujer tenia algo que otros no "Sed de venganza", ciertamente el ver como el ministro la había traicionado de tal manera le hizo pensar en ayudarla o abandonarla a su suerte, a diferencia de su mundo aquí los humanos solo eran un cruel reflejo de ineptitud y estupidez, después de un tiempo pensándolo tomo una decisión.

Garou - Lo haré con las mismas condiciones que les di a las 2 elfos, Primero no recibo ordenes de nadie, Segundo hago esto a mi manera, ¿Entendiste?

Alicia sintió un peso gigantesco desaparecer de sus hombros, y si lo que dijo el ministro antes de morir era cierto ella y la alianza de los 7 escudos no podrían derrotar a Kuroinu solas.

Alicia - Acepto tus condiciones mounstro humano.

Le dijo la princesa caballero, dándole la mano para darle un apretón, Garou por su parte acepto el apretón, tenia que admitirlo, esta mujer tenia agallas y la venganza era algo que el respetaba ya que de donde el viene eso puede hacer a uno realmente fuerte.

Alicia - Bueno, te dejare en la entrada del baño y te dejaremos unas prendas limpias mientras lavan las que tienes y están manchadas de sangre, además una vez que te lleven a tu habitación me asegurare de dejarte en tu alcoba un banquete ya que Origa y Chloe me dijieron de tu gran apetito, tomalo como un agradecimiento por cazar a todos esos perros sarnosos.

Garou - Aceptare el agradecimiento por esta vez, ya que necesito reponer energías.

Le contestó Garou con una sonrisa, Alicia solo le devolvió la sonrisa para así guiarlo según lo planeado y dejarlo en la entrada del baño.

Después de un tiempo Garou ya estaba adentro del agua, el baño era bastante gigantesco, pero tenia que admitir que el agua era perfecta, definitivamente aliviaba el estrés de saber que estaba en otro mundo completamente diferente al suyo. Después de unos 20 minutos adentro en los que disfruto su paz y tranquilidad a gusto, optó por salir justo cuándo ya había salido del agua, vio como Chloe y Origa estaban entrando con una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo, el sin tomarle mucha importancia solo siguió su camino.

Garou - Justo a tiempo el baño ya esta libre, pueden usarlo a su gusto.

Dijo Garou sin pena alguna de andar desnudo y mostrar su masculinidad, Origa y Chloe al escuchar esa voz familiar sintieron su corazón detenerse por un segundo al ver que Garou estaba desnudo frente de ellas, sin pena alguna.

Origa que ya había tenido el placer de ver su buen físico no dudo en deleitarse por una segunda vez, solo que esta vez bajo la mirada para ver lo que parecía por un momento un tercer pie, ella no dudo mentalmente imaginarse el tamaño que tomaría si este llegara estar erecto, ella solo trago saliva al imaginárselo.

Chloe por su parte que era la primera vez en verlo, sintió como su entrepierna se calentaba como si estuviera reaccionando al tremendo falo que veía, no era tan prominente como el de esos asquerosos ogros, pero si podía dejar a varios humanos y elfos oscuros como unos niños en frente de el.

Las 2 de manera inconsciente adquirieron un rubor en sus mejillas, incluso en la puntas de sus orejas, señal en la raza de los elfos de que estas estaban realmente excitadas.

Garou sin tomarle importancia a las expresiones atónitas de las elfas, fue hacia los vestidores para ponerse su ropa.

Origa al poco tiempo cayo sentada al no poder soportar la vergüenza.

Chloe - ¡Origa-Sama!

Dijo Chloe saliendo de su impresión para acercarse a su Reyna y verificar que ella estuviera bien.

Origa - Estoy bien Chloe, solo creo que no he descansado de manera adecuada, apresuremonos para bañarnos y después ir a descansar.

En eso las 2 elfos entraron al agua para relajarse, pero las 2 estaban en un silencio incómodo las 2 elfos se mantuvieron pensando sobre lo que pasó hace unos minutos.

En eso atrás de ellas escucharon unos pasos acercarse, asi volteando su mirada notaron que era la princesa Prim, que al aparecer iba a tomar igual un baño.

Prim - Perdón la intromisión, vine a relajarme un momento.

Dijo prim con educación, a pesar de estar en frente de sus ex enemigas ella mantuvo su porte diplomático y respetuoso.

Origa - No se preocupe princesa prim, si a usted no le incomoda nuestra presencia puede acompañarnos.

Prim - Agradezco la invitación, la aceptaré con gusto Reina Origa.

Así prim se unió a las 2 elfos, de hecho fue oportuno que llegara ya que se deshizo del incómodo y acalorado ambiente, pasaron unos minutos en los que las 3 platicaron de cosas triviales, aunque Origa le molestaba en el fondo que Prim hiciera de vez en cuando preguntas relacionadas a Garou.

Chloe por su parte solo escuchaba en silenció la platica de la princesa y su Reina.

Prim - perdón mi atrevimiento, Reina Origa, se que es algo pronto, pero me gustaría pedirle un favor.

Origa - ¿Que favor podría hacer por usted princesa?

Prim - Es sobre temas relacionados a la magia y es algo que me gustaría confirmar e incluso algo en lo que me gustaría pedir su ayuda, mas sabiendo la poderosa, temida y respetada hechicera que es usted tal vez pueda ayudar, es una estrategia para el combate que se aproxima contra las tropas de Kuroinu, y es algo que tal vez mañana en nuestra primera junta como aliadas me gustaría abordar.

Origa y Chloe aceptaron en escuchar su petición hací teniendo una larga platica.

Garou por su parte vestido con unas prendas para dormir que le prestaron estaba ya en su cuarto comiendo como si no hubiera mañana.

Garou - No sabe mal, a pesar de que este mundo esta lleno de depravados ay buenos cocineros.

Se dijo a si mismo en sus pensamientos para así acabar con todos los platos y dejarlos afuera de su habitación en una canasta que le habían dejado, así después el se dirigió a su cama para descansar, no si antes pensar en todo lo que había visto en su corta estancia en Eostia.

Garou - Este lugar no necesita solo de justicia, también necesita de un Terror imparcial que unifique a los humanos y todas las razas.

Se dijo así mismo en sus pensamientos para así cerrar los ojos y de dejarse sumergir en sus sueños.

Mientras tanto a varios Kilómetros de Feoh;

El ejército demoníaco de Kuroinu se encontraba preparando para su próxima invasión;

Vault estaba en una cama reposando a pesar de la gran cantidad de hechizos curativos, y de pociones curativas que había tomado, el aun estaba débil, aparte de las pesadillas que tenia con cierto monstruo no lo dejaban dormir, esto causaba que el tuviera ataques de pánico.

Vault - ¿porque no regresan nuestras tropas en Feoh?

Preguntó Vault alarmado al ver que la invasión estaba tomando mas de lo previsto aparte de que no había señales de que su tropas estuvieran regresando.

"Seguro están por regresar Sr Vault, no se preocupe dudo que hayan derrotado a todos nuestros mercenarios y monstruos", le contestó su segundo al mando.

Pero en eso llego uno de sus soldados de el grupo de exploración que habían mandado.

"Señor Vault ya regrese junto el grupo de exploración, tengo terribles noticias", comento el mercenario agitado.

Vault - ¿Que ha pasado?

"Todas nuestras tropas de mercenarios y monstruos fueron aniquiladas actualmente las fuerzas de Feoh están quemando los cuerpos afuera de la ciudad", le contestó al mercenario con el semblante bajo.

Vault - ¿que como es eso posible? ¡mandamos un ejercito de mas de 3000 hombres y monstruos!

¿Acaso ese viejo ministro no cumplió con su parte?.

Dijo vault en vuelto en furia, pero esa furia fue disuadida a una enorme incredulidad al escuchar lo demas del reporte por de parte de su mercenario.

"No señor de hecho... La cabeza decapitada del ministro estaba empalada en frente de donde los cuerpos de nuestros aliados en llamas"

Vault quedo atónito, de alguna manera sus fuerzas fueron diezmadas, pero la pregunta era '¿Como?', en eso tuvo un recuerdo de aquel que lo hacia sentir un terror inimaginable.

Vault - ¡El monstruo... Humano!

Dijo vault con la voz entrecortada y temerosa en frente de sus soldados.

Vault - Preparen todo para el próximo ataque la princesa Mercenario Maia y Kaguya la Sacerdotisa son nuestros próximos objetivos no podemos perder mas tiempo.

Sus soldados en eso asintieron y salieron de la casa de campaña donde Vault Yacía.

Vault - ¡Me la pagaras maldito monstruo!

~ Ciudad de Feoh, Castillo del Éste ~

Garou como era habitual se había levantado temprano para entrenar fue al salón de entrenamiento que el castillo tenia en la parte trasera, para su suerte este estaba desocupado o eso creía, hasta que vio a Chloe entrenando con sus cuchillas.

Garou - Veo que te me adelantaste Elfo.

Chloe - ¡Garou!

Dijo ella algo sorprendida al ver al cazador de héroes en frente de ella, en eso de manera inconsciente ella recordó la imagen de el desnudo en el baño, haciendo que sus mejillas tomen un rubor en su piel canela y en sus orejas puntiagudas.

Garou - ¿Estas bien? Te noto roja... ¿Acaso estas enferma?

Dijo Garou acercándose para poner su mano en la frente de la semi elfo.

Chloe al ver que Garou le tocaba su frente hizo que su sonrojó fuera mas notorio, mas al notar que el se estaba preocupando por ella.

Garou - No pareces tener fiebre, en todo caso no te presiones, debes estar lista para el campo de batalla.

Chloe - si... No me subestimes Garou.

Dijo la semi elfo reponiendo su compostura.

Garou - ¡Muy bien entrenemos! Tendrás un combate contra mi, quiero ver que tanto has avanzado.

Chloe - ¿Contra ti? Pero si apenas estoy aprendiendo y adaptando la técnica que me enseñaste a mi estilo de pelea con las cuchillas...

Garou - ¡Escucha! el puño corriente que destroza rocas, es algo que se perfecciona en el combate, e incluso estando al borde la muerte, si quieres hacerte fuerte debes estar dispuesta a romper tus límites.

Chloe - Ya veo... Esta bien solo no me mates.

Dijo Chloe con una cara graciosa, garou solo comenzó a reír un poco por la expresión de la elfo.

Garou - Tranquila, solo desviare todos tus ataques, así que ven con todo.

Así chloe y Garou comenzaron a entrenar durante 2 horas, Garou pudo notar que Chloe era rápida y bastante estratégica a la hora del combate "tiene un enorme potencial", se dijo a si mismo en sus pensamientos al ver que ella comenzaba adaptar el puño corriente a su juego de cuchillas.

Después de un duro entrenamiento, Garou y Chloe se detuvieron para así salir de la sala de entrenamiento.

Chloe - ¿Acaso no vendrás a la junta? Garou.

Le pregunto la semi elfo al ver que Garou iba por otro camino.

Garou - puedes adelantarte, yo en seguida los alcanzo, quiero comprobar algo.

Dijo el cazador para dirigirse a la zona delantera del castillo donde estaban los refugiados por la batalla.

Garou camino por un tiempo viendo a muchos hombres y niños que no fueron asesinados de manera cruel llorando a los cuerpos de mujeres que estaban tendidos en fila, al aparecer estas mujeres habían sido víctimas de violaciones y asesinatos crueles.

"Pero si es usted... Monstruo salvador", le dijo una voz femenina atrás de el.

En eso Garou al ver que lo habían llamado por detrás volteo para ver a una de las monjas que había salvado, era la de pelo largo negro que tenía lentes.

Garou - ¿Monstruo salvador?

Dijo Garou algo confundió por el termino al cual se había referido hacia el.

"Si viendo que usted no quiere ser llamado héroe, muchos comenzaron a llamarlo por ese término, ya que aunque no lo crea los supervivientes que están aquí, están vivos gracias usted y las mujeres que no fueron violadas o fueron salvadas de tal acto ruin están vivas y libres igual gracias a usted", Le respondió la monja con gafas.

Garou solo se quedo callado ante lo que decía la monja en frente de el, es cierto que no quería ser un estúpido héroe, pero en el fondo se sentía aliviado de a ver llegado a tiempo al campo de batalla, si no muchas familias abrían sido destruidas.

En eso volteo la mirada hacia donde estaban las demás monjas quienes atendían a varios niños jugando con ellos.

"Esos niños de ahí ahora son huérfanos, sus madres fueron cruelmente violadas hasta la muerte", dijo la monja en un tono triste.

Garou solo apretó los puños y los dientes ante esto, sentía una rabia creciendo en el, esto a pesar de no ser de su incumbencia se había vuelto personal.

En eso Garou vio que del grupo de niños había lo que parecía una pequeña niña de no mas de 7 años y un niño de 12 tomándola de su mano mientras veían entre lágrimas el cuerpo de una mujer que estaba en el suelo tapada por una manta, supuso que esa mujer era su madre.

Garou se acerco a los niños que estaban llorando, la monja vio esto con extrañeza, ya que pensaba que el era alguien poco sociable a pesar de que ella fue salvada por el.

Los niños estaban entre lágrimas "ma... Mama..." dijo la pequeña con tristeza, el niño por su parte tenia una mirada vacía pero con los ojos llorosos, vio como varios ogros abusaban de su madre mientras el estaba escondido con su hermana en un armario.

En eso vieron como un hombre de pelo naranja rojizo y un ojo rojo se acerco al cuerpo de su madre para juntar sus manos y ponerse de cuclillas en señal de respeto a su difunta madre, después de unos segundos este se paro de forma normal para acercarse a los 2 pequeños dándoles una mirada severa.

Los 2 se quedaron extrañados pero después los ojos de los niños amenazaban con soltar mas lágrimas hasta que el hombre en frente de ellos les grito con fuerza.

Garou - ¡No lloren!, si le tiene un respeto a su madre no suelten mas lágrimas...

El tono de la voz de Garou hizo que varios de los sobrevivientes junto con las monjas y niños voltearan su mirada hacia donde estaba Garou, las monjas reconocieron de inmediato al monstruo humano aquel que las había salvado de aquel horrible destino.

Garou - ¿aparte de tristeza que sienten mocosos?

Los niños mostrando confusión por las palabras de garou no entendían la pregunta que le dijo, se quedaron callados, la niña no sabia que responder pero su hermano mayor sentía a lo que Garou se refería.

Garou - Se los volveré a repetir pero con diferentes palabras. ¿Que sienten al ver a su madre muerta por culpa de esos bastardos de Kuroinu?

Las personas se habían acercado hacia donde Garou y los niños... Por curiosidad, algunos reconocieron a Garou mientras otros no sabían de el, a si que observaron la escena mas de cerca, las monjas igual se acercaron, una de ellas en específico que fue la que Garou había salvado primero mantenia su mirada fija en la escena.

Mientras en uno de los balcones de arriba del castillo, Origa junto a Chloe, Alicia y Prim estaban escuchando con atención las palabras de Garou, para suerte de ellas la escena estaba justo debajo.

"Y-Yo... Y-Yo... ¡Yo siento odio!", Grito el hermano mayor de la pequeña con furia y algunas lágrimas pero a diferencia de sus anteriores lágrimas, estas eran de irá.

"Esos malditos violaron a mi madre hasta la muerte en frente de nuestros ojos, no los puedo perdonar, ¡quiero matarlos con mis propias manos! ¡Quiero que paguen todo lo que hicieron!", grito el niño con gran furia.

La niña tenia los ojos abiertos de par en par ante las palabras de su hermano mayor, ella tomando valor no dudo en tomar esta vez la palabra.

"¡Quiero que sufran!, por su culpa mama ya no me abrazara mas, ya no probare su comida, ya no me contara cuentos antes de dormir, por su culpa..."

La niña iba a seguir hablando pero en eso el y su hermano mayor sintieron que unas manos le tocaba la cabeza acariciandolas con suavidad y melancolía, ellos alzaron la vista viendo que era Garou el que lo hacia.

Garou - ¡No olviden ese dolor¡ ¡Ese odio! ¡Vuelvanse fuertes!, usen ese miedo y odio que sienten para volverse mas fuertes no permitan que les vuelvan a quitar lo más preciado para ustedes... Yo les prometo que haré sufrir a esos perros sarnosos y que les daré una muerte que no olvidaran ni estando en el infierno mismo.

Les dijo Garou con una gran sonrisa.

Los niños vieron la mirada de Garou, no había mentira en sus palabras, el se encargaría de hacerlos sufrir...

"¡Por favor señor! ¡Mate a los de Kuroinu!" dijo el niño con fuerza mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas y dejaba de llorar.

Garou - ¡Se los prometo!

En eso Garou se dio la vuelta para seguir en su camino, todos los que escucharon sintieron un aire de valentía, seguridad y sobre todo de esperanza, las palabras de Garou a los niños no solo sirvieron para estos, si no para todos los refugiados que habían perdido todo por culpa del ejército demoníaco de Kuroinu.

Las monjas en eso se acercaron a Garou inclinándose en frente de el.

"¡Muchas gracias por a vernos salvado!", dijeron todas al unísono, pero en eso cuando alzaron la vista hacia Garou escucharon unas palabras que a muchas las dejo sorprendidas.

Garou - Si realmente están agradecidas conmigo, cuiden bien a todos esos mocosos, para que en un futuro sean mas fuertes...

Así Garou en un parpadeo desapareció del lugar.

"Lo haremos Monstruo Salvador", pensaron las monjas al mismo tiempo, para después dirigirse con los niños.

Origa, Chloe, Alicia y Prim que habían visto la escena sintieron una gran calidez formarse en su corazón, Mounstro o no, el tenia un gran sentido del honor y moral incluso se atrevería a decir que era más humano que muchos hombres en Eostia a pesar de su gran fuerza y aura intimidante. Pero en eso las 4 escucharon una voz conocida que las saco de sus pensamientos asustándolas y sonrojandolas al mismo tiempo.

Garou - ¡Que Rayos hacen ahí!, ¿Acaso se les perdió algo?

Dijo el pelinaranja con un tono indiferente

Chloe, Alicia, Origa, Prim - G-Ga... G-Ga... ¡Garou!

Dijeron al unísono impactadas de que apareciera de la nada.

Alicia - N-No... No es lo que piensas es solo que estábamos en camino a la reunión.

Todas asintieron a las palabras de Alicia nerviosas y con una cara bastante cómica.

Garou - Como sea, apresuremonos que ay mucho por hablar...

Las princesas recomponiendo la compostura asintieron para así seguir lo planeado.

Ya en la sala de Alicia todas estaban presentes junto a Garou y una mujer extra que era la segunda al mando de Alicia una mujer de pelo rojizo largo que tenia puesto la típica armadura exhibiciónista.

Alicia - Bien según la información de el ministro; varios políticos importantes y familias acaudaladas de Eostia se han unido en secreto a Vault que durante años han estado reclutando mercenarios y personas influyentes para cometer su estúpido sueño de crear un Reino sexual en donde las mujeres solo seremos juguetes para satisfacer a los hombres. Vault aprovechó la reputación que tenia como Héroe en la guerra contra los elfos oscuros para que nadie sospeche de el y Kuroinu, según esta información Kuroinu ahora tiene como objetivo la Ciudad de Ken donde reside Kaguya, después harán un ataque conjunto a la ciudad de Geofu protegida por Maia y a la ciudad de Rad en donde esta Ruu Ruu, esta información ya se la Comuniqué a Celestine-Sama, pero viendo nuestra situación y la gran posibilidad de que haya traidores en nuestras fuerza, nos deja con muy pocas tropas confiables...

Origa - Así que Vault aprovechó un conflicto de siglos para cimentar su Reino del sexo... ¡Que despreciable! Pero conforme a lo de las tropas solo podemos confiar en las tropas femeninas osea en todas las mujeres caballero con las que cuenten la alianza de los 7 escudos.

Prim - Así que aprovechando esto, yo tengo una posible solución... Durante años fui vista como una herramienta política me han preparado para desposarme con algún feudal o político influyente pero lo que no sabían incluso tu Alicia-Onesama, es que en secreto he practicado artes mágicas especializadas en la curación.

En eso Prim saco un folleto con un extraño símbolo de una manticora.

Prim - le he pedido su ayuda a la Reina Origa para desarrollar un sello que combina artes mágicas oscuras de origa y artes de curación mías, para permitir a nuestras tropas aumentar sus fuerzas y recibir hechizos curativos durante el combate.

Tanto Chloe como Alicia estaban sorprendidas mas Alicia ya que no sabia esa faceta de la tierna princesa, Garou por su parte se mantenía callado nada mas escuchando con atención y algo de curiosidad, tenia que admitir que eso de la magia aunque no le interesaba le parecía algo útil.

Prim - Este sello si se implementa en las armaduras de nuestras soldados... Sera capas de dar protección mágica y un plus de fuerza, mientras mas daño reciban mas fuerza reciben nuestras caballeros aparte de que convierte el daño en salud para curar heridas durante el combate... Pero ya que por desgracia entre nuestros caballeros masculinos puede a ver traidores estos no lo recibirán, pero aparte de esta mala noticia tengo otra... Y es que dudo que las armaduras actuales de nuestras caballeras soporten el poder del sello.

Termino por decir la princesa pelirosa algo desanimada.

Garou - He notado algo raro desde que llegue aquí, según tengo entendido lo que usan las caballeros mujeres son armaduras... Pero en lugar de parecer armaduras que deben de proteger el cuerpo o al menos las partes importantes de este, parecen mas como trajes exhibiciónistas... ¿No le parece raro? que mientras los hombres utilizan armaduras que si cubren para la batalla, ¿las mujeres usen esos atuendos poco confiables?

Dijo Garou con seriedad.

"¿No se a que te refieres?, nuestras armaduras están hechas para la movilidad en el combate aparte de que nos ofrecen una protección mágica, estas armaduras fueron instauradas en servicio desde que el actual líder Grave Levantine entro al poder de la familia hace décadas", contesto con firmeza la segunda al mando de Alicia.

Garou, Alicia y Prim se dieron una mirada inquisitiva, ellos estaban enterados de que en la familia Valentine había un traidor afiliado a Kuroinu gracias a la información recolectada durante la tortura del ministro.

Alicia - Si este plan de volver a Eostia un Reino Sexual lleva tiempo haciéndose, ¿no creen que es sospechoso? Que nuestras armaduras de defensa sean... ¿tan poco confiables?

"¿A que se refiere Alicia-sama?" dijo su segunda al mando.

Alicia - Tenemos información de que ay un traidor desde hace mucho en la Familia Levantine.

Dijo la rubia con seriedad.

"¿Se refiere a?..." dijo la caballera segunda al mando con incredulidad.

Alicia - Aun no estamos seguros, pero todo a punta que el actual líder Grave es un traidor...

Chloe - No vendría a extrañarme, de hecho entre los elfos oscuros sabíamos que Grave era una persona déspota que mandaba a capturar mujeres de nuestro Reino para su diversión personal, aunque eso cambio hasta que Claudia tomo el poder.

Origa - ¿Chloe puedes hacernos un favor?

Chloe - ¡Claro Origa-Sama! Estoy para servirle.

Origa - Tu tienes un gran talento dibujando, ¿puedes encargarte de hacer un diseño en dibujo de una armadura capaz de soportar el sello que yo y prim hicimos?

Chloe - ¡Claro mi señora! ¿Pero que especificaciones debe tener?

Origa - Debe de cubrir todo el cuerpo de la cintura para arriba aparte de mantener la comodidad para las caballeros en el combate.

Chloe - Claro Origa-Sama ¿alguna otra sugerencia?

Garou - Yo tengo una, haz que luzca aterradora o que al menos los enemigos al verla sientan miedo...

Chloe - ¡Veré que hacer! ¡Dejenmelo a mi!

Alicia - ¿Pero como lo haremos para hacer tantas armaduras en tan poco tiempo?, según el ministro en 3 días sera el ataque a Ken y con esta derrota estoy seguro que lo adelantaran, a lo mucho solo tenemos 2 Días...

Garou - ¿Cuanto tiempo nos tomaría hacer las armaduras?

Alicia - Me quedan 1500 caballeros de las cuales 700 son mujeres...

Origa - Si a completamos aunque sea una de esas armaduras yo podría hacer un hechizo de duplicado y creación, hací es como abastecía a mis antiguas tropas de armas... Aunque ahora con mi poder actual no se si podre duplicar tantas armaduras...

Prim - ¿Si tu poder mágico es lo que te causa problemas?, yo conozco un hechizo para restaurarlo aunque...

Dijo prim apenandose un poco por su sugerencia.

Origa - ¿Cual es el método?

Prim - Debes de perder tu virginidad con la persona a la que amas durante un ritual de restauración mágica.

Un silencio incómodo adorno la habitación, caras de incredulidad adornaban a todos los presentes menos a Garou que no le importaba el asunto.

Origa - ¡Esta bien aceptó!

"¡Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!", dijeron todas al unísono.

Garou por su parte se mantenía serenó como si no le importara a donde iba la conversación.

Alicia - ¡Espera!... ¿Eres virgen después de tantos siglos? Me extraña que no te hayas interesado en eso. ¿Ademas por quien podrías tener tales sentimientos?.

Dijo Alicia mas que nada con miedo a que ella dijera el nombre de quien ella tenia en mente.

Origa - ¡Si, soy virgen!, Nunca me interese en hombres ya que ninguno me parecía apropiado, todos son iguales en mi opinión, bueno no todos... Y a la persona por la cual tengo sentimientos esta ahí...

Dijo origa apuntando a cierto monstruo que estaba distante de la conversación hasta que escucho lo ultimo.

Garou - ¿Te refieres a ella?

Dijo garou apuntando a la segundo al mando de Alicia que estaba a su lado.

Origa - Me refiero a ti ¡tonto!

Garou al escuchar eso sólo sintio como su presión se le bajaba, y comenzaba a sudar por montones.

Chloe, Alicia y Prim estaban con una cara de incredulidad total, al aparecer el tiro les salio por la culata a las 3 en especial a prim.

Prim - Creo que debí haberme callado...

Se dijo así mismas la pelirosa en sus pensamientos.

Fin del capítulo 4

Pues aquí les traigo el cap 4 papus. Como verán, ahora se viene lo chido. jpg :v

Este sera la primera lemonada que voy hacer así que haré mi mejor esfuerzo, mientras nuestro prota badass tendrá una experiencia que jamas olvidara.

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo y no olviden dejar su comentario sin mas hasta la próxima.


	5. Unión Mágica

Capitulo 5: Unión Mágica.

~Castillo del Éste, Ciudad de Feoh~

Garou estaba caminando por uno de los pasillos del castillo, sus pensamientos estaban desordenados no sabia que hacer ante la precaria situación en la que se le estaba involucrando, durante años el entreno para ser un Guerrero letal capaz de ser un prodigio en el combate pero ahora le pedían que para restaurar los poderes de Origa el y ella debían de tener relaciones...

Garou - ¡Que estupidez!, ¡Si yo quisiera podría acabar con esas pestes de Kuroinu por mi cuenta...

Justo después de la confesión de Origa a Garou el no supo que decir o como tomar la situación, solo salio de la sala de juntas sin decir alguna palabra.

El estuvo mucho tiempo solo rondando por el castillo, tratando de acomodar sus ideas, pero por mas que intentaba no le encontraba sentido, ¿Como rayos término la Reina de los Elfos enamorándose de el? El nunca le hizo alguna insinuación o algo parecido.

Garou - Creo que necesito algo de aire fresco.

Dijo para si mismo garou llendo hasta un balcón, el estuvo disfrutando de la soledad y el silencio de ese lado del castillo, olvidándose por completo del problema en que el se había metido, es cierto que estaba dispuesto acabar con los soldados de Kuroinu pero no es como si el tuviera la intención de buscar una amante o hacerse de un Harem. En eso escuchó unos pasos detrás de el, sonido de unos tacones que reconoció a la perfección, en eso el volteo la mirada para ver que era Origa la que estaba acercándose a donde el estaba.

Origa - G-Garou... Yo...

Garou - No digas nada... Que por mas que me intentes explicar, yo no lo entenderé.

Origa - Garou, por favor solo escúchame, no es necesario que me respondas o que entiendas mis sentimientos hacia a ti... Pero por favor escúchame... T-Te lo suplico.

Garou - ¿Que quieres?

Le contesto el cazador de héroes viéndola directo a los ojos con una mirada severa, Origa solo dio una gran suspiro y tomando valor fue directa hacia el.

Chloe - Durante siglos yo me enfoque en mi odio hacia los humanos, nunca tome importancia a otros asuntos como el tener una pareja o el amor... Solo me dedique acabar con los humanos por sus crímenes en contra de mi pueblo, cuando Vault y sus fuerzas me atraparon sabia que me esperaba un destino peor que la muerte... Ser un juguete sexual para esos sucios monstruos y mercenarios, pero decidí no rendirme a pesar de tener un poder limitado no me rendí y decidí superar mis límites, use todo el poder que me quedaba en ese instante para invocar a un ser capaz de hacerle frente a esos bastardos, y ahí tu llegaste... A pesar de la propuesta de Vault tu no dudaste solo hiciste lo que tu código de honor y moral te guiaban, nos ayudaste aun siendo de una especie diferente.

En eso origa comenzó acercarse a Garou hasta invadir su espacio personal y poner su rostro en el pecho musculoso del cazador, Garou intento apartarla por lo incómodo que se sentía pero vio como ella se aferró a su camisa y comenzaban a sobresalir unas pequeñas lagrimas de sus orbes de pupila color ámbar.

Origa - Cuando estuve arrinconada ante un aparente destino, no sabes como lamente en el fondo no a ver podido encontrar una pareja con la cual ser una sola, no tener a alguien a quien entregarle mi valor mas preciado, no me refiero a mi pureza, si no mi corazón...

Garou se mantuvo callado no entendía nada, pero podía sentir la calidez reconfortante de las palabras de la Reina de los elfos...

Origa - No te pido que aceptes mis sentimientos ya que un Monstruo y un Guerrero como tu dudo que pueda comprender tan pronto, pero déjame aunque sea mostrarte lo que puedo hacer por ti con estos sentimientos, déjame calmar esas dudas, déjame ser una contigo, el único hombre digno que en todos mis siglos de vida he encontrado...

Termino por decir la elfo aun con su rostro hundido en el pecho de Garou, sosteniendo su camisa pegada con sus delicados dedos.

Garou - ¿porque yo? ¿No he hecho nada para merecer tales sentimientos? Nunca me interese en esas cosas solo pensaba en hacerme fuerte... ¿Porque me quieres a mi?

Respondió el pelinaranja confundido.

Origa - yo siempre tuve todo a mi alcancé, cualquier hombre tanto humano o elfo lo tenia a mis pies, sin siquiera hacer algo... Pero apareciste tu el único al que se mostró fuerte y con dignidad, ese valor indescriptible que parecía que por más cosas que hiciera no podría alcanzar... Por favor Garou, déjame hacer esto, quiero darte mi valor mas preciado solo tu puedes protegerlo y solo tu eres digno de tenerlo... Aparte no quiero ser un lastre que no pueda defenderse por su cuenta, quiero mis poderes de vuelta para ir nuevamente al campo de batalla para vengar y defender a mi pueblo para defender mi honor y sobre todo pelear a tu lado... Por favor haz me tuya Monstruo humano... Solo tu... eres el único hombre con el que deseo hacer esto.

Dijo origa inclinándose ante Garou, ella era considerada un Reina déspota y ruin por los humanos, tenia una reputación en Eostia, ella nunca se imaginó en inclinarse ante alguien, pero sabia que el hombre en frente de ella era el único por el cual valía la pena hacerlo.

Garou por su parte se quedo callado, su instinto común le decía que lo rechazara, pero el respetaba el hecho que ella quisiera hacerse fuerte, aunque el método le parecía absurdo, pensó durante unos segundos los pros y contras de la propuesta hasta que tomo una decisión.

Garou - Te ayudare... Solo no te arrepientas.

Le respondio el cabeza de flecha con un tono serio.

Origa - ¿arrepentirme?

Dijo un Origa confundida.

Garou - Ya la veras en su momento Elfo...

Le dijo Garou con una sonrisa algo escalofriante, Origa solo trago saliva pero en el fondo se sintió interesada y hasta cierto punto incitada a descubrir porque lo decía.

Garou - Vayamos de regreso para decirles nuestra decisión a las demás.

Origa - Me parece perfecto, vayamos Garou.

Ya en la sala de reuniones, las chicas estuvieron en un silencio incómodo, Chloe se sentía con un vacío en su pecho, ella no era ajena a ese sentimiento, en cierto modo ella tenia envidia de la posición que su Reina había sido puesta, pero su misma devoción hacia ella hacia que tratara de controlarse, decidió no pensar en la situación y se enfocó en dibujar un boceto para la armadura que le habían pedido. Prim por su parte estaba sentada, tratando de pensar en otra solución para evitar el encuentro entre Garou y la Reina de los elfos, a pesar de ser menor que el, ella se había interesado en Garou después de ver sus nobles acciones sin necesidad de buscar algo a cambio. Alicia en cambio estaba con una cara en blanco, ella esperaba que Garou rechazara la propuesta, esperaba que el no se metiera de forma carnal con la Reina, tenia una frustración y envidia inconsciente e interna hacia la suerte de Origa.

En eso escucharon como alguien tocaba la puerta siendo Garou y Origa quienes entraron a la sala sacando a todas de sus pensamientos.

Origa - ¡Princesa Prim! Garou aceptado el ayudar con el hechizo, por favor prepare todo para esta noche.

Todas en eso sintieron como si una estaca fuera clavada en sus corazones, Chloe apretó sus rodillas con fuerza sin que lo notaran los demás presentes, Alicia bajo la mirada en decepción y tristeza pero supo contenerse, Prim fue la que mejor supo disimular por dentro sintió como si algo se destruyera, pero como princesa ella no cedió ante eso y mantuvo su porte elegante y diplomático.

Prim - ¡Entendido Reina Origa! prepararé todo para el hechizo, este se realizara en el cuarto de Garou.

Una vez terminada la junta origa fue a su habitación para arreglarse, Chloe siguió por su parte en su cuarto terminando el boceto, ella no quería pensar en lo que pasaría esa noche, Alicia por su parte decidio acompañar a Prim que se encargaría de todo para el hechizo de restauración mágica.

Garou que estaba en su cuarto con Alicia y prim veía como la pelirosa dibujaba un círculo mágico debajo de su cama de el, Garou vio esto con interés aunque en el fondo se sentía algo raro, técnicamente hoy tendría su primera experiencia sexual.

Prim - ¡Listo! Ya con esto el hechizo debe de surgir efecto.

Garou - No entiendo... ¿como esto puede ayudar a Origa recuperar sus poderes?...

Prim - ¡Fácil! Las personas o individuos en Eostia que nacen con habilidades mágicas tienen un fuerte vinculo con el mana o prana, los elfos en su caso tienen aun mejor conexión con este, pero como ellos tienen una vida que puede durar siglos, esta se debilita con el pasar de los siglos, pero en caso de Origa que todavía es pura un vínculo fuerte emocional puede reiniciar y volver a potenciar sus poderes mágicos.

Garou al escuchar esto solo dio un suspiro de desaliento para después frotarse las sienés.

Prim - ¿Pasa algo Garou? No te noto muy entusiasmado, muchos hombres pagarían y matarían por la suerte que tienes, Origa es considerada una de las mujeres mas hermosas... Muchos Reyes, Feudales y políticos caían enamorados por su belleza.

Comento la princesa de Ur algo confundida.

Alicia - Es cierto si no quieres hacerlo ¡Tampoco pueden obligarte!

Agrego la princesa caballero de Feoh con cierta esperanza de que este acto fuera interrumpido.

Garou - ha decir verdad nunca me imagine estar en un embrollo de este tipo, por lo general soy alguien solitario, y prefiero ser alguien solitario, soy del tipo que busca siempre hacerse mas y mas fuerte, esto no me entusiasma pero... También entiendo el sentimiento de Origa de no querer ser un lastre en esta batalla. Yo fui débil antes y se lo frustrante que es esa debilidad...

Prim y Alicia al escuchar las palabras de Garou notaron que en el no había lujuria como cualquier otro hombre que estuviera en su lugar tendría... Se escuchaba mas como si el le hiciera un favor a Origa, eso las dejo con cierto aire de esperanza.

Alicia - ¡Nunca me imagine escuchar eso de un hombre! definitivamente el no es como los demás...

Se dijo de manera interna la princesa pelirubia lo cual hizo que de manera inconsciente se frustrara aun mas y sintiera celos de la Reina de los elfos oscuros. Prim por su parte solo dio una ligera sonrisa, además ella había preparado algo extra en secreto para su diversión.

Ya de noche, Garou estaba en el baño relajándose, preparándose mentalmente era raro se ha enfrentado a oponentes fuertes y ha estado al borde de la muerte pero esta situación tan precaria lo hacia sentirse extraño... Era un sentimiento parecido a cuando iba a enfrentarse a un enemigo fuerte.

Garou - Bueno creo que es hora de cumplir con el favor...

Dijo el cazador de héroes con cierto tono de fastidio.

Garou salió del baño y después fue a los vestidores donde se puso sus vestimentas para después dirigirse a su habitación, el camino se le hizo largo mas largo de normal, pero antes de que se diera cuenta ya estaba en la puerta de su cuarto ya abriendo el cerrojo para entrar. Lo primero que noto en su cuarto es que varias velas estaban prendidas y estas soltaban un agradable olor a vainilla, después volteo su vista a su cama para ver a Origa sentada en este.

Ella al ver que Garou había entrado adquirió un notable sonrojo en sus mejillas y en las puntas de sus orejas, desviando su vista con pena al saber que ya era hora.

Garou - Veo que ya estas aquí...

Dijo el cazador de héroes calmado.

Origa - S-Si, te estuve esperando G-Garou...

Respondió la Reina algo nerviosa.

Garou se acerco a Origa para sentarse aun lado de ella, Origa solo sintió como su corazón se aceleraba hasta el punto de casi salir de su pecho, al estar tan cerca de el.

Garou - ¿Estas segura de esto Origa?

Origa - S-Si, estoy segura solo... Se gentil...

Garou - Solo te recuerdo... ¡Ya no hay vuelta atras!

En eso Garou se paro y se puso en frente de ella tomó un gran respiro para después tomarla del brazo y jalarla hacia el haciendo que sus cuerpos se junten, Garou puso su mano atrás de ella acariciando y rozando con la yema de sus dedos su piel tersa color canela, para después con la palma de su mano tocar su muslo y trazar lentamente el bien formado glúteo de la elfo oscura, el apretó con algo de fuerza su trasero haciendo que ella diera un leve gemido, Origa por su parte comenzó a pasar sus manos por su abdomen del pelinaranja el cual ya había tenido el gusto de sentir pero ahora ella quería explorar aun mejor el cuerpo del cazador, en un movimiento que a ella la tomo desprevenida, Garou la tomo por su barbilla para levantar su rostro hacia el de el, sus ojos ámbar se perdieron en las pupilas amarillas del cazador, ella quedo hipnotizada en esos ojos que no mostraban temor, duda y menos vergüenza, ella ahí supo que la situación de la cual quería sacar aprovechó no iba a salir como pensaba, Garou en eso acerco el rostro de ella hacia el suyo para así juntar sus labios con los de la Reina de los elfos oscuros, los suaves labios de la elfo se fundieron con los de garou en lo que empezó en un tierno beso, comenzo en una danza de labios que comenzaron mezclarse. "S-Sus labios son... rispidos... pero cálidos", pensó de manera interna Origa al empezar a disfrutar de tal acto que los labios del pelinaranja le hacían experimentar... Hasta que Garou en un giro inesperado metió su lengua a la boca de Origa, ella soltó otro leve gemido al sentir como su lengua entraba en combate con la de Garou, trato de mantener el ritmo del cazador pero no pudo mantener su ritmo, garou tomando mas picardía apretó con mas fuerza el trasero de Origa, para así hundir sus manos en la tierna carne de la elfo, ella sintió un calor en su interior que aumentaba de manera progresiva, su mente solo se enfocaba en el sin fin de sensaciones que el hombre al que amaba la hacia sentir, después de 3 minutos así Garou y Origa rompieron el beso haciendo que un fino hilo de saliva de la pareja se formara al separarse, Origa tenia un rostro de querer mas, sus ojos mostraban un brillo de ilusión y deseo, pero en eso garou la levantó de forma nupcial para llevarla a la cama y tirarla con cuidado, ella aterrizó confundida para después recomponerse y ver como Garou se quitaba su camisa negra y sus pantalones blancos holgados junto sus zapatos, solo dejándolo con su ropa interior que era un bóxer negro, Garou se puso encima de ella, Origa vio su mirada notando que este seguía sin mostrar vergüenza a diferencia de ella, que se sentía excitada y apenada, en eso el se acerco a su cuello para darle un suave beso origa soltó un gemido de placer pero no quedo, ahí el cazador de héroes siguió dándole mas besos hasta llegar a su pecho los cuales estaban cubiertos por sus pecheras moradas ajustadas hasta la cintura, el sin pena las removió con facilidad dejando expuestos los grandes senos de la Reina de los elfos... Garou se quedo admirando a su presa, mirando sus grandes pechos, sus aureolas y pezones rosados, origa sentía vergüenza por la mirada depredadora de Garou, en eso queriendo cubrir sus pechos con su brazo intento cubrirse por la vergüenza, pero fue tomada del brazo inmovilizándola, para así en un arrebató Garou comenzara a lamer su pezón izquierdo

Origa - ¡A-Ah¡!... Garou... Mas suave, porfa...vor

Ella en eso sintió como garou con su otra mano comenzó a masajear su seno derecho hasta apretarlo con fuerza hundiendo sus dedos en el, Origa solo soltó un fuerte gemido en señal de placer, Garou usando su dedo índice y pulgar comenzó apretar su pezón derecho mientras aumentaba su embestida a su seno izquierdo comenzando a chupar con mas fuerza y degustar con su lengua.

Origa - ¡ahhhh!... M-mis pechos... G-Garou...

Garou sentía como los pezones de Origa comenzaban a endurecerse, el sintiéndose mas incitado comenzó a morder los pezones de la elfo con delicadeza y vigor haciendo los gemidos y suplicas de Origa aun mas erraticos, en eso soltó su agarre del seno derecho de Origa para después bajar lentamente su mano hacia su entrepierna cubierta por la delgada tela que la envolvía, comenzando a frotar sus dedos sobre esta.

Origa comenzó a soltar gemidos cada vez mas erráticos y audibles, garou noto como ella comenzaba a mojarse y tomo esto como señal para la siguiente fase, el dejando su arrebató contra los pechos de Origa, la tomo con fuerzas para después ponerla en cuatro y sin dudarlo le quito la ultima prenda que le quedaba, el bajo la delgada tela que cubría su feminidad con lentitud para dejarla completamente expuesta, el noto como un delgado hilo de fluidos provenientes de su entrepierna se formó al momento de quitarla por completo, Origa solo hundió su rostro por la vergüenza en las sabanas

Garou - No se ve mal...

comentó el pelinaranja con una sonrisa depredadora

Origa - P-Por favor no lo veas mucho... ¡Ahhhh! g-garou...

Gimió con fuerza la Reina al sentir con este comenzaba a introducir sus dedos en su vagina, comenzando a masturbarla con rapidez.

Origa - G-Garou... M-Me estas... Volviendo loca...

Origa estaba perdida... su mente pendía de un hilo, no pensó que Garou fuera tan hábil en esto, ella había creído que era su primera vez, pero como su apodo lo decía el era un cazador por naturaleza, garou se mantuvo constante en el movimiento de sus dedos curveando un poco estos para estimular de mejor manera las paredes vaginales de la elfo oscura, se perdió sintiendo el húmedo y cálido interior de la Reina oscura hasta que se detuvo, origa al dejar de sentir el contacto que garou le hacia, volteo hacia atrás para ver como este se deshizo de su ultima prenda, ella quedo anonadada al ver el miembro de Garou expuesto, 10 pulgadas en forma de Pené palpitante y venoso era contra lo que ella iba a competir, Garou sin pensarlo 2 veces acomodó su miembro en dirección a la entrada de la Reina de los elfos

Origa - E-Espera...tu polla es muy grande...

Garou - Te dije que no podías arrepentirte yo nunca pierdo ningún duelo, ni ningún reto, ahora ya no ay vuelta atrás...

Le respondió mientras se acercaba con lentitud a la humedecida feminidad de la Reina, así poniendo su glande comenzó a frotarlo en los labios exteriores e inferiores de la Elfo de sangre pura, ella podía sentir como la punta del pene de garou se frotaba con lentitud, la sola sensación del aparato de Garou frotándose con su feminidad la estimulaba de maneras que ella nunca imaginó, sin que estos se dieran cuenta el circulo mágico debajo de ellos comenzó a brillar, Garou la tomo por la cintura para así apoyándose en sus caderas comenzará a introducir su falo

Origa - ¡uhhhh! Garou... M-Me... Me partes tu p-pene me esta rompiendo por d-dentro.

Exclamó la reina entre dolor y placer.

Garou en eso lo introdujo con lentitud hasta que sintió una barrera, el supuso que era su himen, así que saco su pene un poco para tomar impulso y hacer una estocada que fue capaz de romper su pureza

Origa - ¡ahhhhhhhgggg! ¡G-Garou!...

Origa grito fuerte por el dolor mientras apretaba con sus dedos las sabanas de la cama por el abrumador dolor que sintió, pero en eso garou la levantó tomándola del cuello con suavidad para que sus rostros quedaran casi a la misma altura y así procedió a darle un beso, uno muy largo mientras ella dejaba de sentir dolor, sus lenguas danzaban a la par, esta vez Garou le dio oportunidad de que ella se reponiera.

Garou - S-Su coño es tan caliente, siento como si me derritiera.

Se dijo mentalmente, mientras se deleitaba ante esta nueva sensación, Origa aún sin apartar su boca de la batalla de lenguas comenzó a mover su cintura, para sentir el miembro de el.

Origa - E-Es... T-Tan... G-Grande, esta.. tan p-profundo de mi.

Se dijo la elfo mentalmente, mientras sentía como sus paredes internas se moldeaban a la forma del Pene de Garou, el cazador al notar los sutiles movimientos en las caderas de Origa comenzó a embestirla primero con lentitud, Origa soltó varios gemidos de dolor y placer mientras sentía como su interior era abrumado, después de unos minutos el dolor se volvió por completo en placer así Garou tomándola por las muñecas comenzó a embestirla con mas fuerza y velocidad, los pechos de origa se movían de un lado a otro, una comisura de saliva salia de su boca, ella no dejaba de gemir y repetir el nombre de Garou... Al fin el objetivo de Origa había sido cumplido el cazador de héroes la había tomado, su primera presa viva de Garou fue tomada por así decirlo.

Garou se perdió viendo como su miembro entraba y salia de la humedecida hendidura de origa, pero fue sacado de su hipnosis cuando escucho a la elfo hablar.

Origa - G-Garou...m-me.. me vengó, por favor... M-Mas rápido, déjame sentir mas t-tu gran pene.

Dijo Origa ya con un tono de gozó absoluto, ella ya no podía pensar en nada más que el gran placer que el monstruo humano la hacia sentir.

Garou en eso cambio de posición para levantarla haciendo que las piernas de Origa se pongan alrededor de su cintura mientras ella se sujetaba del cuello del pelinaranja, el comenzó a penetrarla con mas fuerza y rapidez, Origa sintió como el pene de su amante llego hacia la entrada de su utero "t-tan p-pronfundo", se dijo la elfo de manera interna, Garou por su parte ya estaba casi en su límite.

Garou - ya... estoy por.. eyacular Origa..

Dijo entre jadeos el cazador de héroes.

Origa apretando mas el agarre de sus piernas respondió.

Origa - T-Termina adentro... L-Llename con... t-tu esperma G-Garou.

El pelinaranja abrumado por el placer no dudo 2 veces así con una ultima estocada sintió un ligero apretón en sus bolas para así soltar una carga de su semilla, Origa al sentir como Garou se vino dentro de ella y llenaba su útero, se vino al instante mojando las sabanas de la cama, Garou y Origa terminaron el acto con un beso muy apasionado mientras sus lenguas bailaban a la par en ese beso.

El círculo mágico de bajo de ellos tomo un brillo mas fuerte, hasta que origa sintió como una extraña energía la envolvía haciendo que por un segundo ella brillara para después desvanecerse de aquel brillo.

Garou cayó a la cama respirando agitadamente, Origa buscando el calor de Garou se acomodo a un lado apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de este.

Origa - Eso fue...Increíble... Eres el hombre al que tanto había esperado.

Dijo la elfo en un tono pausado que mostraba su cansancio, satisfacción y felicidad al hacerlo con el unico hombre que consideraba digno de ella, Garou por su parte tuvo que admitir que fue mas que increíble, nunca imagino que el sexo podría ser tan satisfactorio, el escuchar a la elfo pedir mas y mas, que repitiera una y otra vez su nombre, que fueran uno solo, hizo que admitiera lo bien que se sentía.

Garou la rodeo con uno de sus brazos para juntar aún más su cuerpo con el de la elfo oscura, ella no se resistió al afecto del pelinaranja y se dejó envolver por la calidez de este, un silencio acogedor invadió la habitación por unos instantes mientras los 2 se recomponían hasta que Garou la soltó y le dijo.

Garou - Bien es hora del Round 2...

Origa - Pense que no lo dirías... Garou.

Dijo contenta y emocionada la Elfo.

Garou la puso en posición de andromaco para así origa pudiera sentarse en el falo de este, ella dio una fuerte gemido de placer al descender en el miembro de su amante para así comenzar a mover sus caderas lentamente hasta cabalgar con mas rapidez y enjundia en la masculinidad de su amado...

Unas horas habían pasado;

Garou estaba durmiendo en paz hasta que se despertó por un corto tiempo al sentir como origa se acomodaba pegándose aun mas a el, el solo le dio una ligera sonrisa de media luna, acordándose como lo hicieron una y otras vez, hasta que origa ya no pudo y se quedo dormida, por su parte Garou todavía podía seguir, incluso tenia que admitir que tenia aun deseos de mas, pero prefirió dejarla descansar.

El comenzó a pensar que hubiera pasado si el no hubiera llegado al castillo de ella ¿Que hubiera pasado si no hubiera llegado para detener a Vault? Esto solo hizo que instintivamente pegara aun mas el cuerpo de ella hacia el suyo, Origa instintivamente se acomodo al sentir el calor de Garou, ella se acercó más y uso su fuerte el musculoso brazo del pelinaranja como almohada.

Garou solo tuvo un pensamiento en ese instante "Kuroinu... todos morirán", se dijo para si mismo para así cerrar sus ojos y volver a dormirse.

Ya de mañana;

El amanecer apenas había llegado Garou se estaba levantando, para así sentarse en la cama, Origa sintió como Garou se había levantado así que abrió sus soñolientos ojos para ver a Garou sentado a un costado de la cama, ella se puso atrás de el apoyando sus grandes pechos y su cuerpo desnudo en la fuerte espalda del monstruo humano y envolver con sus delicados brazos en el cuello de este mientras sus manos acariciaban sus pectorales del cazador de héroes.

Origa - ¡Buenos días Garou!

Le dijo esta en un tono tierno mientras le daba un suave beso en la mejilla.

Garou - Perdón por despertarte... Tenia pensado ir a entrenar como es de costumbre...

Origa - No te preocupes, tal vez aproveche para tomar un baño y pedir algo de desayunar para ti...

Garou - ¡Gracias!

le respondió el cazador de héroes en un tono indiferente.

Origa - ¿Que pasa? te noto distante...

pregunto la reina de la fortaleza del norte algo extrañada

Garou - ¡Origa!... Una vez que Kuroinu caiga yo seguiré con mis planes de volver a mi mundo, eso lo tienes claro, ¿verdad?

Origa por un momento sintió su presión bajarse como si de un susto se tratara, ahora que había encontrado a alguien digno, confirmó que el no cedería por ella.

Origa - Lo se mas que bien Garou cumpliré con mi palabra, por mas que te pida que te quedes a mi lado, no ay nada ni nadie que te ate, eres un lobo solitario...

Garou - Tengo que regresar a mi mundo después acabar con los falsos héroes de éste... Voy acabar con la falsa justicia del mío... Esa fue mi meta original y siempre la ha sido.

Origa - Y-Ya... ya veo... No impediré que te vayas, pero una vez que acabes y cumplas esa meta ¿porque no vuelves?

Garou - ¡Lo pensaré! Además todavía tengo que hacerme mas fuerte para cumplir mis objetivos...

Origa - ¡yo siempre te esperaré Garou!

Le dijo con un tono meloso que expresaba cierta tristeza al imaginarse que el regresaría a donde pertenece, Origa solo le dio un beso a Garou el cual aceptó para así proceder a salir del cuarto ya vestido.

Origa - Eres el único al cual yo puedo aceptar... mi monstruo salvador.

Dijo la elfo con una sonrisa que mas que demostrar felicidad mostraba tristeza.

En eso Origa le vino una idea en la cabeza, aunque algo desagradable para ella, era algo que tal vez ayudaría para que el hombre que amaba se quedara o al menos regresara.

Origa - Tendré que platicarlo primero, con alguien de confianza...

Se dijo la Reina de los elfos en sus pensamientos.

Garou por su parte se dirigió a la sala de entrenamiento de siempre notando que Chloe estaba entrenando sola.

Garou - Veo que ya estas aquí Chloe.

Chloe en eso volteo la mirada hacia el para después volver a desviar su mirada de nuevo, tratando de ignorarlo.

Garou - ¿Chloe que sucede?

Dijo este acercándose pero Chloe se fue corriendo, garou en eso usando algo de velocidad, la tomo del brazo.

Garou - ¿Hey que te sucede?

Chloe - ¡Suéltame!...

Garou - ¿Que rayos te pasa?

Chloe - ¡Déjame ir!

Garou - Te dije que...

En eso garou vio como Chloe soltaba lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas, chloe aprovechó la distracción de Garou para zafarse del agarre del pelinaranja y salir corriendo.

Garou - ¿Ahora que le sucede? ¿Y en que estupidez me abre metido esta vez?

Dijo este con algo de confusión, pero decidió no tomarle importancia por ahora para seguir con su entrenamiento.

Fin del capítulo 5

Bueno aquí la primera Lemonada :v, siento que mejorare conforme mas avance o al menos eso esperó.

Ahora las interrogantes son...

¿Que plan tendrá Origa? ¿Este podrá funcionar? ¿Donde esta rayo McQueen? Esto lo veremos en el próximo episodio hasta la próxima papus.


	6. Plan a largo plazo

Capítulo 6: Plan a largo plazo

Chloe iba corriendo por los pasillos del castillo con lágrimas en su rostro, ella por mas que intento soportar el dolor en su pecho no podía ignorarlo y menos soportarlo, ella solo llego a su habitación y se encerró en esta, estuvo en su cama llorando por un buen tiempo hasta que escucho como alguien tocaba la puerta de su cuarto.

Origa - ¡Chloe! ¿Estas ahí?

Chloe se quedo callada, estuvo pensando en si contestarle o fingir que no había nadie, pero después de unos segundos recordó que no podía hacerle eso a su Reina aquella que la salvó.

Chloe - Origa-Sama, puede pasar.

En eso Origa entro a la habitación sosteniendo su báculo, ella pudo notar como los ojos de Chloe estaban brillosos como si hubiera estado llorando.

Origa - ¿Chloe terminaste el boceto de la armadura?

Chloe - Si, Origa-Sama, me mantuve ocupada toda la noche terminándolo.

Origa - ¡Excelente! En la tarde tendremos nuestro encuentro con la princesa Alicia y Prim para el crear las armaduras para las fuerzas de ataque y bueno ya que confirme ese asunto quiero ir directo al grano.

Chloe - ¿Que sucede Origa-Sama?

Origa - ¿Tu tienes sentimientos hacia Garou? ¿Verdad?

Chloe - ¡Ehhhhhhhhh! Y-Yo... Yo...

Chloe no sabia que decir ante la repentina pregunta de su reina ¿porque ella le preguntaría algo así? ¿Acaso ella sentía celos de que entrenara con el o algo parecido? Esas y varias preguntas venían a su cabeza.

Origa - ¡Quiero que me seas sincera! ¡Te lo ordeno!

Chloe viendo que su Reina la había arrinconado, sabiendo ella de su lealtad hacia la reina solo tomo valor para decir.

Chloe - ¡Si, yo amo a Garou!... No sabe como me dolió el que usted tuviera la suerte de ser una con el... Perdoneme Origa-Sama, pero yo por primera vez tenia envidia de usted... Yo... Yo... ¡Quería estar en su lugar!...

Dijo la semi elfo con frustración y dolor.

Chloe tenia la mirada baja y con sus ojos cerrados esperando la furia de su Reina por estar enamorada de la misma persona, pero para su sorpresa cuando levanto la mirada solo vio una sonrisa condescendiente y sincera de su Reina.

Origa - No te culpo... Chloe yo misma comprendo esos sentimientos tuyos, porque esos sentimientos son los mismos que yo poseo, a decir verdad después de pasar una noche con Garou pensé que podría hacerlo solamente mio, que caería a mis pies como cualquier hombre hubiera hecho... Pero al final fue todo lo contrario yo termine cayendo a los pies de el, termine volviéndome una adicta a ese hombre, ahora tengo miedo... Porque se que el es el hombre mas libre que existe, nada ni nadie es capaz de atarlo, tarde o temprano el volverá a su mundo y yo no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo aunque me duela admitirlo termine siendo una presa para el y definitivamente fue algo que me gusto...

Dijo origa recordando su apasionada noche con el cazador de héroes, incluso se emocionó al pensar como podría volver hacer presa de el una vez mas, Chloe estaba sorprendida por las palabras de su Reina, técnicamente estaba diciendo que ella siendo una de las mujeres mas hermosas de Eostia no fue suficiente para Garou.

Origa - Yo sola no seré capaz de hacer que se quede o al menos regrese a este mundo, por eso necesito de tu ayuda, y dependiendo de las circunstancias tal vez de esas princesas humanas para convencerlo a que regresé, Chloe... ¡Necesito que seas una con el!

Chloe se quedo callada analizando las palabras de su Reina al aparecer ella le estaba pidiendo que estuviera con Garou.

Chloe - P-Perdón O-Origa-Sama... ¿Podría repetir lo que dijo?

Origa - ¡Necesito que tengas una relación con Garou! Yo sola no podre hacer que se el se quede o al menos que regrese...

Chloe solo sintió como toda la sangre iba a su cabeza haciendo que ella quedara roja como un tomate técnicamente su Reina le pedía que compartiera al mismo hombre.

Chloe - ¡P-Pero...! ¿Q-Que esta d-diciendo Origa-Sama?, a-acaso... ¿Garou no tuvo suficiente con usted?

Origa - No... Tengo que admitirlo... tiene un lívido mayor a cualquier hombre, elfo o Monstruo de Eostia... El en definitiva no es un depravado asqueroso pero cuando se le provoca... El literalmente te hace completamente suya, pense que caeria ante mi como todos los hombres estúpidos de este mundo pero yo fui la que cayo ante el... Y a decir verdad si me molesta demasiado... Pero la molestia no superaría mi dolor si el se fuera para siempre...

Dijo origa con bastante sinceridad hacia su fiel ayudante, ella necesitaría de bastante ayuda para persuadir al Monstruo Humano aunque solo haya una remota posibilidad.

Origa - Así que escucha Chloe tu debes insinuarte a el y tengo una idea que podría ayudar.

Dijo la elfo así teniendo una larga platica con Chloe...

Con Garou:

Garou estaba aun en el campo de entrenamiento, el después de su noche con la Reina de los elfos había decidido extender su rutina de entrenamiento aparte de querer desahogar la extraña tensión que aun sentía después de su acalorado encuentro.

Garou - Bueno... Creo que ya entrene lo suficiente además... Tengo algo de hambre, me preguntó si Origa ya habrá pedido el desayuno...

Garou estaba por salir cuando vio que alguien había entrado notando que era Chloe, la semi elfo avanzo varios pasos hasta ponerse en frente de el.

Chloe - ¡Garou! Yo... Yo... ¡Te reto aun duelo!

Dijo la semi elfo con fuerza y determinación hacia Garou.

Garou - ¿Primero huyes de mi? ¿Y ahora me pides un duelo? ¿Acaso te golpeaste la cabeza?

Le respondió Garou con sarcasmo y algo confundido

Chloe - ¡Eso no importa! Lo que importa es que si logro aunque sea hacerte un rasguño, tendrás que hacer lo que te pida.

Dijo la Semi elfo decidida, ella sabia que ganar a alguien del nivel de Garou le seria imposible, pero aun así quería comprobar su fuerza.

Garou - ¡Ohhhhh! No entiendo bien lo que te pasa, pero jamas huyo de un desafío... Esta bien ¡Acepto tu reto Chloe!

Dijo Garou con una sonrisa desafiante el jamás rechazaría un duelo y esta vez no sería la excepción. Así Garou y Chloe dando una gran salto se alejaron el uno del otro, para ponerse en guardia, Garou con su puño corriente que destroza rocas y Chloe con sus cuchillas en mano, el silencio duro unos segundos hasta que los 2 se abalanzaron al mismo tiempo, Chloe lanzo cortes intercalados hacia Garou pero este no lo tomaba como un reto al contrario eran fáciles de leer.

Garou - Pensé que tendrías mas que ofrecer Chloe.

Dijo algo decepcionado el pelinaranja.

Chloe - Aun no he dado lo mejor de mi... ¡Monstruo Humano!.

Así Chloe tomando velocidad comenzó a desplazarse en círculos alrededor de Garou, el solo entre cerro la mirada para esperar el próximo movimiento de Chloe, ella lanzo uno de sus cuchillas a Garou en movimiento rápido, pero el solo lo atrapo con dos dedos.

Garou - Esos trucos no funcio...

Garou no pudo terminar de hablar cuando vio como el cuchillo estaba amarrado a un hilo delgado y casi invisible el cual el no había notado cuando se dio cuenta Chloe ya estaba enfrente de el con sus 2 cuchillas en mano para lanzarle 2 fuertes cortes, pero garou usando su puño corriente solo los desvío, Chloe aprovechó que su ataque era desviado para tomar impulso girar su cuerpo y lanzar varios cortes combinados, Garou solo desviaba los ataques con facilidad aunque tenia que admitir que en poco tiempo ella se había vuelto mas fuerte y rápida, en eso Garou aprovechó una abertura para darle una patada en el estómago haciendo que ella se alejara unos metros.

Garou - Bueno parece que aquí acaba...

Termino por decir el cazador de héroes pero para su sorpresa vio como ella con esfuerzo y determinación se ponía de pie.

Chloe - Aun no he dado todo... En el pasado yo fui débil... No pude hacer nada por mi familia cuando mercenarios humanos llegaron a mi aldea y acabaron con todo, ni cuando me esclavizaron... Incluso cuando mi Reina me salvó de ese horrible mundo no pude defender a Origa-Sama de esos bastardos de Kuroinu... Pero ahora gracias a ti soy mas fuerte y te mostrare de lo que soy capaz.

Garou solo dio una gran sonrisa desafiante, al comienzo solo la veía como alguien débil sin voluntad que solo seguía ordenes pero ahora era diferente definitivamente ella se parecía un poco a el.

Garou - Muy bien Chloe... ¡ven con todo!

Dijo Garou con cierta emoción y orgullo.

Chloe fue a una gran velocidad hacia Garou y empezó hacer movimientos con sus cuchillas que Garou reconoció al instante.

Chloe - ¡Hoja corriente que destroza rocas!

Garou se maravillo al ver como las hojas de la cuchillas de Chloe hacían una corriente carmesí, haciendo que lanzara un poderoso combo de cortes a gran velocidad, pero Garou sabia que eso no funcionaria con el y haciendo su puño corriente comenzó a tener un intercambio de golpes y cortes bastante parejo al comienzo pero para mala suerte de Chloe el era mas poderoso y experto en la técnica, asi Garou poniéndose serio desvío cada corte veloz y le dio un codazo en el estomago haciendo que salga disparada hacia la pared cayendo al instante y soltando sus cuchillas mientras caía al suelo.

Chloe comenzó a levantarse algo adolorida dándose cuenta de su derrota comenzó a sentir como pequeñas lágrimas comenzaban a formarse en sus ojos carmesí

Chloe - Yo... yo.. Perd...

Pero antes de que ella terminara de hablar vio como Garou se había acercado a donde ella extendiendo su mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

Garou - Lo has hecho bien, definitivamente no me arrepiento de a verte entrenado Chloe.

Dijo Garou dándole una sonrisa en señal de estar orgulloso, Chloe abrió los ojos de par en par al escuchar lo que Garou le dijo.

Chloe - Pero aun así, perdí y ni si quiera pude hacerte un rasguño sigo siendo débil, yo después de perder a mi aldea fui esclavizada y varias veces abusada por esos mercenarios... Hasta que Origa-Sama me rescato y a pesar de eso no pude defenderla... Aun cuando me salvo, no solo soy débil también estoy manchada... S-Soy... S-Soy... Soy una inútil.

Dijo la semi elfo entre lágrimas.

Garou - Eso no es cierto... Tal vez tu pasado fue duro pero eso no fue impedimento para rendirte, continuaste y a pesar de a ver perdido una segunda vez buscaste la manera para que no haya una tercera, tu no estas manchada al contrario eres una guerrera digna de admirar eres la mujer que hasta ahora mas respeto Chloe... además tal vez perdiste la batalla, pero no la apuesta.

En eso garou mostró un ligero corte que tenia en su mano haciendo que Chloe se sorprendiera no solo por las palabras de aliento de garou si no también porque al aparecer había logrado hacerle un rasguño.

Garou - En tan poco tiempo has progresado demasiado sigue así, nunca te rindas ni estés conforme con tu nivel, además tu técnica tiene un gran potencial podrías darme una gran batalla en un futuro Chloe...

Le respondio el cabeza de flecha con una gran sonrisa lobuna.

Chloe se limpio las lágrimas y tomo la mano de Garou para levantarse, ella se puso de pie y tomo sus cuchillas para enfundarlas de nuevo, y en un movimiento repentino abrazo a Garou, el estaba por empujarla pero vio como ella volvía a soltar lágrimas.

Garou - ¡Hey! ¿Porque lloras?

Chloe - ¡Tonto! Son lágrimas de felicidad.

Garou - ¡Vamos no llores! sabes que no soy bueno con los sentimentalismos, bien... Regresando a lo de la apuesta... ¿Que quieres que haga?

Chloe recordando el porque de la pelea solo hundió mas su rostros en el pecho de Garou sin que este notara como sus mejillas comenzaban a tornarse de un rubor.

Chloe - Q-Qui... Q-quiero...lo mismo...que O-Origa-Sama...

Dijo con la voz baja y entrecortada.

Garou - ¿A que te refieres con lo mismo que Origa?

La semi elfo tomando valor levanto su mirada para verlo directo a los ojos con una mirada suplicante.

Chloe - ¡Quiero que me hagas tuya Garou!

Garou abrió los ojos en señal de sorpresa, sintió como su corazón se detuvo por un segundó, pero se recompuso al instante para ver a Chloe directo a los ojos.

Garou - ¿porque quieres lo mismo que ella?

Chloe - Tu eres alguien al que admiro, me entrenaste, me escuchaste incluso me diste palabras de aliento, se que a un guerrero como tu no le importa esas cosas, pero ¡Te amo Garou! No sabes cuanta envidia tuve de Origa-Sama, quería estar en su lugar, quería estar entre tus brazos, mientras que todos los hombres son estúpidos, tu tienes honor y eres el único al que quiero... Tal vez no sea pura... y este manchada, pero aun así quiero que ser tuya Garou...

Le dijo la semi elfo con una mirada suplicante y un notable rubor en sus mejillas.

Garou comenzó a ponerse nervioso, primero era Origa y al aparecer ahora era Chloe quien quería meterse con el, nuevamente estaba en un predicamento no sabia que responder, hasta que sintió algo que le erizo la piel y lo dejo aun mas incómodo, vio como Chloe empezaba a pasar su mano sobre su pantalón holgado en la zona de su entrepierna siendo mas especifico en su masculinidad.

"Por favor, Garou...", le dijo Chloe en un tono mas suave y suplicante mientras ella apretaba con deseo la masculinidad del pelinaranja de bajo de esos pantalones holgados, el solo trago saliva al sentir el contacto notando como volvía a sentir esa extraña sensación, vio los ojos de Chloe que tenían un brillo de deseó y el solo sentir la mano de Chloe acariciando su hombría, aun con los pantalones puestos le hacia sentir extraño pero bastante bien.

Garou - C-Creo que te mereces una recompensa por tu esfuerzo...

Así garou ya harto de esa molesta sensación la tomo de la mano y fue a un lugar mas privado, una bodega de armas cerca del campo de entrenamiento, apenas llegaron Chloe no se hizo esperar y se abalanzó a el para darle un beso el cual Garou aceptó gustoso, una batalla de lenguas comenzó bastante pareja, Garou podía sentir como Chloe era la mas entusiasmada de esto, ella no dejaba de acariciar su entrepierna hasta que siendo mas agresiva apretó con ansias su falo bajo la tela de su pantalón holgado.

Chloe - Garou déjame mostrarte lo mucho que te deseó...

Chloe en eso descendió hacia su entrepierna poniéndose de rodillas, garou no entendía lo que ella quería hacer, hasta que vio como la semi elfo desamarró la cinta amarilla que rodeaba su cintura y le bajo su pantalón, Chloe se mordió los labios al ver el gran bulto semi erecto que se formaba debajo de el bóxer negro del cazador, ella no dudo y lo bajo por completo para así dejar expuesto el miembro de Garou... Garou hizo una mueca al apretar sus dientes al sentir como Chloe tomo con sus 2 manos su masculinidad, ella comenzó hacer movimientos de arriba hacia abajo durante unos segundos hasta que en un acto de picardía ella uso su lengua para hacer trazos circulares alrededor del glande del hombre al que amaba, Garou soltó un notable gruñido en señal de placer, Chloe tomando esto como cumplido procedió a meter el miembro de Garou a su boca para empezar con una provocativa felación... Su cabeza hacia movimientos de adelante hacia atrás mientras con su lengua exploraba el diámetro del tronco del cazador ella tomando mas picardía con su mano libre comenzó hacer suaves masajes en los testículos de el, Garou soltó un gruñido aun mas fuerte, no se pudo imaginar como Chloe podía hacerlo sentir así, toda idea de racionalidad fue pateada, el se quedo viendo como Chloe que mostraba una clara señal de estar disfrutándo el degustar de su masculinidad se esmeraba en lamer su miembro como si la vida de ella dependiera de ello, Chloe por su parte mantuvo su concentración en este momento que ella había deseado con tanto anhelo.

Chloe - Su polla... Es enorme... Pero no quiero sacarla de mi boca... Quiero sentirlo mas...

Se dijo de manera interna la semi elfo mientras sentía como su entrepierna comenzaba a humedecerse, en una clara señal de excitación.

Garou - E-Ella me esta sometiendo solo con su boca y manos.

Se dijo entre pensamientos el cazador, tenia que admitirlo Chloe sabia como arrinconarlo, y no exactamente en un combate.

Chloe - S-Su pene... es cada vez mas g-grande... N-No creo que quepa a este paso en mi boca.

Pensó Chloe mientras daba todo su esfuerzo para poder contenerlo, Garou comenzó a sentir un cosquilleo en su entrepierna una clara señal de que estaba en su límite.

Garou en un arrebató de placer y lujuria tomo a Chloe por la nuca para así hacer que la felación sea mas fuerte y feroz, Chloe abrió los ojos en sorpresa al sentir como el pene de Garou llego hasta el fondo de su garganta y se complacía con ella de esta manera para no mostró queja, ella tenia que admitir que la hacia sentir aun mas excitada.

Chloe - Su... Polla... S-sabe tan bien...

Chloe comenzó a disfrutar el arrebato de Garou hasta tal punto que la delgada tela que cubría su cintura y feminidad ya no podía detener sus fluidos provenientes de su hendidura.

Garou - Chloe... Estoy por... ¡Ahhhh!

El cazador de héroes no pudo terminar de hablar cuando sintió como soltaba una descarga de su esperma en la garganta de la semi elfo, Chloe abrió los ojos de par en par al sentir como algo caliente se deslizaba por su garganta, ella comenzó hacer su esfuerzo por tragar toda la eyaculación de Garou la sola sensación de la corrida de Garou en su garganta hizo que la semi elfo tuviera un orgasmo fuerte haciendo gemido de placer.

Chloe - Es... Mucho... Lo que... Descargo pero no puedo... desperdiciarlo.

Se dijo la elfo mentalmente haciendo tragos audibles que no pasaron desapercibidos por el Monstruo humano.

Garou igual noto como ella había hecho un pequeño charco que provenía de su entrepierna, Chloe procedió a sacar el miembro de su boca, esto hizo que al momento de salir el miembro de Garou se formara un delgado y fino hilo de saliva combinada con fluidos del cazador, ella volvió a tomar su miembro para esta vez darle un suave, cariñoso y tierno beso a su Glande.

Chloe - ¡Quiero mas... Garou!

Le dijo la semi elfo en suplica y con una sonrisa lasciva en su rostro, ella se paro y fue hacia la pared mas cercana para inclinarse y apoyarse en esta, ella hizo a un lado su delgada tanga para dejar expuesta su condición como mujer a la vista de Garou.

Chloe - P-Por favor... Garou... Lo quiero adentro... U-Usame como quieras.

Garou guiándose por sus instintos mas bajos se acerco como un predador a su presa para bajar por completo la tela que la cubría, el así acomodó su miembro a la entrada de la semi elfo para así como si de un proyectil se tratara diera una fuerte estocada que hundió por completo su falo en Chloe.

Chloe - ¡ahhhhhh! ¡Garou!

La semi elfo dio un fuerte gemido de placer al sentir como el miembro del hombre que tanto deseaba y anhelaba se habría paso en su feminidad, ella comenzó hacer ligeras contracciones en su interior para sentir aun mas el gran pene de Garou dentro de ella.

Chloe - Me esta partiendo... Pero su polla me hace sentir... Tan bien...

Se dijo en sus pensamientos los cuales fueron interrumpidos cuando Garou comenzó su embestida de manera rápida y eficaz, el sonido en la bodega de armas de pelvis con pelvis chocando comenzaron hacerse mas notorios, los gruñidos de Garou y los gemidos de Chloe comenzaron a competir para ver cual era mas audible.

Garou - Chloe tu coño me esta volviendo loco.

Dijo Garou con una voz depredadora mientras aumentaba su embestida hacia ella.

Chloe - Mas fuerte... Garou mas fuerte, quiero sentir tu gran polla... No pares...

Dijo entre suplicas la elfo, Garou tomando esto como un reto tomo la pierna de Chloe para sujetarla desde un costado apoyando la pierna de la semi elfo sobre su hombro, así cogiéndola con mas fuerza y cizaña, Chloe sintió como su segundo orgasmo llego haciendo que ella mojara la cintura del cazador y parte del piso en el que estaban parados, la semi elfo trato de reponerse, pero Garou no la dejo reponerse al ver como Chloe alcanzo una vez mas su climax el en un arrebató le quito sus pecheras que también cubrían sus laterales para dejar su hermoso cuerpo expuesto, el sin dudarlo volteo a Chloe para en una posición de 'Unión de Antílope', comenzara embestirla sin que ella pudiera recomponer la postura Garou teniéndola de frente dirigió su boca hacia su pecho izquierdo morder de manera suave su pezón para comenzar hacer movimientos circulares con su lengua alrededor de su aureola, mientras sus 2 manos desocupadas sostenían su parte trasera para mantenerla alzada.

Chloe estando en un estado de éxtasis completo, comenzó a sentir como esos malos recuerdos de sus tiempos de esclavitud eran reemplazados por este, el sentir su piel canela bañada en sudor con la piel clara del Monstruo humano, el sentir como el llegaba hasta partes que ella no conocía, ella había descubierto el placer de ser uno con la persona que ella quería, Chloe clavo sus finas uñas en la espalda del cazador en señal de gozó.

Chloe - Por favor... Garou... Llename de tu leche caliente... Quiero todo de ti adentro de mi.

Garou solo al escuchar estas palabras comenzó a usar su fuerza sobrehumana para embestirla a una velocidad exagerada, Chloe saco su lengua en señal de placer absoluto, para así en una última estocada que supero su cuello uterino el llenara el útero de la semi elfo de su fuerte descarga de semen. Chloe en un ultimo orgasmo grito el nombre de su amado con todas sus fuerzas para así caer exhausta en el pecho de este con los ojos volteados para arriba y una comisura de saliva saliendo de su boca.

Garou por su parte tenia una respiración cada vez mas calmada mientras dejaba que aun su masculinidad estuviera unida a la vagina de Chloe, la semi elfo retomando algo de consciencia alzo su rostros a la altura de Garou para darle un tierno y cálido beso el cual Garou no rechazo y dejo que sus labios se fundieran con los de su aprendiz por un tiempo prolongado.

~ Unos 20 Minutos mas tarde ~

Garou y Chloe ya con sus ropas puestas salían de la bodega algo sudados y con un olor en ellos algo fuerte.

Garou - Genial ahora si necesito un baño, y algo de comer, ¿Que dices Chloe?

Dijo el cazador volteando hacia su aprendiz y aparente nueva amante la cual tenia una mirada soñolienta y un rubor notable en sus mejillas, ella estaba en una felicidad infinita la cual la mantenía en sus pensamientos recordando ese momento mágico de unión con Garou.

Garou - ¿Chloe?

Chloe - ¡ahhhh! si... Ay que limpiarnos.

Le respondió Chloe aun mas roja y con una expresión divertida.

Garou solo dio una pequeña risa por la expresión de su pupila cosa que hizo que la semi elfo hiciera una lindo puchero, pero esa expresión en su rostro no duro mucho ya que Garou le había extendido su mano para que la tomara.

Garou - ¡todavía nos queda mucho por hacer! Además que ay que acabar todavía con los bastardos de Kuroinu.

Le dijo Garou con una sonrisa, Chloe correspondió a su sonrisa con un sonrojo y tomo la mano de Garou para así irse arreglarse antes de la junta con las demás princesas.

30 minutos después;

Garou estaba saliendo del baño con una mente mas tranquila, pensar que en menos de un día todo había dado una vuelta de 180 grados, aunque mas que disgustarle el admitía que era satisfactorio el ver como Chloe y Origa lo veían de esa manera, el al menos ya las veía como de su propiedad exclusiva y pobre el infeliz que se atreviera a tocarles un solo pelo o al menos era lo que pensaba, así procedió a salir pero noto que en la entrada del baño estaba cierta reina de los elfos oscuros esperándolo con los brazos entrecruzados.

Origa - ¡Al fin sales! Te estuve esperando unos minutos afuera, incluso me sentí tentada en entrar a sacarte pero dudo que hubiera salido pronto al entrar ahí contigo...

Garou - ¿Que sucede? ¿paso algo importante?

Origa - Te estaba buscando para ir a la junta... Ya tenemos el primer modelo de las nuevas armaduras ahora que tengo todos mis poderes de vuelta no me costo hacerla a base del boceto que hizo Chloe...

Garou - Bien si es solo eso pues vayamos...

Origa - antes de que vayamos ay algo mas de lo que quiero hablarte...

Garou - ¿Que sucede?

Origa procedió acercarse a Garou para poner sus brazos alrededor del cuello del cazador y susurrarle al oídio.

Origa - Se lo que hicieron tu y Chloe...

Garou apenas escucho eso se puso algo nervioso y comenzó a sudar bastante pero ese nerviosismo desapareció cuando origa volvió hablar.

Origa - Pero no me molesta... Ya intuía que esto pasaría, solo te pido que no olvides mi lugar como tu primera mujer podrás tener amantes, pero yo soy tu primera mujer.

Garou solo abrió los ojos en señal de sorpresa, esperaba que Origa al saber su travesura con su fiel sirvienta se enojara pero su reacción fue completamente inesperada.

Origa - A cambio por haberlo hecho con Chloe... Tendrás que recompensarme mejor esta noche mi cazador.

Terminó por decir la Reina de los elfos oscuros mientras le daba un cálido beso el cual Garou correspondió, Garou tomando un poco mas de picardía se acerco a la oreja puntiaguda de la elfo para darle su suave mordida, Origa soltó un suave gemido muy erótico en señal de que no solo la tomo por sorpresa si no también en señal de a verle gustado.

Garou - y tu no olvides que no le pertenezco a nadie, pero tu si me perteneces Origa.

Le dijo este con una mirada depredadora mientras apretaba su trasero con fuerza, Origa solo sintió ganas de que el la tomara en sus brazos y la lleve su habitación pero para su mala suerte tenían cosas por hacer.

Origa - Soy solamente de tuya Garou...

Dijo esta con cariño y deseo hacia el pelinaranja, Garou se separo del agarre de Origa y procedió a caminar a lado de ella hacia la sala de juntas.

Ya en la sala Garou y Origa entraron notando que ya estaban Alicia, Prim junto a la segunda al mando del ejercito de Alicia y prim... También noto a Chloe quien estaba viendo 2 maniquíes que tenían armaduras diferentes, el primero tenia una armadura negra con bordes rojos y un casco que cubría por completo el rostro, pero no que mas llamaba la atención era que el casco tenia unos cuernos oscuros algo llamativos y hasta cierto punto intimidantes.

Y el segundo maniquí mostraba la clásica armadura exhibicionista de las actuales caballeros mujeres de Eostia.

Alicia - Al fin llegaron...

Prim - Los estábamos esperando.

Origa una vez que paso solo tomo asiento en una silla cercana Garou por su parte se acerco a los maniquíes de las armaduras el volteo a ver rápidamente Alicia y Prim, noto que las 2 tenían ojeras al aparecer habían pasado mala noche aunque no le tomo importancia.

Garou - Asi que esa es la armadura... tengo que admitir que me gusta el color y los detalles dan algo de temor...¿Pero no entiendo porque los cuernos?

Chloe - Bueno... A decir verdad el diseño del casco lo base en la forma de tu peinado...

Dijo la elfo en un tono algo avergonzado mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

Alicia - Se ve bien pero lo mas importante es saber si son lo suficientemente resistentes para soportar el sello de Origa y Prim.

Prim - Garou... ¿Sera que puedas comprobar y comparar la resistencia de la antigua armadura a la nueva armadura?... Si puedes darle un golpe con un poco de fuerza a los maniquíes para ver que tan resistentes son seria mas que suficiente.

Garou - ok... Me parece déjame compruebo que tal esta.

Así Garou se acerco y se puso en frente del maniquí con la antigua armadura y procedió a darle un golpe con un poco de su fuerza pero ese golpe fue suficiente para destruir no solo la armadura exhibicionista si no también el maniquí.

"Como se suponía esta armadura no es tan resistente... Con razón nuestras fuerzas eran fácilmente diezmadas", dijo la segundo al mando de Alicia.

Garou en eso fue al segundo maniquí para darle un golpe idéntico a la armadura diseñada por Chloe haciendo que esta fuera empujada hacia la pared de la habitación, pero a diferencia de la anterior que quedo hecha añicos esta solo mostró una abolladura y el maniquí quedo intacto.

Garou - Definitivamente esto protege mas que las anteriores...

Origa - Excelente trabajo Chloe...

Chloe - Gracias Origa-Sama

Alicia - Muy bien entonces es hora de crear las suficientes para nuestras tropas femeninas, después empezaremos la siguiente fase del plan... ¡Cazar a los perros de Kuroinu!

Prim - Origa ¿puedes duplicar las armaduras ahora que ya tienes tus poderes restaurados?

Origa - Sin problema alguno, a mi no me costara mas que un par de horas hacerlo.

Garou - Entonces no perdamos tiempo que ya quiero ir al campo de batalla.

Las chicas solo dieron una pequeña sonrisa por lo ultimo dicho por Garou y procedieron según lo planeado la venganza en contra del falso héroe Vault...

Fin Capítulo 6

Aquí un capítulo mas papus espero les haya gustado nos vemos en el siguiente y no se olviden pasar por mi otro fic de Garou x Highschool of the Dead. ¡Hasta la próxima!


	7. Primer Contraataque

Capítulo 7: Primer contraataque

~ Reino de Feoh / Castillo del Este ~

Había pasado más de un día desde la invasión y el ataque fallido de Kuroinu, la princesa Alicia había preparado a todas sus tropas explicándoles sobre su plan para ayudar a Kaguya, Maia y Ruu Ruu, Prim le había dado la idea Alicia de que estas nuevas armaduras vayan encima de las anteriores, como una protección extra, cosa que tanto Chloe, Origa y su segunda al mando les pareció conveniente ya que necesitarían toda la ayuda posible en un campo de batalla lleno de Monstruos y Mercenarios.

Alicia y Prim estaban frente a unas tropas de solo mujeres de 1100 caballeras gracias a que Prim contribuyó con las caballeras restantes de la ciudad de Ur que a diferencia de Feoh contaba con menos milicia en mujeres pero aún así cualquier ayuda era bienvenida.

Alicia - Muy bien todas mis caballeras escuchen con atención... No hace poco nuestra ciudad fue atacada por sucios perros traicioneros, por aquellos falsos héroes que osaron traicionar a la Alianza del Escudó... Tal vez algunas lo sepan tal vez otras no pero ahora nuestra batalla ya no es con la Reina de los elfos oscuros, si no con Kuroinu.

Todas las caballeros escuchaban con atención la situación que su princesa les explicaba hasta ahora muy pocas sabían la verdadera situación, solo fueron llamadas y equipadas con nuevas armaduras encima de sus antiguas armaduras, eran bastante llamativas y con mayor blindaje aparte de que el diseño de falda blindada les daba aún buena movilidad pero no tanto como las anteriores pero algo que les llamó la atención fue el extraño sello en forma de Manticora que estaba aún costado muchas podían sentir una extraña magia salir de esta.

Alicia - Fuimos traicionadas por Kuroinu... Durante años pensamos que ellos acabarían esta guerra pero sus verdaderas intenciones eran otras... Ellos quieren destruir la Alianza del escudo y convertir toda Eostia en un horrible Reino Sexual donde las mujeres sin importar la edad seremos utilizadas como juguetes para todos los hombres y monstruos.

Todas las caballeras comenzaron a murmurar entre ellas preocupadas por las palabras de su princesa, más que sabían que era cierto al recordar las horribles fechorías cometidas por Kuroinu durante su última invasión a Feoh, pero en eso volvieron a prestar atención a prim que había tomado esta vez la palabra

Prim - Como sabrán acaban de ser equipadas con nuevas armaduras encima de las antiguas... Estas armaduras fueron desarrolladas para ponernos en igualdad de términos durante el combate ahora quiero que escuchen con atención estas armaduras solo las usarán las miembros femeninas de nuestras tropas... Se que es difícil e incluso doloroso de escuchar pero entre políticos de Eostia, familias acaudaladas y caballeros de nuestros Reino ay traidores hombres que comparten la misma asquerosa visión de Kuroinu... Pero así como conseguimos enemigos inesperados también tuvimos la dicha de conseguir aliados inesperados que están dispuestos a derrotar y acabar con Kuroinu... Así que déjenme presentarles a nuestros nuevos aliados.

En eso prim hizo una señal para que Garou, Origa Discordia y Chloé pasarán adelante... Mientras algunas caballeros reconocieron a Garou otras al ver a los 2 elfos reaccionaron en confusión los murmullos no tardaron en aparecer ya que la enemiga principal durante siglos en Eostia ahora era su principal Aliada, pero todas callaron cuando Prim en un acto de liderazgo volvió a tomar la palabra.

Prim - ¡Silencio! No olviden su posición como caballeras de Feoh y Ur... Ahora la Reina Origa a mostrado en estos días estar de nuestro lado para acabar con Kuroinu, comprendo su preocupación pero tanto yo como Alicia sabemos que sus intenciones actuales son buenas... Ella misma odiando a los humanos vino en busca de nuestra ayuda... Ella fue la responsable de invocar a un Guerrero capaz de acabar con ejércitos y muchas aquí lo conocen... Me refiero al auto nombrado por muchas de ustedes y los ciudadanos como el 'Monstruo Salvador' yo confío en Origa, Chloe y Garou el monstruo humano así que pido su confianza mis caballeras.

Todas las caballeras sabían que la princesa Prim era una mujer callada, tímida e inocente pero ahora era como si estuvieran frente a una Prim diferente, mas segura, más decidida y sin miedos, todas recuperaron sus cabales y procedieron a callarse para dejar que Prim siga hablando.

Prim - La Reina Origa Discordia con su fiel ayudante Chloe y junto conmigo hemos desarrollado estas armaduras nuevas que no sólo poseen más protección si no que igual posee un sello mágico muy poderoso desarrollado por Origa y por mi, ahora le dejaré la palabra a la Reina de los elfos oscuros para que les diga unas palabras y explique las propiedades de este sello.

Origa - Durante siglos mi pueblo a estado en una batalla encarnizada con su gente... Se que ay recuerdos y atrocidades cometidas en esta guerra que jamás se olvidaran y que no tendrán perdón pero ahora las cosas son diferentes... ¡Humanos! Hoy vengo por su ayuda... Necesito que ustedes me ayuden acabar con la horrible plaga de Kuroinu... Mi pueblo fue masacrado, las mujeres y niñas fueron esclavizadas y ahora son solo juguetes sexuales para los monstruos que en algún momento estuvieron en mi servicio, que se unieron a la asquerosa depravación que Kuroinu quiere para todas las mujeres de nuestro mundo, no se trata ahora de Elfos oscuros o de humanos, ahora se trata de un enemigo en común que debemos derrotar... Uno que si no detenemos, destruirá y depravara a las próximas generaciones, como sabrán Garou el Monstruo Humano le hizo frente a esta amenaza y acabó con esos perros sarnosos y salvó muchas vidas inocentes, este monstruo guerrero al que invoque aceptado ayudarnos a cazar a estos falsos héroes... Más para defender a toda Eostia de este mal necesitó de todas ustedes y de las demás de la Alianza del escudo, nuestro misión es salvarlas de los ataques que Kuroinu tienen pensado hacer para que no sean capturadas y usadas de maneras horribles, el sello que su armadura posee es una combinación de mi magia oscura y de la magia curativa de la princesa Prim que durante años en secreto a desarrollado, este sello no sólo les dará protección mágica si no también es capaz de curar heridas por cada golpe o ataque que reciban además que mientras más daño reciban más fuerza recibirán durante el campo de batalla, esto les dará igualdad de términos en combate frente a un número mayor de mercenarios y de Monstruos con fuerza superior, aparte de tener un aspecto Intimidante que jugara un papel importante durante el combate, porfavor humanas prestenme sus fuerzas junto a la de las princesas para acabar y vengar a todos los caídos por Kuroinu...

Hubo un silencio entre la multitud de caballeras hasta que una comenzó aplaudir en señal de reconocer a Origa como una Aliada, este acción fue inmediatamente propagada hasta que las 1100 Caballeras comenzaron a gritar con emoción y alegría el nombre de Alicia, Origa, Chloe, Prim y Garou la primera semilla para la revolución se había plantado se sentía un aire de emoción, hermandad y esperanza, las princesas junto Chloe y Origa sólo dieron una sonrisa en señal de que todo estaba yendo por buen camino, Garou sólo se mantenía callado tenía que admitir que el entusiasmo de las tropas era bueno pero ahora sólo quedaba ver si ese entusiasmo seguiría siendo el mismo en el campo de batalla.

Alicia - ahora que todas ya saben la situación les sugiero que mantengan en secreto lo de las armaduras a nuestros miembros masculinos, no sabemos quien puede estar aliado a Kuroinu y el plan es el siguiente; las tropas de Ur y Feoh nos dirigiremos a Ken para ayudar a Kaguya y sus Mikos guerreras ahí juntaremos nuestras fuerzas con las de ella para ir en ayuda de Maia en Geofu y de Ruu Ruu en Rad para juntarnos con sus tropas de Halflings, contando nuestras fuerzas actuales en Feoh somos 1500 hombres y mujeres y con las de Ur que son 1000 hombres y mujeres formamos un ejército de 2500... Se que somos pocos pero no podemos permitir que eso nos desanime tenemos que mantenernos unidos y no permitir que Eostia caiga en manos de Kuroinu.

"¡Por Eostia!", gritaron las tropas femeninas con valor y actitud ya listas para arriesgar sus vidas...

Alicia - Todas comiencen a juntarse a fuera del Reino, preparen suministros y todo lo necesario.

"Princesa Alicia las tropas masculinas ya están formándose afuera de la ciudad en una hora partiremos", le dijo una chica pelirroja que era su segunda al mando de Alicia.

Alicia - Excelente iré a prepararme nos vemos todos afuera en la entrada de la ciudad.

Así Alicia, Prim, Garou, Origa y Chloe procedieron a moverse y prepararse;

~Afuera de Feoh en la entrada principal~

Todos los caballeros hombres ya estaban formados y listos para ir al combate muchos estaban extrañados de la falta de las caballeras mujeres.

"Hey amigo ¿porque no están las chicas aquí?" Le dijo uno de los caballeros a su aliado de enfrenté.

"Ni idea... Pero deben estar por llegar ya quiero ver esas eróticas armaduras... Siempre son un deleite a la vista", respondió su compañero, pero en eso notaron que una gran tropa de extraños caballeros oscuros con aspecto atemorizante marchaban desde la entrada del Reino hacia un costado de su posición.

"¿Esas son las chicas?", pregunto uno de los caballeros.

"Al... Aparecer si lo son... Rayos esas armaduras si que dejan poco a la imaginación", respondió uno de sus compañeros.

~ ya dentro del castillo ~

Garou estaba en su habitación meditando para la batalla, por dentro se sentía emocionado pero necesitaba ir con todo una vez empiece el combate ya que no se sabe contra que pelearán o que trucos esta vez usará Vault y Kuroinu para lograr sus objetivos, en eso la meditación del peliblanco fue interrumpida por alguien que tocó la puerta.

Alicia - Perdón que te moleste Garou, pero ya todo esta listo para la trasportación a la ciudad de Ken, ya todas las demás están afuera al igual las tropas.

Garou - Ya veo, ya era hora me estaba aburriendo... No puedo esperar más para ir al combate.

Alicia - Lo mismo digo ya quiero ver sus rostros cuando vean lo que les espera... G-Garou hay algo que quiero decirte antes de que partamos al campo de batalla.

Garou - ¿que sucede?

Alicia - Gracias por prestarnos tu fuerza para pelear contra Kuroinu... Se que tal vez no signifique nada para ti mi agradecimiento pero por favor... Ten cuidado.

Le dijo la princesa con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

Garou - Eso debería de decírtelo a ti... Sabes que esos perros no son nada contra mi incluso si tienen un ejército mayor... Todos morirán.

Dijo Garou con una sonrisa desafiante, Alicia sólo sonrió y procedió a salir junto a Garou al lugar de reunión.

~ A las afueras de Feoh ~

Garou y Alicia llegaron en donde Origa, Chloe, Prim y las tropas estaban.

"Ya todo está listo Princesa Alicia, Igual ya les di la noticia a los civiles que vayan rumbo a la ciudad de Thorn como me lo ordenó iran en una caravana por el camino secreto entre las montañas para que no pasen peligro alguno", le dijo su segunda al mando.

Alicia - Perfecto... Celestine-Sama y Claudia ya están informadas de los refugiados que llegaran a su Reino, ahora sólo nos queda hacer nuestro trabajo, Origa procede con la transportación.

Origa - Bueno es hora de la acción.

Origa levanto su báculo y comenzó a recitar un conjuro en lenguaje élfico antiguo haciendo que apareciera un gran círculo mágico que rodeó a todas las tropas.

Prim - ¡Increíble! Este es el gran poder de Origa Discordia en su máximo potencial...

Dijo Prim asombrada al sentir el gran aura que Origa desprendía, así en un destello todos desaparecieron del lugar.

~ Afuera de Ken ~

Se podía ver una ciudad de estilo oriental con edificaciones muy diferentes a la de estilo medieval en Eostia a lo último de la ciudad de Ken resaltaba un templo de gran tamaño en donde reside Kaguya la doncella del santuario.

Alicia - Ya llegamos al aparecer aún no están bajo ataque...

Prim - Que todas las tropas se preparen si tenemos oportunidad de hablar con Kaguya lo haremos de manera inmediata.

"Marchen hacia la ciudad de Ken alcen las banderas de Feoh y Ur para que vean que somos aliados", Grito la segunda al mando de Alicia para así comenzar avanzar hacia la ciudad.

Origa - Así que esta es la ciudad resguardada por Kaguya... Una Miko misteriosa, Sacerdotisa del sol y la luna, una mujer de la cual muy poco se sabe, incluso entre la orden de los 7 escudos, solo se que adora aún Dios llamado El Dios Eclipse: Tsukuyomi-no-Mikoto, hubo un tiempo en que intente averiguar sobre esta entidad aún con mi gran conocimiento sobre deidades y demonios de Eostia no logre tener algún avance en mi investigación.

Garou - ¿Entonces no es alguien muy sociable?

Prim - Es una chica extremadamente tranquila, estoica y compuesta con miradas misteriosas que a menudo medita. A veces es difícil leerla, pero no es taciturna, las pocas veces que las princesas de la Alianza nos juntábamos ella era la más callada y solo hablaba cuando era necesario.

Alicia - Tal vez no lo crea Reina Origa pero ella a sido la única que a tenido durante años la intención de convencernos para que llegáramos a un diálogo diplomático con el Reino de los Elfos Oscuros.

Esto dejó a Chloe y Origa con duda y sorpresa ellas no se imaginaban que alguien de la Alianza estuviera dispuesta a buscar la diplomacia para llegar a la paz.

Garou - Siento algo extraño en ese Templo es como si algo o alguien me estuviera viendo desde lo lejos.

Pensó de manera interna Garou podía sentir algo, una presencia no humana vigilando pero decidió no decir nada y esperar hasta llegar aquel lugar para comprobar de que se trataba.

~ Santuario de la ciudad de Ken ~

Una de las guerreras del templo iba corriendo en dirección hacia la Sala principal del santuario, hasta que entró en donde la Doncella se encontraba.

"Kaguya-Sama... Tengo noticias", Dijo alarmada la guerrera.

"¿Acaso son los de Kuroinu?", Dijo una hermosa joven de piel pálida con ojos de pupilas color marrón y cabello corto negro con una pequeña cinta blanca a cada lado. Ella usa un kimono rojo superior con dos largos chales blancos transparentes que llegan hasta la parte inferior de sus piernas, un fundoshi la cubría en su cintura y entrepierna, usaba medias blancas y sandalias rojas. Ella también lleva una corona de adorno en la cabeza con forma de sol, esta mujer se trataba de Kaguya la doncella de Ken.

"No, Kaguya-Sama estas fuerzas llevan los estandartes de Feoh y Ur, se tratan de las tropas de las princesas Alicia y Prim", Dijo la guerrera.

Kaguya - Ya veo... Dejenlos pasar a la ciudad.. Traigan Alicia y Prim seguro vienen ayudarnos y darnos información sobre la situación... Aparte de eso ¿ya ay información sobre la tropa de expedición?

Dijo Kaguya de manera estoica.

"Según la tropa, Kuroinu esta en camino a unos 10 km están enviando un gran ejercito en su mayoría de monstruos y algunos de sus mercenarios, suponemos que se trata de 5000, no tardarán a más llegar para el atardecer", Le respondió su fiel seguidora.

Kaguya - Ya veo... Esta información nos dará mejor oportunidad de hacerles frente... Rápido sigue lo que te dije quiero juntarme con Alicia y Prim lo más pronto posible.

"Enseguida", Dijo la subordinada de Kaguya para salir de la habitación.

Ya habiendo pasado casi una hora las tropas de Feoh Ur se estaban preparando para el ataque inminente de Kuroinu, mientras que las Mikos Guerreras igual se unían a la formación de las tropas aliadas, Alicia y Prim para su suerte consiguieron acceder a donde estaba Kaguya pero fue un poco difícil el que dejaran a Origa, Chloe y Garou acceder pero por suerte al estar acompañados por 2 princesas de la Alianza y que Kaguya aceptara su presencia en la junta dejó que llegaran en donde ella residía.

~ Sala principal del Santuario ~

Prim - Cuanto tiempo Kaguya me alegra saber que estas bien...

Alicia - Nos alegro el saber el que Ken aún no estuviera bajo ataque.

Kaguya - Igual me alegro de verlas sanas y salvas Princesas Alicia, Prim... Ahora perdonen mi atrevimiento pero ¿porque vienen acompañadas de la Reina de los Elfos oscuros Origa Discordia y de su ayudante Chloe?

Alicia - Bueno antes que nada como te abras dado cuenta Kuroinu a traicionado a Eostia, durante su invasión estuvieron apuntó de hacer caer a Feoh.

Prim - Fue gracias a Origa discordia que Feoh fue salvado.

Kaguya - Ya veo ciertamente es una alianza inesperada...

Una pregunta más ¿quien es el mitad humano que los acompaña?

Dijo Kaguya señalando a Garou que estaba distante de la conversación apoyado de pie contra la pared, las chicas se sorprendieron al ver que Kaguya fue capaz de notar parte de la naturaleza del Cazador de Héroes.

Origa - Eso yo puedo explicárselo Kaguya la Sacerdotisa, durante la invasión de Kuroinu a mis tierras yo y Chloe estábamos contra la espada y la pared con la poca magia que me quedaba logre invocar a un Monstruo capaz de hacerle frente a Kuroinu fue difícil pero para mi suerte logre traerlo a este mundo, el solo es capaz de hacerle frente a grandes legiones de mercenarios y monstruos, el aceptado ayudarnos en nuestra lucha así que es un aliado.

Kaguya - Ya veo... Su presencia es bastante extraña nunca había sentido un ser parecido a el.

Alicia - No tienes porque preocuparte el fue el responsable de acabar con todas las fuerzas de Kuroinu durante su ataque fallido en Feoh, incluso rescató a Prim... Aparte de eso tenemos información de la cual me imagino que Celestine-Sama y Claudia ya te dijieron.

Kaguya - Si sobre los posibles traidores que comparten la misma ambición que Kuroinu eso ya lo se... Para mi suerte todas mis subordinadas y guerreras son mujeres... Solo en el pasado había un antiguo monje pero desertó de nuestro culto hace años atrás... Aunque ahora lo que más temía es que no seríamos suficientes para hacerle frente a la gran Legión del Ejército demoníaco que se aproxima... Yo cuento solo con 500 guerreras del templo ¿cuantas fuerzas son con las que ustedes cuentan?

Alicia - Después de la última invasión solo 2500, pero a todas nuestras caballeras las hemos equipado con nuevas armaduras mágicas.

Kaguya - ¿Armaduras Magicas?

Pregunto Kaguya interesada.

Prim - Junto la ayuda de Origa y Chloe hemos logrado crear un sello que potencia las armaduras esto con la intención de ponernos en igualdad de términos, aunque esta solo lo tienen las mujeres ya que incluso sospechamos que en nuestras fuerzas de caballeros masculinos haya hombres infiltrados de Kuroinu.

Kaguya - ya veo es una sabía decisión... Dime ¿Cual es tu nombre mitad monstruo y mitad humano?

Dijo Kaguya dirigiendo su mirada Garou.

Garou - Soy Garou El Monstruo Humano o también conocido como el Cazador de Héroes.

Dijo este en un tono inexpresivo, Kaguya sentía varias dudas sobre el no por el hecho que fuera invocado por Origa, si no por que justo cuando Garou entró a la habitación el sello que ella posee para proteger su castidad había reaccionado, este sello era puesto a las doncellas en honor a la deidad que adoraban, había sido así por generaciones como un tributo a este y solo reacciona con 2 propósitos; cuando alguien intenta robarle su virginidad a la fuerza o cuando este estaba en frente de un mal absoluto.

"Su espíritu y su humanidad poco a poco están desapareciendo... ¿Como es posible que un humano consiga volverse un Monstruo?", Se dijo Kaguya de manera interna con cierta duda y preocupación pero estas dudas las dejó por el momento aún lado ya que ahora la principal amenaza era Kuroinu.

Kaguya - Bueno en ese caso contamos con 3000 hombres y mujeres, aunque las fuerzas que Kuroinu esta enviando son de 5000... Temo que aun estamos en desventaja.

Prim - Tal vez estemos en una desventaja numérica, pero aún tenemos algo que podría ser de ayuda para sus fuerzas Kaguya... Me refiero a las armaduras que desarrollamos si se las ponemos a sus guerreras estas tendrán más oportunidad de supervivencia.

Kaguya estuvo pensando seriamente sobre la propuesta de Prim... Pero viendo las circunstancias era lo más viable para asegurar la supervivencia y seguridad de su gente.

Kaguya - ¿tendran suficientes para mis guerreras?

Chloe - por supuesto Origa-Sama preparó una gran cantidad de estas.

Kaguya - En ese caso como señal de nuestra Alianza compartiremos los mismos trajes en el combate cuentan con todo el apoyo de mi gente Princesas Alicia y Prim... Igual usted Reina Origa y su sirvienta Chloe.

Origa - Le agradezco su ayuda prometemos que esta batalla será un duro golpe a Kuroinu.

Dicho esto la Junta había terminado las cosas parecían ir por buen camino ahora sólo faltaba el ver como se desarrollaba la batalla.

~ A las afueras de Ken ~

Todos las tropas estaban listas para la batalla la idea era simple no dejar que el ejército demoníaco de Kuroinu llegará a la ciudad si no sería un caos total, Origa había usado un hechizo de videncia para poder observar mejor la composición del Ejército que se aproximaba.

Chloé - Origa-Sama... ¿Pudo ver algo?

Origa - Si al aparecer esta vez ay más monstruos que mercenarios su ejército esta constituido por Orcos, Cíclopes, Minotauros, Ogros, Werewolfs e Imps.

Garou - Entonces esta vez será más variados... Esto será divertido.

Dijo Garou con una gran sonrisa que demostraba su emoción, pero esa emoción no era compartida por las demás tropas.

Alicia - Tranquilos no teman... Celestia esta de nuestro lado, no podemos dejar que nuestro valor tiemble.

Prim - Yo me quedaré con Kaguya en el Templo, ahí ayudaré a calmar a los civiles que están resguardados la ciudad tal vez este evacuada pero aún así no podemos permitir que algo les pase.

Chloe - Me parece perfecta tu idea Princesa Prim, diga a los civiles que no ay nada que temer tenemos al monstruo salvador de nuestro lado.

En eso a lo lejos en el horizonte comenzó a verse la gran Legión que el ejército demoníaco de Kuroinu había enviado, gritos de todas especies de monstruos llegaron hacia los ejércitos de Ur, Feoh y Ken. La tensión en el aire era tanta que hasta podía palparse con las manos, pero aún así esto no dejó que los intimidara ya que Alicia, Origa y Garou habían planeado un plan para acabar con esta batalla de manera rápida y eficiente.

~ Legión demoníaca de Kuroinu ~

"Todos avancen no sientan temor que nuestra recompensa esta esperandonos dentro de la ciudad y del templo", Grito uno de los generales de Kuroinu.

Todos los monstruos desde Imps, Werewolfs, Orcos, Ogros, Ciclopes y hasta mercenarios dieron un grito de sed de sangre... Vault les había prometido que si cumplían su misión serían recompensados con la misma Kaguya.

"Yo me dirigiré adentro del templo de una vez por todas, antes fui un sirviente y devoto seguidor del templo así que conozco muy bien los pasadizos secretos de este", Dijo un hombre con el rostro y cuerpo lleno de vendas, las cuales eran cubiertas por una manta azul oscura que cubria su cuerpo se trataba de un hereje del templo de la sacerdotisa Kaguya su nombre era Shamuhaza; después de ser expulsado de la orden al ser descubierto por sus horrible Investigaciones con familiares de diferentes razas de insectos en las que fecundaba a muchos de ellos en mujeres, este desarrollo una horrible obseción con crear al familiar definitivo y tenía pensado crearlo con la misma Kaguya, después de haber sido expulsado estuvo viviendo solo como un hermitaño hasta que Vault junto su difunto hechicero al que Chloe mató de nombre Kin lo contactaron contándole sobre su plan y la meta de Kuroinu el no dudó en unírseles pero a cambio quería a Kaguya para crear el familiar perfecto usando el vientre de Kaguya para su blasfemo plan. El se dirigió a una parte alejada del campo de batalla junto con 50 mercenarios y 2 Onis que eran los demonios y enemigos naturales de la Orden del templo del Sol y la Luna.

"Disculpe jefe Shamuhaza ¿para que vamos junto con 2 Onis?", Pregunto uno de los Mercenarios de Kuroinu.

Shamuhaza - Fácil solo ellos siendo los enemigos naturales del Dios que adora la orden pueden romper el sello que protege a Kaguya.

"Ya entiendo pero dudo que ese sello sea suficiente para detenernos a todos nosotros, ya estamos emocionados por violar a la hermosa doncella de belleza oriental", Dijo el mercenarios con una tono sádico y depravado.

Shamuhaza - No te confíes... Cuando lleguemos verán a lo que me refiero...

~ Campo de batalla afuera de Ken ~

Los 2 ejércitos estaban frente a frente 5000 del Ejército demoníaco de Kuroinu contra un ejército de 3000 conformados por Caballeros, Caballeras y Doncellas una alianza que significaba la resistencia de Eostia en contra del Ejército demoníaco.

"Por Celestine, son demasiados... ¿Como rayos ganaremos contra tantos monstruos?", Dijo uno de los Caballeros aterrados por la batalla que se aproximaba.

"¡No teman! Tenemos a Kaguya-Sama rezando por nuestra victoria, Como guerreras del templo y de la ciudad moriremos peleando", Grito una de las doncellas guerreras.

Alicia - ¡Arqueros! Preparen flechas y abran fuego a mi señal.

En eso una tropa de 200 arqueros desde el fondo de la legión aliada comenzó a cargar sus flechas en su arcos.

Alicia - ¡Fuego!

En eso una lluvia de 200 flechas fueron disparadas hacia el ejército demoníaco, fue placentero para las tropas de Feoh, Ur y Ken el ver como varios monstruos y mercenarios caían ante la letal lluvia de flechas.

Alicia - ¡Carguen de nuevo!

~Ejercito demoníaco de Kuroinu~

"Señor acabaron con 110 aproximadamente de nuestros hombres y monstruos", Dijo uno de los mercenarios al general.

"Que comience el ataque corran y acaben con su débil resistencia que nadie impedirá nuestro sueño de un Reino Sexual", Grito el general para motivar a su ejército... hací toda la Legión de Kuroinu fue corriendo a toda velocidad hacia el ejercito de Feoh, Ur y Ken.

~ Ejército de Alicia, Prim y Kaguya ~

Alicia - ¡Fuego!

Grito Alicia para que otra lluvia de flechas fuera directo al ejército de Kuroinu.

Chloe - Esto es malo... Como suponíamos el fuego de los arqueros es casi inútil.

Alicia - Es hora de pasar a la segunda fase, ¡Origa! ¿Estas lista?

Origa - Claro que si... Ahora verán la furia de mi pueblo.

Origa comenzó a levantar su báculo haciendo que el atardecer comenzara a volverse oscuro, ella comenzó a recitar un hechizo en élfico, Garou que estaba alado de ella solo estaba esperando a ver lo que ella tenía planeado hacer, tal vez ya la había conocido de manera muy personal e íntima pero ahora tenia interés en ver de lo que era capaz con sus poderes al 100%.

Origa - ¡Esto es por traicionarme sucias bestias! ¡Amanecer Oscuro!

Grito Origa con fuerzas para liberar su ataque

Alicia - ¡Todos prepárense para el impacto!

Un gran círculo de color rojo oscuro apareció justo arriba de toda la Legión de Kuroinu.

"¿Q-Que esta pasando?", se preguntó un General de Kuroinu asustado al ver el extraño círculo mágico que había aparecido, todos los mercenarios y monstruos comenzaron a sentir un miedo indescriptible, hasta que del circulo mágico apareció una poderosa energía oscura que cayó del cielo en dirección a ellos el potente ataque mágico hizo una explosión devastadora que incluso hizo temblar la ciudad entera; Kaguya y Prim junto algunas guerreras que las resguardaban cayeron al suelo por el temblor del ataque, los civiles que estaban resguardados en el sótano del templo comenzaron a gritar de miedo por el impacto hasta que después de unos segundos se detuvo.

Una gran estela de humo y polvo se veía en donde antes estaba la Legión de Kuroinu,

Hasta que se disipó mostrando que donde antes había un ejercito ahora sólo yacía un gran cráter de varios kilómetros, algunos del Ejército Demoníaco que sobrevivieron al impacto solo vieron con horror el gran desastre hecho por ese horrible poder.

"¡General! ¡General!", Grito un confundido y aturdido mercenario buscando a su líder hasta que choco con algo que lo hizo tropezar... El mercenario se levantó para ver con terror que era un pedazo del cadáver de su líder el cual había sido despedazado por tremenda explosión, algunos de la Legión de Kuroinu que tuvieron la suerte de sobrevivir comenzaron a levantarse notando la gran cantidad de cadáveres de los cuales algunos eran irreconocibles.

"¿Cuantos siguen con vida?", Grito el mercenario con horror.

En eso algunos de los monstruos y mercenarios que de suerte quedaron afuera del círculo mágico comenzaron ayudar a los que de milagro sobrevivieron al devastador ataque.

"Solo quedamos unos 1050 monstruos y mercenarios", Dijo uno de sus compañeros con el ánimo por los suelos y bastante sucio al ser lanzado por el suelo como una muñeca de trapo por el impacto.

"¿1050? ¿Como es eso posible?", Grito el mercenario atónito.

"Porque mi tropa es la única que sobrevivió al ataque, estábamos bastante atrás cuando el círculo mágico rodeó a todos los de la Legión", Dijo un tembloroso mercenario.

~ Ejército de Alicia, Prim y Kaguya ~

Todos los del Ejército aliado estaban boquiabiertos al ver el poder de la Reina de los elfos oscuros, Alicia que se estaba levantando junto a varios y varias Caballeros por el temblor observaron con temor y respeto lo que su antigua enemiga y nueva aliada era capaz de hacer.

Alicia - ¿E-Esto... Es contra... Lo... Quue... Nos enfrentamos antess...?

Dijo entre tartamudeos la princesa al ver el poder de Origa en su máximo potencial, Chloe por su parte solo vio con orgullo lo que el verdadero poder de su Reina era capas de hacer.

Garou - Así que este es su poder al máximo, definitivamente ella sería una amenaza nivel Ogro o incluso mayor, con razón duro siglos en su guerra contra los humanos.

Pensó con cierto asombro Garou, y lo que no sabia era que Origa se había contenido en su poder para no tener que destruir la ciudad, después de todo ella controló grandes legiones de monstruos durante siglos en el pasado gracias a su gran poder.

Origa que estaba alado de Garou comenzó a tambalearse hasta el punto de casi caer de no ser por Garou que la sujeto de los hombros para evitarlo.

Garou - ¿Estas bien? Vaya que ese ataque fue bastante asombroso.

Origa - Si lo estoy... Es solo que hace siglos que no usaba esta cantidad de magia y eso que trate de contenerme al no usar todo mi poder si no me hubiera desmayado.

Esto último hizo que Garou se asombrara y sintiera respetos hacia Origa, el sintió en eso una gran pregunta formarse por su curiosidad e instinto como guerrero, ¿Que tan poderosa puede ser Origa?

Pero en eso fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando Origa lo tomó de la mano que estaba sobre el hombro de ella.

Origa - Ya hice mi parte Garou... No se te olvide que debes recompensarme en la noche.

Le dijo la Reina de los Elfos en un tono provocativo mientras hundía su rostro en el pecho del peliblanco.

Garou - Eres alguien llena de sorpresas Origa, me aseguraré de recompensarte como es debido.

Le respondió Garou en un tono pícaro que hizo que la elfo se sonrojara hasta sus orejas puntiagudas.

Pero en eso los 2 fueron sacados de su plática íntima cuando oyeron Alicia gritar.

Alicia - ¡Todos al ataque! Acabemos con los que siguen con vida... ¡Sin piedad!

Así todo el ejército aliado se lanzó al ataque de los pocos de la Legión de Kuroinu que seguían de pie.

Los de la Legión de Kuroinu comenzaron escuchar el grito de los soldados enemigos que se acercaban.

"Maldición ya vienen", grito uno de los soldados para luego ser atravesado en la cabeza por una flecha.

En eso comenzó un enfrentamiento entre los 2 ejércitos, Chloe y Alicia que iban adelante no se contuvieron y comenzaron a matar a todo el que pudieran como si de una competencia se tratara, varios monstruos iban hacia Alicia pero ella no era alguien que no supiera defenderse, Alicia dio un salto para clavar su espada en la garganta de un Ogro, justo cuando ella logró acabarlo varios Imps comenzaron a tratar de rodearla pero en eso Chloe cubriendo su espalda dijo "Hojas Corriente que destrozan rocas", Así los pobres diablillos fueron descuartizados.

Alicia y Chloe se vieron un momento, se sonrieron de manera mutua en señal de camaradería para seguir con su caza... Mientras algunos caballeros hombres eran golpeados y arrojados por uno de los pocos ciclopes que seguían de pie, hasta que aparecieron varias caballeras con sus armaduras negras y espadas y lanzas atacando al monstruo en frente de ellas, mientras más atacaban y bloqueaban los ataques del monstruo, más brillaba el sello de su armadura, ellas comenzaron a sentír como su fuerza aumentaba hasta el punto de ser capaces de resistir sus ataques y de rebanar las extremidades de no sólo el Cíclope si no de varios Ogros y mercenarios.

Garou - ¡Que aburrido! A este paso no necesitarán que yo entre en combate.

Se dijo desanimado al ver la obvia ventaja del Ejército aliado.

Origa - no te desanimes en realidad esto es oportuno, porque al aparecer tenemos invitados no deseados dentro de templo yendo en donde están Kaguya y Prim.

Garou - ¿a que te refieres?

Dijo el pelinaranja con curiosidad.

Origa - Deje un hechizo de alarma en caso de que pase algo que no sea humano en el templo y no hace unos minutos ese hechizo se activo, parece ser que ay intrusos metidos que van por Kaguya, ya sabes con Kuroinu siempre ay que tener la vista atenta más que son unas sucias ratas rastreras.

Garou - Ya veo en ese caso entraré sin invitación a su fiesta sorpresa.

Origa - Ve y encargate de los intrusos yo me quedaré vigilando en caso de que algo salga mal apenas acabemos aquí iremos al templo.

Garou solo asintió para después dirigirse a toda velocidad hacia el templo.

Con Kaguya y Prim:

Kaguya y Prim se encontraba rodeadas por 50 mercenarios de Kuroinu los cuales esperaban ansiosamente por divertirse con sus cuerpos. Prim estaba siendo sujetada por uno de los mercenarios, mientras que Kaguya estaba en medio del Grupo sin escapatoria, ella se rindió sin oponer resistencia con tal de que no le hicieran daño a Prim y a sus guerreras las cuales fueron llevadas al calabozo, ella siempre a sido muy sobre protectora con su gente y a quienes consideraba amigas e incluso hermanas.

Shamuhaza - Veo que se ha vuelto más hermosa desde la última vez que nos vimos doncella Kaguya.

Kaguya - Veo que sigues siendo la misma basura humana de siempre.

Shamuhaza - Igual me alegro de verla Kaguya, bueno viendo que usted no está cooperando le pediré a uno de mis hombres que la obligue.

En eso uno de sus hombres se acercó a Kaguya para después empinarla a la fuerza y remover su fundoshi para dejar expuesta su entrepierna, lo que más resaltaba era el extraño sello estilo Engimono que le cubría su feminidad.

"Vaya que tiene un buen culo princesa Kaguya, pero ese trozo de papel no impedirá su violación", Dijo el mercenario con lujuria para en eso sacar su miembro e intentar traspasar el sello, pero en eso de manera misteriosa y en contra de su voluntad su miembro comenzó a dirigirse a su ano para después clavarse en este.

"¿Q-Que... Que esta pasando?", Dijo el asustado mercenario para sentir como estaba siendo exprimido para después caer muerto al suelo.

"¿Q-Que rayos le paso?... ¿Q-Que magia es esta?... " Eran una de las cuantas preguntas que sus compañeros aterrorizados se hacían.

Shamuhaza - Esa es la maldición de la cual les hablaba... Va pasando de generación en generación por las doncellas que fueron escogidas por El Dios Eclipse: Tsukuyomi-no-Mikoto. Si lo haces mal, podrías ser absorbido por la vida... Eso es... un agujero sin fondo.

Prim que había visto todo no dudó en cerrar los ojos no aguantando más tal escena.

"¿Que hacemos entonces? jefe Shamuhaza", Dijo uno de los mercenarios perplejo.

Shamuhaza - Fácil traigan a los Onís.

Kaguya al escuchar eso sintió como su corazón se detenía, y el temor comenzaba a invadirla, en eso vio como 2 Demonios Onís hacían acto de presencia causándole un horror y miedo absoluto.

Shamuhaza - Los humanos no pueden romper ese sello pero en cambio ellos si pueden removerlo, siéntete con suerte Kaguya que ahora experimentaras el verdadero placer de ser una mujer y no el que tu egoísta Dios te otorga.

En eso los Onis se acercaron a Kaguya con sus monstruosos miembros expuestos listos para profanarla.

Kaguya - ¡No, porfavor piedad!

Pero sus súplicas fueron ignoradas cuando los 2 demonios la alzaron y la abrieron, los Onís en eso removieron sus ropajes para dejar expuestos sus pechos, el Oni que la sujetaba por el frente en eso puso sus dedos en el sello que protegía su castidad de la doncella.

Kaguya - N-No... No lo hagas... E-Es mi único vínculo con mi Dios p-porfavor...

Pero el Oni ignoró sus súplicas para después remover el sello con sus manos haciendo que el papel se quemara al instante señal de que el Pacto había sido roto y así dejando expuesta su feminidad, Kaguya solto un grito de angustia, miedo y vergüenza ella estaba sin posibilidad de salir ilesa de ser abusada ahora.

Shamuhaza - Muy bien demonios aquí tienen su recompensa la virginidad de la doncella más hermosa del templo y la que dedicó su alma y cuerpo al Dios de la orden.

Los Onís estaban apuntó de empezar con su horrible acto depravado, pero en eso escucharon como la entrada principal a la Sala donde estaban fue destruida en un poderoso ataque.

Shamuhaza - ¿que esta pasando?

En eso el grupo de mercenarios junto su líder y los Onís dirigieron su vista a la entrada notando a un extraño sujeto de pelo naranja rojizo y con un Ojo de color rojo como la sangre.

Garou - Escuche que aquí había una fiesta ¿Acaso llegó tarde?

Dijo en un tono de diversión

Garou en eso analizando la situación noto como Kaguya estaba apuntó de ser abusada por unos extraños demonios y que Prim estaba siendo sujetada por uno de los mercenarios.

Garou - Parece que llegue a tiempo.

Dijo este en un tono irritado al casi volver a presenciar una violación, Garou en eso con su velocidad sobrehumana desapareció y reapareció en medio de los Onís para dar una patada en Split entre los 2 Onis doblandoles el cuello por completo y haciendo que estos salgan disparados hacia los costados de la Sala por la fuerza de Garou, Kaguya estaba por caer al suelo pero en eso Garou la tomó en forma nupcial y fue corriendo en donde estaba Prim, el dio un gran salto con Kaguya en sus brazos para después a una gran velocidad darle una patada en la cabeza al mercenario haciendo que su cuello se rompiera y cayera muerto al suelo... Garou solo procedió a dejar a Kaguya en el suelo y ponerse en frente de ellas para protegerlas.

Garou - Prim toma a Kaguya y alejense yo me encargaré de acabar con estas molestias.

Kaguya veía con ojos de asombro como Garou en un par de segundos la había liberado de su cruel destino y como había ayudado a Prim, pero fue sacada de su asombro cuando Prim la tomó del brazo para alejarla al otro extremo de la habitación.

Prim - Cubrase señorita Kaguya, Garou ahora se encargará del resto.

Shamuhaza - Viendo tu aspecto y tu fuerza puedo suponer que tu eres el famoso Monstruo Humano Garou ¿o me equívoco?

Garou - ehhhh ¿Con que ya soy famoso? No sabes cuanto me halagas.

Shamuhaza - Como no reconocer al humano que se autoproclama Monstruo y que ha sido capaz de dejar moribundo a nuestro líder Vault... El todavía tiene pesadillas contigo.

Garou - Je y eso que no ha visto lo peor de mi.

Shamuhaza - No lo dudo pero dejame decirte que un Monstruo como tu esta en el bando equivocado ¿porque ayudas a las princesas? Monstruo Humano.

Garou - Yo aparte de ser el auto proclamado Monstruo humano también tengo otro apodó.

Shamuhaza - ¿y cual es Garou?

Garou - Soy el cazador de Héroes... Me dedicaba a cazar a esos falsos que se hacen llamar héroes aquellos que disfrazan sus intenciones de Justicia con sus sucios intereses y ahora mi próximas presas son ustedes... ¡Falsos héroes de Kuroinu!

Dijo Garou mientras comenzaba a soltar un aura siniestra que hizo que Shamuhaza y sus mercenarios comenzarán a sudar frío sintieron como su instinto de supervivencia les decía huir a como del lugar pero para su mala suerte de ellos ignoraron este instinto.

Prim que ya había sentido este instinto ya sabía que Garou no les haría daño a ellas pero aún así no podía evitar temblar, pero Kaguya por su parte sintió un gran escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo pero en eso Prim la tomó de la mano.

Prim - Tranquila Kaguya... Estaremos a salvas con Garou aquí.

Le dijo con una sonrisa tranquilizadora, Kaguya pudo calmarse un poco y siguió viendo la escena en frente de ella, que se convertiría en algo que nunca olvidaría.

Garou - ¿Lo sienten verdad? Eso que sienten es miedo... Algo que ustedes piensan que violando y matando a personas inocentes lograran causar, pero su falso concepto de terror no es más que una gran farsa, ahora sientanse honrados que yo les mostraré lo que es el verdadero Miedo.

Dijo Garou con una sonrisa espeluznante.

Shamuhaza - ¡Tonterías de un falso monstruo como tu! Todos ataquen y acabenlo.

En eso los mercenarios se lanzaron Garou comenzó a tomar posición de batalla para comenzar hacer una corriente de tono azul como el agua con sus manos, los mercenarios ignorando esto no dudaron en atacar pero en eso Garou en movimiento imperceptible para el ojo humano dijo "Ryūsui Gansai-ken", en un par de parpadeos paso entre todos los mercenarios para así estos cayeran moribundos al suelo.

Kaguya - ¡Increible! Así que este es el poder del monstruo humano.

Prim - Te lo dije... Estamos a salvas con Garou aquí.

Shamuhaza - Como tu sobrenombre lo dice eres un monstruo Garou... Pero todavía falto yo y no creas que conmigo podrás... ¡Vengan a mi hijos míos!

Grito el hombre vendado para invocar a varios insectos y criaturas grotescas.

Garou - No importa que truco uses cara de momia tu ya estas muerto y a diferencia de tus compañeros contigo no seré misericordioso.

Shamuhaza - ¡Ataquen hijos míos!

Grito con furia para que así varios insectos fueran hacia Garou, pero Garou usando su Ryūsui Gansai-ken destruyó a cada uno de estos sin problema alguno.

Garou - Eres Patético como cada uno de Kuroinu con razón te juntaste con ese grupo de perdedores.

Shamuhaza al ver que todos sus familiares habían muerto trato de correr pero en eso cayó de manera repentina al suelo, el extrañado volteo a ver el con que había tropezado pero grande fue su horror que una de sus piernas había sido cercenada en un corte limpió...

Shamuhaza - ¡aghhhhhhh! Mi pierna... Grito con terror y pánico mientras se desangraba.

Garou - ¿A donde vas? si tu eres el anfitrión de la fiesta cara de momia.

Shamuhaza - ¡Porfavor piedad! Yo solo quería crear al ser perfecto usando el vientre de Kaguya quería romper los límites humanos... Nunca lo hice con intención de dañar a alguien... Solo buscaba la evolución del ser humano.

Garou - ¿Piedad? Cuando Kaguya grito por Piedad... ¿tu se la diste? Te prometí que no sería misericordioso y yo soy un monstruo de palabra... ¡Momia imbécil!.

Dijo Garou acercándose de manera lenta mientras soltaba un aura asesina que hizo que el mismo Shamuhaza se orinara del miedo, Garou comenzó a propinarle una gran cantidad de golpes destruyendo huesos y órganos internos y al final mientras el hombre yacía ensangrentado y moribundo Garou le aplastó su cabeza con su pie haciendo que esta estalle para así darle fin al pobre infeliz.

Prim que ya sabía cómo era Garou no dudó el volver a sorprenderse, detrás de un hombre calmado y serio que en el fondo puede ser buena persona encima había una bestia que disfrutaba hacer sufrir a sus enemigos.

Kaguya fue la más impresionada al principio sintió terror y repulsión pero todo esto se convirtió en satisfacción al ver aquel que casi hace que la violen fuera cruelmente asesinado, en eso vio que Garou se acercó a donde ellas para hacerles una simple pregunta.

Garou - ¿Estan bien?

Mientras que Prim solo asintió con una sonrisa, Kaguya no pudiendo aguantar más abrazo a Garou con fuerza y comenzó a llorar en el pecho del monstruo humano.

Garou - ¡Oye sueltame!... Estás ensuciando mi camisa.

Garou en eso noto como ella temblaba de miedo y recordó como estuvo apunto de ser violada por esos feos demonios, Garou en otra extraña muestra de humanidad y empatía solo dejó que ella se desahogara cuando ella dejó de llorar sintió como una mano se puso sobre su cabeza mientras la acariciaba con suavidad.

Garou - ¡Tranquila ya todo está bien!

Le dijo el cazador de héroes con una sonrisa para así darse la vuelta y ver desde afuera del templo como la tropas aliadas regresaban a la ciudad en señal de haber triunfado.

Garou - Parece que está vez las cosas salieron bien.

Dijo de manera inexpresiva, pero con una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras terminaba de contemplar la noche llena de estrellas en el cielo.

Fin capítulo 7

Bueno aquí otro más Papus por suerte encontré una página en japonés de personajes de todos los animes y de hecho ayudó mucho en la creación de este capítulo vaya que Shamuhaza si me pareció un enfermo v': pobre Kaguya en las OVAs vemos lo que sufre. Pero bueno al menos Garou le partió su madre y pues conforme los poderes de Origa en la página decía que ella si era extremadamente poderosa y unos detalles mas, y bueno eso es todo lo que tengo que decir nos vemos en el próximo Capítulo uwu


	8. Ataque Inesperado

Capítulo 8: Ataque inesperado.

Nota del autor: Pues para aclarar sobre los personajes que salen al comienzó... Abreviare a los hermanos cerdos que aparecen en las OVAs y en la novela como (HM1/HM2) solo para dejar claro a quien le pertenece cada dialogo y que aparte solo pondré una vez el como hablan ya que ellos Chillán como cerdos mientras hablan y bueno estas aclaraciones es para que no haya confusiones bueno continuemos con la historia:

~ Eostia / Lugar Desconocido ~

Se podía ver una extraña la persona encapuchada bajando las escaleras que llevaban a un profundo calabozo, los pasos de esta silueta hacían eco a lo largo y ancho de esta extensa locación, la silueta logró llegar hasta el fondo para así ponerse en medio de un extraño círculo mágico, la persona se quito la capucha que tenía puesta para así revelar que era: Grave Valentine, el suegro de Claudia.

Un viejo general de cabello blanco, orgulloso de su apellido y de su coraje.

Durante su carrera, fue conocido en todo el continente como un general distinguido, aunque en el fondo era Ruin y despreciable, despreciaba al hijo que eligió el camino como erudito en lugar de tener una carrera militar como todos los de su prestigiosa familia, desde el fondo de su corazón lo consideraba una deshonra ya que no era capaz de darle un heredero para la prestigiosa familia, en cambio el se adhiere a la supervivencia de la familia levantine como último patriarca de esta, aun era considerado un noble prestigioso que hasta el día de hoy producía excelentes caballeros para el Reino, a lo largo de los años había decidido traicionar a la Alianza de los 7 escudos para poder darle a Claudia un hijo que sirviera de heredero.

El círculo debajo de el comenzó a brillar de manera fuerte para así aparecieran 4 siluetas mas.

Grave Valentine - Al fin llegaron...

En eso 5 siluetas aparecieron del extraño círculo, 2 de las extrañas siluetas eran 2 cerdos humanoides, estos eres eran conocidos como; Los Hermanos Mortadela unos aristócratas con bastante influencia en Eostia pero que tenían bajo su sombra muchos negocios turbios y oscuros, durante años estuvieron obsesionados con la princesa Prim Firiore, cuando supieron del plan de Kuroinu ellos financiaron tras de bambalinas a este ejercito para que cumpliera con sus verdaderos objetivos, a lado de ellos estaba un anciano con bastón vestido de noble, se trataba de Sir John Mandeville un viejo caballero con una actitud suave que no siempre sonríe, se rumorea que es de una familia muy noble, pero todos los perfiles de el son enigmáticos, aunque el era un experto en la tortura y sometimiento de esclavos y esclavas, contrariamente a su actitud caballerosa, prefiere un entrenamiento radical y perverso, el era igual el antiguo maestro que mantuvo a Chloe en esclavitud cuando era mas joven y tiene un cierto apego a ella, ya que entre todos sus esclavos y esclavas la semi elfo era su preferida antes de ser liberada por Origa, después el otro individuo se trataba de Michelle Pantielle proveniente de una familia prestigiosa y noble de anzur un hombre de pelo Rubio corto realmente obeso con ropas de noble que dejaban al descubierto su gran pansa, una persona Ruin, Déspota y sobre todo el clásico noble que se aprovechaba de su posición para hacer daños a los campesinos y los de clase baja, el actualmente residía en Geofu ya que Claudia no soportaba su actitud egoísta y excéntrica así que lo dejó con Maia para que lo controlará y lo mantuviera vigilado, ya que esa mujer podía poner en su lugar a quien sea sin importar su posición social y la última silueta se trataba de Vault el líder de Kuroinu.

Vault - Es bueno ver que todos se juntaron... Tengo noticias.

Sir John Mandeville - ¿que ha sucedido porque los planes se han atrasado se supone que la perra de Origa ya debía ser derrotada y que Chloe ya estaría siendo educada por mi nuevamente junto la Reina...

HM1 - Prim ya debería estar bajo nuestro control. (Dijo mientras soltaba gruñidos como los de un cerdo)

HM2 - ella ya tendría que estar complaciendonos. (Igual dijo entre gruñidos de cerdo)

Grave Valentine - ¿Que es lo que esta pasando Vault? llevamos años planeando esto, ¿acaso nos estas ocultando algo?

Michelle Pantielle - Espero que no estés planeando romper nuestro acuerdo, que debo de violar a Maia para vengarme por sus malos tratos contra alguien de la clase alta como yo, es indignante.

Vault - Todo ha cambiado ha llegado un monstruo desconocido a Eostia que es capaz de arruinar nuestros planes... La perra del Norte lo invocó justo cuando la teníamos a ella y a Chloe pero mis fuerzas no fueron suficientes para hacerle frente, si no les he podido avisar es por culpa de el, me dejó gravemente herido.

Así Vault procedió a mostrarles el brazo que le faltaba haciendo que sus acompañantes se sorprendieran, también les contó sobre lo que era capaz de hacer y su aspecto para que tuvieran especial cuidado si se lo llegaban a encontrar.

Michelle Pantielle - Que tontería... ¿Monstruo Humano? Es solo un plebeyo con síndrome de grandeza el no frustrara nuestros planes.

HM1 - ¿Que ay de los ataques de Feoh, Ur y Ken?

HM2 - ¡Dinos al menos que capturaste a las princesas Alicia, Prim y la Sacerdotisa Kaguya!

Vault - Ese bastardo de Garou frustró los ataques al aparecer Feoh y Ur fueron salvados por el también asesino al ministro y conforme a Ken, perdimos todo contacto con la Legión que envié, Shamuhaza no ha vuelto a contactarse...

Grave - ¿Entonces que haremos? ¿Seguiremos con nuestro ataque a Geofu?

Vault - En definitiva, adelanté mis tropas con un día de anticipación que estoy liderando yo mismo, aparte de que tengo gente infiltrada... Michelle necesito que tu persuadas a Maia para noquearla... yo iré personalmente a ese Reino tal vez ella ya no sea una mercenaria desde que se volvió parte de la Alianza... Pero mis hombres y yo ya estamos impacientes por reclamarla no dejaremos que ese Monstruo Humano arruine nuestros sueños.

Michelle Pantielle - No te preocupes fingiré estar de su lado para cuando apenas se descuide la atrape.

Vault - ¡Excelente! Ya estoy en camino a Geofu dudo que les lleguen refuerzos en tan poco tiempo... ¿Los demás siguen adentro?

Grave - Mientras me dejes a Claudia para que la viole y la obligue a darme un heredero digno yo seguiré aliado a Kuroinu.

HM1/HM2 - Nosotros déjanos a Prim y seguiremos contigo.

Sir John Mandeville - Con que siempre me permitas adoctrinar a las próximas mujeres para volverlas en sucias rameras para el nuevo Reino yo estaré con Kuroinu.

Vault - ¡Excelente! Con eso concluye la Junta de emergencia todavía me sobra legiones de monstruos por montón que le quité a Origa... Cualquier inconveniente les estaré informando, sin más suerte.

Terminó por decir Vault para así una vez más el círculo mágico brillara y los integrantes desaparecieran a excepción de Grave que solo se dirigió por donde vino.

Grave valentine - Me aseguraré de aprovechar ese vientre fértil tuyo Claudia.

Dijo Grave con lujuria y sadismo para volver a fingir con su vida actual.

~ Ciudad de Ken ~

Ya siendo de noche la batalla por la defensa de Ken había terminado, una victoria relativamente fácil, concisa y esperanzadora en contra del Ejército Demoníaco de Kuroinu, los ciudadanos que habían sido evacuados de la ciudad estaban regresando a sus viviendas para recoger provisiones y carrozas para evacuar a la ciudad de Thorn.

Mientras tanto las princesas Alicia, Prim y Kaguya junto Chloe, Origa y Garou estaban ya en la Sala principal de santuario realizando una junta provisional antes de partir con sus ejércitos a Geofu para ayudar a Maia según como el plan lo había acordado.

Alicia - En total tuvimos unas bajas de 150 caballeros, todos hombres, al aparecer las armaduras fueron un éxito rotundo contra los monstruos las felicito Prim, Origa Chloe sin su ayuda hubiéramos tenido muchas más bajas que estas.

Origa - No ay nada que felicitar todo ha sido gracias a esta alianza que a dado buenos frutos, esta victoria sin duda alguna fue un golpe muy duro para Kuroinu.

Garou - Hablen por ustedes yo no pelée casi nada fue aburrido.

Chloe - vamos Garou ya tendrás oportunidad de acabar con esos bastardos... Todavía quedan muchos de ellos ahí afuera.

Prim - Eso es cierto además gracias a ti Kaguya y yo estamos ilesas si no hubieras aparecido hubiera pasado una tragedia.

Garou - Tzzzz. Como sea solo espero el próximo campo de batalla sea más entretenido.

Kaguya - Garou... Gracias me salvaste de ser profanada por esos malditos... T-Te estoy eternamente agradecida.

Dijo Kaguya tímidamente mientras tenía un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

Garou - Como sea... Y bien ahora... ¿a que otro lugar iremos?

Alicia - Geofu el Reino de los mercenarios actualmente está bajo cuidado de Maia una reconocida ex mercenaria, de ahí es donde Kuroinu salió pero hace unos años Vault tomó a muchos de las tropas de este... Y es el Reino que más me preocupa casi todos los mercenarios son hombres y no dudó que muchos esten vinculados a Kuroinu a pesar de Maia es la encargada... Los mercenarios suelen ser traicioneros aunque las cosas cambiaron desde Maia la princesa de los mercenarios fue puesta al mando de este Reino por celestine.

Prim - Si este Reino cae el de Rad no tardará en caer ya que los reinos de Maia y Ruu Ruu están extremadamente cerca.

Chloe - Según la información que tenemos Kuroinu debe atacar para el día de mañana así que mañana a primera hora iremos con todas las tropas a Geofu para ayudar a Maia.

Kaguya - Solo espero que Kuroinu no haga otra de sus sucias trampas... Princesas tengo algo que decirles.

Dijo Kaguya cabizbaja.

Alicia - ¿Que sucede Kaguya?

Kaguya - Después de esta guerra yo renunciaré a mi puesto como líder de la Orden del Sol y la Luna... A pesar de que gracias a Garou fuí salvada, los Onis destruyeron mi sello que era mi vínculo directo con mi Dios ahora solo soy una simple mujer y Miko que ya no es digna de ser líder.

Dijo Kaguya con tristeza, las princesas incluso Chloe y Origa estaban impactadas por la noticia, Garou por su parte estaba aburrido y desinteresado por la plática y lo dicho por Kaguya.

Alicia - Tranquila Kaguya estoy seguro que celestine-sama no tomara eso en cuenta tu has sido una miembro importante de la Alianza de los 7 escudos... El que ya no tengas vínculo con tu Dios no significa que estés fuera de la Alianza.

Kaguya - G-Gracias... Enserio Alicia... Prim.

En eso la junta fue interrumpida por las doncellas guerreras de la órden.

"Kaguya-Sama instalamos a las tropas en diferentes partes de la ciudad para que descansen y cuiden a los civiles antes de su partida a Thorn y de nuestra partida a Geofu... Igual ya prepare las habitaciones para que descansen nuestros invitados", Dijo una de las doncellas guerreras con respeto.

Kaguya - Gracias... Ahora porfavor descansen que saldremos antes del amanecer todavía nos queda una guerra por ganar.

Así todos se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones para descansar, Prim y Alicia fueron por otro camino diferente donde compartirían cuarto, Origa y Chloe fueron puestas en una habitación idéntica alado del de estas mientras que Garou fue llevado a otra para que el estuviera solo y se sintiera en comodidad. Garou entró a su cuarto notando que había un futon bastante amplio en donde descansaría igual vio una bandeja de comida en su cuarto que le dejaron por órdenes de Kaguya, Garou sin pensarlo 2 veces fue a esta y comenzó a comer de todo lo que le dieron, después un rato el quedo satisfecho por el momento.

Garou - espero mañana haya más acción si no comenzaré adelantarme para acabar con estos perros más rápido.

Garou cerro los ojos y se dejó ganar por el sueño durmiendo un tiempo... Habiendo pasado unas horas Garou descansaba sin problema alguno hasta que sintió como alguien comenzaba a colarse debajo de sus sábanas, el se levantó en seguida y dio un salto hacia el otro lado del cuarto, cuando dirigió su mirada hacia el futon se dio cuenta que era Origa, la responsable de despertarlo.

Garou - ¿Origa que haces aquí? Por poco te confundo con un enemigo...

Origa - Vine por mi recompensa ¿o acaso se te olvido?

Garou - Si a decir verdad se me olvido.

Dijo Garou de una manera despreocupada, Origa solo se levantó de las sabanas de futon para así comenzar a desvestirse de todas sus prendas mientras se acercaba de manera lenta en su caminar moviendo sus caderas de una manera sensual y provocativa, Garou solo alzó las cejas en señal de sorpresa por su comportamiento además de ver cada detalle del cuerpo desnudo de la elfo su piel oscura que brillaba por la luz tenue de la Luna que entraba por una ventana que la hacia lucir más hermosa de lo normal, sus grandes pechos que hacían ligero rebote con cada paso que ella daba, Origa se acercó a Garou para pegar su cuerpo desnudo al de el cazador y rodear sus brazos alrededor del cuello del pelinaranja, Garou que no tenía puesta su camisa solo su pantalón holgado comenzó a sentir como Origa de manera provocativa y atrevida metió su mano izquierda a bajo del pantalón y boxer de el para comenzar acariciar con deseo su miembro.

Origa - Aunque lo hayas olvidado yo vine por mi premió.

Le dijo la reina de los elfos con un tono lujurioso y lleno de deseó.

Garou - Veo que no eres fácil de disuadir... Esta bien Origa... Solo espero esta vez aguantes más.

Le dijo el pelinaranja con una sonrisa cazadora.

Así Garou junto sus labios con los de Origa en un beso lento haciendo que los suaves labios de Origa se fusionaran con los del cazador, Origa no logrando aguantar más desamarró la cinta que sujetaba los pantalones de Garou a su cintura y con ansias de sentir a un más al Monstruo Humano bajo su ropa interior de Garou, cosa que el pelinaranja no se resistió ayudándola a quitárselo, Origa se bajo hacia la altura de la cintura del cazador para pasar su lengua de arriba hacia abajo en el tronco de su amado como si de una paleta se tratase "Es tan grande... Quiero lamerlo cada que tenga oportunidad", le dijo con excitación mientras dejaba el pene de Garou lubricado con su saliva, Origa con ansias metió el falo a su boca para comenzar tragarlo con una fiereza y deseo profundo tal que llegaba hasta el fondo de su garganta, ella lo saco y comenzó a masturbar el pene en frente de ella con rapidez y delicadeza para dirigir su boca al escroto del cazador para comenzar a chupar sus bolas como si fueran unos caramelos, Garou solo trago saliva de manera audible al ver un lado completamente diferente y lascivo de la hermosa elfo que degustaba con alegría y placer de su hombría.

Garou - ¿C-cuando te volviste... Tan buena e-en esto?

Le dijo el pelinaranja con la voz entrecortada al sentir el placer inexpugnable que sentía por la felación que la elfo oscura le hacia.

Origa - He querido mi revancha Garou... Despues de la primera vez se me paso por la mente muchas maneras para poder divertirme contigo y sentirte aún más... Eres un platillo que desde la primera vez probé... Termine por hacerme adicta a el.

Terminó por decir para volver a meter la polla de Garou a su boca mientras con su lengua degustaba de la textura, el calor y el sabor del único hombre al que ella considera digno, al mismo tiempo con su mano libre comenzó a frotar sus dedos índice y medio en su feminidad, Garou solo apretó los dientes para resistir el sin fin de sensaciones que por el pasaba. Después de varios minutos de que Origa disfrutará de la virilidad de su amado ella fue hacia el futon para acostarse y abrir sus piernas.

Origa - Ven aquí y follame con tu gran miembro Garou.

Dijo con codicia y lujuria al ya querer ser uno nuevamente con su amado, Garou solo se acercó con una sonrisa depredadora que mostraba Gula y se bajo a la altura de su amante para así ponerse en medio de las piernas abiertas de la elfo y comenzar a frotar su pene con sus labios inferiores de Origa, La elfo gemia de placer por la sola fricción de la hombria de su amado con su feminidad así Garou tomándola de la cintura le introdujo con fuerza y vigor su miembro en una profunda estocada que hizo que Origa sacará una gran parte del aire de sus pulmones en un gemido... Garou comenzó con su embestida a una velocidad que iba paulatinamente más rapida, Origa lo tomo por detrás de su cuello para acercar el rostro de su amado al suyo para así comenzar con un feroz beso que se volvió en una batalla de lenguas sin tregua, el pelinaranja bombeaba con fiereza su gran miembro mientras Origa llenaba el cuarto de gemidos de completo placer al sentir como Garou se abría paso muy profundo de ella, siguieron así por unos minutos hasta que Origa ya no pudiendo más soltó un gemido de éxtasis total en señal de su primer orgasmo de la noche, mojando las sabanas del futon en el cual tenían relaciones... Ella trataba de recuperar la compostura pero Garou en eso se sentó en el futon sin separar su conexión interna con ella, para hacer que se siente con su miembro aún erecto dentro de la elfo, Origa enrollo sus pies alrededor de la cintura de su amado para comenzar de nuevo con su feroz embestida mientras Garou con su boca se amamantaba de su seno derecho intercalando de vez en cuando con su seno izquierdo y viceversa, así para tomar más Picardía comenzar a jugar con su lengua los rosados y endurecidos pezones de la reina la cual disfrutaba la sensación de ser nuevamente de Garou, el pelinaranja siguió así durante 6 minutos hasta que el ya sintiendo que estaba llegando a su límite comenzó a bombear a una gran velocidad su pene al interior de la elfo, origa clavo sus dedos en las hebras de la cabellera del pelinaranja en señal de estarlo disfrutando mientras pronunciaba a cada rato entre gemidos el nombre de Garou.

Garou - Y-Ya mero... A-Acabo Origa.

Origa - llename c-con tu s-semilla mi Garou... Q-Quiero... H-Hasta... La... U-Ultima... Gota.

Dijo el placer absoluto la elfo disfrutando de como Garou la moldeaba desde adentro con su gran pene, Garou solo la abrazo con más fuerza para así con una última estocada que llegó hasta lo más profundo de su vientre soltar una gran descarga de su espeso semen.

Origa - Q-Que... R-Rico... Se s-siente...

Exclamó con la voz entrecortada y una comisura de saliva saliendo de su boca para así dirigir sus labios a los de Garou y terminar con beso que se convirtió en una danza de lenguas lenta y placentera.

Garou y Origa cayeron al acostados al futon con su respiración acelerada que poco a poco se normalizaba, Origa buscando el calor de su amado se acurrucó aún costado de el para abrazarlo.

Origa - Eres como siempre una bestia querido mio.

Le dijo la elfo con cariño.

Garou - y eso que apenas empezamos.

Le dijo Garou para volver a levantarse con su gran pene aún erecto en señal de estar listo para más acción, Origa solo trago saliva mientras se emocionaba de volver a probar una dosis más del Monstruo Humano, así se acercó hacia el falo de su amado y le dio un beso lleno de cariño y lujuria a su glande.

Origa - Por eso soy solo tuya Garou... Pero esta vez me gustaría experimentar otra cosa.

Garou - ¿otra cosa?

Dijo Garou algo confundido, en eso Origa se volteo hacia la puerta del cuarto de Garou para decir algo que al pelinaranja le dejó algo sorprendido.

Origa - Chloe ya puedes pasar...

En eso la semi elfo abrió abrió la puerta.

Chloe - C-Con permiso...

Dijo la semi elfo algo apenada, Garou solo se puso algo nervioso mientras su cerebro trataba de conectar las piezas del plan de Origa, el noto que Chloe tenía su entrepierna algo húmeda por las ligeras comisuras de líquido que sobresalían de la delgada tela que la cubría, en eso se dio cuenta que ella estuvo ahí escuchando y tal vez viendo lo que hizo con Origa, Chloe se acercó a donde Garou y Origa que estaba de rodillas, Chloe siguió el ejemplo de su reina para ponerse a la altura de la entre pierna de Garou para de manera sorpresiva metiera el pene de el a su boca y comenzar a chuparlo con urgencia.

Origa - Parece que ya no podías aguantar Chloe... Lamento a ver tardado pero quería disfrutar mi momento íntimo con Garou ahora tendrás que ayudarme a complacerlo toda la noche.

En eso Origa tomó las pecheras de Chloe y se las quito para dejar al descubierto sus pechos y le bajo su tanga para dejarla al fin desnuda.

Garou - ¡Oigan! ¿Que están hacien...?

Pero Garou fue interrumpido por Origa que se había puesto de pie y poniendo su dedo índice en los labios de Garou para que no hablará.

Origa - ¡Shhhhhhhh! Tu solo calla y disfruta Garou acuestate en el futon y deja que nosotras hagamos la mayoría.

Garou por primera vez de manera increíble aceptó la orden Origa para acostarse entonces vio como Origa se puso en posición de 69 para para comenzar ayudar a Chloe con su felación, Chloe y Origa estaban batallando por ver quien degustaba mejor el miembro de su amado las 2 comenzaron a pasar sus lenguas alrededor del glande del pelinaranja haciendo que Garou comenzará a gruñir del placer, el ya no pudiendo más tomó las caderas de Origa para bajarlas a su rostro y comenzar a lamer su feminidad.

Origa - ¡awwwww! G-Garou sigue asi... N-No pares.

Dijo Origa mientras su amado pasaba su lengua por sus pliegues Garou metió su lengua dentro de la vagina de la elfo mientras ella comenzaba desbordar sus jugos en el rostros de Garou, el tomó más picardía en su acción para comenzar a pasar su lengua en movimiento suaves al rededor de su clítoris haciendo que Origa soltara gemidos más fuertes en señal de estar extasiada por el buen trabajo oral que Garou le practicaba en su feminidad, Chloe por su parte al ver que su Reina estaba disfrutando parte de su acción con Garou ella aprovechó que Origa no seguía entretenida con el pene de el, así que ella se puso justo arriba del falo para así sentarse lentamente en el gran trozo, Chloe comenzó a subir y bajar sus caderas para después comenzar a gemir en placer absoluto.

"T-Tu... Polla... Me... P-Parte... Garou tu pene... Me encanta", dijo Chloe entre gemidos mientras Garou comenzó a sentir como las apretadas paredes vaginales de la semi elfo se frotaban en su masculinidad, el aumento los movimientos de su lengua y e un movimiento inesperado para Origa este comenzara solo a chupar su clítoris.

Origa - G-Garou... Q-Que... Rico... No pares mi coño... E-Es... T-Tuyo.

La reina de los elfos estaba completamente sometida por Garou, mientras con Chloe ella seguía moviendo sus caderas con enjundia quería que Garou se sintiera tan bien como ella así que en comenzó a subir la velocidad y apretar su interior para poder estar a la par que su Reina en placer.

Chloe y Origa ya en un punto de excitación acercaron sus rostros y comenzaron a besarse para soportar tanto placer que sentían hasta que ya no pudiendo aguantar las 2 se vinieron al igual que Garou.

Origa / Chloe - ¡Ahhhhh Garou!

Las 2 dijeron al unísono con fuerza por esta ronda... Las 2 cayeron al futon algo agotadas después de el multiorgasmo que las 2 pasaron Chloe podía sentir como el esperma de Garou se desbordaba de su interior y Origa sentía sus feminidad derretirse después de tremendo trabajo del pelinaranja, pero en eso las 2 notaron que Garou aún seguía con su amiguito bien parado y listo para la siguiente ronda.

Garou - Ahora es mi turno... Así que prepárense.

Las 2 solo se palidecieron y sus rostros hacieron una expresión graciosa y tragaron saliva de manera audible al ver que su plan de un trío no fue suficiente para contener o al menos cansar al Monstruo Humano.

Origa \\\ Chloe - oh cielos...

3 horas más tarde; Garou estaba cargando sobre su espalda a las 2 elfos dormidas y cansadas después de varias repeticiones.

Garou - Si no van aguantar para que empiezan.

Dijo de manera inexpresiva al ver que las 2 a pesar de que quedaron satisfechas el todavía podía seguir en acción pero decidió dejarlas descansar llevándolas a su cuarto y acostandolas en sus futones para después taparlas y dejarles sus prendas aún costado de ellas.

Garou - Que descansen.

Dijo Garou con una ligera sonrisa para así cerrar la puerta y comenzar a dirigirse a su cuarto, pero el al sentirse aún algo caliente por su encuentro con Origa y Chloe recordó que afuera del templo había un gran espacio perfecto para meditar, cosa que el aprovechó para brincar desde unos de los balcones del templo y ponerse justo a la entrada de este, el procedió a sentarse en posición de Loto para comenzar a calmar su mente y su cuerpo de todo deseó... El estuvo así durante una hora aproximadamente hasta que escucho unos pasos atrás de el pero decidió no interrumpir su meditación al no sentir algún tipo de agresión o peligro en esta.

Kaguya - Garou... Buenas noches ¿porque estas aquí tan tarde?

Garou - Estoy meditando...

Dijo este algo irritado.

Kaguya - ¡Oh! Disculpa... No me di cuenta.

Garou - Ya no importa... ¿Tu que haces aquí? Se supone que deberías estar descansando mañana debes comandar a las tropas junto Alicia y Prim.

Kaguya - Si dormí un rato... Es solo que con todo lo que pasó hoy... Solo he podido descansar por cortos lapsos de tiempo.

Garou - ¿Aún sigues asustada por lo que casi te pasa con cara de momia?

Kaguya - En parte si... Pero más que eso me siento vacía... Desde que perdí toda conexión con mi Dios ya no le encuentro sentido a la vida no se que haré después de esta guerra.

Dijo Kaguya con un semblante triste.

Garou - No deberías preocuparte por eso...

Kaguya - ¿a que te refieres Garou?

Garou - Antes solo estabas sellada aún único destino y camino... Pero ahora ve esto como la oportunidad perfecta para recorrer otros caminos y descubrir más sobre esta vida.

Kaguya se quedó sorprendida por la respuesta de Garou. Ella no lo había visto de esa manera durante toda su vida solo se dedicó a sus creencias y religión pero tal como Garou decía ahora ella podía redescubrirse a ella misma.

Kaguya - Gracias Garou... ¿Te molesta si te acompaño en tu meditación?

Le dijo esta con una sonrisa y un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

Garou - Por mi no ay problema solo no me interrumpas ya que meditare hasta que amanezca.

Kaguya - No te preocupes igual quiero calmar mi mente así que te acompañare hasta el amanecer... Total no falta mucho.

Así Kaguya se sentó sobre sus rodillas para comenzar con su meditación, cosa que logró gracias a sus años en la orden además se sentirse segura al tener a Garou a su lado cosa que de manera inconsciente la hacia feliz

Al amanecer Garou y Kaguya detuvieron su meditación al mismo tiempo.

Garou - Me sorprende que hayas durado tanto...

Dijo este abriendo sus ojos y comenzando a levantarse.

Kaguya - No me subestimes después de todo soy una miko.

Le dijo esta con una sonrisa para tratar de levantarse pero en eso ella vio como Garou le extendió la mano para ayudarla, cosa que la hizo sonreír por el gesto que aceptó.

Kaguya - Gracias Garou me ayudado bastante esta sesión de meditación ¿te molesta si alguna vez la repetimos?

Garou - No ay problema... Pero primero acabemos con esta guerra.

Le dijo de manera indiferente, Kaguya solo sonrió y asintió a lo dicho por el pelinaranja.

Ellos procedieron a entrar a la Sala principal del templo para reunirse con las princesas y terminar los preparativos de su marcha hasta Geofu, cuando entraron a la Sala vieron a una Alicia, Prim, Origa y Chloe preocupadas.

Alicia - Que bueno que llegaron tenemos muy malas noticias.

Kaguya - ¿que pasó?

Prim - Durante la madrugada nos llegó un mensaje de Thorn, Kuroinu empezó su ataque a Geofu... Al aparecer adelantaron su ataque antes de lo previsto.

Garou - Ya me suponía que harían algo así...

Origa - Eso no es todo al aparecer la batalla se ha prolongado por demasiado Maia a resistido junto algunos y algunas fieles a la Alianza y a ella pero no dudó que haya recibido traiciones inesperadas ha este paso ella será capturada... Además que a pesar de que tengo mis poderes restaurados, mi hechizo de transportación tiene un límite de uso hasta al menos 32 horas... Por la gran cantidad de tropas que transportó y aparte que aún estoy recuperando mis habilidades y acostumbrandome nuevamente a ellas.

Kaguya - Esto es malo... Llegar a Geofu nos tomara máximo 7 horas de caminata estamos en serios aprietos.

Chloé - Si Geofu cae, Rad estará al alcance de Kuroinu en un santiamén...

Garou - Origa no puedes usar tu hechizo de transportación ¿por la cantidad de personas? O ¿por tu falta de control en tus habilidades?

Origa - Por la cantidad de mana que uso en mis hechizos al recuperar todos mis poderes olvide lo difícil de controlar la cantidad de energía que uso en mis hechizos... Hace siglos que no tenía mi poder al 100%

Lo viste cuando usé mi hechizo de amanecer oscuro me dejo casi agotada al ya no estar acostumbrada y tener un límite de tiempo en su uso me hace incapaz de llevarnos a todos a nuestro destino... Te recuerdo que por esa era la razón que iríamos a pie hacia donde Maia se encontraba.

Garou - ¿y que tal transportar a una sola persona puedes hacerlo?

Origa - Eso sería fácil y sin problemas... Pero ¿porque preguntas?

Garou - Fácil ustedes vayan directo a Rad para preparar la ciudad, yo iré directo a Geofu con el teletransporte de Origa y acabaré con cada mercenario de Kuroinu y Monstruo.

Todas las chicas en eso se negaron pero Garou molesto les reprendió sobre su preocupación innecesaria.

Garou - La anterior batalla se las deje a ustedes además recuerden que yo no sigo órdenes ni de ustedes ni de nadie así vayan a Rad para prepararla yo me ocuparé de las tropas en Geofu y buscare a esa tal Maia.

Origa - Aunque no me guste dejarte solo, comprendo tu pensar... Esta bien nos dirigiremos a Rad pero apenas acabes procura ir ahí que te estaremos esperando.

Chloé - Ve con cuidado Garou.

Kaguya - ¿pero como haremos para que Maia sepa que eres aliado?

Prim - ¡Alguien tendrá que acompañarlo!

Alicia - Yo me ofrezco... Conozco bien Geofu en varias veces fuí a ver a Maia a su ciudad puedo ayudarte a buscarla.

Garou - Esta bien solo prepárate que yo no dejaré ningún enemigo para que acabes ya que esta vez todos y cada uno de los enemigos son míos.

Dijo Garou con una sonrisa siniestra que demostraba ansias de ir al campo de batalla, así se juntaron Alicia y Garou mientras la Reina de los elfos comenzaba a recitar su hechizo.

Prim - Garou... Alicia-Onesama, vayan con cuidado.

Chloé - Suerte en su cacería.

Kaguya - Rescaten a Maia y Geofu del mal de Kuroinu nos vemos en Rad.

Garou y Alicia asistieron para así cuando Origa término de recitar el hechizo los 2 desaparecieran en un círculo mágico.

Origa - No perdamos el tiempo que tenemos que ir con prisa al Reino de Rad.

Las chicas asintieron para comenzar con su plan improvisado.

~Plaza central del Reino de Geofu~

Se podía notar una gran cantidad de casas en llamas y cuerpos de tanto hombres y niños dispersos por toda el área, varios monstruos y mercenarios iban corriendo en busca de mujeres ya sea niñas adolescentes y adultas que estaban siendo capturadas y enjauladas como si de objetos o animales se tratasen.

"Esto está siendo demasiado facil", Dijo uno de los tantos mercenarios mientras arrastraba por el pelo a una madre junto su hija de al menos 15 años.

"Si pero no entiendo porque Vault-Sama nos pidió que las encarcelaramos?" Le respondió un compañero mercenario.

"Fácil para llevarlas al campamento después... Hace tiempo que no nos divertimos después de haberlas violado hasta el cansancio se las dejaremos a nuestras hordas de monstruos para que igual se diviertan", le respondió el mercenario con una sonrisa sádica y depravada, pero e eso notaron una luz de tono oscuro que se estaba se formaba justo detrás de ellos, inmediatamente voltearon para notar 2 figuras aparecer de esta una era de una persona que muy bien conocían.

"Mira es la princesa Alicia", le dijo el mercenario a su compañero.

"Es nuestro día de suerte si la capturamos el jefe Vault nos premiará muy bien", le respondió su compañero ellos tiraron a sus prisioneras a una jaula cercana para que esta se cerrase al instante así sin perder tiempo se lanzaron hacia la princesa Alicia ignorando al otro individuo que estaba aún lado suyo, ella estaba por desenvainar su espada pero Garou se puso al frente de ella, Alicia se sorprendió y se sonrojo de manera inconciente a ver que el la estaba protegiendo, los mercenarios de Kuroinu no perdieron el tiempo y prepararon sus espadas para cortar a la mitad aquel sujeto, pero cuando intentaron rebanarlo notaron como manos caían al suelo en un Corte limpio que ni ellos vieron venir, los 2 soldados de Kuroinu comenzaron a gritar en dolor y trauma mientras la sangre brotaba de sus manos cercenadas, pero en eso aquel hombre los tomó del cuello y los alzó por arriba de su altura para darles una mirada severa y espeluznante los 2 mercenarios al ver de cerca al hombre notaron que este era ni más ni menos que El Cazador de Héroes Garou el monstruo Humano.

"P-porfavor... N-no nos... M-mates", suplicaron los 2 mercenarios con sumo terror.

Garou - Si quieren que les perdone la vida diganme todo lo que saben y en donde está Maia...

"F-fue... C-capturada... P-por... M-Michelle Pantielle... Que la traicionó", Dijo el mercenario que estaba sostenido por la mano izquierda de Garou.

"D-debe... Estar... En la a-alcaldia de la ciudad... Junto el J-jefe V-vault", le dijo el otro mercenario que estaba sostenido por la mano derecha de Garou.

Garou - Ya veo... Asi que ese infeliz sigue con vida... Vaya que es una cucaracha resistente... Agradezco su colaboración ahora pueden morir en paz.

"Pero... Nos prometiste que nos dejarías vivir", dijo u o de los mercenarios asustados.

Garou - Les mentí... Nunca confíen el las palabras de un monstruo.

Así Garou comenzó apretar con fuerza en cuello de los mercenarios para después romperselos, así soltandolos para que caigan al suelo inertes, Alicia se quedó sorprendida por la crueldad de Garou pero en el fondo fue satisfactorio el ver como recibieron lo que merecían.

Alicia - Debemos liberar a las mujeres y niñas de las Jaulas, si no Kuroinu se las llevará para esclavizarlas.

Garou - Primero liberamos el área de todo mercenario y monstruo para que así busquen donde esconderse.

Alicia - Excelente idea Garou después iremos por Maia.

Así Garou fue en caza de cualquiera de Kuroinu que estuviera cerca mientras que Alicia se encargaba de las personas aprisionadas.

~ Alcaldía de Geofu ~

Maia se encontraba atada de los brazos y colgada, después de a ver sido noqueada por Michelle Pantielle quien había fingido usar a sus caballeros a su servicio para ayudar con la evacuación de Geofu, para su desgracia ella bajo la Guardia más de lo que debía... Ya se le hacia raro que esa basura intentara ayudar y lo peor de todo es que sus mercenarios la traicionaron una vez que vieron la superioridad de Kuroinu ella se enfrentó sola siendo superada para tratar de evacuar a quienes pudiera pero sus intentos terminaron siendo en vano, lo primero que noto al recobrar la conciencia fue a varios excompañeros que ahora era parte de Kuroinu, también vio a Michelle Pantielle y Vault en medio del Grupo.

Maia - Así que si era cierto... Traicionaste a la Alianza de los 7 escudos, pero veo que te a costado un brazo...

Dijo Maia para tratar de burlarse pero en el fondo lo dijo con molestia y sobre todo mucha decepción.

Vault - Vaya que es bueno verte después de tanto tiempo, pero lo de mi brazo no ha sido por alguna de la Alianza ustedes son inofensivas para mi gran ejercito, además veo que ahora has madurado ya no eres esa novata que alguna vez conocí... Ahora tienes un mejor cuerpo, esas grandes tetas tuyas y ese culo que tienes... Mis hombres han estado impacientes para poner sus manos en ti.

Dijo Vault con un tono depravado y perverso todos sus hombres que lo acompañaban comenzaba a reírse de lo dicho por su jefe.

Maia - Eres un maldito... Ya no eres ese guerrero honorable y ni ese mercenario que alguna vez admire.

Vault - Jajajajaja ¿enserio? ¿Los mercenarios honorables? Eres una estúpida Maia tu y la maldita Alianza del escudo no han hecho nada por Eostia pero yo les daré un regalo... Un Reino donde todas las mujeres sean solo juguetes sexuales al servicio de los hombres.

En eso Vault se acercó a Maia y descubrió los senos de ella apartando aún lado de su esbelto cuerpo de el leotardo que ella usaba, después hizo aún lado igual la tela de ese mismo traje de Maia para dejar al descubierto su vagina.

Maia - Espera... ¡Porfavor Detente!

Vault - Si... Tienes unos hermosos senos y pezones, si sin mencionar esos rosados labios que tienes ahí abajo.

"Estoy siendo humillada frente de mis antiguos compañeros, que te paso Vault", se dijo en pensamientos Maia con vergüenza y tristeza, mientras recordaba como en el pasado ella fue salvada por el, durante una invasión del Ejército oscuro de Origa durante la guerra.

"Me salvaste siendo un hombre valiente y honorable... Así fue como me enamore de ti pero ahora...", Dijo Maia en sus pensamientos recordando esa escena emotiva y especial para ella.

"¡Ohhh! Así que estabas enamorada de mi", le dijo Vault de manera burlesca sorprendiendo a Maia.

Maia - ¡Que... Estas viendo... ¿Q-Que es eso?

Dijo volteando para atrás donde veían vault y sus hombres.

Vault - Es un espejo mágico, nos permite ver lo que estas recordando.

Dijo Vault con una sonrisa burlona, en eso todos los miembros de kuroinu comenzaron a observar el recuerdo de Maia cuando ella se enamoró del líder de kuroinu al ser salvada por el.

"He, así que Maia sentía eso por el general", "No pensaba que alguien como ella podía ser tan cariñosa en el Fondo", "Sera más divertido el violarla jefe Vault"

Eran algunos de los comentarios que los subordinados de Vault sobre aquel recuerdo que se mostraba de la pelirroja.

Maia - ¡Eres un maldito!

Grito Maia con tristeza y vergüenza al ver como era humillada.

Vault - Vamos... Aun así estas enamorada de mi... ¿Cierto?

Maia solo abrió los ojos de par en par para comenzar a soltar lágrimas, ella se había dado cuenta que la persona a la que amaba había desaparecido o tal vez ella se enamoró sin si quiera saber quién realmente era Vault.

Michelle - ¡vamos vault! no demores demasiado que ya quiero mi turno con esa perra.

Vault - Perdón... Perdón... Ahora yo tomaré mi premio y después mis hombres serán los que pasen ahora serás nuestra puta personal.

Dijo este mientras tenía una sonrisa depravada y carente de piedad hacia su antigua compañera, así el sacando su miembro comenzó a frotarlo con la la feminidad expuesta de Maia.

Maia - ¡Noooooo! Porfavor... No quiero.

La pelirroja suplicaba y se retorcía tratando de evitar aquel acto despreciable, pero en eso antes de que Vault llegará a tomar su premio, un Cíclope cayó del techo muerto atravesándolo y dejando a todos conmocionados al igual que Maia.

Vault - ¿Que acaba de pasar?

Dijo el líder de kuroinu confundido, pero en eso el comenzó a sentir 'Miedo' pero no era un miedo normal si no uno que solo un ser puede ocasionarle tal sentimiento de angustia y terror.

Garou - ¡Te encontré! Vault-Chan.

Dijo Garou con un tono burlesco y una sonrisa espeluznante llena de locura, Vault alzo la mirada para ver a Garou, el perdió al instante su erección cayendo sentado al suelo mientras comenzaba a retroceder asustado.

Vault - N-No... No... Puedes... Ser... T-Tu.

Garou - Si Soy yo ¿Me extrañabas?

Dijo Garou con sarcasmo mientras bajaba del techo por el agujero que había hecho en la pared, Maia veía con sorpresa a ese extraño de pelo naranja tirando a rojizo y de buen físico pero lo que la sorprendió fue el color de uno de sus ojos que era rojo como la sangre, después en un parpadeo ella noto que el se puso delante de ella. Luego sintió como el agarre de la cuerda que la aprisionaba fue cortado por aquel chico para después darle la espalda a ella.

Garou - Alicia... ¿Que estas esperando? ¿Vas a bajar o yo te bajo?

Alicia - ¡Hay voy!... Por celestine que molesto eres.

Dijo Alicia haciendo un cara graciosa por el comentario del pelinaranja, así Alicia dio un salto para caer de manera elegante al suelo y ayudar a Maia.

Maia - Alicia... ¿Que haces aquí?

Alicia - Hemos venido a rescatarte.

Maia - Lo hicieron justo a tiempo amiga pensé que la pasaría mal.

Dijo la pelirroja con unas ligeras lágrimas que brotaba de sus ojos en eso las 2 princesas voltearon en donde estaba Garou.

Garou - Aquellos que deseen morir den un paso al frente.

Todos los de Kuroinu se asustaron y solo dieron un paso atrás por el Miedo que Garou les causaba, Vault aprovechó para levantarse y correr para guardarse atrás de sus hombres.

Michelle - ¿Es ese el monstruo humano al que tanto le temes Vault? Si es solo un plebeyo cualquiera. ¡Caballeros mios acabenlo!

Dijo Michelle que no conocía a su enemigo y cometió el error de subestimar a Garou 10 de sus caballeros que lo escoltaban y seguían a todas partes se lanzaron al ataque pero de manera inmediata fueron decapitados en un solo movimiento de brazo de Garou.

Michelle - P-pero... que rayos... Acaba de...

Antes de que el terminara de hablar sintió un dolor en su estómago al bajar la mirada noto que era Garou que le había dado un poderoso golpe que se hundió en su obeso abdomen Michelle solo sintió como perdía lentamente la conciencia para caer al suelo desmayado.

Garou - Después me encargaré de ti... Que quiero hacerte varias preguntas después.

Vault - ¡Rápido acabenlo o distraiganlo! mientras escapo usaré mi hechizo de transporte de repuesto no dejen que se me acerqué.

Dijo con pánico Vault para sacar un pergamino de su bolsillo.

Garou - No te dejaré infeliz.

Así Garou se abalanzó al grupo de 40 mercenarios y comenzar a propinarles una dura paliza que a varios los dejaba con los huesos rotos, extremidades cercenadas o incluso muertos, Garou había comenzado a dejar de ser piadoso con ellos prefería matarlos y mancharse sus manos de sangre ya que no los consideraba humanos solo basura, cuando Garou acabo con el último mercenario, noto que Vault ya había desaparecido.

Garou - Tarde o temprano nos volveremos a ver y te daré una muerte que no olvidarás ni en el infierno falso héroe Vault.

Dijo con odio absoluto Garou, Maia no podía creerse lo que había pasado un solo hombre acabo con varios enemigos en unos pocos segundos aparte de haber hecho que Vault huyera como un niño asustado, ella solo se hizo una pregunta que de manera inconsciente pero dijo en voz alta, "¿Quien es el?"

Alicia - El es Garou el Monstruo Humano y la peor pesadilla de Kuroinu.

Dijo la pelirubia con una sonrisa y un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

Maia - ¿M-Monstruo Humano?

Dijo Maia con cierta admiración al ver al hombre que hizo que Vault se desmoronara.

Fin de capítulo 8

Bueno aquí uno más hijos no olviden dejar su Follow, su comentario y agregar a favoritos si quieren más ;v

Bueno sin más hasta e próximo y no olviden pasar por mi otro fic. Adiós


	9. Vínculos en el camino

Capítulo 9: Vínculos en el camino.

Ya habiendo pasado unas horas, Alicia estaba con Maia en lo que era el despacho principal de la alcaldía donde ella le explicó que la ciudad había sido despejada en su mayoría gracias a Garou, ellas igual habían guiado a los civiles adentro de la alcaldía para que se resguardaran ahora que ya estaba libre de miembros de Kuroinu.

Alicia - Bueno... mientras esperemos a Garou... El esta acabando con los pocos miembros restantes de Kuroinu.

Maia - Enserio sigo sin creerme que un individuo así exista.

Alicia - Si es un poco complicado... Acaso Celestine-sama ¿te explicó la situación?

Maia - Un poco solo me informo de que las 7 fortalezas serían atacadas por Kuroinu y su ejército demoníaco y que tu junto a Prim consiguieron Aliados inesperados... De ahí no me informo más supongo porque ella sabía que en mi ciudad habían ratas que se hacían pasar por hombres leales y no quería revelar información igual me dijo que evacuara a mi ciudad y su gente a Rad pero no quise irme sin pelear... Pero esos desgraciados atacaron antes de lo previsto además... Sabes como soy de orgullosa Alicia.

Alicia - Bueno al menos las cosas salieron bien y se evitó otra tragedia...

Maia - ¿quienes son esos aliados que dijo Celestine y cual es la situación de los otros Reinos y de las princesas?

Alicia - Bueno es hora de contarte la historia de lo sucedido estos días... Así que escucha con atención... Los aliados inesperados son Origa Discordia y su mano derecha Chloe ellas estuvieron apuntó de ser abusadas por Kuroinu y Vault durante su invasión a su fortaleza pero Origa de último momento invocó a un Monstruo que por cierto es Garou... Ellas se libraron de Kuroinu gracias a el y fueron a Feoh ayudarnos ahí vimos de lo que Garou era capaz e hicimos una alianza con ellas y Garou para derrotar a Kuroinu, salvamos a Kaguya de su invasión y pues aquí estamos... Fuimos enviados por Origa para ayudarte y por suerte llegamos a tiempo y bueno eso es en resumidas cuentas.

Maia - Ok... Mmmm wow... Entonces la Reina del Norte que tanto odia a los humanos... ¿Esta de nuestro lado? ¿Y explicame como si el es un monstruo? ¿Porque tiene la forma de un humano?

Le respondió una Maia confundida.

Alicia - Si se que es raro pero ella nos ayudó a defender el Reino de Kaguya peleó a nuestro lado contra la Legión demoníaca de Kuroinu... Y conforme a lo último ni yo lo entiendo... El por fuera es alguien callado y muy distante pero cuando el pelea... El es un auténtico monstruo creeme que hasta ahora no hemos visto de lo que es capaz y tengo el presentimiento que puede hacer mucho más de lo que a mostrado.

Maia - Ya veo... Bueno mientras nos ayude acabar con esta estúpida guerra yo las apoyaré.

Alicia - Gracias Maia y lamento lo de Vault nunca me imagine que... Bueno tu sabes.

Maia - Si... Me termine enamorando del peor hombre en el mundo... Ahora no lo puedo perdonar le demostraré a pesar de haberme humillado, el orgullo de la princesa mercenaria Maia sigue de pie.

Dijo la pelirroja con un semblante aún en alto pero en eso las chicas fueron interrumpidas por una voz conocida.

Garou - A decir verdad si que tienes pésimo gusto para los hombres... Pero utiliza esto para demostrar que tu orgullo todavía sigue de pie.

Maia - Jajaja vaya que tienes una lengua larga a pesar de ser alguien muy reservado... Y si se bien ahora lo que debo hacer, tal vez no cuente con hombres a mi disposición pero prometo pelear hasta la muerte para reponer mi orgullo y mi nombre.

Garou - No pudiste haberlo dicho mejor.

Le dijo Garou con una sonrisa desafiante, Maia solo le devolvió la sonrisa en respuesta.

Alicia - Bueno ahora veo las presentaciones no son necesarias... Maia dirige a los refugiados a la ciudad de Thorn ahí están recibiendo a todos los civiles para que no haya más bajas innecesarias, utiliza el camino entre las montañas que solo las de la Alianza sabemos y usamos para ir al castillo de Celestine-sama, ella pidió la seguridad de nuestra gente por sobre todo.

Maia - Entendido ¿Que hay de nosotros?

Alicia - Me gustaría decir que pasemos la noche pero así como Kuroinu atacó Geofu puede que tengan una legión camino a Rad.

Garou - Lo más seguro es que las demás tropas aliadas de Kaguya, Prim, Origa y Chloe ya estén en esa ciudad preparándola para un ataque inminente, pero por si acaso vayamos rumbo a Rad acampamos a mitad del camino para descansar un rato y después seguimos.

Maia - ¡Me parece una buena idea! Conozco un buen sitio para acampar a 3 horas de Rad, incluso menos de la fortaleza de Ruu Ruu, tiene cerca un pequeño estanque y una cascada cercana.

Alicia - Entonces esta decidido ¡Maia te ayudaré a explicarle a los civiles sobre la situación!

Maia - Gracias... Después nos estaremos moviendo de la ciudad.

Garou - Yo me encargaré de sacarle información al gordo obeso que esta en la celda quiero ver que tanto sabe.

Maia - Michelle es un noble despreciable dudo que diga algo... Así que te doy mi consentimiento para que lo tortures y mates de ser necesario.

Garou - Dejamelo a mi me asegure de divertirme con el.

Alicia - Una vez que tengamos información podemos entregársela a la Alianza para preparar una estrategia en contra de Vault y Kuroinu.

Garou - Esa es mi idea... En lugar de ir huyendo de ciudad en ciudad... Bueno mientras ustedes se encargan de los civiles yo me divertire con el obeso.

Así Maia y Alicia fueron con los supervivientes mientras Garou fue a los calabozos..

Después de más de una hora Maia ayudó a su pueblo para que tomaran rumbo a Thorn así para que ella después junto Alicia y Garou fueran rumbo a Rad en carroza, Garou se mantenía apartado viendo la noche perfectamente estrellada durante todo el camino, mientras Alicia y Maia platicaban de cosas triviales, hasta que el grupo llegó al lugar donde iban acampar.

Maia - Bueno este es el lugar... No estamos tan lejos de Rad en 2 horas o un poco más podemos llegar... Incluso podemos buscar algún jabalí para cazar ay muchos en esta zona.

Alicia - Suena bien... Aunque creo que deberíamos a ver traído comida para ahorrarnos ese trabajo.

Garou - ¿Que pasa? ¿Acaso una princesa como tu no puede cazar?

Alicia - ¿Que estas suponiendo? ¡Yo soy una princesa caballero! Soy buena en el campo de batalla algo como esto no será ni un reto para mi.

Garou - Muy bien señorita caballero yo voy atraer alguna presa mientras tu y Maia lo rematan.

Maia - Me parece buena idea... Vamos Alicia demuestra de lo que eres capaz.

Le dijo la pelirroja para darle una ligera palmada en la espalda, así Garou se metió entre los árboles y matorrales para comenzar a buscar algún jabalí cercano, cosa que no tardo en hacer ya que al poco tiempo uno salió disparado justo en medio de Maia y Alicia, la pelirroja se lanzó al ataque con sus cuchillas para hacerle unos cortes en su lomo pero eso no fue suficiente ya que el jabalí seguia vivo y fue corriendo hacia la rubia para embestirla, Alicia desenvaino su espada y esquivo la embestida haciéndole al jabalí un corte lateral para acabar con el.

Maia - Bien hecho... Con esto ya tenemos algo que cenar y por suerte es de un buen tamaño.

Dijo Maia con una sonrisa, pero en eso el jabalí se volvió a levantar al no ser revisado para ser rematado, el jabalí estaba cerca de atacar Alicia pero Garou apareció en frente de ella para acabar decapitando al pobre animal en un corte limpio con sus manos.

Garou - Vaya que si eres una experta.

Le dijo Garou con sarcasmo a la rubia.

Alicia - Como iba a saber que el seguiría aún vivo después de hacerle un corte limpio con mi espada.

Le respondió algo frustrada y molesta.

Garou - Recuerda que aún después de a ver creído que haz acabado con un enemigo siempre ay que rematarlo para asegurar que este muerto.

Le dijo Garou esta vez con severidad.

Maia - Eso es cierto... Creo que nos confiamos de mas.

Alicia - Tzzzz, C-Creo que esta vez tienes razón, Maia...

Maia - Bueno olvidando eso... Que tal si preparamos las cosas para el campamento y la fogata... Alicia ¿puedes buscar algo de leña de un tronco seco o algunas ramas? con tu espada será más que fácil cortarlo mientras yo preparó un campamento improvisado.

Alicia - Esta bien no tardó...

Así Alicia se alejó yendo en busca de leña.

Garou - Hey... ¿Maia... Dónde esta el estanque con la cascada que decías?

Maia - Esta a unos 100 metros en esa dirección un poco más adelante de donde fue Alicia.

Garou - Bien... Iré a darme un baño rápido, no tardo empiecen a cocinar... Asi apenas termine venga a comer.

Maia - Entendido nosotras nos encargamos ve y relájate.

Garou solo asintió para desaparecer en un parpadeo a gran velocidad.

Maia - Vaya que cada segundo me sorprende más.

Término por decir la pelirroja para ponerse a terminar con el campamento improvisado.

Mientras tanto con Alicia ella estaba buscando cualquier madera seca que sirviera como leña aunque ya se había alejado un poco de donde ellos acamparían.

Alicia - Solo necesito un poco más y será suficiente.

se dijo con una sonrisa.

Entonces ella comenzando avanzar noto el sonido de una cascada, por curiosidad ella se acercó hasta unos árboles y arbustos para ver una cascada que terminaba en pequeño estanque casi del tamaño de un lago pequeño.

Alicia - Así que este es el estanque que dijo Maia no se ve tan profundo, incluso las aguas se ven claras y limpias.

Pero en eso ella vio como alguien salía de el agua del estanque, ella por el susto se guardo tras un árbol, para luego de manera discreta asomar su vista hacia aquel que había salido del agua, lo que vio la dejó impactada, avergonzada y sobre todo muy confundida por una gran cantidad de sensaciones y sentimientos que por primera vez estaba experimentando, ella noto que esa persona era Garou que estaba completamente desnudo ella examinó con lentitud cada parte del cuerpo del pelinaranja desde sus brazos fuertes y musculosos, sus marcados músculos del trapecio de su cuello y de su espalda, hasta sus pectorales, abdominales perfectamente esculpidos, se perdió admirando todo su cuerpo bien formado por al aparecer años de entrenamiento, en eso Garou fue hacia las cascada para remojarse un poco más con el agua fría poniéndose justo debajo de la cascada, para suerte de la rubia esa parte del estanque era menos profunda haciendo que a Garou le llegara hasta los tobillos lo que la permitió verlo en todo su esplendor... Ella enfocó su mirada en la entrepierna del pelinaranja donde se podía notar sus genitales... Era la primera vez que veía uno así a pesar de solo a ver escuchado rumores de sus tropas con experiencias que le contaban ella dedujo que era más grande que el promedio incluso a pesar de a ver sido testigo de los horribles miembros de los imps y diferentes monstruos durante el ataque a Feoh ella no pudo evitar tragar saliva el ver como el agua se deslizaba por todo el cuerpo de Garou hasta sus pies, era un espectáculo que para ella comenzó hacer placentero demasiado si tenía que ser sincera, su lado más oculto un lado que ella no conocía poco a poco comenzó salir a flote, detrás de alguien tan disciplinada y recta comenzó a surgir... Un lado que ella nunca había sentido 'un lado de curiosidad y hasta cierto punto pervertido' podía sentir como su cuerpo se calentaba y su mente se nublada mientras más veía, comenzó a sentir como desde el núcleo de su cuerpo hasta su entrepierna de ella comenzaba a calentarse.

Alicia - E-Es G-Garou... Muy g-guapo... ¿Q-Que E-Estoy diciendo-o?

Se reprochó de manera interna mientras se perdía en el cuerpo de Adonis perfectamente esculpido del cazador, ella no había sido abierta consigo misma pero cuando supo lo de Origa y Garou, en el fondo sintió muchos celos y ahora podía sentirlo a flote, al ver todo lo que Origa disfruto en su noche con el, pero en eso ella recobrando la compostura se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, así que de manera lenta y cuidadosa comenzó a retroceder para que el pelinaranja no se diera cuenta, pero para su mala suerte ella piso una rama lo que hizo ruido el cual no pasó desapercibido por Garou, Alicia inmediatamente volteo hacia donde estaba Garou pero cuando dirigió su mirada aquella dirección el ya no estaba.

Garou - ¿Que crees que estas haciendo Alicia?

Le dijo Garou atrás suya en un tono severo, Alicia volteo asustada para darse cuenta que Garou seguía desnudo.

Alicia - Y-Yo... B-Buscaba... L-Leña para l-la F-Fogata...

Le dijo la rubia con el rostro completamente rojo, Garou vio que la rubia tenia algunas ramas en sus manos como prueba.

Garou - Ah ya veo... Y es por eso que te quedaste guardada entre los arbustos observándome durante 5 minutos enteros ¿no?

Alicia solo comenzó a sudar frío al enterarse que Garou ya había sentido su presencia desde hace mucho ella no buscaba que responder, pero en eso el pelinaranja le habló para hacerle una suposición que le fue difícil evadir.

Garou - ¿Acaso querías bañarte conmigo?

Alicia - Y-Yo... Y-Yo... Si, solo... Que... Perdón... No... F-Fue mi intención espiarte... Solo mi mente se nublo cuando te ví.

Le respondió la pelirubia con la mirada cabizbaja y el rostro completamente adornado por un sonrojo, Garou solo se acercó hacia ella haciendo que se pegue aún árbol mientras el ponía su brazo para evitar que se moviera, el bajo su mirada notando que las piernas de Alicia soltaban unas ligeras comisuras de líquido transparente que para su experiencia actual el ya reconocía bien, Garou la tomó de la barbilla para después darle una mirada a su rostro y después preguntarle algo que Alicia no pudo evadir.

Garou - ¿Porque te quedaste viendo Alicia?

Alicia viendo su mirada no pudo evitar perderse en las pupilas amarillas del cazador las cuales a diferencia de ella no mostraban temor o vergüenza... Ella comenzó a recordar las veces que Garou la había salvado, las veces incluso la ayudó de manera indirecta a buscar sus propias respuestas después de recibir una traición por de parte de alguien a quien ella consideraba un padre y sobre todo la seguridad que le hacia sentir el caminar junto al pelinaranja.

Alicia - Y-Yo... T-Te... Estaba... E-Espiando... P-Porque... M-Me... G-Gustas...

Dijo entre tartamudeos...

La princesa orgullosa, no podía evitar sentir vergüenza pero ella sabía muy en el fondo los sentimientos que tenía hacia Garou... Algo que ella no quería admitir pero que muy en el fondo necesitaba liberar.

Garou - Osea... que por que te gusto ¿Me espiabas durante mi baño?

Alicia ya no pudiendo evadir la pregunta decidió ser franca con el cazador.

Alicia - Si... Garou... Yo te ví y no p-pude hacer n-nada para apartar mi mirada... M-Me gusto lo que veía... N-Nunca he sentido algo así... P-Pero mientras mas observaba menos podía apartar mi vista de ti... Y-Yo lo siento...

Garou - Ya veo... Al menos eres sincera, que esa actitud de Tsundere me estresaba.

Alicia - ¡Hey! ¿A que te refi...?

Alicia fue callada por un repentino beso de Garou, ella intento separarse poniendo sus manos en el pecho del cazador pero ella cuando toco los pectorales duros de el en lugar de empujarlo solo comenzó a trazar con las palmas y dedos de sus manos los grandes músculos de este.

"P-Porque no puedo... A-Apartarlo... Q-Quiero sentirlo aún más", se dijo la princesa Alicia con deseó de manera interna, ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Garou, su largo beso fue interrumpido cuando el se separó de ella para decirle unas palabras que dejó a la rubia sorprendida.

Garou - Esa es tu recompensa por ser sincera Alicia.

Garou en eso solo se apartó para después dirigirse de nuevo al estanque, Alicia estaba con unos ojos brillosos y unas mejillas completamente rojas por el beso repentino.

Garou - Si quieres continuar... Tendrás que entrar al agua conmigo... Eso dependerá de ti ya que no te obligare a nada Alicia.

Le dijo Garou con el rabillo del ojo para volver a dirigirse a la cascada, Alicia tenía su mente en blanco su cerebro por un momento se apagó y se reinicio por lo dicho por Garou, ella comenzó a tratar de buscar una respuesta a la propuesta de Garou, ella sabía que Garou no era ningún pervertido ni depravado más por el hecho de que a pesar de haberla cachado espiando el en ningún momento intento sacar provecho incluso le dijo que si no desea seguir pues esta en su derecho... Ella tuvo una lucha interna en la que un 90% le decía que lo hiciera ya que ese simple beso a pesar de ser corto fue lo más placentero que ha sentido en su vida... Y el otro 10% le decía que se fuera por su orgullo, educación y reputación como princesa caballero, ella solo decidió seguir con sus instintos... Comenzó a quitarse su armadura desde la parte superior hasta la parte inferior al igual que sus botas blindadas solo quedarse con las telas que cubrían sus pechos y su feminidad, ella trato de detenerse pero vio a Garou nuevamente bajo la cascada mojando todo su cuerpo expuesto... Otra vez todo rastro de racionalidad fue cruelmente pateado así quitándose sus últimas prendas para comenzar a meterse en el agua, ella sintió que estaba algo fría pero el calor en su interior le exigió que avanzara porque sería recompensada con algo que jamás olvidaría, Garou volteo su mirada para ver a una Alicia que se cubría con un brazo sus pechos y con otra mano su entrepierna, pero la luz de Luna dejaba ver su hermosa piel blanca como el marfil aparte de que sus ojos de pupilas moradas tenian un toque brilloso como si buscara y hubiera encontrado algo importante, esto la hacía ver demasiado delicada y hermosa, Garou solo se acercó hacia ella para tomarla de la mano y empujarla hacia el así pegando sus cuerpos para que la piel desnuda de los 2 hicieran contacto, Alicia con su rostro rojo como tomate se perdió en la mirada que el cazador le daba, una mirada sin miedo o duda, ella tomando valor enrollo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Garou para así juntar sus labios nuevamente con los del pelinaranja en un suave beso, el cual la ayudó a quitar toda duda y temor. "E-Esto es lo que realmente quería", se dijo de manera interna aceptando su deseo hacia Garou, ella comenzó hacer más brusca con su beso para así fundir sus labios aún más con los de Garou, por su parte el cazador de héroes rodeó con su brazo derecho la cintura de Alicia para pegar aún más sus cuerpos desnudos, mientras con su mano izquierda apretó su glúteo izquierdo con fuerza hundiendo sus dedos en la suave carne de Alicia, ella soltó un leve gemido al sentir el agarre de Garou el cual ya correspondía al momento así ella tomando más picardía dirigió su mano derecha hacia el miembro de su amado para comenzar a frotarlo con su palma "E-Esto... E-Es... U-Un... Pene", se dijo de manera interna mientras experimentaba esa nueva sensación y calor que Garou le transmitía, ella envolvió con su palma en el pene del pelinaranja para comenzar a frotar de arriba hacia abajo el órgano de la primera persona por la cual sentía ese sentimiento. "Se está haciendo más grande", se dijo en sus pensamientos mientras sentía como el miembro de Garou dejaba de dar en su agarre.

Alicia - ¡A-A-hhhh! G-Garou... S-Se... M-Mas... G-Gentil.

Dijo la rubia entre jadeos cuando Garou la tomó de los pechos y comenzó a masajearlos con fuerza, Garou en eso dirigió su boca a su seno derecho para comenzar a lamerlo con picardía, el comenzó hacer movimientos circulares con su lengua trazando al rededor de su aureola para así morder su pezón con suavidad.

"E-El... S-Solo... Con... S-Su... L-Lengua... Esta... E-Enloqueciendome" Pensó de manera interna Alicia al sentir como Garou la hacia suya, Alicia hundió sus dedos en las hebras del cazador para que este se pegara a un más a sus pechos.

Alicia - M-Mis... P-Pezones... S-Se... S-ienten... B-Bien Garou.

Garou dejaba que Alicia se expresara y empezará aumentar su masaje sobre su pene, esto no pasó desapercibido por el así dejó su embestida en los pechos de ella para tomar la mano libre de Alicia y dirigirla a su miembro.

Garou - Hazlo de arriba hacia abajo Alicia.

Le dijo en un tono serio que hizo a la princesa humedecerse por su tono varonil... Ella siguiendo sus órdenes comenzo a masturbar a Garou mientras mantenía su mirada en el falo de la persona que amaba así memorizando cada detalle desde su glande hasta sus gran tronco adornado por notorias venas y su prepucio donde yacían sus grandes testículos, ella sintió por un momento como su boca se hizo agua al verlo cada vez con más detenimiento.

Alicia - ¿A-Asi?

Garou - Si... Lo estas haciendo bien ahora con tu lengua comienza a lamer la cabeza.

Alicia - S-Si... Garou.

Ella no podía creerse por dentro lo que estaba diciendo o haciendo pero ya no había vuelta atrás el solo saber que ahora Garou la había aceptado la hacia sentir una gran felicidad, así Alicia sacando su lengua comenzo a lamer su glande con lentitud. "Es c-caliente... Y S-Salado... Pero ¿P-Porque? sabe tan bien", se dijo mentalmente para así comenzar a trazar con su apéndice rosado la sensación del falo, ella dejándose llevar sintió el impulso de meterlo en su boca para así comenzar sin que ella supiera una felación.

Garou - L-Lo haces... Bien Alicia.

Le dijo el cazador al ver que Alicia ya estaba tomando el ritmo. "A el le gusta que lo chupe", pensó con cierta felicidad al saber que hacia sentir bien al hombre que amaba, ella dejó que sus papilas gustativas degustaran cada nueva sensación que registraba y tomando más picardía lo introdujo todo hasta que llegó a su garganta para después sacarlo de su cuenca y seguir lamiendo el glande de su amante.

Alicia - G-Garou... T-Tu P-Pene... S-Sabe tan rico.

Le dijo Alicia con la voz entre cortada mientras Garou apretaba sus rosados y endurecidos pezones.

Garou - Ven... Te haré sentir mejor... Alicia.

Así Garou la levanto y la puso en cuatro haciendo que ella se apoye con una de las rocas cercanas de la cascada ella sintió el agua recorrer su cuerpo un corto lapso para después apoyarse e inclinarse dejando que Garou tuviera una vista completa de su feminidad, ella volteo para ver como Garou se inclinó hacia su hendidura para así sacar su lengua y darle una lamida completa, ella soltó un notable gemido, pero Garou ahí no se detuvo, el pelinaranja con sus dedos pulgares abrió sus labios exteriores para tener una vista completa de su rosado interior.

Alicia - N-No... V-Veas... Tanto m-me a vergüenzas.

Alicia sentía que se moría al saber que el pelinaranja observaba de manera clara su interior, pero esa vergüenza fue disuadida por placer al sentir como Garou introdujo su lengua en su vagina para comenzar a explorar y degustar el interior de ella.

Alicia - ughh G-Garou... E-Espera... Me estas...

La princesa se mantenía en completo éxtasis al sentir como Garou pasaba su lengua por cada parte de su feminidad, podía sentir como el apéndice se deslizaba entre sus labios Exteriores e Interiores, pero lo que Garou después hizo la comenzó a enloquecer y la hizo estremecer aún más, Garou comenzó a mover su lengua de un lado a otro hacia su clítoris haciendo que ella sintiera una fuerte corriente de placer recorrer todo su cuerpo, ella se mantenía concentrada en como la lengua de Garou estimulaba su hendidura, el pelinaranja tomando aún más picardía comenzó chupar y pasar su lengua en el clítoris de la princesa la cual comenzó a soltar fuertes gemidos haciendo que una comisura de su saliva se hiciera presente a un costado de su boca. "Q-Que... E-Esto... Q-Que... Siento... A-Algo... Esta viniendo de... M-Mi... Interior", pensó la princesa con un placer indescriptible, era la primera vez que sentía algo así ella sentía como su vagina se fundía por la sola estimulación de Garou degustando su condición como mujer, el pelinaranja en eso comenzó a dar suaves mordidas a su clítoris haciendo que esa extraña sensación en su interior se hiciera más y más notable hasta que llegó en su punto máximo.

Alicia - G-Garou... Espera... A-Algo... Viene.

Término por decir la rubia para así ya no aguantando más y sin que ella supiera Garou le provocara su primer orgasmos, Alicia soltó un fuerte gemido de placer que le costó una gran parte del aire de sus pulmones, haciéndola orinar al instante, ella solo se sujeto a la roca para evitar caer al sentir como sus piernas comenzaban a sucumbir Garou vio con gozo la hermosa vista de su feminidad completamente humedecida haciendo que se viera más apetitosa el no aguantando paso por una última vez su lengua en su sensible vulva la cual tenía un sabor fuerte pero adictivo, Alicia al sentir el contacto del apéndice gustativo de Garou se mordió el labio para aguantar un repentino segundo orgasmo, entonces ella sintió algo duro que comenzó azotar de manera suave entre la raja de sus glúteos, ella volteo para ver que Garou estaba comenzado a frotar su miembro en su culo... El ya de manera impaciente la puso en 'La unión del Emú' apuntando la cabeza de su miembro a su feminidad.

Garou - Alicia... Ya voy empezar tranquila... Prometo que te sentirás bien después de unos minutos.

Le dijo Garou con una voz que no mostraba duda, la princesa le dio una última mirada y trago para responder.

Alicia - E-Esta... Bien Garou ya quiero ser una contigo... Solo se g-gentil.

Así Garou comenzó de manera lenta abrirse paso por las virginales paredes vaginales de la hermosa princesa, Alicia podía sentir como Garou la estaba penetrando con lentitud ella sentía un calor abrazador entrando en su interior hasta que sintió un ligero dolor, Garou sintió con la punta de su polla lo que era el himen de Alicia, el la sujeto de sus caderas para así romper su barrera de pureza haciendo que Alicia sintiera un dolor agudo en su interior.

"Ughhh... Duele... P-Pero... Al fin... S-Soy una s-sola con el", pensó para si misma al sentir como Garou ya habia tomado su virginidad, Garou la tomó de su seno derecho para apretarlo con fuerza y alzarla a la altura de su rostro y comenzar con un beso que de manera inmediata se convirtió en una batalla de lenguas que Alicia con gusto aceptó sin dudar, haciendo que se prolongará por unos minutos mientras Garou masajeaba el seno de ella, así después de menos de 2 minutos Garou comenzó a bombear su falo con lentitud en el interior de Alicia, ella sintió como conforme las estocadas del pelinaranja que se abrían paso dentro de ella, el más profundo llegaba y el dolor que aún principio sentía era remplazado por un gozo adictivo.

Alicia - Garou... T-Tu pene... M-Me e-esta partiendo.

Exclamó la rubia entre gemidos mientras Garou la penetraba cada vez más rápido y constante.

Garou - E-Estas... Muy... A-Apretada... A-Alicia... Tu coño es e-excelente.

Alicia - Por... F-Favor... Más fuerte Garou.

Le respondió la princesa comenzando a disfrutar del coito mientras sus pechos se movían de arriba hacia abajo por los movimientos bruscos del cazador, ella sentía un placer indescriptible pero sobre todo una necesidad de que Garou la penetrara, poco a poco sintió como se volvía adicta a esa sensación de hacerlo con la persona que ella quería y sobre todo que no la obligará, Garou podía escuchar los gemidos y súplicas de Alicia y sin negarle el gusto comenzó a bombear con más fuerza y velocidad dentro de ella hasta que en un estoque logró adentrarse a lo más profundo de ella.

"El... E-Esta... Dentro... D-De... Mi... V-Vientre", pensó de manera interna mientras de su boca solo salían gemidos de gusto y placer, Garou al sentir que había llegado a lo más profundo de ella comenzó a penetrarla con más cizaña, era increíble la sensación que le provocaba la princesa de Feoh. "Su coño esta derritiendo mi pene", pensó para si mismo el monstruo humano al sentir como Alicia apretaba su interior, el ya no aguantando más comenzó a follarla a una velocidad sobre humana que hizo a la princesa curvar su espalda y sacar su lengua al sentir como su interior era moldeado y penetrado por rápidos y feroces estoques hasta que ella ya no pudiendo más tuvo su tercer orgasmo, mojando la cintura de Garou la cual estaba pegada a la de la princesa, en eso Garou la alzó de sus 2 piernas por la parte de atrás de sus rodillas mientras el estaba parado, para comenzar con su embestida y aumentar de manera aún feroz sus estocadas, Alicia apretó sus dientes con fuerza su cordura había sido destruida después del último orgasmo ahora sólo una cosa tenía en la mente.

Alicia - Garou-u... T-Tu verga es la mejor... S-Soy... S-Solo... T-Tuya...

Dijo con la voz entrecortada y deformada por una profunda lujuria y satisfacción, ahora que había experimentado al monstruo humano en carne y hueso.

Garou - A-Alicia... Ya m-mero acabo.

Alicia - P-Por favor... Llename con tu semilla... Q-Quiero... S-Ser... La m-madre de tus h-hijos.

Le dijo la princesa con convicción y deseó así Garou soltó un gruñido junto una fuerte ultima estocada de su polla para así descargar todo lo que le quedaba de su noche anterior, Alicia sintió su vientre fundirse ante la caliente descarga de esperma del cazador soltando un fuerte gemido y sacando su lengua en señal de placer y satisfacción absoluta, Garou lentamente sacó su miembro de la vagina de la princesa de feoh para así ver como su interior soltaba leves espasmos en señal de estar sacando la corrida del peliblanco, Alicia puso sus dedos para apretar y cerrar su hendidura así evitando que más se filtrara de su condición como mujer.

"No... L-La semilla... D-De... El... la quiero toda", pensó Alicia con deseo para bajarse el agarre de su amado y después voltearse hacia el pelinaranja para buscar sus labios con urgencia y darle un cálido beso el cual el cazador no pudo negarle al ver su mirada y rostro suplicante así dándose un largo y apasionado beso mientras se abrazaban y compartían su calor.

Ya habiendo pasado unos 10 minutos de su íntimo momento Garou y Alicia estaban vistiéndose;

Alicia - Vayamos con Maia debe estar esperando por nosotros además debo llevar la leña que recolecte.

Garou - Esta bien... Además me estoy muriendo de hambre.

Alicia - Oye... G-Garou... Ay algo de lo que quería hablar...

Dijo la princesa volteandose hacia el cazador mostrando un rostro adornado con un sonrojo, mientras dirigía su mirada aún lado en señal de tener vergüenza por lo que iba a decir.

Garou - ¿Que sucede Alicia?

Le dijo Garou con su típico tono.

Alicia - S-Será que podamos... T-Tu... S-Sabes... H-Hacerlo... O-Otra vez... Más a-adelante.

Le dijo la princesa de manera tímida mientras enrollaba una hebra de su pelo rubio con su dedo índice para disimular, Garou solo alzó las cejas en sorpresa por la petición de la rubia, pero al ver su expresión se le hizo divertido así de manera instintiva la tomó de la cintura para acercar a la princesa hacia el y decirle al oído.

Garou - Cuando quieras hacerlo... Solo se sincera y dímelo de frente que una de las cosas que me desagradan son aquellos que no me dicen de frente las cosas Alicia.

Le susurró el pelinaranja de mmanera seria haciendo que el rostro de Alicia se tornará de un tono aún más rojizo.

Alicia - S-Si... Eres tú... S-Siempre será a-asi Garou.

Le respondió la princesa de manera tímida para después robarle un suave beso al monstruo humano el cual correspondió con gusto a la acción de la princesa orgullosa que ahora estaba sometida y atada a el.

Ya unos minutos después:

Garou y Alicia iban rumbo al campamento para juntarse con Maia, en eso la princesa de Geofu al fin vio a sus compañeros llegar juntos.

Maia - H-He... H-Hasta que llegaron... Pensé que se habían perdido.

Les dijo la pelirroja con un tono entrecortado y algo apenado como si estuviera disimulando.

Alicia - Perdón... Es que cuando al fin termine de encontrar leña para la fogata me había perdido, pero por suerte Garou que estaba cerca me ayudó a regresar.

Maia - Y-Ya... Y-Ya veo...

Fue la simple respuesta de la princesa mercenaria que se comportaba de una manera extraña, Alicia y Garou notaron esto pero prefirieron no darle vueltas al asunto.

Alicia - Veo que terminaste el campamento improvisado... Gracias por el esfuerzo Maia.

Le respondió la pelirubia con una sonrisa.

Maia - N-No te preocupes Alicia... Sabes que tengo experiencia en esto.

Garou - ¿Ya quitaste la piel y cortaste al Jabalí para comenzar a cocinarlo?

Maia - Si, en eso estaba de hecho ya podemos prender la fogata para comer algo y descansar un rato.

Alicia - Bueno entonces empecemos si no se nos acabará de el tiempo.

Así Maia, Alicia y Garou comenzaron con la fogata para preparar al jabalí... Maia y Alicia se sorprendieron del apetito del pelinaranja aunque Alicia ya había escuchado sobre su apetito de el pero verlo de frente era cosa diferente, Maia por su parte le pareció divertido que detrás de un guerrero de su clase hubiera un glotón de primera aunque se le hizo muy interesante saber ese lado de Garou.

Maia - Oye Garou... ¿lograste sacarle información a Michelle?

Le preguntó la pelirroja con curiosidad.

Garou - Si, tengo información muy buena que nos ayudará acabar con esta estúpida guerra de manera más rápida.

Alicia - ¿Que tanto te dijo?

Garou - Durante su tortura antes de que acabará con su miserable vida me dijo de las personas implicadas, me menciono a unos tal hermanos mortadela que son unos aristócratas al aparecer famosos.

Maia - Ya me imaginaba que esos cerdos estarían involucrados en cosas turbias.

Garou - Si ellos han financiado a Vault y su ejército incluso ahora lo siguen haciendo al aparecer van por Prim.

Alicia - Esos desgraciados me aseguraré de mandarlos a la guillotina una vez sean capturados... ¿Que más descubriste?

Garou - Bueno al aparecer nuestras sospechas sobre Grave eran ciertas el filtra información de la Alianza gracias a su cercanía a los lideres y sus motivos son por su interés hacia una tal Claudia.

Maia - Tzzzz... Esto es malo ese imbécil a entrenado a una gran cantidad de tropas, con esto es muy seguro que tenga hombres infiltrados como caballeros leales en Ansur donde tiene su fortaleza Claudia... ¿Algo más que debamos saber?

Garou - Me menciono a un tal Sir John Mandeville pero ya no me siguió respondiendo porque se me resbaló la mano y le corte la yugular por accidente en que lo torturaba.

Respondió el cazador de la manera más tranquila haciendo que a las 2 chicas le saliera una gota de sudor en la nuca.

Alicia - Sir John Mandeville un noble del que muy poco se sabe...

Maia - Yo he escuchado rumores que es esclavista en especial de mujeres y niñas eso se rumoreaba en mi ciudad.

Alicia - Tenemos que pasar esta información a nuestras aliadas para no caer en alguna trampa y estar alertas.

Maia - Bueno ay apresurarnos en ese caso... Para así descansar y luego partir.

Una vez terminaron todos de comer procedieron a a descansar para en unas horas dirigirse a Rad, Garou había descansado en una pequeña casa de campaña hecha por Maia mientras que la pelirroja y Alicia descansaban en el carruaje, Garou se había ofrecido hacer de guardia en caso de alguna emergencia así que estaba despierto viendo a la fogata, a pesar de llevar ya unos días en este mundo el tiempo le había parecido largo. "Primero Origa... Luego Chloe... Ahora Alicia...", pensó para si mismo el pelinaranja con algo de desdén sobre eso... Nunca fue alguien interesado en esos temas aunque tampoco significaba que no le atrajeran las mujeres pero ahora las cosas eran diferente incluso ya sabía reconocer que veía a las 3 chicas como sus amantes... O al menos a ese término llegó después de todo lo que ha pasado con ellas, de la nada se puso imaginar que hubiera pasado si no hubiera salvado a la fortaleza de Alicia del ministro y de Kuroinu haciendo que un sentido de rabia comenzará a salir de el... Tan solo imaginar que alguien la tocará o hiciera daño a la rubia le hacia sentir con ganas de despedazar algunos cuantos perros de aquel ejercito demoniaco.

"Una vez traiga paz a este mundo y elimine esa estúpida justicia de Kuroinu y la remplace por un terror absoluto y parcial regresare a mi mundo para hacer lo mismo acabaré con toda falsa doctrina de Justicia", Pensó de manera interna el cazador de héroes, el que en este mundo haya desarrollado cierto afecto no significa que sus planes se cancelarían después de todo una vez que todos en Eostia reconozcan el nombre de Garou el monstruo humano o el cazador de héroes, haría que en su mundo sea igual todos le temerían por la amenaza nivel Dios que estaba destinado a convertirse. Mientras que Garou estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos, en la carroza estaban una Alicia durmiendo de manera plácida mientras que Maia no había logrado conciliar el sueño a causa de cierta escena que presenció.

Flashback:

Maia estaba caminando por el bosque en busca de Alicia al ver que ella ya había tardado demasiado, haciendo que comenzará a preocuparse.

Maia - Espero que este bien... ¿Que tan difícil puede ser buscar leña?

Se dijo de manera sarcástica la princesa de los mercenarios hasta que escucho unos ruidos al otro lado de unos matorrales.

"¿Que es ese ruido?", se dijo la pelirroja de manera interna para así disimuladamente acercar su vista para ver algo que la dejaría completamente confundida... Su vista logró captar a una Alicia desnuda en el lago, esto no la hubiera avergonzado en ningún aspecto pero al notar que Garou estaba atrás de ella al aparecer en una sesión íntima de coito la dejó por completo roja y avergonzada, ella podía escuchar incluso el sonido de pelvis con pelvis chocando a pesar del ruido de la pequeña cascada, eso era una clara señal de la fuerza con la que Alicia era embestida y no sólo eso... La expresión en el rostro de su compañera y amiga princesa una expresión de gozó completo la hizo aún más confundirse, durante sus experiencias sexuales de ella nunca había llegado a poner una expresión así incluso Maia que era considerada una de las mujeres más sensuales de Eostia no tenía problema para buscarse algún hombre que la satisfaciera en ese aspecto pero para su mala suerte nunca había llegado a tener un orgasmo o algo que la hiciera poner tal expresión como la de Alicia. "T-Tan... Bueno... Es... G-Garou", se preguntó con cierto interés, al ver como Garou complacía Alicia, pero ella ya recomponiendo su postura decidió irse al campamento para terminar de armarlo aunque se sintió un poco caliente después de presenciar por accidente tal escena.

Fin del Flashback.

Maia - R-Rayos... N-No puedo dormir... M-Me... Me siento extraña.

Se dijo de manera mental al comenzar a sentir cierto calor en su zona pélvica en especial su entrepierna, ella dio una mirada rápida hacia el lado donde Alicia dormía notando que ella estaba en un profundo sueño con incluso una sonrisa muy notoria, viendo que no había moros a la costa aprovecho que esta tapada por una cobija así que hizo aún lado la parte baja de su leotardo que cubría su entrepierna para así con sus dedos índice y medio comenzar a introducirlos y auto complacerse, ella comenzó a recordar la escena de Garou con Alicia solo que esta vez ella se imaginaba en el lugar de su compañera. "¿H-Hace... Cuanto... N-No... Hago... E-Esto?", se dijo de manera interna al comenzar a disfrutar del estímulo que ella se provocaba para así unos minutos más tarde al fin llegar a su climax apretando un poco sus piernas y glúteos por la sensación que recorría todo su cuerpo, ella después de manera rápida volteo a donde Alicia para ver que seguía durmiendo para suerte de la pelirroja.

Maia - S-Soy... Patética.

Se dijo en reproche por a ver hecho tal acto a lado de su compañera pero al menos la había ayudado a liberar tensión y estrés del largo día, haciendo que el sueño le ganara a los pocos minutos.

Fin capítulo 9

Bueno aquí un otro más en unos días subiré el de mi otro fic de Garou en Highschool of the dead así que atentos v:

Igual he estado algo ocupado corrigiendo errores ortográficos o gramaticales de los caps anteriores de mis 2 fanfics soy algo quisquilloso con esos aspectos para mi desgracia... Y bueno como sabrán en el caso de mi otro fic no falta mucho para acabarlo a lo mucho unos 5 o 6 caps después haré una encuesta con las opciones que me dejen para el próximo fic de Garou pero eso a su debido tiempo, mientras dejen su opinión de este capítulo y no olviden dejar su follow y agregarme a favoritos para motivar mi espíritu fanfictero v;

Por cierto ya tengo wattpad pero en que lo puse en la biografía al aparecer no sale... Ya sabes reglas estúpidas de esta página pero bueno así es la vida subiré estas 2 historias a mi perfil de wattpad más adelante que las 2 estén listas ya que no me gusta subir las cosas incompletas...

Pero dejaré el link de mi perfil subí un borrador de un fic de Garou que se me ocurrió a este perfil agradecería si dejan su opinión y comienzan a seguir buen sin más hasta la próxima.

Nombre de usuario: TirandoStyloPapu

Link de Wattpad: https/user/TirandoStyloPapu


	10. Encuentro de exterminio

Capítulo 10: Encuentro de exterminio.

Ya habiendo pasado unas horas el grupo de Garou, Maia y Alicia se dirigían de manera tranquila en su carroza a Rad esperando que este Reino y fortaleza aún no fuera invadido, las cosas durante el viaje fueron relativamente pacíficas solo que como era habitual Garou se encontraba distante de las 2 chicas sumergido en sus pensamientos pensando sobre como acabar con Kuroinu de una manera rápida y eficaz para así poder regresar a su mundo, para su suerte la información otorgada por Michelle fue bastante clara así dejando en claro quienes eran los principales antagonistas detrás de las acciones del Ejército Demoníaco, pero en eso escucho la voz de las 2 princesas guerreras haciendo que saliera de sus pensamientos.

Maia - Ya puedo ver la fortaleza de Ruu Ruu desde aqui.

Comentó la pelirroja con un tono jovial.

Alicia - También puedo ver nuestro ejercito Aliado, al aparecer a un no han atacado, debemos aprovechar para juntarnos con las demás para decir lo que hemos averiguado.

Dijo la rubia aliviada y algo apresurada de poder decir sobre lo que había pasado en Geofu.

Garou - Menos mal... Ya me estaba aburriendo.

Término por responder el cazador de héroes.

Ya adentro de Rad el grupo se dirigió a donde las demás se deberían de encontrar, en el pequeño Palacio de Ruu Ruu donde supusieron que estarían las demás, Garou en el transcurso del camino pensó que eran extrañas las personas de Rad mientras habían personas humanas comunes y corrientes igual se podían observar a mujeres de pequeño tamaño, con colas pequeñas, según Alicia y Maia se trataban de Halflings una subespecie de semi humanos con gran fuerza física y que solo estaba constituida por mujeres aparte de que esta especie era a la que igual pertenecía Ruu Ruu.

Ya una vez que llegaron a la fortaleza de Ruu Ruu los 3 procedieron a pasar al despacho principal donde según caballeras, las estaban esperando ya que en ese lugar era donde se encontraban todas.

Alicia - Hemos llegado... Logramos rescatar a Maia.

Dijo con alegría la princesa caballero entrando a la sala.

Maia - ¡Hola a todas!

Dijo de manera jovial la pelirroja haciendo que las miembros de la Alianza del escudó se alegrarán.

Prim - Es bueno verte Maia.

Kaguya - Me alegro de que estés bien... Pensé que los refuerzos llegarían tarde, pero por suerte Garou estaba ahí.

Ruu ruu - ¡Maia!

Dijo con alegría la halfling para abalanzarse y darle un fuerte abrazo a su amiga.

Maia - Me alegro de verte también Ruu Ruu.

Ruu Ruu - Después de lo que me contaron estaba dispuesta a enviar mis tropas para ayudarte... Pero me pidieron que me quedará ayudar a organizar la defensa de Rad.

Maia - Si no te preocupes Ruu Ruu, por suerte Alicia y Garou llegaron para rescatarme de Kuroinu... Llegaron justo a tiempo.

Ruu Ruu al escuchar lo dicho por su amiga se separó de ella para limpiarse las pequeñas lágrimas que sobresalían de su rostro para después dirigir su mirada Alicia y a cierto pelinaranja.

Ruu Ruu - Alicia, es bueno volver a verte después de tanto.

Alicia - Igual Ruu Ruu... Me siento aliviada de que este bien tu fortaleza.

Ruu Ruu - Gracias Alicia... y bien ¿no te presentaras? ¿Monstruo Humano?

Garou - No creo que sea necesario... Con que me llames de esa manera sera suficiente.

Ruu Ruu - Vaya... Justo como dijeron las demás princesas eres muy poco amigable... ¿Dime Alicia que le viste a este sujeto?

La princesa de Feoh y Garou solo alzaron las cejas en señal de sorpresa por lo dicho por Ruu Ruu. Maia al ya saber a que se refería su amiga solo se avergonzó al recordar como vio a su compañera Alicia y Garou teniendo relaciones.

Alicia - H-Ha... ¿H-Ha que te refieres Ruu Ruu?

Pregunto una Alicia confundida y algo apenada.

Ruu Ruu - Bueno sintiendo el olor que de el emana y también que tu desprendes es fácil intuir que procrearon.

Alicia al escuchar lo dicho por Ruu Ruu sintió como su presión se le bajaba de la sorpresa mientras su cara adquiría un color rojizo casi del tono del cabello de la princesa de Geofu. Chloe y Origa al escuchar lo dicho por la pequeña halfling solo dieron una mirada penetrante y de muerte a la princesa Alicia, Prim solo mantuvo su sonrisa mientras de ella aparecía un Aura oscura dirigida a su Onesama, Kaguya en cambio mantenía su postura calmada mientras en su conciencia comenzaba a recitar unos sutras maldiciendo a la rubia.

Garou - ¿ha que se refiere esta enana?

Pregunto un Garou confundido.

Maia - Déjame explicarlo... La raza de Ruu Ruu aparte de las características que dijimos en el camino, su raza tiene sentidos muchos mayores a los de los humanos, como un mayor olfato, oído, vista, gusto y tacto... No te dejes llevar por su tamaño, ya que los halflings son excelentes guerreras.

Ruu Ruu - Así es idiota... Además yo soy mayor que tu así que deberías tenerme respeto.

Le respondió la princesa de Rad con cierto aire de superioridad.

Garou - Yo solo respeto a los fuertes... Bueno aunque diría que ni eso respeto... Así que guarda silencio que me desesperas.

Contestó el cazador de héroes con una vena que sobresalía de su sien.

Ruu Ruu - ¿Q-Que dijiste?

Respondió la princesa de Rad enojada tomando su alabarda y apuntándola a Garou.

Origa - Le sugiero que no haga eso... Princesa Ruu Ruu.

Interrumpió la reina de los elfos oscuros de manera tranquila.

Ruu Ruu - ¿porque lo dices Reina del Norte?

Origa - Garou es un guerrero extremadamente poderoso... A pesar de la superioridad de tu raza en habilidades físicas, estas palidecerían en contra del monstruo humano.

Ruu Ruu - Sigo sin entender lo que eres... ¿Tu olor? a pesar de llevar el de un humano y sentir una gran sed de sangre, también llevas algo desagradable, como si poco a poco tu humanidad estuviera siendo consumida.

Comento la princesa de Rad con los ojos entrecerrados... Esto sorprendería en gran parte a las presentes, Kaguya que ya había sentido ese lado de Garou solo daría una mirada inquisitiva como si supiera a los que su compañera le estuviera diciendo.

Ruu Ruu - Pero bueno... Tu salvaste a Maia así que dejaré pasar tu ofensa por esta vez.

Maia - Bien dicho Ruu Ruu, además no es tan malo... Solo es amargado.

Terminó por agregar Maia con una sonrisa... Garou solo volteó su mirada a otro lado ignorando los comentarios hacia el.

Alicia - B-Bu... B-Bueno ignorando lo dicho antes... Tenemos información de Kuroinu que será de gran ayuda, Garou atrapó y torturó a uno de los caudillos de Vault.

Origa - Por favor princesa Alicia... Cuéntenos sobre eso.

Así Alicia procedió a contarles toda la información que Michelle Pantielle les dijo sobre los Aliados tras de bambalinas de Vault y sus objetivos, Chloe al escuchar el nombre de Sir John Mandeville solo apretó sus puños y dientes con furia y rencor al recordar al hombre responsable de esclavizarla durante su infancia.

Kaguya - Eso explica lo de Shamuhaza... De ser cierto todo lo que nos cuentas tenemos un gran lío entre manos.

Dijo la doncella de Ken con un tono tranquilo pero que en el fondo demostraba su preocupación.

Prim - Tan solo pensar lo que esos malditos hermanos mortadela querían hacer conmigo me deja asqueada... Agradezco que Garou este en este mundo.

Exclamo la joven princesa de Ur con cierta repulsión.

Maia - Sir John Mandeville es uno de los que me preocupan... Origa no dudó que ese vejestorio tenga a mujeres de tu pueblo esclavizadas.

Agregó la princesa de Geofu con frustración.

Origa - Temo que lo que dices sea verdad princesa Maia... Yo y Chloe tenemos historia con ese mal nacido.

Chloe - El fue el responsable de atacar mi pueblo y esclavizarme durante años.

Agregó la semi elfo con frustración, ira y asco al recordar por todo lo que pasó.

Ruu Ruu - A mi me preocupa lo de Grave Levantine de seguro tiene traidores entre las filas de caballeros que protegen Ansur.

Alicia - La seguridad de la fortaleza que protege territorio de Celestine-sama y la integridad de Claudia corren peligro...

Ruu Ruu - Yo opinó que lo mejor sería trasladar nuestra tropas a Thorn... No podemos permitir que esto se salga de control, más teniendo a traidores... Yo poseo 1100 guerreras Halflings listas para ir al campo de batalla.

Maia - Por desgracia yo no tengo tropas... Todos los mercenarios que me seguían se unieron a Vault... Incluso atraparon a las mujeres que eran mercenarias... No dudó que estén pasando un infierno en este momento.

Dijo con frustración la pelirroja.

Ruu Ruu - ¿Cual será nuestro movimiento? Viendo que Vault sigue con vida y que otra invasión suya fue frustrada no pasará mucho para que cambie de planes.

Alicia - Primero lo primero... Hay que alertar a Celestine-sama y a Claudia del peligro que corren por Grave Levalentine haciéndose pasar por aliado nuestro.

En eso la conversación de las chicas fue interrumpida por Garou que se había mantenido al margen solo escuchando.

Garou - Yo digo que lo mejor es evacuar este lugar y juntar a todas las tropas en Thorn.

Agregó el pelinaranja haciendo que las chicas presentes tomaran en cuenta su sugerencia.

Alicia - bueno sería apropiado preparar la última fortaleza para un ataque decisivo... El camino entre las montañas es el más apropiado para evacuar a todos en Rad.

Maia - Si avisamos a Claudia le podemos pedir que lleve a sus tropas femeninas a Thorn mientras deja las tropas masculinas en Ansur para defender.

Prim - Así nos permitiría juntar una sola Legión de confianza mientras los hombres se quedan a ganarnos tiempo... Aunque sea algo triste usarlos como carnada solo así sabremos quienes son los de confianza.

Kaguya - Sacrificios que son necesarios para darle fin a Kuroinu en mi opinión.

Chloe - Además no sabemos cuales serán los próximos planes de Vault... Viendo que sus intentos han sido fallidos lo mejor es prepararnos para lo que venga.

Ruu Ruu - Estoy deacuerdo con todas... Alicia encargate de comunicarte con Claudia y Celestine-sama... Obviamente esto no debe ser divulgado para que no llegue a oídos de Grave... De ser posible digan que Geofu a caído para que el piense que su plan esta yendo como el creé.

Kaguya - Bien pensado... Engañarlo para que baje la Guardia.

Maia - Muy bien preparemos para dirigirnos a Thorn.

Alicia - Me comunicaré con Celestine-sama.

Origa - Tu plan es bueno princesa Ruu Ruu... Pero temo que tal vez no funcione he podido sentir a las tropas de Kuroinu acercándose yo diría que estarán aqui en la madrugada se tratan de mas de 1000 monstruos y mercenarios.

Dijo la reina de los elfos haciendo que todas se preocuparan de gran medida por la advertencia, pero en eso alguien eso el cazador de héroes habló.

Garou - Yo me quedaré en Rad... para pelear contra esta Legión ustedes vayan a donde se encuentra esta claudia... Tengo el presentimiento que ese tal Grave no dudará en actuar por su cuenta notando que el ataque a Geofu fue detenido.

Prim - P-Pero... Garou no puedes quedarte solo a pelear contra una legión entera de Kuroinu... Es peligroso.

Dijo la pelirosa con preocupación.

Garou - Escuchen bien... En donde vengo hay monstruos muchos peores que los de aquí y hay incluso estúpidos que se hacen llamar héroes de gran fuerza y poder... Esta es una oportunidad perfecta para mi... Si no logró acabar con un ejército entero entonces significa que solo soy débil y no podría hacerle frente a los adversarios de mi mundo.

Dijo Garou con cierta molestia al ser subestimado.

Origa - No dudó de tu fuerza Garou... Pero aún así hay limites no quiero que te pase nada.

Dijo la Reina del Norte con preocupación hacia su hombre.

Garou - ¿Creo que no comprenden verdad?

Maia - ¿H-Ha que te refieres Garou?

Pregunto una Maia confundida.

Garou - ¿No se les hace extraño que envíen una legión pequeña? ¿Más con las tropas de traidores que consiguieron en Geofu? ¡Es obvio que es una trampa! El quiere que nos distraigamos en esta fortaleza para ir directo por esa tal Claudia y Celestine ya que si las tiene a ellas todo habrá acabado.

Kaguya - Garou tiene razón... No tiene sentido que envíen una tropa tan insignificante, es obvio que están tratando de distraernos.

Chloe - Entonces su objetivo verdadero es... Ansur, no me sorprendería mas si tiene compañeros infiltrados ahí.

Maia - En ese caso Claudia necesitará toda la ayuda posible... No podemos dejarla sola... Yo casi vivo en carne propia lo que esos malditos de Kuroinu quieren hacernos.

Respondió la pelirroja con cierta preocupación y repulsión.

Garou - Yo me quedaré aquí para que piensen que mordimos el anzuelo... Les daré una muerte de lo más horrible además esto me servirá para medir mi fuerza y límites.

Origa - ¿pero como llegaras ansur?

Garou - ¿Crees poder transportarme cuando acabe?

Pregunto el pelinaranja hacia la Reina de los elfos oscuros, Origa solo soltó suspiro condescendiente viendo que no podría cambiar de opinión a Garou.

Origa - Esta bien... Te dejaré por medio de un talismán de Kaguya un hechizo de comunicación y transporte... Tienes suerte que mis poderes estén devuelta y que hayamos rescatado a la doncella de Ken, si no sería problemático.

Garou - Excelente ustedes prepárense que yo esperaré aquí en Rad a la legión de esos imbéciles.

Todas asistieron de mala gana en especial Origa, Chloe y Alicia para empezar a preparar todo para su apresurada partida Ansur. Cuando todos salieron Origa detuvo por un momento Alicia para que hablaran en un lugar en privado... Así Chloe, Origa y Alicia se dirigieron a un cuarto desocupado para hablar.

Alicia - ¿Q-Que sucede Reina Origa?

Pregunto una Alicia algo incómoda más sabiendo a donde se dirigía su plática.

Origa - Iré directa al grano... Quiero hablar sobre los sucedido entre tu y Garou.

Alicia - Y-Ya veo.

Chloe - ¿Es cierto que tu y hicieron eso?

Pregunto Chloe interesada y algo apenada, Alicia viendo que no podía guardar el secreto decidió solo ser honesta... Ella había aprendido después de su encuentro con el cazador de héroes que lo mejor que podía hacer era ser honesta.

Alicia - S-Si... Y-Yo y Garou tuvimos Sexo... Cuando acampamos en el camino a Rad.

Origa - Y-Ya veo... Me esperaba que alguna de las otras princesas haría algún movimiento hacia Garou pero no me esperaba que fueras tu una princesa guerrera disciplinada y sería.

Alicia - S-Si... Ni yo me lo esperaba pero... No me arrepiento, disfrute el ser una con el... Me termine enamorando de alguien que se auto proclama monstruo... Me sentí feliz de ser suya.

Exclamó la princesa de Feoh llena de convicción.

Chloe - No es tan diferente a lo que nosotras sentimos y pasamos con Garou... Princesa Alicia.

Alicia - ¿P-Pasaron? ¿Acaso tu igual tuviste relaciones con Garou? ¿Chloe?

Pregunto una Alicia incrédula ante tal revelación.

Origa - Si yo se lo ordene... Pero déjame explicarlo Alicia.

Así la Reina de los elfos comenzó a explicar cuando tuvo su primera experiencia y de lo hablado con Garou después de esta.

Alicia - Y-ya... Y-ya... Veo.

Comentó una Alicia cabizbaja ella no se había puesto a pensar sobre que pasaría después de que esta guerra acabé... El simple hecho de que Garou se vaya de manera interna le causó un gran dolor en su pecho.

Origa - Princesa Alicia... Hay un favor que quiero pedirle... Pero quiero que lo guarde en secreto.

Alicia algo confundida solo comenzó a escuchar lo que la Reina de los elfos oscuros tenía que decirle para así tener una conversación algo larga con ella y chloe.

1 hora más tarde:

Garou estaba en la torre más alta de la fortaleza de Ruu Ruu viendo al horizonte en dirección donde se suponía que la Legión de Kuroinu llegaría.

Garou - Está es mi oportunidad... Si no puedo con un ejército de payasos... Mucho menos podré contra los héroes clase S o contra los kaijin de nivel dragón o de nivel superior que hay en mi mundo.

Se dijo así mismo el cazador de héroes con convicción, en eso escucho una voz conocida hablarle.

Origa - Garou... Te vine a traer el talismán de Kaguya que incluye el hechizo de comunicación y de transporte apenas termines... No dudes en comunicarte para que yo active el hechizo y te transporte ha Ansur dónde estaremos todas... Lo más seguro es que necesitemos tu ayuda.

Garou - Está bien... Acabaré con esto rápido.

Le contesto Garou con un tono indiferente.

Origa - Garou... Quería hablar sobre lo que sucedió entre tu y Alicia.

Dijo la reina de los elfos oscuros con un tono serio.

Garou - ¿Que sucede con eso?

Origa - ¿Pues no es obvio? Tendrás que recompensarme aún mejor que la vez anterior por a verte metido con esa humana.

Garou solo soltaría un suspiro viendo a dónde iba esto.

Garou - Eso dijiste la vez anterior y no aguantaste al final.

Le contesto el pelinaranja con cierto tono de burla y sarcasmo.

Origa - Está vez será diferente... Ya que tengo una sorpresa para ti planeada.

Le respondió la elfo oscuro acercándose a Garou para hundir su rostro en su pecho dejando que el calor del cazador la invadiera.

Garou - ¿Una sorpresa?

Le contestó algo confundido y con cierta curiosidad el pelinaranja.

Origa - Ya lo verás cuando llegues Ansur... Así que procura llegar sano y salvo... Querido mío.

Le termino por contestar la Reina del Norte con un tono cariñoso para después darle un profundo beso a Garou el cuál no rechazó en lo más mínimo... El tenía que admitir que estar en este mundo lo había cambiado, de ser alguien que no se interesaba en ese tipo de temas ahora era alguien que hasta cierto punto disfrutaba y respetaba de la intimidad.

Origa - Bueno ya me retiro Garou te estaremos esperando... Y te deseo buena caza.

Garou solo respondió dirigiéndole una ligera sonrisa para seguir al pendiente de la batalla que le esperaba, pudo ver cómo la tropas comenzaban avanzar hasta que las perdió de vista después de unos minutos... Hubo un silencio bastante cómodo para el después de eso, el silencio de una ciudad fantasma, ya que Rad al ser evacuada se encontraba completamente solitaria.

Garou - Hacia tiempo que no estaba solo...

Pensó con cierta comodidad Garou recordando cuando empezó con su caza de héroes en su mundo, el se perdió disfrutando la puesta del sol entre las montañas cercanas a Rad hasta después de casi una hora de estar a lo alto de la torre anocheciera.

Garou - Al fin, ya están aquí...

Comento el cazador con emoción.

En eso a lo lejos por el lado sur de Rad se podía apreciar varias luces del fuego de antorchas, poco a poco la cantidad de luces se hacian aún mayor hasta que entre la luz se notaban algunos Mercenarios pero en un su mayoría eran Ogros, Werewolfs, Cíclopes, Minotauros, Imps y Orcos.

Legión de kuroinu:

"Avancen... Hay que demostrar que Kuroinu no está acabado", grito el jefe a cargo de esta legión de invasión del ejército demoníaco.

"Tomaremos a todas las mujeres... Nadie se interpondrá en nuestro Reino de terror y sexo", grito el segundo al mando de esta legión.

Todos los monstruos dieron una gran grito al unisono siendo audible hasta varios kilómetros, Garou solo veía desde lo alto de una de las torres de la fortaleza el como avanzaban y comenzaban entrar a la ciudad destruyendo y prendiendo en llamas varias de las casas y locales de Rad.

"Bien ya casi están todos adentró de la ciudad... Es hora de comenzar con mi plan", se dijo a el mismo con emoción.

Legión de Kuroinu:

"¡Señor! Toda la legión ya está dentro de Rad... Pero no han encontrado ningún signo de resistencia... Es más el lugar está completamente vacío", le respondió un mercenario a su jefe.

"E-Es imposible... Este ataque fue organizado con más rapidez... No creó que se hayan enterado... No hay manera de que supieran que llegaríamos... ¡Sigan buscando! Recuerden que debemos conseguir tiempo para la siguiente fase del plan", contesto el líder de la legión demoníaca mientras veía como la ciudad comenzaba arder... Pero en eso vieron que la entrada principal de la ciudad fortaleza fue destruida dejando la única entrada y salida bloqueada.

"¿Q-Que paso...? ¿Quien fue el imbécil que destruyó la entrada y salida de la muralla?", Grito molesto el líder de la legión de mercenarios, pero en eso algo a gran velocidad le atravesó su cráneo haciendo que su cabeza estallara salpicando una gran cantidad de sangre y sesos entre sus mercenarios que lo rodeaban dejando a muchos asustados y sorprendidos por la horrible muerte que presenciaron, todos estaban aterrados hasta que escucharon una voz a lo alto de una de las casas de la ciudad.

Garou - ¡Bienvenidos... Ahora que todo está listo... Todos ustedes están encerrados aquí conmigo ¡No ay forma de escapar de mi! ¡El monstruo Garou!

Grito con fuerza el cazador de héroes que sostenía una piedra en sus manos para después lanzarse sin piedad a la horda.

"¡No teman! Somo...", El mercenario no pudo terminar de hablar al ser decapitado de manera rápida por un movimiento de manos de Garou.

Garou comenzó hacer rodeado por una gran cantidad de mercenarios, pero no sentía miedo en realidad la situación era al revés los de Kuroinu dudaban si lanzarse al ataque...

Garou - ¡Que empiece la cacería! ¡Tanktop Blow!

En eso el monstruo Garou lanzo un poderoso golpe al suelo para después agrietarse el piso en todo el área donde los mercenarios lo rodeaban, todos los hombres de Kuroinu en eso solo escucharon unas palabras que serían las ultimas "Ryūsui Gansai-ken", grito Garou con fuerza para en unos segundos una corriente azul apareciera en sus manos y unos 60 mercenarios terminarán con los huesos rotos, miembros y extremidades distorsionados y hechos tirones estos no pudieron hacer nada al sentir como caían inconscientes y moribundos al suelo después de brutales ataques.

Garou - Estos eran todos los mercenarios al aparecer... Eso significa que toda esta legión está formada en su mayoría por monstruos... ¡Interesante!

Termino por decir con emoción el cazador viendo cómo poco a poco centenares de monstruos constituidos por Ogros, Werewolfs, Cíclopes, Minotauros, Imps y Orcos comenzaban acercarse entre las calles de Rad en llamas.

Garou - ¡Que empiece la cacería!

El monstruo humano fue corriendo a toda velocidad hacia la legión demoniaca varios Ogros e Imps se lanzaron con sus dagas y masas al ataque pero estos solo fueron descuartizados "Senpū Tetsuzan-ken (puño de viento que corta acero)", dijo en un grito de batalla el cazador de héroes para comenzar con su carnicería extremidades, órganos, sangre y sonidos guturales de los huesos rompiéndose de los monstruos de la legión de Kuroinu comenzó a llenar el pueblo fantasma en llamas de Rad... Garou a pesar de estar combatiendo con su estilo de pelea 'Garyū Bujutsu' este poco a poco comenzó a verse en aprietos por la gran cantidad de monstruos pero esto no impidió que cada golpe y corte que iba hacia el lo esquivara y devolviera, varios Werewolfs a una velocidad sobrehumana fueron con sus enormes garras atrás de él para tratar de darle un corte limpio pero su estilo de pelea libre era una gran desventaja para ellos ya que cada zarpazo era devuelto hacia ellos... Una docena de Minotauros fueron hacia el con sus hachas listas para partir a la mitad al monstruo humano, Garou se volteó de manera inmediata para esquivarlos pero en eso varios Imps lo sostuvieron por la espalda impidiendo que pudiera esquivar el ataque... Grande fue su sorpresa cuando uno de los Minotauros logró darle un corte limpio que logró mandarlo a volar hacia una de las casas en llamas haciendo que la atravesará y se derrumbará encima de el... La legión demoníaca creyendo que con eso habían acabado al fin por el soltaron un unisono un grito de victoria gutural que resonó por todo Rad... Pero para su mala suerte algo como eso no sería suficiente para un monstruo del calibre de Garou.

Garou - ¡Malditos fenómenos! ¡Ahora sí me hicieron enojar!

Grito con una gran irá que hizo que la apresurada celebración de la legión demoníaca de Kuroinu sea fuera interrumpida.

Los Minotauros al verlo salir de los escombros en llamas de la casa a la que lo arrojaron sintieron un repentino nudo formarse en sus gargantas trataron de recomponerse para ir al ataque pero en un parpadeo Garou desapareció del lugar en el que estaba, los Minotauros comenzaron a buscar por todos lados hasta que escucharon un sonido de un corte limpio... Cuando bajaron la mirada los 12 Minotauros notaron con sus piernas fueron rebanadas así cayendo al suelo sin tener la posibilidad de levantarse y escapar o contraatacar, Garou aprovechando que estaba en el aire tras rebanarle las piernas a los Minotauros comenzó a lanzar una gran cantidad de golpes que dejaban a su paso una estela azul en dirección a los enemigos abajo de él, así destruyendo el suelo y dejando un cráter de considerable tamaño que acabo con los Minotauros y varias criaturas de la legión que estaba cerca, Garou en eso viendo que tenía una pequeña área despejada aterrizó con fuerza haciendo que el suelo en el cráter se agrietase considerablemente... No tomo mucho para que el nuevamente se lanzará al ataque en contra de sus enemigos, pero en eso vio como una lluvia de flechas iban en dirección a el.

Garou - Maldición... Ya están demasiado cerca... No podré esquivarlas.

Dijo con frustración al notar los centenares de proyectiles listos para caer sobre el... En eso el cazador de héroes recordando su experiencia contra Death Gatling y su ataque definitivo Death Shower decidió no esquivarlos esperar que cayera cada flecha del suelo.

"No sobrevivirá a la tormenta de flechas", comento con arrogancia unos de los Imps que veía desde una distancia considerable al monstruo humano, todos los monstruos de la legión demoníaca comenzaron a reír y mentalmente prepararse para su aparente victoria hasta que notaron como las flechas que estaban yendo en dirección a su enemigo comenzaron hacer desviadas por movimiento rápidos de las manos de Garou que dejaban una estela azul a su paso.

"N-No... P-Pu... Puede ser", dijo el Imp impactado hasta que uno de las flechas que estaban siendo desviadas atravesó su cabeza acabando con su vida.

En eso todos los monstruos de la legión circundantes y alrededor de dónde Garou estaba comenzaron hacer atravesados por las flechas que ellos mismos habían lanzado.

Garou - Hasta Death Gatling tiene más oportunidad que ustedes.

Termino por decir Garou después de haber acabado con un número considerable de sus enemigos... La legión demoníaca poco a poco comenzó a ver cómo sus ataques y esfuerzos eran inútiles cada monstruo que iba al ataque era cruelmente asesinado y despedazado, llegó un momento de ruptura en dónde ya más de la mitad de las fuerzas de Kuroinu fueron diezmadas.

Garou - ¡Bakushin Kaihō-ken!

Orcos estallaban tras el golpe del cabeza de flecha.

Garou - ¡Torakiba Retsu Shin-ken!

Imps eran mandados a volar tras el ataque del cazador de héroes.

Garou - ¡Kūkyo Shin'en-ken!

Werewolfs terminaban con todos los huesos rotos del Monstruo humano.

Garou - Sora oni mi Doku-ken

Ogros terminaban con agujeros en su abdomen por los golpes que hacían que sus tripas fueran dispersadas.

El monstruo humano poco a poco fue usando cada ataque y técnica que estuvo aprendiendo durante sus combates en diferentes Dojos y con diferentes Héroes de la Asociación... Está era la oportunidad perfecta para usar todo su arsenal en contra de una gran cantidad de enemigos, los miembros de Kuroinu poco a poco comenzaron a caer en la desesperación y la locura sus esperanzas terminaron por desaparecer después de casi una hora de batalla y notaron que mientras más se prolongaba la batalla y más daño recibía por algunos de sus aliados que tenían la suerte de darle algún corte o golpe, Garou más fuerte se hacía... Esto era gracias al "Kiai" (espíritu de pelea) que aprendió después de su combate contra 'Metal Bat' llegó un momento en que los restantes de la legión intentaron huir pero la única entrada y salida estaba destruida ellos solo voltearon en dónde Garou para ver cómo el bañado por la sangre de sus enemigos se acercaba con la mirada de un lobo hambriento y sediento de sangre.

1 hora más tarde:

Las llamas que consumían a Rad comenzaron a ser apagadas por la lluvia que caía... El agua comenzó a limpiar poco a poco los considerables charcos de sangre en el suelo y las calles de la fortaleza se podían apreciar los cuerpos de todos los monstruos de Kuroinu que adornaban a lo largo y ancho de la ciudad fortaleza... Un silencio abrumador se escuchaba después de una carnicería... Justo en medio de Rad se podía apreciar la silueta de un hombre o mejor dicho un monstruo.

Garou - Es una hermosa noche.

Dijo mientras la lluvia caía sobre el que limpiaba su cuerpo y ropa de la sangre de sus enemigos... Garou durante dejo su ropa hecha tirones y en especial en toda la batalla se sintió libre, su verdadera naturaleza había sido liberada sin que nadie se lo impidiera eso era lo que buscaba al quedarse y no huir de esta batalla, después de tantos días en este mundo se había recordado a el mismo quien era en realidad "El monstruo Garou"... A partir de esa noche se comenzaría a contar una leyenda en todo el mundo de Celenus y en especial el continente de Eostia... Sobre cómo alguien se enfrentó a más de 1000 enemigos solo y salió victorioso... La leyenda del Monstruo Humano Garou... El terror de Kuroinu.

Fin del capítulo 10

Bueno aquí un capítulo más agradezco si llegaron a leer hasta este punto enserio mi más sincero agradecimiento este capítulo en lo personal se ha vuelto mi favorito en escribir más que aquí se aprecia la verdadera naturaleza de Garou... Aparte de que tuve la oportunidad de desenvolver un poco del arsenal de técnicas de Garou (e.e)

Si les gusto no olviden agregar a favoritos y seguirme mis fanfics.

También les comparto mi perfil de Wattpad en dónde siempre estoy activo y atento además de que público un nuevo fanfic de Garou ahí... Sin más hasta la próxima.

Wattpad: TirandoStyloPapu


	11. Revelaciones en Ansur

Capitulo 11: Revelaciones en Ansur

~ A 15 km de distancia de Thorn ~

Vault - ¿¡Cómo que la ciudad de Rad fue evacuada!?

Grito con furia el General de la fuerzas demoníacas de Kuroinu.

Hicks - L-Lo lo lamentamos jefe Vault... Lo último que recibimos de ellos fue que la ciudad estaba desocupada, un sobreviviente que llegó malherido nos contó los detalles.

Respondió de manera nerviosa Hicks uno de los miembros más antigüos del ejército demoníaco quien fue miembro desde que Kuroinu solo era un grupo de mercenarios era un hombre adulto con ojos rojos y cabello castaño que le llega a la longitud de la oreja.

Vault - ¿Que más dijo ese cabron sobreviviente?

Exclamó con furia el General de Kuroinu a su miembro más leal y antiguo el cual solo trago saliva y se preparó para revelar algo que a Vault lo enojaría de sobremanera.

Hicks - F-Fue el Monstruo Humano el que se enfrentó contra la legión completa de distracción jefe... Además de que nuestro aliado logró escapar por los desagües de la ciudad fortaleza cuando comenzó a ver cómo los pocos mercenarios que enviamos fueron derrotados y monstruos comenzaron hacer masacrados, el decidió huir.

dijo con aun más nerviosismo el subordinado de Vault.

Vault- ¡Maldito Monstruo Garou! Grito con gran furia el lider para luego dar un golpe a la mesa del campamento en el que estaba lo suficientemente fuerte que logró romperla.

Vault - H-Ha... Ha este pasó... Todo por lo que hemos luchado se irá al diablo...

Dijo con irá y frustración para dejarse caer en su asiento. En eso otro miembro de Kuroinu entro al campamento.

"Jefe Vault hemos regresado de la llanura oscura del norte", dijo este subordinado entrando y arrodillándose frente a su jefe.

Vault - Dime que aunque sea tu... Traes buenas noticias.

dijo con exasperación el rey de los mercenarios.

"Si señor... Logramos encontrar el lugar donde Origa sello a esa criatura", dijo de manera sería el subordinado.

Vault - Al fin... Algo sale bien... Si no podemos acabar con ese maldito de Garou con nuestro ejército... Entonces lo acabaremos con un monstruo igual o aún mas peor.

Dijo con determinación y una sonrisa petulante.

Hicks - J-Jefe Vault no se referirá al de las leyendas ¿Verdad? Pregunto incredulidad el mercenario.

Vault - Si, antes de que empezará la guerra de 100 años... La humanidad aún tenía disputas desde siglos atrás con los elfos oscuros, les recuerdo que Origa ya tiene un par de siglos de vida y antes era sumamente poderosa... Y si antes no le declaramos la guerra a la perra del norte es por esa criatura.

Respondió el general de Kuroinu con seriedad haciendo que los 2 mercenarios se pusieran nerviosos. En eso Vault se levantó de su asiento y de procedió a salir de la casa de campaña.

Hicks - ¿Ha dónde va jefe Vault?

Pregunto su subordinado con interés.

Vault - Me comunicare con nuestros Aliados... ¡Veremos quien tiene el mejor monstruo!

Termino por decir Vault con cierta expectacíon y emoción.

~ Ciudad de Rad ~

Se podía observar una silueta en una de las torres más altas de la fortaleza observando la luna como si un lobo estepario estuviera en lo más alto de un cordillera ahuyando en solitario, después de una masacre perpetrada por sus propias manos... Una masacre justificada pero que a muchos les haría sentir pena por el enemigo... Cuerpos regados por toda la ciudad adornaba está, mas el fuerte olor a sangre y ceniza por las incendios provocados por el ejército demoníaco... El cuál terminó pagando un precio muy caro por pensar que podrían hacerle frente a un solo individuo.

Garou - Bueno fue divertido... Espero el próximo campo de batalla me ayude a mejorar aun más mis técnicas.

Dijo el monstruo humano con una sonrisa ya que está batalla lo ayudo bastante a mejorar sus técnicas aparte de pensar en algunas ideas para nuevos ataques... El estaba por sacar el talismán que Origa le había entregado pero en eso sintió un extraña aura que le erizo la piel y lo hizo comenzar a sudar por montones.

Garou - ¿Que es esta presencia?

Dijo por primera vez desde que llegó a Selenus con nerviosismo.

"Monstruo Garou... Usted quien se ha metido en el camino de la depravación e inmundicia de Selenus y está cambiando el presente y el futuro, usted que se autoproclama monstruo y el cazador de héroes... Su valentía y su sentido del honor serán recompenzados", exclamó una voz femenina dulce y cálida en un tono suave y amable.

Garou - ¿Dónde estás desgraciada? ¡Muestrate!

Dijo con Odio y repulsión al sentir la pureza en esta voz, el monstruo interno de Garou estaba altamente alarmado por esta presencia.

"Dirígete a Thorn... Ahí recibirás respuestas, además de que ahí podremos conocernos", le respondió la voz con el mismo tono apacible como si la ofensa del pelinaranja no le hubiera importado... Garou solo entre cerro los ojos y apretó los puños en irá por el inmenso desagrado que tuvo hacia esa voz que resonaba en su cabeza.

Garou - Genial... Ahora escucho voces.

Dijo con cierta burla el cazador de héroes al pensar que tanta sangre, violencia y violaciones que había visto en este mundo lo estaban dejando loco... El solo ignoró esto y saco el talismán de comunicación y transporte, comenzó a sacudirlo y a moverlo de un lado a otro intentando descifrar cómo funcionaba.

Garou - ¿Hola?... ¿Hay alguien ahi? Exclamó él monstruo humano con algo de confusión al no saber cómo activarlo hasta que el talismán comenzó a brillar en un tono dorado y oscuro.

Origa - G-Garou... ¿Estás bien ¿Cómo está la situación en Rad?

Pregunto la elfo de sangre pura desde el otro lado del talismán.

Garou - Muy agradable... A decir verdad esperaba algo más de esta legión pero al menos me entretuve... ¿Ya llegaron a la fortaleza de Ansur?

Pregunto con calma mientras veía con cierta comodidad a la Luna la cual gracias a qué no habían ciudades que generarán contaminación lumínica se apreciaba a la perfección. Origa que estaba en una carroza bastante espaciosa junto Chloe y las otras 5 princesas de la alianza del escudo, solo quedaron mudas al escuchar las palabras de Garou... ¿Encerio el acabó con todo una legión de mercenarios y monstruos? Pensaron todas con cierta incredulidad, Ruu Ruu se puso algo nerviosa al recordar que casi lo desafía a un duelo... Ya que el simple hecho que se comunicará con ellas unas horas después de su partida y de que el humo de incendios a lo lejos se apreciará tanto para ellas como para su ejército era prueba suficiente de que Garou había entrado en combate y más para aquellas princesas y caballeros del ejército Aliado que habían visto de cerca el poder del Monstruo Humano.

Origa - Ya estamos cerca Garou... Estamos a una hora... No te muevas que voy activar el talismán de transporte te tardare en traerte a la carroza en la que estoy.

Contestó la Reina saliendo de su estupor para comenzar a vertir algo de magia en el talismán haciendo que brillará con más fuerza.

Garou en eso noto como un extraño circulo apareció debajo de el y comenzó a brillar hasta que desapareció... Unos segundos después el reapareció justo en medio de las princesas haciendo que todas dieran un suspiro de alivio al verlo sano y salvó aunque todas se impresionaron y sonrojaron al ver que tenía su camisa rasgada hasta el punto de ser unos simples harapos que dejaban en su mayoría al descubierto su cuerpo de la cintura para arriba.

Garou - vaya... Está cosa si es útil después de todo.

Comentó Garou volviendo a ver el talismán que tenía entre sus dedos para guardarlo en su bolsillo.

Garou - Origa... ¿Puedes hacerme nuevas prendas para que vista?

Pregunto el peliblanco.

Origa - Claro, Garou... Solo piensa en el tipo de ropa que quieres para que se sustituya por la que quieres usar.

Garou - ¿Así de fácil? La otra vez fue diferente.

Origa - Te recuerdo que gracias a ti, que tengo mis poderes de vuelta... Ahora puedo hacer muchas más cosas que antes.

Garou - Y-Ya veo... Bueno aquí voy.

En eso Origa haciendo que su báculo brillará comenzó a hacer el cuerpo de Garou hiciera lo mismo para que el cambiará sus harapos por una camisa negra ajustada y un pantalón negro ajustado.

(El mismo tipo de ropa que uso en su segundo cambio de atuendo en el manga)

Las princesas presentes se sorprendieron por la nueva vestimenta del cazador de Héroes más por el como remarcaba aún mas su buen físico.

Garou - Mucho mejor... Ahora sí estoy listo e incluso me siento mejor.

Dijo Garou estirando su espalda y tronando su cuello.

Origa - Eso es porque me encargue de curar tus pocas heridas que por suerte no fueron muchas.

Garou - Eso es útil... Bueno, ¿Cuando falta para llegar?

Prim - Diría que unos 45 minutos... Tal vez un poco más.

Garou - Ya veo... Mientras dormiré el resto del caminó.

"¿Dormir?", Se preguntaron las princesas al unizono, ya que el espacio estaba bastante reducido al estar todas en uno solo, en eso vieron a Garou salir por unas de las ventanas de carruaje para subirse al techo de este y acostarse para el resto del caminó.

Kaguya - A-Asi que ha eso se refería...

Dijo la sacerdotisa con una gota de sudor tras la nuca.

Chloe - B-Bueno después de todo acaba de enfrentarse aún ejército solo.

Alicia - Si, lo más seguro es que este algo cansado después de un fiero combate.

Termino por decir la princesa de Feoh, aunque su conclusión estaba lejos de la verdad ya que el cazador de héroes tenía aún mucho por dar, solo que le aburrían los largos viajes. Pero para su suerte su viaje no tardó demasiado después de una hora llegaron a la entrada de las grandes murallas de la fortaleza de Ansur territorio acargo de Claudia Levantine... El ejército de Aliados de Feoh, Ur, Ken y Rad no paso desapercibido en su marcha por la ciudad hacia él castillo de Claudia... Ya que todas las guerreras del ejército Aliado llevaban puestas las armaduras negras fabricadas por Prim y Origa, incluso las Halflings de Ruu Ruu a pesar de su tamaño portaban estas armaduras extravagantes y hasta cierto punto terroríficas, solo los miembros masculinos seguian manteniendo las armaduras clásicas de Eostia.

Una mujer adulta con ojos azules y cabello castaño que tiene el pelo de color castaño claro recogido, que tenía puesta una armadura más ornamental pero igual exhibicionista que resaltaba su buen y extravagante físico, observaba desde lo más alto del castillo la gran caravana de caballeros con armaduras negras que iban en dirección a su fortaleza.

"Ya están aquí... Es hora de preparar todo como lo planeamos", respondió la hermosa mujer para dirigirse a recibir a sus aliados en esta guerra.

Con Garou y las princesas:

Alicia - Al fin estamos en la fortaleza de Claudia.

Dijo con alegría la rubia.

Prim - No podemos perder más tiempo... Debemos aprovechar la distracción de Grave.

Kaguya - Mandarlo junto su grupo de caballeros de confianza hacer una expedición cercana... Fue un sabio movimiento por parte de usted Reina Origa.

Origa - Ni u otro de los caudillos de Kuroinu saben que recupere mis poderes como Nigromante... Invocar una legión de no muertos de bajo de nivel a las cercanías de Ansur para juntarnos con Claudia es el momento perfecto.

Ruu Ruu - Ese viejo pervertido pagara por haber traicionado a la alianza de los 7 escudos.

Maia - Ya quiero ver su rostro cuando regrese y vea la sorpresa que preparamos especialmente para el.

Chloe - Solo espero que no tenga ningún As bajo la manga ese bastardo.

Termino por decir la demi elfo con algo de preocupación, ya que a pesar de que había logrado comunicarse con Claudia y Celestine gracias Alicia, los varios intentos fallidos de Kuroinu aunque eran alentadores también preocupaban a las princesas más al no saber cuál sería el próximo movimiento de Kuroinu y más al saber que el ejército demoníaco nunca cedería ante sus depravados propósitos.

Cuando la carroza se paró justo en frente de la entrada del castillo las princesas notaron a varias guardias que están formadas alrededor de una alfombra roja.

"Bienvenidas a la fortaleza de Ansur... Princesas y Reina Origa", respondió una de las guardias la cual tenía la clásica armadura exhibicionista.

Alicia - Dejemos la burocracia para otros momentos... ¿Dónde está Claudia? Es urgente juntarnos con ella.

Dijo la rubia con exasperación.

"Está en el estudio con su esposo el señor Klaus... Me pidió que las dirigiera a la sala de juntas, ella irá de manera inmediata", respondió la guardia a lo que todas asintieron.

Origa - ¿No vienes Garou?

Pregunto la elfo de sangre pura a lo que Garou bostezando respondió.

Garou - Si... Si... Solo espero que está tontería no tarde mucho.

Respondió el cazador de héroes con pereza para dar un salto y caer junto Origa y Chloe para entrar al castillo.

El grupo de princesas y Garou fueron escoltados hasta una sala de juntas con una mesa redonda y varias sillas alrededor de ellas, las princesas procedieron a sentarse al igual que Garou que con aun pereza subió sus pies encima de mesa para recostarse y seguir con su letargo... Pasaron unos minutos hasta que se abrió la puerta de la sala en dónde apareció la sexta princesa caballero y responsable de el cuidado de Ansur y la ciudad de Thorn.

Claudia - Es bueno ver que todas están bien... Chicas.

Respondió la pelicastaña con una sonrisa gentil y hasta cierto punto maternal.

Prim - Claudia... Que bueno estás bien.

Alicia - Estoy feliz de verte Claudia.

Kaguya - Ha pasado algo de tiempo Claudia.

Maia - Menos mal estás bien... Amiga.

Ruu Ruu - ¡Claudia!

Grito con fuerza la pequeña Halfling para dar un salto desde su lugar y abrazar con fuerza a la pelicastaña.

Claudia - igual estoy feliz de verlas sanas y salvas.

Respondió la pelicastaña con una sonrisa correspondiendo al abrazo de Ruu Ruu.

Maia - Como siempre Ruu Ruu eres muy sentimental... Pero no hay tiempo que perder.

Agregó la pelirroja cortando con el emotivo encuentro.

Claudia - Tienes Razón ahora debemos de aprovechar el tiempo que tenemos.

En eso Claudia volteó su mirada hacia cierta 2 elfos oscuros que estaban igual sentadas y hacia otro hombre pelinaranja que se encontraba con los pies sobre la mesa durmiendo.

Claudia - ¡Reina del norte! Pensar que nos terminaríamos encontrando frente a frente bajo una situación bastante precaria.

Dijo con firmeza la pelicastaña hacia su antigua enemiga.

Origa - Lo mismo digo princesa guerrera Claudia... Pero en momentos drásticos hay que tomar medidas desesperadas.

Claudia en eso se acercó hasta Origa la cual se levantó de su lugar para que así las 2 se vieran frente a frente... Hubo un ligero aire de tensión, las princesas solo vieron con incomodida esto, Chloe que estaba a un costado de Origa tenía sus manos en las empuñaduras de sus cuchillas en caso de que la humana hiciera algo en contra de su Reina, hasta que Claudia de manera inesperada extendió su mano.

Claudia - Le agradezco en nombre de la Alianza y de Celestine-sama su ayuda en contra de Kuroinu... Reina de los elfos oscuros.

Origa - Agradezco a la Alianza de los 7 escudos por permitirme ayudar en contra de esas basuras.

Respondió con una sonrisa de media luna la reina oscura para estrechar su mano con un fuerte apretón y saludo a la princesa de Ansur. Las chicas solo sonrieron ente esto al ver que las cosas no se habían salido de control, lo que no sabían era que Claudia había recibido órdenes específicas de Celestine de ser gentil y olvidar por el momento todo conflicto pasado con Origa, cosa que ella acepto sin dudar.

Claudia - Bueno tomemos asiento y empezemos con la junta que hay mucho por hablar y dudo que Grave se demore demasiado.

En eso todas las presentes tomaron asiento y comenzaron a ponerse a corriente con todo lo sucedido en estos días. Claudia al volver a escuchar y reafirmar que el nombre de Grave Levantine estaba entre los principales caudillos de Kuroinu sintió una estaca clavarse en su corazón por suerte era alguien madura y difícil de doblegar aunque el tan solo pensar que su suegro, la persona que veía como un padre que la había convertido en una caballero había traicionado a ella y a su hijo era algo que la destrozaba por completo.

Alicia - y eso es todo que lo sabemos hasta ahora.

Kaguya - Toda está información fue recolectada durante los ataques fallidos de Kuroinu y Gracias a el cazador de héroes Garou.

Prim - Si Origa no hubiera invocado a Garou... Seguramente estaríamos sufriendo un destino humillante y peor que la muerte.

Maia - Gracias a el es que yo estoy aquí... Si no ahora mismo sería un simple juguete sexual para Kuroinu.

Ruu Ruu - Si... El se enfrentó solo a una legión entera de Kuroinu y salió victorioso.

Claudia se sorprendió bastante por lo último dicho por la princesa de Rad "¿Un solo individuo hacerle frente a una legión por si sólo?" Pensó con gran asombro así volteando a ver a Garou que se encontraba durmiendo e ignorando la junta por completo.

Claudia - E-Este... Garou del que me hablan ¿Es el sujeto que está durmiendo con los pies sobre la mesa?

Todas la princesas solo asintieron con la cabeza junto una gota de sudor tras la nuca mientras veían como el dormía de manera plácida.

Prim - No se deje llevar por su actitud despreocupada, el es un guerrero de gran calibre.

Origa - Ahí se equivoca princesa Prim... El es un guerrero y a la vez un monstruo.

Claudia - ¿U-Un monstruo?

Pregunto Claudia confundida.

Kaguya - Si a pesar de su apariencia humana, el tiene el aura y la presencia de un verdadero monstruo.

Alicia - Se ha encargado de varias criaturas del ejército demoniaco más fuertes sin problemas incluso dejando a la legión demoníaca en ridículo.

Maia - A mi igual me tardo algo de tiempo en creerlo pero después de a ver visto como salvó a varios en Geofu y se encargó de esas alimañas por si sólo, me atrevería a decir que es mucho más fuerte que Ruu Ruu en fuerza física.

Claudia - Me gustaría comprobar eso... Pero por lo que me contaron sobre su mal temperamento, esperaré a que se despierte, ahora sobre los caudillos de Vault, he investigado junto Celestine-sama sobre los Hermanos Mortadela y Sir John Mandeville... Esos 2 hermanos cerdos son postores de poker y son buenos en las apuestas ellos son dueños de centros de apuesta ilegal en dónde han logrado acumular mucho poder... Y conforme al viejo mandeville fue difícil investigar... Pero hemos encontrado pruebas que muestran que el se dedica a la venta de esclavos principalmente mujeres... Y conforme a Grave todavía no sabemos las razones por las cuales el está unido a Kuroinu, pero por eso mismo hoy lo descubriremos.

Origa - No falta mucho para que acabe con los no muertos que invoque a las fueras de Ansur cálculo en 25 minutos o más estarán de regreso... Lo mejor es prepararnos princesa Claudia.

Claudia - ¿Por cuántos hombres y mujeres está conformado su ejército?

Alicia - contamos con un ejército conformado por 2700 mujeres equipadas con armaduras mágicas que desarrollaron Chloe, Prim y Origa... El resto son hombre que conforman 800 ignorando las bajas que tuvimos en Ken dónde se trató de puro caballero masculino.

Explico la rubia con detenimiento, ya que gracias a las tropas de Halflings de Ruu Ruu y de doncellas de Kaguya ahora tenían una tropa en su mayoría de mujeres aunque aún no estaban a la par del número de mujeres.

Alicia - Como me solicitaron he juntado a todas las mujeres caballero que forman un 50% de mis tropas... Se trata de 2000 mujeres y 2000 hombres... Solo que no sabemos quiénes entre todos los hombres puede haber caballeros que sigan a Kuroinu en secreto.

Kaguya - No estamos seguras de que haya un ataque directo Ansur, pero lo más seguro es ir con Celestine-Sama... Dudo que hagan lo mismo que con Rad... Ya que Vault concentrará un último ataque coordinado con toda su legión demoniaca al corazón de la Alianza de los 7 escudos.

Maia - Hemos enviados a todos los ciudadanos de nuestras fortalezas a la ciudad Santa... Así que lo más sabio sería enviar nuestras tropas ahí para proteger a ellos y a Celestine-sama.

Prim - Igual Origa se encargará de suministrar las armaduras a tu legión Femenina Claudia... Ya que hemos probado en batalla las armaduras y han mostrado ser efectivas contra grandes hordas de monstruos.

Claudia - Bien... Confiaré en ustedes y en nuestras 2 nuevas aliadas.

Dijo la pelicastaña refiriéndose a las 2 elfas oscuras, el grupo seguía conversando hasta que una caballero subordinada de Claudia entro de manera repentina.

"Claudia-sama... Tenemos problemas... El señor Grave a desaparecido al llegar al castillo, como usted nos pidió inmediatamente el regresará lo íbamos arrestar... Pero logro escabullirse por uno de los pasadizos del castillo", dijo de manera alarmada la caballero.

Claudia - Busquen por todos los rincones... Yo buscaré a Klaus para que nos dirijamos de una vez a Thorn, dile a las tropas de confianza que comiencen a evacuar la ciudad... Tenemos que preparar todo para la batalla decisiva en contra de Kuroinu.

Contesto con liderazgo la mayor y más experimentada de la Alianza su subordinada asintió y fue a cumplir sus órdenes.

Alicia - Dividiremos a los caballeros hombres y mujeres... Las mujeres se quedarán a proteger a la ciudad de Celestine-sama... Mientras los hombres irán directo al campo de batalla.

Origa - Me parece correcto, así podremos vigilarlos por separado en caso de que haya traidores.

Ruu Ruu - ¡Oigan...! ¿Y Garou?

Pregunto la pequeña Halfling interrumpiendo la junta al notar que el pelinaranja ya no se encontraba durmiendo en su asiento.

~ Biblioteca del castillo ~

"P-Pe... P-Pero padre... ¿H-Ha que te refieres?", Exclamó con nerviosismo e ímpetu Klaus Valentine el hijo de Grave.

"Lo que escuchaste... Eres una deshonra para nuestra familia... Tu maldito eunuco que rompió con la gran descendencia de caballeros y guerreros de los Levantine, pero ahora las cosas serán diferentes", dijo Grave de manera fría para desenfundar su espada y someter a su indefenso hijo poniéndole un trapo en la boca para que no hiciera ruido.

"Tu vendrás conmigo... Hijo inútil", exclamó Grave con odió hacia su hijo para comenzar a escoltarlo a otra parte del castillo.

Con Claudia:

Ella llego a la biblioteca o estudio dónde su marido se la pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo, pero para su sorpresa el no se encontraba.

Claudia - K-Klaus... ¿D-Donde estás?

Exclamó de manera preocupada la pelicastaña.

En eso ella vio una carta en una de más mesas del estudio en especial en dónde su esposo se ponía a estudiar.

"Te espero en los calabozos cariño", era lo que estaba escrito en la carta. Claudia confundida solo decidió hacer caso a lo escrito para dirigirse con velocidad a la parte baja del castillo.

Con las princesas:

Alicia y Prim se encontraban una de las torres del castillo viendo que todo fuera como lo acordado... Pero en eso vieron a una caballero peliroja acercarse a su posición con prisa.

"Princesa Alicia... Se han reportado múltiples insubordinaciones de varios caballeros de Grave", Exclamó la segunda al mando de la princesa.

Alicia Y-Ya me esperaba que ese maldito jugará sucio.

Prim - ¿Cómo va la situación?

Pregunto la princesa de Ur.

"Hemos logrado contenerlos gracias al uso de las armaduras, aunque... Cuando llegamos a cierta parte de la fortaleza nos encontramos con un gran número de ellos descuartizados y moribundos", respondió la segunda al mando.

Alicia y Prim solo sonrieron sabiendo bien quién era el responsable de tal hazaña.

Mientras tanto en la parte baja delantera del castillo. Las demás princesas junto sus caballeros y las de la legión de Claudia estaban organizando la evacuación de Ansur lo más rápido posible.

Kaguya - Ha este paso en un poco más de una hora acabaremos con esto...

Maia - Si, solo espero que el maldito viejo de Grave haya caído en la trampa.

En eso las princesas notaron que cierta Reina de los elfos oscuros estaba junto a Chloe con un semblante preocupado.

Kaguya - ¿Que sucede Reina Origa?

Origa - N-No es nada, es solo que por más que estuvimos buscando a Garou no logramos encontrarlo.

Chloe - Me pregunto dónde se habrá metido... S-Solo espero no haga alguna locura.

Termino por decir la Demi elfo para seguir ayudando con la evacuación.

Con Claudia:

La pelicastaña iba con prisa a los calabozos de su fortaleza, ella durante el transcurso sintió un muy mal presentimiento, sabía que esto podía ser una trampa pero ignoro su instinto y prefirió escuchar a su corazón... Tal vez Klaus sea un eunuco pero eso no significaba que el fuera un muy mal esposo, el siempre la escuchaba, la apoyaba, le demostraba su afecto de otras maneras a las banales, ella amaba a ser esposo a pesar de todo por la persona que el era y no por el físico o lo sexual.

Claudia - P-Porfavor Klaus... Espero estés bien.

Dijo con preocupación la princesa guerrera.

En los calabozos del castillo:

Claudia iba corriendo con velocidad ella tenía un mal presentimiento pero el cariño que ella sentía hacia Klaus no le permitió pensar mejor y solo tenía una cosa en mente 'asegurarse de que su esposo estuviera bien'

Claudia - ¡Klaus! ¿¡Dónde estás!?

Pregunta la princesa guerrera de ansur con preocupación. Hasta que sus odios captaron unos jadeos provenientes de lo más profundo del calabozo en las últimas celdas. Ella fue corriendo a toda velocidad para luego ver con horror y pánico el cuerpo de su esposo casi moribundo, ensangrentado en el suelo de unas de las celdas.

Claudia - ¡Klaus! P-Por celestine... ¿Quien te hizo esto?

Ella se acercó con preocupación hacia donde el entrando a la celda.

"Veo que al fin llegas... Querida Claudia", dijo una voz atrás de la pelicastaña quien no se había cersiorado de que había otro presente por estás viendo a su esposo.

Claudia - M-Maldito... ¿¡Cómo te atreves a traicionar a la alianza y a tu familia!?

Grito en cólera Claudia al ver a su suegro en frente de la celda para entrar y cerrarla dejando al trío encerrados.

Grave - ¿Traicionar a mi familia? Que ingenua eres Claudia... Esto lo hago por la supervivencia de los Levantine... Klaus trajo deshonor con un impotencia, tantas generaciones de líderes se fueron al infierno por esta basura... Pero no te preocupes hija, se que tú podrás continuar con ese legado... Una vez que yo use ese fértil vientre tuyo.

Exclamó él patriarca de los Levantine con depravación.

En eso el se acercó a Claudia y la tomo de las muñecas antes de que pudiera desenvainar su espada para tirarla al suelo.

Grave - Mírate... Una mujer tan hermosa... Con un útero tan fértil desperdiciado por el incompetente de mi hijo... Pero no te preocupes Claudia haré buen uso de ti una vez que Kuro...

El patriarca de los Levantine en eso no pudo terminar de hablar ya que había sido empujado por el tercer presente que no podía quedarse viendo la violación de su esposa. Klaus con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban se levantó y se tiró hacia su padre para hacer que se quitará de encima de su mujer.

Klaus - D-De... ja... A mí e-esposa.

Exclamó con dificultad el único hijo y primogénito de Grave.

Claudia - ¡K-klaus!

Grito con exasperación la pelicastaña.

Grave - ¡Maldito Eunuco!

Grito Grave con furia para quitarse de encima a su hijo tirando su cuerpo al suelo y comenzó a patearle en el pecho. Claudia intento ayudar a su esposo dirigiendo su mano a la empuñadura de su espada pero para su sorpresa y desagrado ya no estaba en su funda. Dirigió su mirada de manera inmediata a Grave para ver con terror como el antes de ser tacleado había tomada la espada.

Grave - Toda tu vida fuiste un inútil y poco hombre... ¿Y justo ahora empiezas a comportarte como uno? Eres una decepción para los Levantine.

Dijo con veneno en sus palabras para tomar con firmeza la espada y clavarla en el pecho de su único hijo.

Claudia - ¡Nooooooo!

Grito con desesperación Claudia para levantarse y tratar de ayudar a su esposo pero justo antes que llegara Klaus le dijo un golpe con la empuñadura de la espada haciendo que la pelicastaña escupiera sangre y cayera al suelo.

Grave - Tenía pensando dejarte vivo y encerrarte en un calabozo lleno de libros... Justo como a ti te gusta... Pero veo que no heredaste la voluntad de la familia estúpido hijo mío.

Klaus - C-Claudia... H-Huye...

Dijo con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban para comenzar a cerrar los ojos.

Claudia - Noooo... ¡C-Cariño!

Exclamó con descongojo e ímpetu la pelicastaña, pero en eso Grave se volvió acercar a ella y la volvió a someter al estar armado aún con la espada de ella.

Grave - No te preocupes querida... Que tú vas vivir... Ya que aún tienes que dar un heredero digno a la familia.

Dijo este encima de la princesa de Ansur mientras estaba encima de ella y le lamía su mejilla con cierta expectación y depravación... Todo parecía perdido hasta que uno de los caballeros traidores de la ciudad que estaban aliados a Kuroinu llegó con prisa a la celda.

"S-Señor... G-Grave... ¡Estamos en serios problemas!", Dijo el caballero sumamente alarmado.

Grave - ¿Que sucede? ¿No vez que estoy ocupado?

Respondió molesto al ser interrumpido.

"Las fuerzas aliadas de Eostia han logrado someter a nuestras tropas... E-El monstruo Humano acabo con todos los mercenarios de Kuroinu que Lord Vault nos mandó e infiltró", Contesto con prisa el subordinado hasta que captó el sonido de unas pisadas llendo a su dirección.

"N-No... No puede ser... Ya esta aquí", dijo el subordinado comenzando a correr por su vida como si hubiera visto a un monstruo pero en eso una espada que había sido lanzada a gran velocidad le atravesó el pecho a caballero cayendo así al suelo.

Grave - ¿Que está pasando?

Dijo alarmado.

"Será mejor que acabes con esto... Que ya no tengo paciencia de estar manchando cada rato mis manos de sucios violadores", Dijo una voz al final del pasillo mientras se escuchaban sus pasos acercándose a la celda dónde estaban Claudia y Grave.

Grave - ¿Q-Quien eres?

Pregunto Grave con temor al ver a un chico con físico remarcado y pelo naranja rojizo en forma de flecha y con un ojo de color rojo el cual tenía en su mano la cabeza de uno de los caballeros traidores del reino.

Garou - Soy un monstruo

Respondió con una sonrisa espeluznante haciendo que el y la misma Claudia sintieran miedo. Grave estuvo a punto de perder la cordura hasta que se acordó que estaba al otro lado de la celda y el era el único que tenía las llaves.

"Inténtalo... Yo no creo en esos estúpidos rumores tuyos mocoso", contestó Grave con burla y superioridad. En eso Garou uso su Senpū Tetsuzan-ken para cortar en una ráfaga circular las barras de metal de la celda, el monstruo Humano solo paso como si nada a dentro de la celda y se puso cara a cara con el patriarca de los Levantine.

Grave - Y-Yo... Y-Yo... No te tengo miedo...

Exclamó el patriarca mientras temblaba.

Garou - Eso dijeron tus subordinados y ahora están muertos... ¿Crees que no me percate de tu presencia? De esa sucia y depravada aura que ustedes las pestes de Kuroinu transmiten... Te daré un consejo viejo... Déjate de estupideces y dime dónde está Vault y tus demás aliados... Que yo quiero acabar con esta ridiculez lo más pronto posible.

Grave - N-No... N-No te diré nada... Primero tendrás que pasar sobre mi cadáver mocoso.

En eso Grave segado por el miedo y la furia se lanzó al ataque y con la espada de Claudia lanzó una estocada al pecho de Garou, pero este solo la detuvo con sus dedos índice y medio para después aplicar algo de fuerza y romper la resistente hoja de acero.

Garou - Te lo volveré a repetir de forma más directa anciano... ¡Oh hablas por las buenas o por las malas! ¿Que eliges?

Claudia que había observado tal hasaña vio por unos instantes cómo la silueta de un lobo aterrador se formaba detrás del pelinaranja. Cosa que la hizo sudar frío ante la aplastante aura que Garou emanaba.

Grave - N-No... Dejare que interrumpas lo que tanto he trabajado... El vientre de Claudia me pertenece... No me importo matar a mi hijo para hacerla mía. Y tú no imped...

El viejo en eso no pudo terminar de hablar ya que había recibido un golpe fuerte a la armadura dorsal del caballero haciendo que está se hundiera sacandole el aire por completo y marcando el puño de Garou de manera notoria.

Garou - Serán por las malas.

Dijo este para noquear al patriarca de los Levantine. Garou en eso se acercó a Claudia y le extendió la mano para ayudarla, ella dudo por unos instantes hasta que el pelinaranja habló.

Garou - Debemos apresurarnos... Que todavía hay insurrectos en la ciudad causando estragos.

Claudia volviendo a tomar la postura pensó por unos instantes la situación y recordó en eso a su esposo, ella sin dudar fue hacia el que ya había perdido mucha sangre por la fatal herida que había recibido.

Claudia - K-Klaus... R-Resiste por favor...

Dijo entre sollozos.

Klaus - G-Gracias... Ha celestia... Estás bien amor.

Dijo con la voz débil y entrecortada.

Claudia - N-No debiste hacerlo... Por favor no me dejes... Te necesito Klaus.

Klaus - N-No... M-Me... A-Arrepiento... T-Tu... Eres lo... Más valioso. (En eso el dirigió con dificultad su mirada a cierto cazador de héroes para decirle unas últimas palabras) P-Por favor cuida a C-Claudia... Y salva a este mundo de Kuroinu.

Termino por decir con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban para cerrar los ojos y morir.

Claudia - P-Porfavor... D-Despierta... N-No... N-No me dejes... Klaus.

Exclamó con la voz entrecortada para comenzar a llorar por montones con la cabeza de su difunto esposo reposando en su regazo. Ella con los ojos vidriosos vio con Odio y repulsion el cuerpo inconsciente de Grave y sin dudar tomo su espada para clavarla en la garganta del patriarca pero Garou detuvo su acción tomándola de la muñeca.

Garou - Yo igual me estoy aguantando las ganas de matarlo... Pero este viejo sabe cosas que nosotros no... Necesitamos que hablé... Después de eso dejare que tú misma te encargues de torturarlo y hacer justicia por tu esposo.

Dijo Garou con seriedad un semblante oscuro. Claudia recobrando sus canales soltó un fuerte suspiro y decidió de mala gana hacer caso al pelinaranja sabiendo bien que tenía razón.

En eso Claudia se levantó del suelo con los ojos vidriosos pero para su sorpresa vio como el pelinaranja se acercó y tomo el cuerpo de Klaus de forma nupcial... Claudia se confundió de gran manera por esta acción hasta que Garou hablo.

Garou - Tu esposo parecía ser un buen hombre... No tengo nada que decirte sobre tu dolor pero... Puedo ayudarte con tu venganza en contra de esos perros zarnozos.

Claudia abrió sus ojos de par en par por la repentinas palabras ella ahí se dió cuenta que a pesar del gran dolor que sentía, no podía flaquear más con el final de una guerra aproximándose. Ella solo asintió mientras que Garou tomo a Grave por la cabeza en un fuerte agarre y lo arrastró hasta otra celda tirando su cuerpo y encerrandolo para interrogarlo más tarde.

~ Unas horas más tarde ~

La ciudad de Ansur había sido asegurada después del esfuerzo conjunto del ejército aliado. A las afueras de las murallas de la fortaleza se podía ver una gran cantidad de cadáveres de caballeros traidores y mercenarios infiltrados muertos siendo quemados mientras que el sonido de la hoja de la guillotina era constante en contra de los traidores que fueron capturados y compartirían el mismo destino que sus difuntos aliados.

~ Sala de reuniones del castillo ~

Las princesas juntó las elfos oscuras y Garou estaban en un reunión importante... Ellas se sintieron mal por su amiga que se habia convertido en viuda, sin dudar le dieron su pésame. Garou había interrogado a Grave solo que durante su interrogatorio la que se encargó de la tortura fue la misma Claudia ya que era parte del trato que había hecho con ella... Habían obtenido información extra de los futuros movimientos del ejército demoníaco aunque descubrieron algo que a Origa la pertubo.

Alicia - Según los reportes no tuvimos tantas bajas... Solo unos 50 caballeros masculinos.

Kaguya - me gustaría decir que fue una victoria pero... Contando a los traidores y a las bajas civiles...

Prim - No podemos pensar en eso... Que gracias a Garou pudimos mejorar el panorama el se dió cuenta antes que nosotras.

Garou - Origa... He notado que has estado tensa. ¿Que sucede?

Origa - Si es cierto lo que dijo Grave... Estamos encerios problemas.

Kaguya - Reina Origa... ¿Encerio existe el Hidra?

Origa - Esto se remonta a muchos siglos atrás... Cuando tenía mis poderes en su plenitud... Yo invoque aún monstruo en ese momento al igual que lo hice con Garou... El Hidra de lerna... Una criatura muy parecida a una serpiente y un dragon pero esta bestia posee varias cabezas y cuenta con una respiración abruptamente venenosa que la hace muy peligrosa. No importa cuántas veces la decapites... Sus cabezas se regeneran y le crecen en mayor número. Me costó mucho dominarla incluso con todo mi poder... Así que la sellé en lo fondo del abismo oscuro, si es cierto que Vault planea liberar a esta vestía temo que está guerra está perdida.

Ruu Ruu - Y-Yo pensé que solo era un leyenda para asustarnos a los humanos.

Claudia - No podemos dar un paso atrás... Debemos acabar con Kuroinu antes de que despierte a esta criatura.

Chloe - Mi Reina... Si llegase a despertar ahora que tiene sus poderes de vuelta ¿No podría volverla a sellar?

Origa - Temo que no... Incluso con todos mis poderes de vuelta me tomo muchas semanas el lograr sellarla.

Garou - ¿Con que un monstruo peor que yo? Suena interesante... Esto podría ser un verdadero reto para mí.

Kaguya - Garou... En ningún momento he dudado de tu poder... Eres alguien realmente fuerte pero este ser es conocido en Eostia por leyendas y antiguos escritos que datan de épocas pasadas... Invocada por la reina del Norte desde una dimensión desconocida su poder es algo fuera de lo común incluso se dice que es inmortal... Por eso lo mejor es acabar con Kuroinu.

Claudia - Entonces tendremos que hacer un cambio de planes. En lugar de prepararnos para un último ataque... Nosotros debemos ir al ataque.

Maia - Hay que informar lo más rápido posible a Celestine-Sama, si es que aún no es demaciado tarde.

Prim - En ese caso lo mejor es partir mañana en la mañana a Thorn ya que igual nuestras fuerzas están agotadas tras este ataque sorpresa.

En eso todas las princesas asintieron para terminar con la junta y proceder a descansar.

Claudia antes de dirigirse a sus apocentos le pidió a una sirvienta del castillo que dirigiera a Garou al comedor para darle algo de comer un festín en agradecimiento por a ver ayudado durante el ataque, cosa que el pelinaranja no rechazo y fue a disfrutar de su recompensa.

~ 1 hora más tarde ~

"Ufff... Nada mal fue un gran banquete, tengo que admitirlo", dijo para si mismo Garou que se dirigía a la habitación en la que iba a quedarse a descansar.

El camino por unos minutos por los largos pasillos del castillo, el tenía que admitir que una de las cosas que más odiaba de este mundo aparte de los hombres exageradamente depravada y ninfómana eran los ostentosos castillos en los que se quedaban las princesas de la alianza.

Garou - ¿Cómo no se pierden en estos lugares?

Pensó para el mismo con algo de fastidio, hasta que en un punto camino a su habitación el se topo con cierta pelicastaña que se encontraba con un rostro de tristeza y melancolía viendo por uno de los ventanales a la luna menguante que está formada en el cielo estrellado. Claudia al escuchar las pisadas que hacían eco por los pasillos del castillo dirigió su mirada para notar al pelinaranja que caminaba sin preocupación alguna.

Claudia - ¡M-Monstruo Humano! Veo que ya terminaste de cenar... Me sorprende tu gran apetito... ¿Ya te diriges a descansar?

Pregunto una Claudia con cierto tono de tristeza en el fondo.

Garou - Si... No digo que haya sido un día cansado pero, en definitiva ya estoy cansado de esos imbéciles de Kuroinu.

Dijo con cierto repudio el pelinaranja cosa que a Claudia le saco una ligera sonrisa.

Claudia - Si son despreciables.

Respondió asintiendo al mismo sentimiento del cazador para después volver a bajar la mirada. Garou estuvo por seguir en su camino hasta que Claudia le volvió a dirigir la palabra.

Claudia - P-Perdon que interrumpa tu camino Garou... Pero escuche que tú antes te dedicabas a cazar héroes... ¿Cómo es eso?

Pregunto Claudia con curiosidad al querer saber un poco sobre la procedencia del cazador.

Garou - En mi mundo suele haber ataques de monstruos o como se les conoce 'Kaijins' estos suelen ser muy fuertes y atacan a los humanos y ciudades... Así que se creo una asociación de héroes que le hace frente a esas amenazas... Pero como en este mundo esos héroes son falsos... Solo les preocupa su estatus y popularidad... Yo no creo en su falsa justicia... Así que decidí cazarlos para acabar con su teatro hipócrita, decidí hacerme un monstruo para acabar con ellos.

Respondió Garou de forma directa e indiferente haciendo que Claudia se sorprenda un poco de la forma de pensar del pelinaranja.

Claudia - Y-Ya... Veo... Entonces en los héroes al final no existen ni en tu mundo ni en el mío.

Garou - Eso mismo es lo que pienso... Pero por esa misma razón decidí seguir el camino de monstruo y villano voy a cambiar el panorama y traeré la verdadera paz y justicia para eso me volveré el monstruo más fuerte.

Le contesto Garou con seriedad. Claudia noto por unos instantes la silueta de un ser no humano tras de Garou algo oscuro y aterrador algo que por primera vez en su vida le había hecho sentir "terror" Garou por su parte al sentir el miedo que salía de la pelicastaña se sintió orgulloso, más al saber que poco a poco estaba convirtiéndose en lo que el quería ser, pero en eso la pelicastaña lo interrumpió.

Claudia - ¿Y-Y como harás eso Garou? ¿Cómo cambiarás ese panorama?

Pregunto la pelicastaña saliendo de su estupor ya que al ser una testigo de tantas falsos héroes y falsas esperanzas no creía en lo que el cazador decía.

Garou - Cambiare la justicia imparcial por miedo absoluto y parcial... El miedo es lo único que es capaz de someter al ser humano... El miedo hace que todos se cuadren y no hagan nada a su beneficio personal... Este mundo no necesita de justicia necesita de un símbolo de miedo que acabe con la falsa justicia.

Respondió Garou haciendo que Claudia abriera los Ojos de para en par ante tal revelación y forma de pensar. Garou estuvo esperando que la mujer sintiera repulsion o algún sentimiento de repulsion pero para su sorpresa fue todo lo contrario.

Claudia - Y-Ya... Ya veo... Perdona mi atrevimiento joven Garou pero estaría mal ¿Si creo en tu sentido de justicia y de ver las cosas?

Dijo la pelicastaña viendo de manera directa a los ojos del cazador con cierta esperanza en su respuesta.

Garou - ¿P-Porque? ¿Acaso no te parece extremista mi manera de ver las cosas?

Pregunto extrañado.

Claudia - Ha este punto... Tal vez un camino diferente a esa justicia imparcial a la que te refieres sea la solución para este mundo roto y depravado Garou.

Exclamó la princesa de Ansur de manera sería. El pelinaranja solo comenzó a reírse por la respuesta de la princesa mayor haciendo que ella se confundiera hasta que el habló.

Garou - Haz lo que quieras... Solo ten en cuenta que yo no soy ningún héroe.

Termino por responder Garou para darse la vuelta y seguir con su camino. La pelicastaña solo sonrió por la respuesta de Garou viendo lo diferente que era a tantas falsas proezas.

"Ha este punto lo que menos necesitamos son más falsos héroes Monstruo Garou", pensó para si misma la pelicastaña viendo como el monstruo seguía con su camino.

Garou siguió caminando hasta que después de unos minutos el había llegado a su habitación, el sin más esperas tomo la manija de la puerta ornamentada y entro a su cuarto notando que estaba algo oscuro a excepción de unas velas que iluminaban... El sin dudar se quitó su camisa negra ajustada y la aventó lejos para dirigirse a su cama pero con cuando volteo noto que no estaba solo en la habitación.

Origa - Al fin llegaste... Garou.

Le dijo la elfo de sangre pura que estaba junto a Chloe y Alicia cosa que lo extraño, pero lo que más le llamo la atención fue el verlas usando unas vestimenta diferentes a las que usualmente usaban consistían en unas lencerías bastantes provocativas estilo baby dolls que dejaban muy poco a la imaginación. Chloe usaba uno de color rojo, Origa uno de color morado y Alicia uno de color azul.

Garou - ¿Que se supone que están haciendo?

Pregunto un Garou confundido mientras observaba cada detalle de sus vestimentas que de manera inconsciente le llamo la atención más al remarcar las sensuales figuras de las 3 chicas en frente suyo.

Origa - Te dije que tendría una sorpresa especial para ti Garou... Está vez yo y Chloe trajimos refuerzos.

Dijo la Reina de los elfos oscuros señalando a la princesa de Feoh que tenía su rostro adornado por un notable rubor.

Alicia - Y-Yo... Y-Yo... Solo vine por curiosidad.

Contesto Alicia aún más sonrojada. Garou estuvo por contestar pero en eso Chloe lo tomo del brazo y lo jaló hacia la cama.

Garou - ¡Hey...! Podrían escucharme un segun...

El pelinaranja en eso fue nuevamente interrumpido por Chloe que se hacía le había adelantado a las demás y bajo el pantalón oscuro de Garou para dejar al descubierto su hombría.

La Demi Elfo notoriamente excitada tomo el falo del pelinaranja para darle suaves besos desde el tronco hasta la punta.

"Ya lo necesitaba", pensó Chloe para si misma al meter el pene entero a su boca y empezar con un fuerte felación haciendo que el cazador comenzará a ser sometido. Garou estuvo apunto de levantarse para quitarse de encima a Chloe pero en eso Origa lo beso de manera repentina fundiendo sus labios con los de Garou y metiendo su lengua a la boca de el.

"E-Esto... Esta llendo mal", pensó para si mismo Garou al tratar de mantener la compostura, hasta que sintió como alguien más se había unido al trabajo oral que le estaban practicando, el con el rabillo del ojo noto que se trataba de Alicia que estaba pasando su lengua alrededor del diámetro al igual que Chloe, las 2 compartían de su masculinidad en una competencia de lenguas en el falo del pelinaranja.

"D-De... D-Debo de", pensó Garou pero su último rastro de racionalidad fue desvanecido en el momento que Origa separo sus labios de los de él y se unió a la competencia que Chloe y Alicia estaban teniendo.

"N-No te contengas Garou está noche te haremos sentir bien, amado mío", le dijo Origa mientras pasaba el glande del cazador alrededor de su aureola derecha haciendo que su pezón de ella se endureciera.

"Estoy jodido", pensó Garou para si mismo ignorando el último rastro de cordura mientras Origa, Chloe y Alicia empezaban su contienda en contra del cazador de héroes.

Fin del capítulo 11

Bueno aquí una actualización más debo traer pronto el antepenultimo capitulo de HOTD x Garou... Ya lo ando trabajando aunque me está costando sacarlo siento que va por buen rumbo.

Me disculpo por la tardanza es que estuve ocupado con un one-shot que subi en mi Wattpad... por si gustan leerlo pueden buscarme como: TirandoStyloPapu

Sin más les deseo un feliz año nuevo a todos ustedes mis fieles lectores.


	12. La ciudad santa

Capitulos 12: La ciudad Santa.

~ Caravana de la alianza de los 7 escudos [3km de Thorn] ~

Las cosas marchaban por buen camino para la alianza... La fortalezas y princesas no habían caído en manos del ejército demoníaco... Miles de civiles inocentes se habían salvado de un destino atroz... Mujeres y niñas no tendrían que pasar por humillaciones. Todo gracias a una guerrero el cual no buscaba ni riquezas, fama, mujeres (aunque estas últimas solas le habían llegado) u otra cosa banal. Pero lo que más llamaba la atención era que a diferencia de otros que bajo estás circunstancias se hubiera autoproclamado héroe... Este se autoproclamó como un Monstruo. Una definición que en Celenus era bien conocida gracias a la cantidad de criaturas que atentaban contra la integridad humana. Pero este era un monstruo diferente... Uno que buscaba la justicia por medio del miedo y no de la moral... Uno que buscaba poder a base de pelear en desventajas, uno que sobre todo en el fondo tenía nobleza.

El ejército actual de más de 7000 hombres y mujeres (más mujeres que hombres) iban rumbo a la última fortaleza la más importante y pináculo de la Alianza de los 7 escudos. A diferencia de las demás está era hogar de la líder de la alianza y reencarnación de de una diosa. Celestine Lucross la imagen de la esperanza de la humanidad simbolo de belleza y sabiduría y por sobre todo el principal obstáculo después el monstruo humano en contra del ejército demoníaco.

~ Carruaje principal ~

Garou - ¿Ya llegamos?

Pregunto el pelinaranja con fastidio.

Prim - aún no... Pero calculo en menos de una hora estaremos por llegar.

Le respondió la princesa de Ur.

Kaguya - ¿Porque no te relajas? Digo... Mira nada más el ejemplo de Origa, Alicia y Chloe.

Dijo Kaguya observando a las 2 elfas y a su compañera que estaban acostadas en el suelo cubiertas bajo una misma manta sin poder moverse.

Maia - No creo que ellas estén así porque estén relajadas Kaguya.

Respondió Maia algo apenada (al suponer lo que les había pasado) mientras se acordaba como varias caballeros tuvieron que cargar hasta la carroza a las 3 mujeres que no podían caminar, casi inconscientes y que se mostraban algo débiles pero con un rostro lleno de satisfacción.

Ruu Ruu - ¿Alguien sabe que les pasó?

Pregunto algo extrañada y con curiosidad la halfling.

"Ni idea, cuando fui a sus respectivas habitaciones ellas no podían levantarse por si mismas...", Contesto la segunda al mando de Alicia.

Claudia - ¿Sabes de casualidad que les sucedió Garou?

Pregunto la pelicastaña.

Garou - Ni idea... Tal vez no pudieron dormir por estrés o algo parecido.

Contesto Garou con desinterés [aparentando para no revelar el verdadero motivo]

"Para que empiezan si luego ni aguantan", término por pensar el cazador para cerrar los ojos y tratar de dormir un poco después de la ajetreada noche que tuvo.

~ Ciudad de Thorn ~

Dentro del gran castillo de la Ciudad y fortaleza una mujer caminaba con delicadeza esperando con algo de nervios la llegada de sus aliado (más al saber que sería la primera vez que se juntaria con algunos de ellos)

"El fin de esta guerra está por llegar... Más espero que el no pierda su humanidad por completo cuando eso suceda", pensó con gran preocupación Celestine mientras preparaba todo para su reunión. Ella podía sentir como una gran maldad, oscuridad y confusión que comenzaban a nublar la mente y corazón de aquel que su gente autoproclamaba como monstruo salvador. Había estado que observando la evolución de Garou y más en la ciudad de Rad dónde noto como el se había vuelto más sanguinario cosa que le hizo incluso para ella que había presenciado desde siglos la maldad humana 'estremecerse'.

"Si el llegara a perder la razón... Todo Eostia estaría condenada", término por decirse a si misma siguiendo con su camino.

~ Afueras de Thorn ~

La caravana aliada llego a su destino siendo recibida en Thorn con gritos de alegría y aplausos mientras seguían su camino hasta el castillo de Celestine.

Prim - Parece que fuimos recibidos con una calida bienvenida.

Kaguya - Viendo las victorias que hemos tenido entiendo su emoción.

Ruu Ruu - Si... Definitivamente está guerra la tenemos de nuestro lado.

Maia - Es bueno ser el centro de atención de vez en cuando... ¿No lo crees Garou?

Garou - Para mi esto son estupideces.

Origa - Veo que a ti no te gusta este tipo de situaciones Garou.

Hablo de repente la elfo oscuro despertándose y levantándose con algo de dificultad mientras sentía como sus piernas temblaban.

Garou - Si... Lo detesto... Creo que la gente ahí afuera se está dando una falsa imagen de mi.

Respondió con algo de molestia.

En eso el se fijo que al igual que Origa... Chloe y Alicia se estaban levantando con dificultad.

Alicia - N-No te preocupes Garou... Le avisamos a Celestine-Sama que tú no deseas ser visto como un héroe así que se ella se encargará que nuestra estadía en Thorn sea lo más desapercibida y tranquila posible.

Chloe - Si... Solo hay que ver no llamar tanto la atención hasta la batalla decisiva.

Garou solo soltó un suspiro de fastidio sabiendo que posiblemente esta ciudad sea la más estresante para el.

Claudia - No perdamos tiempo con celebraciones prematuras... Aún falta un enemigo a vencer.

El ejército de la Alianza en eso se estacionó alrededor del castillo solo dejando pasar a el carruaje dónde estaban las miembros de la Alianza junto Chloe, Origa y Garou.

La carroza se detuvo justo en la entrada siendo recibida por las ayudantes y fieles creyentes del templo y fortaleza.

"Bienvenidas... Princesas... Bienvenidas Reina Olga, Chloe y Monstruo Garou... Celestine-Sama los está esperando", dijo una de las seguidoras y sirvientas de Celestine haciendo una ligera reverencia.

Garou - ¿Olga?... ¿Acaso no es Origa tu nombre?

Pregunto un pelinaranja alzando la ceja en confusión.

Origa - Eso se debe a la diferencia entre lenguaje elfico y humano... Podría decirse que es lo mismo solo que en diferente pronunciación.

Le respondió la elfo oscura de sangre pura.

Garou solo asintio entendiendo un poco.

"Por favor siganos...", Termino por decir la sirvienta comenzando a guiar a los invitados.

Grandes pilares y jardines que reflejaban la naturaleza en ella se podían alcanzar a la vista, esto saco un poco la curiosidad de Garou ya que por fuera parecía que solo era un castillo cualquiera como los otros. Origa le explicó la diferencia entre los Elfos Oscuros y los Altos elfos, que a diferencia de su raza que se especializaba en artes oscuras los altos elfos tenían una gran conexión con la naturaleza y la vida puesto que ellos reflejaban pureza y vida. También le comento sobre su rivalidad entre sus pueblos y razas por reflejar 2 lados completamente opuestos.

Origa - Estoy algo preocupada por esto.

Exclamó con cierto desdén.

Garou - ¿Acaso aun sientes rencor por la guerra entre tu facción y la de esta otra elfo?

Origa - En parte... Pero más que eso... Celestine es considera una mujer de gran belleza... No hay ningún hombre en selenus que no caiga perdidamente enamorado de ella.

Respondió Origa con preocupación mostrando algo de celos y miedo al creer que tal vez Garou no sería la excepción.

Garou - Te seré sincero... Sin haberla conocido... Ya me desagrada.

Confesó el monstruo mientras apretaba sus puños con fuerza haciendo que las venas de sus brazos se remarcaran... Origa solo abrió los ojos lo más que pudo en sorpresa ante tal revelación.

Origa - ¿Porque lo dices Garou?

Garou - Ella... Su presencia... Representa todo lo que odió.

Termino por decir el pelinaranja con seriedad terminando con la conversación al haber llegado a una puerta ornamentada de gran tamaño.

"Celestine-Sama los espera al otro lado... Por favor pasen", respondió la sirvienta mientras las grandes puertas atrás de ella se abrían para que pasara el grupo.

Una gran luz envolvió al grupo de formar inmediata, el pelinaranja por un momento tuvo que cubrirse la vista hasta que logro ver de mejor manera.

Noto como las princesas de la Alianza se arrodillaron frente una silueta que irradiaba luz el enfoco mejor sus pupilas y vio a una mujer de piel blanca como las perlas, ojos esmeralda, una cara fina e inmaculada, pelo largo y rubio como el oro, una físico con atributos que harían palidecer a cualquier mujer más su belleza era resaltada por esa presencia de "divinidad", prueba de ser la reencarnación de una de las principales deidades de Selenus (Eostia) como un semblante elegante, amable era una sumo elfo de sangre pura cosa que su raza era muy escasa por razones desconocidas que incluso ella se negó a revelar.

La elfo vio con una sonrisa a sus aliadas princesas feliz de confirmar su bienestar después de tortuosos días de solo estar recibiendo reportes de los ataques fallidos de Kuroinu a pesar de que los ataques habían sido repelidos ella sintió preocupación por ella como si de una hermana o madre se tratara hacia sus familiares. Celestine volteó su mirada hacia 3 individuos igual presentes que fueron los únicos en no arrodillarse en su presencia.

Celestine - Vaya que han pasado muchos siglos Origa...

Dijo con un tono suave y una voz que parecía melodía para los tímpanos por lo dulce de su tono.

Origa - Lo mismo digo... Celestine.

Respondió con firmeza la elfo oscuro a su contraparte en la guerra de los 100 años.

Celestine en eso dirigió su mirada ante Chloe la cual no dudo en ponerse algo nerviosa al estar en frente de la líder de su antiguo enemigo.

"E-Es.. es muy hermosa... P-Pero no más que Origa-Sama", pensó sin duda la Demi elfo.

Celestine en eso dirigió su mirada a cierto pelinaranja que se mantenía con un semblante serio, ella de manera inquisitiva comenzó analizar al autoproclamado monstruo, desde sus increíble físico muestra de su presencia como un guerrero intimidante, hasta su pelo en forma de flecha, pero lo que más le llamo la atención fue entre sus ojos los cuales tenían una pupila casi amarilla casi carente de humanidad, ella podía saber muy bien cuando una persona la veía con ojos de lujuria. Cosa a la que para su desgracia se había acostumbrado pero este hombre más que verla con morbo la veía con una mirada que parecía jusgarla. En cierta manera se sintió aliviada de que el guerrero en frente suyo no fuera una depravado, pero la mirada que le daba la hacia sentir cierto miedo, como si un lobo feroz estuviera analizando a su presa durante una noche nevada en lo más profundo del bosque.

Celestine - Hasta que al fin tengo el gusto de conocerte... Monstruo Garou.

Dijo con firmeza la sumo elfo.

Garou - No digo lo mismo.

Le respondió Garou incómodo por el aura que ella desprendía un aura de paz, fe e incluso de compresión y amor.

"Repugnante...", Pensó de manera interna.

Celestine solo soltó una sutil risa sabiendo lo complicado que era el autoproclamado monstruo así que decidió no tomarle importancia además ella sabía que tendría más adelante su oportunidad para hablar con el a solas.

Celestine - Bueno venimos aqui para hablar así que vayamos a la sala de reuniones.

~ Sala de reuniones ~

Se podía ver una mesa de gran tamaño con varios asientos que estaban ocupados por cada una de las miembros de la alianza todas mostraban un semblante serio... Incluso Garou que siempre se había mostrado despreocupado esta vez se sentía incómodo, por la presencia de la líder elfo.

Alicia - Eso es toda la información que hemos recolectado durante esto días Celestine-sama

Claudia - Origa nos informo que a pesar del aumento en nuestras fuerzas y las pocas bajas. Kuroinu nos sigue superando por la gran cantidad de monstruos a su disposición.

Celestine en eso dirigió su mirada Origa la cual tenía un semblante serio frente a su contraparte.

Celestine - Tantos años de Guerra... Tantos muertos... Tanto sufrimiento... ¡Origa! Se que no es fácil olvidar y más el perdonar... No pido tu perdón porque se que los humanos que tanto protejo no lo merecen... Más agradezco que hayas ayudado todo este tiempo a mi gente... Quiero que está rivalidad y está guerra acaben... Tanto los elfos oscuros como mi facción ya sufrieron demasiado, aquí estamos frente a frente nosotras las principales responsables... Se que aún es pronto para llegar acuerdos con un enemigo de gran magnitud por derrotar... Pero esta vez escucharé lo que durante años Kaguya nos afrecia y rechazamos... Quiero paz y respeto... Tanto para los humanos como para los tuyos... Ya no podemos seguir con esto Origa...

Le respondió la sumo elfo con sinceridad y autoridad ella sabía que igual Origa había cometido errores y muchas atrocidades durante la guerra pero al fin de cuentas ningún bando era libre de pecado o de culpa y Kuroinu había sido muestra de ello... Origa se sorprendió por las palabras de Celestine, durante tantos años ellas se trataron de aniquilar la una contra otra... Nunca hubo un intento de diálogo solo se atacaban con todo... Durante 100 años, pero ahí le estaba ofreciendo paz... Su orgullo le gritaba que le insultara y reprochará todo lo que le hizo la humanidad a su gente... Pero su corazón le pedía que aceptará esa oferta por su pueblo disperso y capturado por todo el continente.

Origa - Estoy de acuerdo contigo en que las cosas no pueden seguir así... Más si quieres ponerle fin a esto deberás ayudar a los míos a si como tanto ayudas a los humanos que empezaron con su estupidez de un imperio sexual.

Celestine - Está bien Origa... Al final fue mi culpa por darles tanto poder y autoridad a Kuroinu que empezó esto... Haré lo necesario para remediar mis malas decisiones... Pero por favor acabemos de una de vez con esto... Que Kuroinu es solo muestra de el rencor, odió y desesperación de nuestros pecados en está guerra.

Origa - Nadie es libre de culpa en este conflicto... Más estoy de acuerdo en que tanto un bando como otro tiene la culpa.

La sumo elfo habiendo escuchando lo suficiente solo sonrió con tranquilidad y fe sabiendo que un problema de más de 100 años había sido olvidado pero solo para afrontar con otro más severo.

Claudia - Celestine-sama... Si lo que dijo Grave es cierto y Kuroinu logra despertar a tal monstruo es obvio que todo Eostia y todo Selenus este en peligro.

Celestine - Pensar que esa criatura existiría... Es terrible la situación... ¿Que proponen ustedes miembros de la Alianza?

Maia - Atacar... Antes de que ellos lo hagan.

Alicia - Mientras más tiempo pase menos probabilidades tenemos.

Ruu Ruu - Si esa cosa despierta estamos fritas.

Dijo la pequeña Halfling con una cara graciosa que mostraba miedo y preocupación.

Prim - Tenemos el apoyo de las nuevas armaduras que han mostrado ser efectivas además que con usted y Origa nuestras fuerzas no tienen porqué perder.

Kaguya - Opino lo mismo Celestine-sama... Debemos acabar con esto lo más posible.

Celestine solo se mantuvo callada pensando en las palabras de sus jefas al mando, más aún así decidió en escuchar las opiniones de sus nuevos aliados.

Celestine - Reina Origa, Chloe y Monstruo Garou... ¿Ustedes qué opinan?

Origa se mantuvo callada un momento poniendo sus dedos en la barbilla, mientras Chloe y Garou igual pensaban en lo más benéfico para acabar con Kuroinu.

Origa - Atacar es lo mas sabio en estos momentos... Tal vez nuestras tropas sean menores por el exagerado número de monstruos... Pero la cantidad de mercenarios es menor y sin quien dirija a la legión de monstruos solo son un grupo de descerebrados.

Chloe - Opino lo mismo que mi Reina los monstruo podrán ser más fuertes pero no son inteligentes.

Garou - Ya estoy harto de que estemos huyendo, es hora de poner en su lugar a ese grupo de imbéciles... Además ya quiero acabar con esta situación de una vez por todas.

Celestine después de escuchar las opiniones de sus nuevos aliados solo puso una sonrisa en su bello rostro viendo que todos compartían la misma opinión a pesar de que en el pasado eran enemigos.

Celestine - Está decidido... ¡Comenzaremos con el plan de exterminio a Kuroinu!

Todos los presentes solo asintieron para así comenzar a desarrollar la estrategia en contra del ejército demoníaco.

~ 1 hora más tarde ~

Todos se encontraban saliendo de la sala de juntas con miradas decididas... La batalla definitiva sería pronto según lo acordado la alianza se prepararía solo era cuestión de localizar el campamento del ejército demoniaco cosa que gracias a Origa sería rápido.

Garou estuvo por ser guiado por unas de las sirvientas de Celestine a la habitación en dónde descansaría hasta que la misma encarnación de la Diosa lo detuvo llamando la atención de algunas de las princesas.

"¡Espera...! Monstruo Humano... Hay algo de lo que tengo que hablar contigo en privado", le dijo Celestine con una mirada estoica y sería.

Garou - ¿Que quieres?

Le respondió de manera áspera y cortante al aún sentirse incómodo de la presencia de la sumo elfo.

Celestine - Hay algo que deseo mostrarte. Solo será por unos minutos... Prometo no quitarte mucho de tu tiempo.

Le dijo la elfo de sangre pura con una mirada suplicante. Garou estuvo por contestar pero en eso Origa lo tomo del brazo de manera repentina.

Origa - G-Garou... Vamos a descansar que es tarde. Además aún no has comido.

Le dijo la Reina con un tono algo autoritario que mostraba celos.

Garou por su parte no identifico esto pero Celestine pudo sentir una extraña sensación por de parte de su contraparte.

Garou - Está bien te acompañaré, solo no tardes... Que como dijo Origa aún no he almorzado y estoy algo cansado por el viaje.

Origa solo hizo un puchero el cual paso desapercibido por el pelinaranja, pero no para Chloe y Celestine.

Celestine - Gracias Garou... Y no te preocupes Reina Origa prometo devolvertelo no tardaré mucho.

Le dijo con una sutil sonrisa para caminar en dirección contraria mientras Garou la seguía. Caminaron durante un par de metros hasta que la sumo elfo llevo al monstruo a una habitación bien iluminada en dónde había una estatua de una lo que parecía ser una diosa rezando.

Garou - ¿En dónde estamos?

Celestine - Aquí es donde vengo a rezar a mi diosa la cual representó.

Garou - ¿Es esta Celestia?

Celestine solo abrió los ojos en confusión por las palabras del hombre a su lado y soltó una ligera risa.

Celestine - Bueno... Así es como muchos la conocen... Más su verdadero nombre es Larentia... La diosa de la Luz.

Respondió Celestine mientras volvía a dirigir su mirada a la estatua.

Garou - ¿Y que tiene que ver ella conmigo?

Celestine - Hay algo que quiero mostrarte... Tal vez hayas escuchado los rumores sobre mi... Sobre mis sueños capaces de ver el futuro.

Garou - Algo así me contaron.

Celestine - Toma mi mano y cierra los ojos... Monstruo Garou.

Le dijo la reencarnación de Larentia extendiendo su mano hacia el.

Garou - ¿Para que?

Celestine - Cómo dije... Hay algo que debo mostrarte.

Garou aún dudoso solo decidió hacerle caso a la sumo elfo para tomar su mano mientras cerraba sus ojos, en eso cuando los abrió noto que estaba en un paisaje completamente blanco confundiendolo por completo.

Garou - ¿Dónde estoy?

Pregunto asombrado hasta que la voz de la líder elfo le hablo.

Celestine - Podría decirse que es un plano astral... así es como generalmente empiezan mis visiones cuando duermo... Si te traje aquí es porque quiero mostrarte la visión que tuve cuando se me advirtió de la amenaza de Kuroinu.

Garou - ¿Entonces sabías desde antes que Kuroinu iba a traicionarlos?

Celestine - No... Por desgracia no... Está visión la tuve cuando ellos marcharon hacia la fortaleza oscura del Norte de la reina Origa, solo te digo que esto es lo que hubiera pasado si Origa no te hubiera invocado y si no estuvieras en este mundo.

Termino por decir Celestine con una mirada esombrecida por su pelo rubio. De repente todo el lugar cambio hacia el castillo de Origa en dónde vio justamente el momento en que Chloe iba hacer abusada por los ogros que la tenían capturada. El de manera involuntaria intento ayudarla pero fue detenido por una mano en su hombre.

Celestine - Esto en si es solo una ilusión... Aunque trates de intervenir esto no es real.

Garou solo escucho con incomodidad para volver a posar su vista en algo desagradable en todos los aspectos. Su pupila y amante fue cruelmente abusada y sodomizada hasta el punto de perder la cordura, haciendo que se volviera en una ninfómana y títere para el ejército demoniaco. Después fue testigo de como Origa a pesar de haberse librado de los ogros se quedó sin poder y sufrió el mismo destino en manos de los mercenarios y de Vault. El cazador apretó los puños con tanta fuerza que las uñas se clavaron en la carne de sus palmas haciendo que brotará sangré. El sintió una irá incontrolable que con toda su fuerza de voluntad por poco flanqueaba ante tal vista, comenzó a recordar todo lo que había pasado con Chloe y Origa pudo sentir como si algo de lo que el no pensaba como de su pertenencia hubiera sido arrancado. Después el panorama cambio hacia otro lugar reconociendo que era la ciudad de Feoh pudo ver cómo las monjas a las que el salvó fueron igualmente violadas por los Imps mientras Alicia que veía desde lo alto de una de las murallas del castillo miraba con irá e incertidumbre, haciendo que ella se rindiera para detener tal acto atroz.

La escena volvió a cambiar a su vista para ver con una irá creciente lo que le hubiera pasado Alicia si el no hubiera interferido, mordió uno de sus labios en ira al presenciar como el viejo ministro al que había asesinado abusaba de ella una y otra vez. Después el panorama volvió a cambiar para mostrarle otra escena repugnante en dónde Vault abusaba de la pequeña Prim en frente de la mirada de su prima y casi hermana Alicia.

"Y-Ya basta", dijo en voz baja Garou.

En eso la escena volvió a cambiar solo que está vez la víctima era Kaguya la cual fue cruelmente abusada por los Onis y ser impregnada por uno de los monstruos insectos de Shamuhaza.

"P-Para", volvió a responder Garou en voz baja con despreció y repulsión.

La escena nuevamente cambio solo para presenciar la violación que detuvo de Maia... Y después cambio a la de Ruu Ruu en dónde era abusada por ogros.

"D-Deten ésto", dijo aún en voz baja sintiendo las repentinas ganas de vomitar.

Y al final vio algo que lo dejo helado y le hizo voltear a ver a la elfo la cual al mostrarle está última escena comenzó a temblar de miedo. En frente de el estaba Celestine siendo abusada por Vault en frente centenares de hombres los cuales igual terminarían perpretando tal horrible acto.

"¡He dicho que basta!", Grito en Euforia el cazador ya no soportando las horribles visiones.

Garou - E-Esto... Es lo que no hubiera pasado no solo a nosotras... Si no también a todas las mujeres de este mundo.

Le dijo la sumo elfo tratando de reprimir su asco.

Celestine en eso volteó hacia Garou notando como sus puños estaban apretados con tal fuerza que le hizo sangrar.

Garou - Ya ví suficiente... Ya no quiero ver más.

Respondió con un noto calmado que denotaba repulsión.

Garou en eso se acercó a Celestine notando como seguía temblando, ella la primera vez que soño con esto solo sintió un miedo gigantesco dentro de ella, por más que intentará olvidarlo no podía evitar querer desaparecer e irse lejos para que no la llegarán a encontrar más por azares del destino su futuro y el de su gente fue diferente. Garou la tomo de los hombros notando el terror que de ella emanaba, el sabía que no debía de ser fácil el tener el conocimiento de esto y no poder hacer nada, el saber que tus amigas y seres queridos sufrirían un destino peor que la muerte, en un pasado no tan lejano el hubiera ignorado cosas como estás pero después de a ver formado cierta relación con algunas de las princesas se le hizo un dolor el ver lo que ellas hubieran pasado.

Garou - No tengas miedo... No muestres debilidad... N-No sé nada sobre defender o sobre la justicia pero... Prometo acabar con cada mercenario y monstruo que intente hacer realidad esas visiones.

Le dijo Garou mirándo directamente a los ojos color esmeralda de la elfo, por su parte Celestine pudo sentir algo que durante todo este tiempo no había podido sentir más al saber su aparente destino 'Seguridad' noches de malos sueños, días de miedo, ansias y preocupaciónes fueron disuadidos al perderse en los ojos de pupila amarilla aparentemente carente de humanidad pero que en el fondo mostraba algo que un humano autoproclamado como monstruo tenia... nobleza.

Celestine - Confío en ti Garou... A pesar de que está sea la primera vez que no vemos confío que en alguien que conoce la crueldad y la crudeza de este mundo hará lo correcto.

Le dijo con una gran sonrisa en su hermoso rostro adornado por un rubor carmes que cual se distinguía de manera clara gracias a su piel blanca, Garou en eso la soltó de los hombros y se dió la vuelta.

Garou - No diría que es lo correcto... Pero... Les pagaré con las misma moneda a Kuroinu.

Respondió con una sonrisa de media luna y una gran espectacion por la última batalla que se aproximaba. Celestine soltó ante tal respuesta una sonrisa de calma y paz, ella sabía que su humanidad poco a poco estaba desapareciendo más decidió confiar en las palabras no de un héroe... Si no de un monstruo.

Celestine - Si Larentia se enterará de esto seguro me regañaria.

Pensó con cierta burla.

En eso la ilusión se disipó y los 2 regresaron a la realidad.

Garou - Bueno... Creo que es hora de ir a descansar... Mañana empezarán los preparativos para la batalla final.

Celestine - Si, es hora de ponerle fin a esto Monstruo Garou.

Así la pareja procedió a salir del lugar, mientras que Garou fue guiado por una sirvienta a su habitación, Celestine se dirigió a sus aposentos al sentirse cansada por usar parte de sus poderes divinos y para su suerte esa noche ella pudo descansar con paz y seguridad después de muchos días y noches de desdén y miedo.

Fin del capitulo.


	13. Sentimiento tortuoso (Parte 1)

Capitulo 13: Sentimiento tortuoso / Parte 1

Nota del autor:

Hola estimados lectores aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo del fanfic. Cómo algunos sabrán tuve unos problemas a causa de esta pandemia en especial por motivos económicos, perdí el lugar donde rentaba, mi trabajo y bueno lo demás sobra contar. No fue hasta que hace poco que me empezé a recuperar y la situación comenzó a mejorar y aquí estamos :3.

Sin más espero les guste.

Capitulo 13: Sentimiento tortuoso (Parte1)

~ Cuidad de Thorn ~

Thorn una ciudad de suma importancia de una gran historia y capital de la Alianza... Considerada cómo la piedra angular no solo por su origen religioso, si no también por ser dónde reside la reencarnación de la diosa de la Luz; Larentia.

No sé sabe con exactitud cuando fue o como fue que la diosa comenzó a reencarnar más los apóstoles y seguidores de ella, creían que era una muestra del amor que tenía hacia los humanos. Pero hoy las cosas eran diferentes... De una ciudad pacífica y alegre dónde Miles de cientos de seguidores se reunían para rezar y mostrar su devoción... Hoy se veían tropas con extrañas armaduras oscuras las cuales daban cierto aura intimidante. Catapultas, arqueros, Caballeros (tanto hombres y mujeres), Ballestas montadas con grandes arpones afilados listos para atravesar a cualquier desafortunado monstruo o mercenario de Kuroinu y lo que más llamaba la atención eran las 7 princesas dirigiendo y acomodando todo para lo que se había anunciado como el último encuentro contra aquel enemigo que buscaba crear un Reino retorcido, depravado y siniestro.

Claudia - ¡Quiero ver toda esa artillería, armas y armaduras listas para antes de 2 días!.

Grito con fuerza y autoridad la princesa guerrera de la fortaleza de Ansur.

Alicia - Todas prueben las armaduras que hemos desarrollado... Origa y Prim están creando más así que elijan una que sea cómoda y de su talla. Ordenó la rubia dando órdenes a las mujeres del ejército en las que estaban incluso Halflings que buscaban armaduras que fueran de su pequeño tamaño.

Ruu Ruu - ¿Alicia? Nosotras también tendremos que usar estás armaduras... ¡Odió el color negro da calor!

Se quejo la lider Halfling.

"Alicia - Tendremos que usarlas durante está última batalla.

Le respondió la rubia a su amiga y Aliada.

Maia - Genial... Ahora me veré gorda con esas armaduras. Contesto Maia acercandose mientras estaba viendo a sus compañeras organizar a las tropas.

Alicia - ¡Podrías ayudarnos! ¿Sabes? Eres una princesa de la alianza igual.

Contestó Alicia molesta por el comportamiento despreocupado de la pelirroja.

Maia - Lo haría pero... Todas mis tropas me traicionaron ¿Te acuerdas? ¿No?

Contesto la pelirroja con sarcasmo y algo decepcionada.

Alicia - Ese no es pretexto Maia... Ahora ve y asegúrate que hayan provisiones suficientes.

Le dijo Alicia en un tono autoritario, a lo que Maia solo asintio con fastidio, la princesa de Feoh confiandose volteó un momento para dar órdenes a las tropas circundantes, sin notar que su amiga y compañera había decidido hacer otras cosas.

~ Habitación de Celestine ~

Celestine - ¡Aseguren la fortaleza de Thorn! ¡Debemos proteger a los civiles a toda costa!.

Ordenó con autoridad la sumo elfo.

"¡Entendido!", Exclamaron Caballeros que portaban las nuevas armaduras oscuras a las órdenes de la líder de la alianza de los 7 escudos.

Una vez que salieron de el cuarto de la elfo ella se sentó con cansancio y estrés... Durante todo el día desde que amaneció los preparativos para el ataque habían comenzado, para su suerte todas las princesas estaban ayudando sin excepción, más como líder aún reposaba sobre sus hombros toda la responsabilidad de asegurarse que todo saliera acorde al plan.

La hermosa elfo en eso tomo de un mesabanco cercano una extraña cadena con una figura de Larentia la cual ella a estado haciendo durante sus tiempos libres.

Celestine - Espero sea del agrado del cazador de héroes.

Pensó con cierta expectativa Celestine que estaba preparando este amuleto para Garou el cual iría a la delantera de esta gran batalla.

~ Sala de entrenamiento de las tropas ~

La princesa mercenario iba caminando con su mente siendo un completo desorden, traición, desamor tristeza... Y un profundo vacío era lo que la tenía angustiada.

Maia - Tal vez esto del amor no es para mí... Después de todo soy una mercenaria...

Se dijo así misma con ímpetu, hasta que noto que había llegado a la sala de entrenamiento en dónde algo atrajo su vista.

Se podía notar delante de Maia a una elfo y aún Garou en combate, el cazadores de héroes sabía que en esta batalla tenía que preparar a Chloe que no debía dejar que ella fuera al campo de batalla con su nivel actual.

Garou - Tus cortes aún no fluyen como el agua... ¡Vuelve tu arma una extensión de ti!.

Le dijo con severidad a la Demi elfo la cual entre cortes que fluían con un tono escarlata atacaba con fuerza y precisión al pelinaranja.

Chloe- ¡Kirū Gansai-ken! (Corte corriente que destroza rocas). exclamó con más vigor sabiendo que aún no podía hacerle algún rasguño a Garou. La velocidad de los cortes aumento de gran forma haciendo que el monstruo Humano alzará las cejas por un segundo.

Garou - De 25 a 50 cortes por segundo... No está mal... Pero.

En eso el usando su Ryūsui Gansai-ken comenzó a desviar de forma eficaz y rápida cada tajo que la elfo había lanzado.

Garou - Aún está muy lejos para ser una con sus armas.

pensó con cierta decepción al ver el límite de su alumna.

Chloe noto como cada corte que lanzaba a pesar de ser veloz comenzó a ser desviado por movimientos fluidos y precisos del cazador.

La pareja estaba tan sumida en su entrenamiento que no lograron notar la presencia de una persona mas, siendo específicos de la princesa mercenaria.

Maia - Increíble... No puedo seguir sus movimientos.

Dijo para si misma con sorpresa, quedó vislumbrada por la técnica de Garou la cual a pesar de ya haber visto durante su rescate no había podido apreciar.

Maia - Ningún ataque de la subordinada de Origa es capaz de acertar...

Volvió a decirse a si misma hasta que noto cierto parentesco con la técnica que Garou hacia.

'¿Porque es que Chloe sabe esa técnica parecida a la de Garou?'

Pensó en sus adentros... Durante su estadía en la ciudad santa, había pensado hacerse más fuerte, pero con lo sucedido con Vault su mente era un desastre, hace unos días el hombre al que amaba marchaba hacia los territorios de Origa para terminar con la guerra de 100 años y ahora el estaba dirigiendo otra guerra para convertir el reino en un imperio sexual.

"¿Cómo puedo pelear contra el si aún está muy adentro de mi corazón?", Pensó con desdén aún sabiendo que Vault se había burlado de sus sentimientos en su cara, fue el tiempo que ella había puesto en esos mismos sentimientos lo que le impedía soltar con facilidad el pasado, el como ella cuando apenas era una mercenaria novata fue salvado por su "querido capitan", al principio lo admiraba pero con el tiempo comenzó a sentir ese sentimiento cálido que su corazón cautivaba, ahora sentía un vacío en su pecho... No sabía que hacer incluso con la traición, no podía soltar ese sentimiento tortuoso que la encadenaba.

Maia - Necesito distraerme... Pensar en eso solo me impedirá concentrarme para esta última batalla.

Pensó la pelirroja con preocupación... En eso la princesa de Geofu fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando vio como Chloe fue empujada a varios metros por un golpe al dorso que Garou le había lanzado.

Garou - No está mal... Más aún te falta atacar a matar... Deja de lados los sentimientos que solo estorban en el combate, recuerda lanzar cada ataque como si fuera el último Chloe.

Le dijo el peliblanco sabiendo el porque Chloe no daba un mejor desempeño en sus entrenamientos, sabía que ella era una guerrera nata con buenas razones para superarse más posiblemente sus sentimientos le impedían atacar como debe ser.

Chloe - P-Pero Garou...

La Demi elfo sabía a lo que Garou se refería, después de todo los 2 tenían un vínculo formado, que ella valoraba y cuidaba después de todo era el primer hombre el cual la había aceptado y la hacia sentirse de esa manera.

Garou - ¿Quieres volverte fuerte? Solo enfócate en tu Combate, ignora lo demás... ¿Quieres proteger a Origa? Pues entonces cada que sostengas esas cuchillas deja de lado tus sentimientos y solo déjate llevar.

Chloe se quedó callada, sabía que Garou era un guerrero por excelencia, el acabar con un legión por su cuenta era muestra de ello... Ella dejo aún lado sus sentimientos y cerró los ojos para apretar con fuerza las empuñaduras de sus cuchillas.

Chloe - ¡No te defraudaré! ¡Ni a ti ni a Origa-sama!

En eso ella se lanzó al ataque corriendo a una velocidad considerable, Garou estubo apunto de interceptar su movimiento con una patada al tórax pero la semi elfo se agachó 90 grados con gran agilidad y dando un salto lateral comenzó con su combo de cortes.

Garou comenzó a esquivar, pero noto algo que le hizo sonreir con entusiasmo.

Garou - Sus cortes fluyen con el agua de un río.

La estela carmesí de las cuchillas de Chloe comenzaron hacerse más veloces, fluidas y notorias, noto la falta de duda en sus orbes de color rojo siendo estos llenos de voluntad.

"60 cortes por segundo, eso está mejor", se dijo con satisfacción ante el notorio progreso de su pupila.

Por su parte Maia que observaba desde lejos había escuchado la palabras del peliblanco, cosa que la hicieron pensar.

"Dejar de lado mis sentimientos", pensó la princesa de pelo rojizo.

"¿Pero como si está tan profundo en mi?", Se terminó por decir así misma con decepción sabiendo que a pesar de su destreza en el combate por dentro sus sentimientos la debilitaban... Ella al estar tan perdida en sus pensamientos, no se dió cuenta de como el combate el cual observaba había sido parado en que los 2 combatientes se dieron cuenta de su presencia.

Garou - ¿Acaso necesitas algo?

Pregunto el cabeza de flecha notando lo perdida que se mostraba la mirada de la princesa mercenario.

Maia - ¡¿E-Ehhh?!... P-Perdonen... No quería interrumpir.

Respondió con cierta vergüenza al ver cómo había interrumpido el combate el cual parecía estar siendo un momento íntimo entre aquel que se llamaba Monstruo y Elfo.

Chloe - ¿Que haces Maia? ¿No deberías estar ayudando a las demás princesas a organizar el ataque?

Maia - S-Si... B-Bueno... H-Ha decir verdad no me sentía bien, así que vine a entrenar un poco para despejar mi mente.

Respondió con algo de duda por la mentira que dijo

Chloe - Ya veo... Entonces siéntete libre de entrenar... Está batalla será la decisiva para derrotar a Vault y su ejército de imbéciles.

Contesto con veneno la demi-elfo cosa que a Maia en el fondo la hizo dudar más al saber que peleará contra aquel que en el fondo amaba.

Maia - S-Si... Lo sé.

Garou noto como la pelirroja dudo en su respuesta cosa que no tomo importancia.

Garou - Bueno sigamos con lo nuestro Chloe, todavía tienes varios aspectos que pulir.

Chloe - Si sigamos Garou.

~Una hora más tarde~

Garou y Chloe terminaron con su entrenamiento, Chloe tenía varios raspones y golpes ya que Garou había ido con fuerza al querer que ella desarrollará mejor su técnica... Por su parte el cabeza de flecha que se encontraba sudado no tenia ningún golpe, cosa que a la Demi Elfo la dejaba algo decepcionada.

Chloe - Voy a bañarme para limpiarme y descansar del duro entrenamiento... ¿V-Vienes Garou?

Pregunto Chloe de manera tímida y con un tono de insinuación.

Garou - Entrenaré un tiempo más... Ve y descansa que mañana seguiremos y aumentaremos la rutina.

Contesto Garou de manera desinteresada, la elfo solo asintio para luego dar un suspiro sabiendo que Garou era aún algo denso, así que ella solo decidió hacer lo que tenía planeado.

Viendo que Chloe ya se había marchado Garou dirigió su mirada a cierta pelirroja la cual estaba entrenando sola.

Garou - ¿ Bien acaso seguirás con tu pésima actuación?

Maia al escuchar que el autoproclamado monstruo Humano la había llamado se detuvo y dirigio su mirada a el.

Maia - ¿H-Ha que te refieres?

Garou - ¿Piensas que soy un imbécil como Vault?

Maia - N-No entiendo a lo que te refieres...

Garou - Se distinguir cuando alguien está listo para ir a pelear... Cómo Chloe que está lista para castrar a todo mercenario de Kuroinu o Alicia, Claudia o Celestine que están dando todo para los preparativos de esta batalla... Pero tu... Tu mirada muestra duda, miedo, inseguridad.

Maia al escuchar eso solo quedó callada sabiendo a lo que Garou se refería no sabía como era que Garou había visto a través de su falsedad pero no pudo apartar su mirada de la del cazador la cual la juzgaba con dureza.

Maia - A-Asi que se me nota...

Garou - Demaciado...

Maia - No quiero ser un estorbo... Pero tampoco quiero dejar mal a la alianza.

Garou - ¿Después de todo lo que te hizo Vault todavía lo aprecias?

Maia - Tu no entenderías...

Garou - ¿Entender que? ¿El que no tengas gustos? ¿El que prefieras a ese imbécil que a los que realmente se preocupan por ti?

Maia - El tener un sentimiento por alguien durante tanto tiempo... Ese imbécil fue el primer hombre por el cual me enamore... Pero por más que trato no puedo dejar este sentimiento tortuoso.

Garou - Pues deshaste de el, tus sentimientos son solo un estorbo.

Maia - ¿Acaso no escuchaste? ¡No es tan fácil! ¿Acaso nunca te has enamorado?

Garou - No... Para nada.

Maia - Vaya si que eres...

Garou - Bueno dejando de lado eso debes de estar lista para hacerle frente a Vault y su ejército si no solo serás un estorbo.

Maia - L-Lo se... Pero...

Garou - Bueno veo que no enteras con palabras... (Dijo para hacer un pausa y darse la vuelta) Ven y sígueme...

Maia se quedó callada unos segundos y después decidió seguir al cabeza de flecha. La pelirroja noto como iban a la parte trasera del castillo en dónde las fuerzas de la alianza ayudaban a los civiles que habían llegado de otras partes de Eostia asentarse en Thorn cosa que a ella le dió tristeza al notar muchos huerfanos y mujeres siendo consoladas por doncellas de Celestine.

Garou - Aquí hay familias destrozadas, niños y niñas huerfanos cuáles tuvieron la mala suerte de perder a sus padres y en varios casos de ver cómo sus madres eran violadas hasta la muerte, también hay mujeres que sobrevivieron a esa tortura pero que ahora no son más que un cascarón vacío... ¿Sabes quién causo esto?

Pregunto Garou con veneno sabiendo que la pelirroja sabía la respuesta. Maia no dijo por su parte más sintió un vacío en su estómago y pecho el tan solo ver a todas las víctimas le hizo pensar no con el corazón si no con la lógica.

Garou - Vault es más que un imbécil, egoista y sobre todo representa justo al típico ser humano que busca su beneficio propio... Si no estás lista para proteger aquellos a quienes juraste servir por tus estúpidos sentimientos hacia una escoria humana, entonces no entres en esta batalla que yo no tendré piedad y le daré un muerte lenta y dolorosa.

Maia - Lo se... Soy una tonta, ví a mi ciudad arder a causa de Kuroinu, ví como torturaron a mis ciudadanos que jure proteger y sobretodo ví como Vault se burló de mis sentimientos mientras me humillaba... Se lo que se merece es la peor de las muertes y aún así me duele saber que morirá.

Garou - Saca esos sentimientos para que tus espadas no flaqueen durante está última lucha. Si no, no vayas.

Fue la simple respuesta de Garou para darse la vuelta y dejar sola a Maia.

~ Jardines del Castillo ~

La Reina de los elfos oscuros y Kaguya iban en dirección a donde Garou, originalmente solo iba Origa pero en su transcurso cierta sacerdotisa se le pegó como chicle en el zapato con la escusa de pedirle al cabeza de flecha que meditar con ella.

Kaguya - Agradezco que me dejara acompañarla Reina Origa, no me gustaría que se perdiera por el castillo además de que Garou debe concentrarse para la batalla final, dijo con motivos ocultos la princesa.

Origa - agradezco que sean atentos mis aliados.

Respondió con sarcasmo la elfo.

Chloe - Las 2 caminaban en silencio hasta que vieron a Chloe aproximarse.

Chloe - Reina Origa Princesa Kaguya... ¿Todo bien?

Origa - Si todo bien Chloe... ¿De casualidad haz visto a Garou?

Chloe - ¿Garou? El se quedó entrenando más atrás...

Origa - Típico de el... Iré a ver si ya acabo, tengo algo de tiempo libre y me gustaría pasarlo con el.

Chloe - Claro Origa-sama... Si me disculpa yo iré a darme un baño.

Origa solo asintio a la Demi elfo para ir en busca de Garou acompañada por Kaguya. Justo cuando llegaron a la zona de entrenamiento vieron a la princesa de Geofu tirada en el suelo viendo al techo con tristeza.

Origa no le tomo importancia pero Kaguya se percató de su presencia deprimente cosa que la preocupo al tratarse de una amiga y compañera de la alianza.

Kaguya - Hola Maia... ¿Haz visto a Garou?

Maia - ¿Garou? Se retiro hace unos minutos... Así que no se dónde está.

Kaguya - Ya veo... Reina Origa espero me disculpé... Pero me quedare acompañar a la princesa Maia.

Origa - No te preocupes, yo mientras seguiré con mi búsqueda.

Dijo Origa más que contenta al saber que Kaguya ya no la interrumpiría en su momento de calidad con el cabeza de flecha, ella procedió así a marcharse dejando solas a Kaguya y Maia.

Kaguya - ¿Y bien? ¿Que tienes Maia?

Maia - ¿Encerio tan mala soy aparentando?

Dijo con fastidio al ser la segunda vez que la vieron tras su fachada.

Kaguya - Eres terrible... Y bien, ¿Que sucede?

Maia - Te contaré pero no sé lo digas a nadie.

~ Con Garou ~

En la parte esté del Castillo de Celestine en una zona algo privada, una habitación de mármol blanco. Garou se encontraba meditando, a pesar de que quedo con Kaguya para meditar se le olvido decirle en que momento del día lo harían.

Así que Garou para no complicarse decidió meditar de manera solitaria, cosa que no le venia mal en estos instantes.

En su psique, muy profundo de su conciencia el estaba analizando todo lo que había pasado en Eostia... Desde el ver el más podrido y depravado lado de la naturaleza humana, hasta el hecho de lo cruel y sanguinario que se había vuelto, el confiaba en su juicio pero ¿Cuántas vidas humanas no había acabado?

Ahora el era no solo un monstruo también un asesino... ¿Pero Acaso el no deseaba ser un monstruo? Muchas cosas entraron en su mente la cual estaba en un análisis retrospectivo sobre sus motivos por los cuales ser un monstruo.

Y gracias a su concentración en su meditación no se dió cuenta de la hermosa elfo de pelo dorado que lo observaba con una mirada triste.

Celestine era una mujer muy receptiva, sabía comprender bien las emociones humanas, mas siendo la reencarnación de la Diosa Laurentia.

"No eres un monstruo... si realmente lo fueras hace mucho que todas las personas de Celenus estaríamos en la miseria, pero tú has demostrado un sentido de nobleza que sobrepasa al de cualquier héroe o monstruo", le dije con una voz suave haciendo que Garou saliera brevemente de su concentración.

"Es de mala educación interrumpir una meditación y más el leer la mente de otros", respondió Garou con un tono serio.

"Perdón... Es algo que no puedo evitar, mi conexión con Laurentia me permite sentir la naturaleza y las emociones humanas", contesto Celestine haciendo una pequeña reverencia como disculpa.

"Suena molesto", contesto Garou a secas.

"Si, por ocasiones... Hay veces en los que hay pensamientos que no deben saberse", dijo con cierta amargura Celestine.

En eso Celestine avanzo unos pasos a dirección de Garou hasta sentarse sobre sus rodillas.

"¿Que haces?", Pregunto Garou.

"Hay algo que quiero entregarte Monstruo Humano", dijo Celestine Solemne.

Abrió su palma derecha y mostró una cadena con un relicario en forma de 2 manos haciendo una oración.

"¿Que es ésto?", Pregunto Garou confundido.

"Un relicario que posee un milagro", contesto Celestine.

"¿Un milagro?", Pregunto nuevamente Garou aún más confundido.

"A diferencia de Origa que se especializa en la magia negra y nigromancia, yo me especializo en la magia blanca y purificación... Este relicario posee un milagro mío concedido por Laurentia", Contesto Celestine mientras lo ponía en la mano derecha del cabeza de flecha para que se lo quedará, Garou estuvo por hablar nuevamente pero fue interrumpido por la sumo elfo.

"El que hace dependera de ti, más el milagro te ayudará en el momento más crítico, es mi manera de pagarte lo que estás haciendo...", Contesto Celestine con una sonrisa cálida.

"Sabes que solo hago esto por odió a Kuroinu no por tu gente ¿Verdad?", Contesto Garou ganándose una leve risa de la sumo elfo.

"Lo sé, pero no solo es por salvarlos de las sucias ambiciones de Kuroinu si no por también darles algo que habían perdido hace mucho", dijo Celestine dándole una sonrisa mientras se quedaba viendo los orbes amarillos de Garou.

"¿Perdido?", Pregunto Garou confundido.

"Eso monstruo Humano es la voluntad", dijo Celestine en tono felíz.

"¿Voluntad?", Pregunto Garou aún más confundido.

"Muchos niños huerfanos a pesar de a ver perdido mucho están ayudando a poner a la población en un lugar seguro, algunas mujeres que perdieron a su maridos hacen comida para los refugiados y la regalan, otros aún siendo adolecentes o padres de familia que perdieron a un familiar con Kuroinu está enlistandose como caballero para darlo todo en este final de la guerra... Más de uno habla de ti Monstruo Humano... Y de cómo das voluntad a los que te rodean", contesto Celestine con una sonrisa radiante. El cabeza de flecha algo sorprendido y pensativo por las palabras de la elfo. Comenzó a recordar a los niños a los que le prometió derrotar a Kuroinu.

"Bueno tal vez igual ayude por una promesa", contesto Garou recordando a los huérfanos.

Celestine soltó una ligera risa por la actitud de Garou y sin querer siendo algo muy extraño comenzó una plática con el Monstruo Salvador al que su gente motivaba... Un momento que para Celestine fue relajante al poder olvidar por unos minutos la batalla más difícil contra Kuroinu.

~ Castillo Oscuro de Origa ~

Vault estaba junto sus mercenarios, por suerte el atacar algunas villas y el tener al pueblo de Origa prisionero ayudaba que los monstruos tuvieran manera rápida de aumentar el número de tropas de Orcos, hombres lobo, Imps etc. Aunque su número de mercenarios es limitado.

Vault - ¿Cuántos mercenarios hay?.

Pregunto Vault.

"Unos 10,000 mercenarios", contesto uno de sus capitanes.

Vault - ¿Cuántos monstruos tenemos? Me imagino que todo está acordé al plan.

Pregunto el líder mercenario de manera inquisitiva.

"Si jefe, tenemos suficientes legiones como para destruir 2 veces a Thorn", comento con una sonrisa el capitán

"¿Cómo va todo con el Hydra?", Pregunto de manera sería.

"Está listo y hambriento de venganza", contesto el capitán.

Vault de levantó y vio por una de las ventanas del castillo de Origa.

"Este monstruo Humano no será rival para ti bestia del maleficio", respondió Vault lleno de confianza mientras observaba cómo las legiones del ejercito demoníaco se preparaban para la batalla por su reino sexual.

~ Abismo Oscuro ~

Según antiguas leyendas elficas este abismo estaba conectado al Inframundo y que solo magia muy antigua y poderosa podia revelar los secretos que yacían en el.

Origa fue una de esas y uno de sus hallazgos más interesantes fue una invocación de una criatura proveniente del mismo abismo.

En lo profundo de este se escuchaban en los muros antiguos una el roncar de u a bestia la cual oculta entre la oscuridad solo se podía notar sus ojos los cuales se abrían rompiendo el oscuro perpetuo de ese miserable lugar.

"Origa... Moriras... Todos morirán", dijo una voz sombría y oscura mientras volvía a cerrar sus ojos carentes de piedad.

Fin del capítulo 13.

Bueno espero haya sido de su agrado ya estoy trabajando en la próxima actualización así que verán algo nuevo pronto... Sin más se les desea mucha salud en esta etapa de la pandemia... Recuerden: Si no tienen nada que hacer afuera... ¡Quédense en casa! Hasta la próxima.


End file.
